Pokemon: New Generations
by Bennyj1093
Summary: Back, hopefully get a few more chapters in before the summers over.Axon,David,Christy, and Macy embark on a journey throughout the Kanto Region. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Episode 1: My pokemon story

Pokemon: The Next Generation

Midnight, Axon still lie awake dreaming of the journey he would begin in the morning. He and his sister Christy had turned ten the week before and first thing in the morning they were finally going to get their pokemon licenses. He looked down at the foot of his bed to see his small, blue buddy Minun fast asleep. He looked over at the identical bed across from his to see his sister also lying wide awake. But her Plusle, was fast asleep at the end of her bed just like Minun. "You too huh?" Axon whispered across to his sister.

"Of course!" She said looking back over at him. "How am I supposed to sleep when the moment I've been waiting for all my life is about to be embraced.?"

"Don't ask me." Axon said looking back down at his minun. "Minun seems to be the only one getting any sleep around here"

"Yeah," Christy giggled looking down at her plusle, "Same with plusle."

She turned over to the wall and thought about the day she first met plusle. Axon did the same. "You remember that day. When Plusle and Minun first came into our lives." Axon asked.

"Like it was yesterday." Christy answered smiling at the memory. Most kids didn't get their pokemon until they were ten, or the same day they got there pokemon license. But Axon and Christy got their's the night of their seventh birthday.

It all started that very same morning of their birthday. Axon and Christy were twins so obviously they shared the same birthday. There family was very rich and considered the wealthiest family in pallet town. They had everything. The biggest house, the newest toys, the freshest clothes. The only thing they seemed to not have is their own pokemon, and that was the only thing they truly wanted. Their father owned a pokemon importing/exporting company. His company transported pokemon from the Hoenn region into the Kanto region. And the pokemon from the Kanto region into the Johto region, and so on.

The thing is nobody in their family had ever been a trainer. Everyone in their family used pokemon for importing, or other buisness reasons. It wasn't that their family did not like pokemon, they just didn't see them for any other use than buisness. Since they were the richest kids in pallet this made things particurally hard on Axon and Christy. Many of the kids at school disliked them. They judged them before getting to know them. Their parents told them that it was only because the other kids were jealous, but Axon and Christy new better.

Since today was their seventh birthday, their parents decided to throw them a big birthday party. This of course was no different from every other year. There would be big long tables with lots of food, cake, and chefs. All the children from school would be there but thats only because they knew all the party favors they'd be getting in return. It was early in the morning when they first woke up. The sound of the trucks outside woke them up. It must've been the trucks that were moving all the decorations for the party. "Happy birthday Axon." Christy said jumping out of bed.

"Happy birthday Christy" Axon yawned getting out of bed.

"You think this is the birthday." Christy said running to put her bows in her hair. "You think this is the birthday when we finally get our first pokemon?"

"Maybe." Axon said excitedly. "Lets go down stairs and see." They both ran out the room, cross the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where there mother was waiting for them with lots of presents. "Good morning mom."

"Happy birthday Axon! Happy Birthday Christy." She said smuggling them both in a great big hug. " I had the chef cook all your favorites for breakfast."

"Thanks mom, but the chef shouldn't have to do all that." Christy said looking at all the gifts on the table. "Wow! Look at all the presents. Can we open them."

"Of course go right ahead." Christy took the small purple box on the side and quikly unwrapped it. Inside she saw a pink, plushy toy.

"A jigglypuff doll. Just like last year. And it's from grandma." Christy said with a look of unenthusiasm on her face. She continued to look through the other presents. She unwrapped a small red one. "Oh, a clefairy doll, and it's from Aunt Samantha. What a suprise." She tossed the clefairy on the table next to the jigglypuff. As Christy went through more gifts filled with plushy toy pokemon dolls, Axon found himself going through a series of baseball bats, and action figures that he already had.

"Uh.. Mom! There wouldn't happen to be a real pokemon in one of the these gift boxes would there?" Axon said desperatley ripping open presents to find a pokemon.

"Why of course not Axon dear! Why on earth would you think that." Axon's mom laughed. Him and Christy let out a disappointed sigh.

"Oh well, maybe next year." The two were about to go back upstairs when their father came in through the kitchen door. He was wearing his regular buisness suit and looking very professional.

"Well theres my two birthday twins." He said giving them a hug. "Happy birthday. You two are another year older today. And you know what that means, Axon, Champ, your another year closer to working for the family buisness."

"Right Dad!" Axon said trying hard to sound excited.

"And heres my little secretary in the making." He said turning to Christy.

"Right! That's me!" Christy said sounding more sarcastic then Axon. "So, dad, are those trucks out there for the party."

"Oh no! Some last minute imports just got in this morning and I needed to get things sorte----"

"You mean you brought some real pokemon home" Axon said excitedly.

"Oh! Can we see some." Christy jumped for joy.

"Well, I guess so." There father hesitated. "But, only for a couple minutes." Without a word Axon and Christy ran out into the front yard to see all the pokemon. Once out in the front yard, Axon's and Christy's eyes lit up at the sight of all the new pokemon. There were pokemon from the Hoenn and Johto regions. So many of them all at one time. The working men were removing crates from the trucks, and realasing the pokemon inside into the forest in there backyard. As Axon looked at all the pokemon, two small little pokemon caught his glimpse particurally.

"Christy! Look over there!" Axon shouted pointing at the two red and blue little pokemon.

"Oh! A plusle and Minun." Christy bounced. "Ooo! There sooooo cute! But, there so little. Will they be safe out in the forest all by themselves?"

"Don't worry about those two." Their father said approaching behind them. "You have more important things to think about. Like, your party this afternoon. You two need to get ready."

"That's right Christy!" Their mother said following their father. "I have your party dress all picked out for you. It's upstairs in your bedroom."

"Cant we stay a little longer." Axon pleaded.

"Yeah, I wanna go play with those plusle and minun." Christy whined along.

"No!" Their father stated firmly. "You two need to stop dawdling and get ready. Now I don't want to hear another word." He turned the other way and signaled to the working men to move the trucks out of the yard. Axon and Christy dragged their feet back into the house. They went into their room with looks of extreme disappointment.

"I hate him!" Axon crossed his arms. "Why doesn't he get it. I don't want to be part of that dumb family buisness. I want to be a pokemon trainer."

"He doesn't care." Christy said snifling, trying not to cry. "He only cares about his dumb money. (sniff) (sniff)"

"Don't cry Christy." Axon looked up, rushing over to give his sister a hug. "One day we will be great trainers. We'll go to the pokemon league and be champions. But, I''ll have to cream you in the final round."

"No way!" Christy giggled.

"Yes way!" Axon teased. "But for now, we just have to get through another dumb party."

"And we'll do it together." Christy patted Axon's back sympathetically.

"Yeah. Exactly." The two smiled at each other and got ready to put their party clothes on.

That afternoon, the guest began to arrive. Everyone all dressed up like it was some big event. Aunt's, Uncles, cousins, and most of their parents closest friends, all came ringing the doorbell one after another. Like good host, Axon and Christy waited at the door. Greeting people with hugs and kisses and fake smiles. It seemed like a million people were coming in. They lost count after the tenth guest. The doorbell rang again. It was Christy's turn to answer. She opened the door and digusted at the sight. Her Aunt Molly was standing in front of her, but that wasn't what revolted her. It was the short, stubby, red headed boy that stood next to her. Cousin Dalem.

"Well, hello there Christy. Happy Birthday." Aunt molly patted her on the head. "Dalem! Don't you have something to say to Christy?"

"Yeah," Dalem smirked with his arms crossed. "Happy birthday Missy."

"It's Christy." Christy retorted. Dalem was Axon and Christy's cousin. He was spoiled, bratty, and loved to pick on Axon and Christy. Dalem let himself through the door and through his jacket onto Christy like she was his servant. Aunt Molly, of course did not notice. She quickly ran to their mother.

"Diana! How are you!" Aunt Molly said running to her sister. Christy hung up Dalem's coat and closed the door behind him. Dalem made himself comfortable in a seat next to the door where Axon and Christy were.

"Dalem!" Axon grunted looking up, taking notice to Dalem. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to wish my best cousin a happy birthday." He continued to smirk. He looked around with a look of unsatisfaction. "I thought there was supposed to be party here? All I see is two nerds and bunch of grown ups."

"Hey! Who are you calling a nerd carrot top!" Axon shouted clenching his fist.

"Axon, don't. He's not worth it." Christy grabbed him.

"Yeah, Axon. Listen to sissy." Dalem stuck his tongue out.

"Arrgh! It's Christy you shrimp." She shouted letting go of Axon and making a fist too. "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the one who's about to make this party a little more exciting." Dalem smirked reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small red and white ball, and clicked a button. It became the size of a baseball. Axon and Christy were startled at the sight.

"Dalem! Is that.. uh.." Axon stammered.

"That's right. It's a poke-ball." He bragged. " And it's got a pokemon inside."

"You liar! You don't have a real pokemon!" Axon said looking away.

"Wanna bet! Okay see for yourself. Come on out Eevee!" Dalem shouted throwing his poke-ball into the air. A burst of light emerged from the poke-ball and a small fox like creature appeared.

"Oh!" Christy gasped tugging on Axon's shoulder. "Axon! Axon! look! He really does have a pokemon. And look how cute it is." Axon turned in disbelief. "Are you gonna become a trainer." Christy bent down to pet it. Dalem quickly snatched it away.

"Of course not." Dalem said disgusted. "Eevee is nothing but a valued buisness partner. Father gave it to me for when I work for Uncle Paul."

"Your gonna work for my dad?" Axon asked still disbeliefed.

"Well duh," Dalem rolled his eyes. "And so are you. All the boys in our family grow up and work for the pokemon importing/exporting company."

"Not me." Axon said with confidence. "I'm gonna be a trainer."

"Says you." Dalem scoffed and pointing to Christy. "And you, prissy, is gonna be a secretary like all the girls."

"Argh," Christy became infuriated, "**I'm not gonna be a** **secretary, I'm** **gonna be a trainer,** **AND FOR THE BILIONTH TIME IT'S ****CHRISTY!!"** The feud was interupted by a bell coming from the yard. It was time for the everybody to take their seats and get ready for a toast to the birthday twins.

"Eevee return." Dalem said holding out the poke-ball to eevee. A red light overwhelmed Eevee and disappeared. "We'll finish this later." He said moving out into the party. Axon and Christy exchanged looks and then continued to the party also. They sat at the table that was reserved for them in the middle of the party. Everyone was talking to their neighbor and having fun. Dalem was showing off his Eevee to the other children. The only people who seemed to not be having fun were Axon and Christy.

"May I please have everyones attention." Their mom, Diana, said raising her wine glass. "I'd like to propose a toast to my darling children Axon and Christy. They have reached another stage in their life, and soon they will move on into the buisness world. Heres to Axon and Christy!"

"Cheers!" everyone raised there glasses then took a sip. Axon and Christy both put on another fake smile.

"And now my husband Paul would like to make another special announcement." Diana gestured to their father, Paul.

"Thank you Diana." He said straightening his tie. "And thank you Axon and Christy for bringing your mother and I seven years of joy. Now, as you all know I run the pokemon importing/exporting company yes? Well, I would proudly like to say that we have finally reached our goal of one hundred billion dollars." Everyone began to clap and cheer when they heard the news. Axon and Christy were very happy for their father but if they new any better they knew that this was not the big news. "Further, I would like to give my children to very special gifts. To my son Axon, a junior employee badge of the company. Son, you are officialy part of the family business. Welcome!" Everyone clapped as Axon's father proudly pinned the badge on to Axons suit jacket. But Axon was not proudly wearing it. "As for Christy. This Necklace that all the secretaries wear. Welcome to the buisness my daughter." Diana took the necklace and put it on her daughter's neck. Christy cracked a smile for applause.

"Well, now that we've announced that, we invite you all to dig in to our chefs finest recipies." Diana snapped her fingers and loads of chefs and servants came into the yard with carts full of food. They piled them onto the tables and everyone began to gorge themselves. Everyone enjoyed the food including Axon and Christy. Plate after plate they ate. Christy put down her fork and knife for a minute.

"Hey Axon!" Christy said turning to Axon as he stuffed his face.

"Yeah?" Axon said with his mouthful.

"Do you feel at all wrong?" She said looking down. "You know, wearing these things when we don't even want to work for dad's company."

Axon stopped to swallow and thought for a minute. "Well, it makes them happy. What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Christy thought. "Maybe if we just told them what we really wanted they would understand."

"Maybe," axon thought. He shook his head and continued to eat. Suddenly there was a loud screech coming from the front of the house, and what sounded like trucks and cars coming into the yard. Four black minivans, and a two big trucks with a big red "R" on them zoomed into the yard. Causing people two jump from their seats and scramble to the ground. The doors of the vehicles opened and men dressed in all black except for the R's on their chest stepped out. "W-Who are they?" Everyone began to scream and panick. Paul stood up showing no emotion.

"Why have you disturbed us." He asked

"Are you the owner of the pokemon importing/exporting company?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Team rocket!" The rocket grunt stated. "We want the digits to your bank account, and the wearabouts of the rare pokemon you've been transporting."

"You're crazy. Leave now and I won't call security." Paul demanded.

"We're not going anywhere until you give us what we want." The rocket grunt smirked reaching in his pocket and pulling out two poke-balls. The other rocket grunts did the same. They tossed them into the air and pairs of lickatung and houndour emerged. "Until then. Attack!" The pokemon charged at the guest. Everyone began to run. Houndur jumped on the table breathing fire and knocking off everything in sight. Axon grabbed Christy's hand and carried her away from the table.

"Paul! get the-" Diana shouted right before a lickatung gave her a clean lick across the neck and paralyzed her, "children" two rocket grunts tied her up and carried her into the house.

"Diana!" Paul screamed when a lickatung came and smacked him with a lick as well. The rocket grunts tied him up and carried him inside.

"Mom! Dad!" Christy screamed in horror tugging out of the grip of Axons hand. "Leave them alone." She yelled running towards the house. She tripped over her shoelace and fell to the ground. Axon looked around as the lickatung paralyzed more people and carried them inside. Although this trajedy was happening he couldn't help but laugh at the sight where Dalem was being chased around the yard by a houndour. He shook his head and looked back over at Christy who was still on the ground. A lickatung spotted her and began to corner her.

"Hey! Stay away from her." Axon shouted picking up rock and chucking it at the lickatung. The lickatung immediatley turned around. Enraged by the bruise that was left by the rock. It charged after Axon. "Waauggh! No don't come after me!" He shouted running the other way into the forest. Christy quickly got up and followed. With a houndour close behind her.

Inside the house, all the guest sat in the basement tied up and paralyzed. Paul and Diana in their own private room with the rocket grunt that seemed to be the leader. "Now wouldn't it be easier just to give us what we want?" He smirked.

"Where are my children?" Paul demanded. "Bring me my children and...I'll...give you what you want."

"I thought you'd come to your senses." The rocket grunt pulled out his walkie talkie. "Bring the children."

"Sir, I think you should know that uh... the kids have escaped." A voice from the walkie talkie said.

"Then retrieve them and bring them here immedietley!" The rocket grunt demanded into the wallkie talkie. Diana and Paul exchanged looks of worry.

Meanwhile. in the forest, Axon and Christy ran for their lives away from the likatung and houndour. Dodging branches and bushes along the way. Not far above them were the two plusle and minun from earlier playing in the tree branches. Axon and Christy continued to run unaware of the pokemon above them. Axon stumbled over a low tree branch causing both him and Christy to fall over. "My foot is stuck." Axon yelled tugging on his foot to break free. "Christy! Keep running and get help."

"No! I won't leave you!" Christy said desperatley trying to free her brother from the grip of the tree branch. The lickatung and houndour closed in on them. Christy looked up into the higher tree branches to see the plusle and Minun playing over the heads of likatung and houndour. It looked as if they were playing a game of tag. Suddenly one of the branches cracked and Plusle and Minun fell onto the lickatung's head bouncing off of it and into the laps of Christy and Axon. All four of them began to laugh. The lickitung became more enraged. Axon and Christy cluched each other for dear life when plusle and minun joined hands and let out a thundershock. The impact freed Axon's foot from the tree branch.

"You saved me!" Axon cheered. The plusle and Minun cheered along. "Come with us. Let's get out of here before that lickatung and Houndour wake up!" Axon picked up the minun. Christy grabbed plusle and the four of them ran. A type of joy overwhelmed Christy and Axon. Even though they were in danger they were happy that they were finally bonding with real pokemon. As they were running they came to a river.

"How are we gonna cross this?" Christy asked still clutching Plusle close to her. Plusle seemed to enjoy the love from Christy.

"Maybe we won't have to! I don't think there following us anymore." Just as Axon was saying that, minun jumped out of his arms and on to his left shoulder and pointed behind them. The lickitung and Houndour were hot on their trail again. "Whoops. Spoke to soon." Christy looked further down the river and caught a glimpse of what looked like a fallen tree that connected the two sides of the river.

"Axon! Look! We can cross that log over!" She pointed down the river. Plusle and Minun jumped for joy. They ran to the log and began to cross very carefully. Minun was clutching on Axon's shoulder.

"It's okay! I won't let anything happen to you." Axon smiled at Minun. The houndour and lickatung stopped at the log. Searching for away to get to the children. A sly look came across the houndour's face. It used its flamethrower to set the log on fire sending firey streaks down the log. Axon felt the intense heat of the fire and turned around. "Oh no." he shouted spotting the fire. "Go faster Christy! Faster!" Christy spotted the fire and quickly, but carefully sprinted onto the other side of the river. Axon began to run faster. Wobbly, and panicked he tripped. Sending Minun off his shoulder and into the river. "MInun!" Axon screamed watching minun float down stream gasping for breath. "Hang on! I'm coming!" He jumped into the river and began to swim as fast as he could down stream.

"What are you doing." Christy shouted running down the side of the stream with plusle at her side. Axon came closer to Minun and grabbed it.

"You'll be okay!" Axon said holding it tight. He began to flow faster down the rapid river.

"Axon you have to get out of there. This river leads straight for a water fall." She desperatley tried to keep up with her brother and Minun.

"I can't. The currents got me." Axon yelled. He could hear the roar of the waterfall growing closer. What was he to do? The current grew faster and Christy lost pace with Axon. This was it! The big drop! The waterfall!

"No!" Christy screamed watching her brother go off the edge of the earth.

"Plu! Plu!" Plusle screamed for Minun. But there was no answer. Axon and Minun were gone. Christy fell to her knees and began to cry. Plusle patting her shoulder crying also.

"I couldn't save them." She sobbed looking down at Plusle. Something on Plusle's face gave her hope. She wiped her tears off her face. "Come on Plusle. We need to go find help. Maybe axon and Minun are okay." She said picking plusle up and walking back into the trees. But she had no Idea where she was going.

At the bottom of the waterfall, sounds of running water rushed through the wind, and washed up on the side of the river was Axon. Unconscious but still alive. Next to him lies Minun. Minun began to open it's eyes. It saw Axon passed out next to it. It quickly jumped up and began pushing on Axon. "Mi! Mi! MInun! Mi!" Axon began to open his eyes,

"W-w-what happened?" Axon rubbed his eyes. "Where am I? Minun! You're safe!" Minun bounced into Axons arms. "Are you okay?You scared me buddy!" Axon took a look around. "But, where are we?" Minun's face became puzzled. It too was new to this forest so it had as little idea of where they were as Axon. Axon picked up minun and smiled at him. "Well, I'll just have to look around then. But, you should stay here. Go look for Plusle. You two need each other. You can't stick around with me, I've already caused you too much trouble." Axon put Minun down and began to walk into the trees. Minun looked confused. It ran after Axon, and tugged on his pants. "What are you doing? I told you not to follow me! You have to stay here." Minun started to look sad. It's eyes filled with tears. "Hey, don't cry. I wish we could stay together but I'm not aloud to have pokemon. Now go!" Axon pointed his finger the opposite direction, but Minun did not move. It just stood there staring at Axon with it beedy little eyes. Axon felt himself starting to cry. He quickly turned and ran the other way away from Minun. "I'm sorry!" He whispered as he ran into the trees.

Meanwhile, Plusle and Christy wandered the other side of the forest, hoplessly lost. "Where are we?" Christy whimpered holding plusle close. "Axon! Minun! Where are you? Somebody! Can anyone here me? Oh, whats the use?" She dropped to the ground. Her and Plusle had been walking for hours. Plusle patted Christy on her back. "Thanks." Plusle looked down. "You must miss Minun. Minun is your brother isn't he." Plusle nodded. "Thats something we have in common. Axon is my brother. He and I are like best friends. We stick together. We're a team!" She looked down at plusle who was looking sadder then ever.

"That's how it is with you and Minun, isn't it!" She said. "You're a team! One day, Axon and I are going to become great pokemon trainers, and we'll travel with lots of great pokemon. I just hope there as great as you." Plusle smiled jumping into Christy's arms. Christy wiped away a quick tear. "Well we better get moving. Axon and Minun are somewhere!" She picked up Minun and they continued through the forest.

Back on Axon's side of the forest, Axon hiked through the forest. Puzzled by the sounds around him, he was very self-consious of where he stepped. He stopped for a quick rest. "This is impossible. Huh?" He panted quickly turning around after hearing something in the bushes. "Wh-who's there?" he heard what sounded like a sneeze coming from the direction where he heard the sound. Axon began to move closer when Minun came stumbling out of the bushes, looking weak and sick.

"Minun!" Axon shouted sprinting to pick Minun up. Minun was running a fever. "You're sick. You must've caught a cold from being in that river so long." Minun squirmed in Axon's arms. Tiny bolts of electricity were coming from it's cheeks. Axon held it close. "Okay. I'll take care of you for now." Axon nursed it in his arms. Another sound coming from the opposite direction. This time it sounded like footsteps. Human footsteps. Before Axon did anything they spoke.

"Hey bob! I heard something over here." They said. Axon peaked around a tree to see who it was. Two rocket grunts we're armed with houdour. Axon quickly bounced behind the tree holding Minun close.

"Don't make a sound Minun!" Axon whispered. He listened closely in on the conversation.

"I still don't see why we're the ones out here doing the dirty work." One of them said.

"Yeah! Why should we be out here scrounging around for some bratty kids." The other said. Minun became angry listening to the two rocket grunts and began to squirm. Axon started to hold tighter, careful not to make a sound.

"But hey, it will all pay off." The rocket grunt continued. "That floozy Paul will give us the pokemon and all the money, and team rocket will become the richest company in the world." Both the rocket grunts roared with laughter. Minun began to squirm even more. The sparks on it's cheeks growing bigger. Axon tried hard to keep Minun in his grip but Minun broke free and jumped out in front of the Rocket grunts.

"Minun No!" Axon shouted jumping out and grabbing Minun.

"It's one of those kids." One of the rocket grunts shouted spotting Axon and Minun. "Houndour go!" The Houndour charged at Minun and Axon. Axon scrambled up and ran the other way. Minun continued to squirm. The Houndour were too fast. One of them jumped in front of Axon. Axon turned, but the other was right there. Minun sent a thundershock at the Houndour. The Houndour dodged it and charged Axon, knocking Minun out of his hands. One of the rocket grunts grabbed Axon by the collar. "Alright kid! Wheres your sister?"

"I don't know!" Axon shouted. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you anything."

"Fine!" The rocket grunt smirked. He dragged Axon and through him in the back of one of the team rocket trucks. "Bob! Get the Minun. We're taking baby here to his daddy." The other rocket grunt picked up Minun and through him in the back of the truck with Axon. Minun was passed out from all the exhaustion. The truck doors closed and the truck started off back home.

Christy and Plusle continued to travel through the forest, growing more tired with every step. The sky began to turn gray. "It looks like rain plusle." Christy said looking up into the sky. Lightning struck above and Plusle's cheeks began to spark. Rain began to fall. Christy quickly covered her head. "Oh no! Plusle! Quick come closer to me.!" Plusle sprinted over onto Christy's shoulder. Christy ran looking for shelter. She stopped at a tree and rested next to it with her head in her knees. Plusle jumped off of Christy's shoulder. It's ears twitched twice and began to run. "Plusle where are you going."

Christy chased plusle through the rain shivering cold. "Plusle! Please slow down." She shouted through the storm. Thunder boomed as she chased plusle in the rain. Plusle finally stopped. It turned to Christy and cheered pointing at a cave. "Oh! We can stay in here until the rain stops." She cheered along picking up Plusle and running into the cave. She sat against the cave wall huddled with Plusle. "You know, you scared me for a moment." Plusle looked up at her. "I thought you were trying to run away from me. I thought you were going to leave and we'd never see each other again. I couldn't let that happen though. I wouldn't. To be honest, plusle, I hoped we would be together forever." Plusle stared at her with sympathetic eyes. Tears rolled down Christy's eyes.

"I know this sounds silly, but, I feel like we were fated to meet." Christy continued, "All today, you were the only thing that kept me going. The thought of never seeing Axon again made me so sad, but you gave me hope. But, I guess we can't always be together. Once this is over we'll go our seperate ways." Plusle patted her back and wiped the tears off her face.

"Plu! Plu! Sle! Plusle! Plusle!" Plusle motioned. Though Christy couldn't understand what exactly understand Plusle's language she could tell the point it was trying to get across.

"Your right!" Christy smiled, "We will always be together." Christy and Plusle cuddled into a little ball and drifted off to sleep.

In the truck where Axon and Minun are held captive, Minun still lie unconscious sick. Axon took his suit jacket he was wearing for the party and wrapped Minun up in it. "Stay warm Minun! Please wake up!" Axon cried as he rubbed Minuns back. Minun's eyes began to open."You're okay! You feeling better buddy?" Axon said hugging Minun. Minun cheered up and down showing it was feeling much better.

The thunder and lightning from outside frightened Minun and Axon in to a huddled position in the corner. "Don't worry. We'll be okay." Axon whispered hugging Minun tightly. He pulled out the badge his father had given him earlier that day. _He wants me to be something I'm not, _Axon thought staring at the badge, "Hey Minun, when those Rocket guys were saying all that mean stuff, what were you trying to do?" Minun looked up at Axon and started gesturing around. It was trying to tell him something.

"Mi! In! Min! Minun! Mii!" It jumped up and down. Axon smiled.

"You were trying to protect me," Axon said, "Just like I protected you. Well, for now on, we'll protect each other. Side by side we'll get through this together. We're friends now. What do you say?" Axon held out his hand. Minun cheered then ran up his arm. "Hey! That tickles." The two laughed. "Now let's figure out away to get my dad out of trouble."

Christy and Plusle were awoken by what sounded like a truck coming through the forest. Christy rubbed her eyes and looked outside. The rain had stopped. "What's that sound Plusle?" She said picking Plusle up and running outside. A team rocket truck stopped not far from the cave. Two rocket grunts stepped out of the truck. Christy quickly backed up into the cave out of sight.

"That's it." One of them said. "We've searched everywhere for that girl. Bob and George already have the boy. We'll just have to settle for that. Let's head back." The two men retreated into the truck and started it up.

"Oh no" Christy gasped, "They've got Axon, and if they have him that means they probably have your brother Minun too. We have to follow them. Maybe they'll lead us home, then we can get some help." Christy and Minun followed the truck, careful to stay out of the sight of the rear view mirrors.

Axon and Minun sat in the back of the Rocket truck quietly, waiting for the right moment to proceed with their plan. The truck came to a stop. They had arrived home. The two rocket grunts stepped out of the truck and walked to the back to open the doors. But as soon as he did...

"Minun, Thundershock." Axon shouted as soon as he saw the doors open. A blast of electricity bursted out of Minun and slammed the two rocket grunts on to the ground. "Great job buddy. Now lets go save my parents."

"Come back here you little brat!" The rocket grunt shouted watching Axon and Minun jump out of the truck and run towards the house. Suddenly, a truck came screeching out of the forest, cutting off Axon's and Minun's path. Two more Rocket grunts jumped out of the truck.

"Alright kid! You're coming with us." One of them said attempting to reach for his poke-ball. Just then a voice came from the forest.

"You leave them alone!" Christy shouted bursting through the trees with Plusle on her shoulder. "Plusle! Use your thunderbolt." A burst of electricity emerged from Plusle and the other two rocket grunts we're blasted to the ground as well. Christy turned to Minun and Axon. "You're both okay!"

"Yeah. We had a couple of rough moments, but right now we've go to save Mom and Dad." Axon said running into the house.

"Right!" Christy followed. They walked into the house. There were no rocket grunts around but they were still very quiet just in case. They tip toed throught the living room and down to the basement. Meanwhile, Diana and Paul still sit tied up in the same room with the Rocket leader, who was yelling into the walkie talkie again.

"What do you mean your having problems." He shouted into the walkie talkie, "Just bring the kids here you dimwit!"

"This is getting ridiculous," Diana started, "Where are my children. I want them now!"

"We're right here mom!" Two small voices shouted bursting into the room. Axon and Christy with Plusle and Minun.

"Axon! Christy! You're both alright." Diana cheered.

"Alright! You have your kids now give me what I want." The rocket leader demanded. Paul hesitated looking at his children.

"My dad doesn't have to give you anything." Christy said angrily. The rocket leader began to laugh.

"And what are you two gonna do about it." The rocket grunt smirked coming towards them. Plusle and Minun jumped in front in warning. The rocket leader began to laugh even harder. "These two pipsqeak pokemon can't protect." Plusle and Minun let out a joint thundershock that blasted the rocket leader back. He stumbled back up.

"That's it" He roared, followed by more sets of angry rocket grunts that entered the room. "Men! Let out all your pokemon." and with that order, pairs of lickitung and Houndour were released.

"Axon!" Christy whimpered, "What are we gonna do? Plusle and Minun aren't strong enough to beat all these guys." Axon took a look around. Houndour and Lickitung everywhere he looked. He picked up Minun.

"**RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"** Axon screamed sprinting out of the room. Christy quickly followed. "We have to get out into the yard." They ran past all the hostaged guest in the basement and back out in the yard. They scrambled around desperate for a sign of what to do next. The pokemon followed them out into the yard and cornered them up against the side of the house.

"What do we do?" Christy said holding Plusle close to her. Minun, who was pinned to Axon's shoulder, caught a glimpse of the generator that was on the side of the house."

"Mi! Mi!" Minun tugged on Axon's shoulder.

"What is it Minun?" Axon turned to see what Minun was going on about. He didn't understand what Minun was trying to get across. Minun quickly turned to Plusle, who, when it got the message, bounced out of Christy's arms and over to the generator. Minun hopped off of Axon's shoulder next to Plusle. "Oh, I get it. The generator will give them extra power."

"You guys are in trouble now." Christy turned to the Houndour and Lickitung. Team rocket came out to follow the action. Plusle and Minun began to spark with power. Looking stronger every moment. Finally, Plusle and Minun let out a enormous bolt of electricity sending every member of team rocket sky high into the air, along with their pokemon. Axon and Christy's eyes grew big as baseballs watching the powerful attack. After a few minutes they all came crashing back down. All passed out by the shock. Axon and Christy immediatley ran over to Plusle and Minun and embraced them in a big hug.

"You did it! That was some quick thinking there bud." Axon laughed rubbing Minuns head.

"Oh plusle! You were amazing. Things are gonna be like this for now on." Christy cheered bouncing Plusle in the air. Plusle and Minun cheered along. So happy that they found a family. Christy turned down to team rocket. "As for you guys. I hope you learned not to mess with Minun and Plusle." Team rocket grunted in pain. Sounds of sirens came from out front. Axon and Christy's mother and father came running out into the yard.

"Oh my goodness." Diana gasped seeing the sight of the fallen team rocket. "I don't know how you guys did it, but I'm proud." They both gave their children a big hug. Officers came swarming into the yard.

"Team rocket! Your under arrest for the assault of inocent citizens and attempeted robbery." Officer jenny shouted. She turned to the the reunited family. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine!" Axon said smiling at Minun.

"Good." She took a look at Paul. "I need to ask you a few questions sir."

"Yes of course." Paul said getting up.

Later that night, all the guest we're leaving. As they walked out the door their parents gave each guess a sincere apology. "So sorry for this unfortunate event." Diana said to almost every guest leaving. As Dalem and his mom walked out, Dalem turned to Axon and Christy.

"Hey!" He snorted. Christy and Axon braced themselves for one of Dalem's snide remarks. "You two did okay." Axon and Christy relaxed and smiled.

"Thanks." Axon said. Dalem took a quick look at plusle and minun.

"My pokemon is still better though." Dalem smirked, "and don't you forget it!" This comment didn't bother Axon or Christy. In fact, they thought it was rather stupid of him to think that after what Plusle and Minun had accomplished. After everyone had left, Diana turned to her children.

"It's getting late you two," she said, "Time for bed."

"Okay!" They both said walking upstairs with Plusle and Minun on their shoulders.

"Hold on!" she halted them. "Isn't there something you need to do first."

"Like what." Axon asked confused.

"Those Plusle and Minun don't belong to you" she said, "you need to return them to the forest where you found them."

"What!" Christy shrieked.

"B-but," Axon pleaded. Plusle and Minun looked at each other sad.

"No but's son." Axon's father said coming in the room. "Those pokemon belong in the forest. Now listen to your mother and release them." Axon and Minun walked sadly out into the yard. They sat down to their knees at the entry to the forest.

"Listen," Christy whispered to Minun, "I know I said we'd always be together, but I guess thats not happening anymore. But, I will always remember you. I hope you'll always remember me." She gave Plusle a great big hug.

"Take care of Plusle," Axon said to Minun, "And don't forget, we have a promise. If you're ever in trouble come find me. We'll always be friends." He hugged Minun then sat him on the ground. Plusle and Minun did not move. They didn't want to. Axon and Christy turned away back into the house.

"It's okay son," Paul patted Axon on the back, "That wasn't the right pokemon partner for the buisness anyway."

"Do you think I care," Axon blurted out angrily, "**I never wanted to be part of your dumb family buisness.**" Axon ripped off his fathers badge from his chest and through it on the ground.

"Axon! W-What are you saying?" His father studered in disbelief.

"I want to be a trainer. I want to make friends with pokemon. So does Christy," Axon pointed to Christy who nodded. "But you've never stopped to ask if we wanted that or not. You've been off in your own world thinking about yourself." Axon ran up into his room followed by Christy and slammed the door. Paul and Diana we're both speechless.

Late that night, Axon and Christy still lie awake. "You did the right thing Axon," Christy whipered turning over to Axons bed. "You had to tell him sooner or later.

"Yeah," Axon sighed, "I guess. I got so excited when we met Plusle and Minun."

"Me too," Christy smiled, "You know whats funny? After all the bad things that happened today, this was the best birthday ever."

"Your right," Axon smiled, "It was." Just then, the door cracked open and Axon and Christy's mother walked in.

"Axon? Christy? Are you two still awake?" she called. "Get up! Your father and I have one more present for you." Axon and Christy looked at each other and got up out of bed. Why they were getting up for what was probably just another toy, they did not know. They walked into the kitchen where their father was holding a Gift box.

"Before we give this to you your mother and I would like to apologize." He started, "We always assumed you kids wanted what we wanted. But we did not bother to ask because we were only thinking of ourselves. Especially me. So I give you two these to try to make up for it." He opened his hand and two small poke-balls sat in his palm.

"Poke-balls?" Axon was confused, "But we don't have any pokem-"

"Don't speak to soon," His father interupted holding out the box. Christy and Axon looked at each other. They quickly opened up the box and the box and their faces lit up. It wasn't a doll or an action figure. It was Plusle and Minun. They jumped into there arms. All four of them laughed and cheered. Paul and Diana smiled. "Those two are pretty persistent. They wouldn't leave the yard until we took them back in."

"I knew we couldn't get rid of them that easily." Axon joked, he turned to his father. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Your still a good dad."

"I knew you'd come back," Christy said still hugging Plusle. She pulled out her poke-ball. "Are you ready to really become part of the family?" Plusle jumped for joy. Christy took the poke-ball and through it at Plusle. Plusle was caught!

"You too Minun!" Axon turned to Minun with his poke-ball, "That is, if you still want to." Minun jumped up and down and ran towards the poke-ball. The poke-ball flew out of Axon's hand and sucked up Minun. Axon stared at the poke-ball. Christy stared at her's. Things would be alright from now on.

Axon and Christy still thought of that day as they lie awake. "That was the best birthday ever." Axon said smiling.

"Yeah," Christy said looking down at Plusle, "Thinking about that day, reminds me why I don't have to be scared. As long as Plusle is there, I'll be okay. She gives me hope,"

"Minun and I made a promise that day." Axon remembered, "We promised we'd protect each other, and starting tomorrow, we'll be working together like never before. Until then, things will be great." Axon and Christy stared at the stars out the window. They drifted off to sleep, in dreams of the journey that they would begin in the morning.


	2. Episode 2: Different Paths

Pokemon: New Generations

It was finally morning. Axon opened his eyes to see Christy still sleeping with a smile on her face. He decided not to wake her up. He got up out of bed and opened his dresser drawer. He pulled out all his clothes and got dressed for the day. All of his belongings he would be taking with him were put out the night before. Minun began to open his eyes. Axon turned to see Minun waking up. "Hey there! You ready to finally start our pokemon journey." Minun jumped onto Axon's shoulder. "Let's go down and get some breakfast."

Axon went into the kitchen where his mom was making pancakes. "Good morning Honey!" Axon's mother said flipping over a pancake. "I bet you're excited."

"You bet I am." Axon said sitting at the table waiting to be served. "As soon as we get some breakfast, Minun and I are off to professor oak's lab."

"What about Christy?" She asked slapping a pancake on a plate and putting it on the table.

"We agreed that we would take seperate journeys. We want to find our own paths then meet up in the final round in the Pokemon league." Axon stuffed his face with pancakes. Minun sat nibbling on his little pieces also. They finished their breakfast and got up from the table. "Okay mom. We'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay! Good luck honey!" Axon's mother waved watching her son walk out the door with Minun on his shoulder. A tear rolled down her face.

Christy was awoken by Plusle who was jumping on the bed. "Okay, Okay! I'm up!" Christy yawned. She looked over at Axon's bed. It was empty. "Hey! Where's Axon and Minun?" She got out of bed and went down into the kitchen with Plusle. She could smell the pancakes coming through the hallway. Plusle became excited at the smell.In the kitchen, her mother was wiping her face with a napkin. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Oh! Hi Christy!" Her mom said quickly straightening up. "Good morning sweetie! Would you like some pancakes?"

"Yes please!" She said looking around for Axon. "Where's Axon? He's not in our room."

"He left a few minutes ago to Professor Oaks Labratory." She said handing her and Plusle a plate of pancakes. Plusle immediatley started stuffing her face.

"What?" Christy jumped up from the table ignoring the food. "He...left without me."

"Well, yes!" Her mother said confused. "He said that you two had an agreement. Something about finding your own path."

"Oh yeah." She sat down remembering. "We did make that promise didn't we." Plusle sat enjoyably stuffing her face, ingnoring the conversation. Christy didn't eat anything. She sat at the table remembering the promise. _But, when I made that promise I thought we would at least go to get our licenses together, _she thought, _Axon didn't even bother to wake me up. _She quickly stood up and made a fist. "Oh well. That just means we'll have to work twice as hard. Come on Plusle. We have to get going." She grabbed Plusle, pulling her away from the pancakes. Plusle reached out for the plate but Christy pulled her away to fast.

Christy quickly got dressed and put her bows in her hair. She ran down the stairs and out the door. "Be back as soon as I can Ma!" She yelled rushing through the front yard. Christy's mom began to cry again.

Axon and Minun walked up the long steps that lead to the entrance of the labratory. He saw excited trainers running out with their new pokemon and licenses. "I got a bulbasaur." A boy with blue hair said.

"Check out my squirtle!" A brunette girl cheered. Axon smiled as he saw them run down the steps. He entered the labratory. Inside we're trainers sitting in a circle. They we're listening to a man with glassess in a lab coat teach them about pokemon. On the other side of the room there was a desk. A woman sat behind the desk typing on the computer. She looked up and spotted Axon.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes," Axon said walking up to the desk. "My name is Axon. I'm here to get my pokemon License."

"Oh," She said looking at Minun. "And is this your pokemon."

"Yeah, this is Minun." Axon took his finger and petted Minun on the head. "He and I are going to start our pokemon journey today. But first I need my license."

"Yes of course." The woman said pulling out a file on the computer. "Let me just get your registration and--"

"Hold it!" A voice shouted. Christy and Plusle bursted into the labratory. Christy shoved Axon over and quickly began to talk. "Ma'am, my name is Christy and this is my Plusle. I'm here to get my pokemon license."

"Uh..." The woman hesitated, "...okay... I just need t--"

"Hold on!" Axon said. "I was here first. Ma'am, you said you were about to get my information."

"Don't bother!" Christy shoved Axon again. "Listen, you can just take care of Axon later. Right now it would be great if you could just give me my license and I'll--"

"Forget it!" Axon demanded. "What do you think you're doing? Minun and I got here first and we're getting our pokemon license. Now go over there, and wait your turn."

"No way!" Christy demanded back. "What makes you think you have the right to be the first one of us to get their license?"

"**Because I woke up earlier, and I got here first!"**

**"Well I've been waiting for this just as long as you have, and I've been training."**

**"Oh yeah?!"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Oh yeah!"**

**"Yeah!" **Just then. A young boy with long brown hair walked in the door. He shoved Christy and Axon to the side and walked up to the woman at the desk.

"Excuse me, is this where I get my pokemon license?" He asked.

**"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!!" ** Axon and Christy both screamed at him. The boy turned to the two of them very calm.

"Well, since you two were taking so long, I thought I would get my license why you were fighting." He said.

"Enough!" The woman behind the desk demanded. "Young man, since you aren't acting ridiculous, I'll take you first. Now what is your name?"

"David!" He said.

"Age?"

"Ten"

"Do you have a pokemon?"

"No ma'am"

"Please proceed through these doors," The woman said opening a door behind the desk. "Professor Oak will distribute a pokemon to you. You are also required to go through a short lesson before recieving your license and poke-dex." The boy stepped behind the desk and went through the doors. The woman turned back to Axon and Christy.

"As for you two," She continued, "Lucky for you, since you already have pokemon, I can do this at the same time. Your names are Axon and Christy. Correct?"

Axon and Christy nodded.

"Date of birth, July, eighteenth, 1996?"

Axon and Christy nodded again.

"Good. I already have your file on record. All I need is to know about this Plusle and Minun of yours."

Axon and Christy both turned to the pokemon on their shoulders. In all the commotion they had forgotten all about Plusle and Minun. "Oh," Axon said. "Well this is Minun. It's a male. We've been together for about three years, and we're best friends."

"Same with Plusle and I" Christy said playing with Plusle's ears making Plusle smile. "Except Plusle is a female."

"Good!" The woman said finishing up typing the information on the computer. She opened up a drawer under her desk and pulled out what looked two small red cell phones. She scanned them on the computer then handed them to Christy and Axon. "Here are your Poke-dexes. Your pokemon licenses are programmed into them."

"Thank you very much!" Christy said. "And...uh... sorry for causing so much trouble."

"It's fine!" She assured her. "I have to deal with worse than that everyday."

"Don't we need to attend the lesson?" Axon asked looking over at the lesson that was going on.

"Only trainers who have never had a pokemon are required to attend the lesson." The woman answered. "Good luck on your journey!"

"Thank you!" Axon said walking out the door with Christy. Axon looked down at his poke-dex and flipped it open. Inside there was a picture of himself and all his information. Christy's was the same.

"We finally did it Minun." Axon said, "We're finally on our way!"

"I've waited." Christy said. "I've waited and I'm finally officially a trainer. Plusle, you and I are gonna do great."

"You see Chrsity," Axon turned to her, "Everything turned out fine. Now we'll just go home, say goodbye to Mom and Dad, and we'll start our journey. So, what route are you and Plusle taking?"

"What?" Christy asked confused.

"Your route," Axon said, "What route are you taking to Viridian city?"

"Oh," Christy realized. She hadn't really thought about it. "Uh...well we're gonna...uh...gonna...I-uh."

"Don't tell me you didn't think of the route your gonna take." Axon said.

"Of course I have. I just never made a decision. Heh, Heh."

"Aww Christy," Axon said disappointed. "What were you thinking? You'll never get there if you don't think ahead of time. Minun and I thought of all the routes were gonna take weeks ago."

"I just thought things would work out differently." Christy sulked. They arrived back home and walked inside. Their mother was still at the kitchen table, now surrounded by balled up napkins. She looked up to see Axon and Christy and quickly picked up her trash and wiped off her face.

"Hi there," She straightened up. "How did it go?"

"Great," Christy said running to her mother "Look at this poke-dex. Isn't it neat." Her mother nodded.

"What about you Axon," She asked.

"Yeah, I got one too." He answered holding up his poke-dex. "The woman already had a file on us so it went pretty fast."

"That's right." She looked up. "That was your father's suprise. He wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible so he went there ahead of time and put the information on record."

"Awesome!" Axon said. "Where is dad anyway? I haven't seen him all morning."

"He'll be here soon." She said, "Why don't you two go get your stuff together and your dad will be here when your done."

"Okay," Christy got up. "Oh, and mom. Could you please give Plusle some food. I kind of rushed her out the door this morning."

"Of course," She got up as well, "And would Minun like anything Axon?"

"How about it Minun? Are you hungry?" Axon asked. Minun jumped up and down. "I think that's a yes mom!"

"Okay, I'll get right on that. And I'll make you two some sandwhiches for the road." She said opening the fridge.

"Thanks." They both said going upstairs. They went into their room and picked up their backpacks that were packed the night before. Christy went through a checklist to make sure she had all her belongings. Axon did the same. Once they were done, Christy pulled out a map of the Kanto region.

"Now, what route can I take?" She whispered to herself taking her finger and following it on the map. "Aha! Hey Axon! I know what route I'm going to take to Viridian city."

"That's great!" Axon turned to her. " Which route?"

"Route one. It's a nice straight route that leads right on into the city!"

"Wait a minute. You can't take route one."

"Why not?" Christy asked confused.

"Because thats the route I'm taking."

"Well, so am I."

"No! We agreed we would travel seperatley. So your gonna have to take a different route."

"No way" Christy demanded. "Route one is the easiest way, and thats the route I'm taking."

"We made a promise." Axon began to get angry. "I decided to take route one first so you need to get a new route."

"**You always think that just because you thought of something first you get automatic access to it. It doesn't work that way Axon!"**

**"Fine! What ever! I'll take a different route. Because your to much of a baby to figure it out yourself." **Axon picked up his backpack and stamped out the room. Christy sat on her bed. Infuriated, she stuffed the map into her backpack. She picked it up and went back down to the kitchen.

When they got down. There father was at the kitchen table next to Plusle and MInun, who were nibbling happily on some food. Their mother was packing up a lunch bag for Axon and Christy. "Well you two look ready to go." Their father, Paul, said.

"I made you both two sandwhiches." Their mother, Diana, said handing each of them a small lunchbag. "You make sure you share that food with your pokemon. They work just as hard as you."

"Thanks mom" Axon said avoiding eye contact with Christy.

"Yeah thanks." Christy said avoiding Axon as well. Christy picked up Plusle who just stuffed down one last piece of food. "You ready to go?" Plusle smiled. It jumped down onto the table and hugged Minun. Then it went back up on Christy's shoulder. Minun went on Axon's. Axon, Christy, and their mother and father walked out front.

"Well you two stay safe." Diana said holding back her tears and hugging both of her children. "You two are growing up so fast. Make sure you call home every now and then. Do you understand?"

"Oh leave them alone Diana." Paul said, "You two call when ever you feel like it. Now give me a hug." Axon and Christy hugged their father. Plusle and Minun hugged one last time also.

"Okay. I'll call you when I get to Viridian." Christy said.

"If you ever get there, with your sense of direction," Axon muttered under his breath. Axon turned and began to walk. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Christy waved walking the opposite direction. Paul and Diana looked at each other confused, but waved happily anyway. They watched as their children walked opposite paths until they were out of sight.

Christy walked down the path with Plusle on her shoulder. Grumbling to herself, "The nerve of that Axon," she grumbled, "Can you believe him? He wanted me to take a different route just because he wanted it first. Well, I tought him a lesson. Now, how do I get to route one?"

She looked around for a sign that said route one. Nothing in every direction. "Which way do I go?" She asked searching around frantically. She dropped on her knees. "Great. It's only been five minutes and I'm already lost. Axon was right." Plusle hopped off of Christy's shoulder and ran over to some bushes on the side of the road.

"Plu! Plu!" She bounced up and down pointing in the bushes. Christy got up and walked over to Plusle.

"What is it?" Christy bent down, "Is there something in the bushes." Plusle nodded and began to rustle throught the bushes. Christy reached her hands inside and felt something wooden. She tried to pull it out far enough to see something.

"It looks like a sign." She said trying to read it, "I can't tell what it says. Help me pull it out further Plusle." Her and Plusle tugged on the sign. Little pieces of white string were wrapped around the sign, making it harder to pull the sign out. Plusle began nawing on the string. She nawed on every piece until the sign broke free. Something in the bushes rustled after Plusle bit off the last piece of string. Plusle and Christy ignored it. Christy began to read the sign.

"It looks like we should be able to get on to route one by cutting straight through these bushes. Let's go!" She said beginning to step through the bushes. But, before she could, two yellow and purple antenaes popped out of the bushes. Christy quickly stepped back, startled by the fury lines. A big red bug, the size of Christy stepped out of the bushes. It had black stipes on it's back, and six hairy legs that were yellow and striped with purple. An Ariados, and it didn't look very happy.

"An Ariados!" Christy jumped back, "It must be mad because we disturbed it by moving that sign; and those pieces of string must've been from it's stringshot. " The Ariados took one of its antenaes and swung at Plusle. Plusle quicky jumped to the side. Christy quickly picked up Plusle and ran the opposite way. "Let's get out of here." The Ariados began chasing Christy and Plusle. It shot stringshots at them. Missing each time. Christy ran with Plusle clutched at her chest.

Meanwhile, Axon and Minun walked along a path that hopefully lead to Viridian City. "This is ridiculous." Axon mumbled to Minun. "I don't know why I'm walking this road, which probably doesn't even lead to Viridian, when I had the perfect route picked out weeks ago. How could Christy do that to me? We made a promise to each other and she didn't even care. Oh well." Minun patted Axon on his back as he road on his shoulder. His ears twitched twice. Minun quickly turned to the bushes on the side of the road. There was somebody coming. Somebody coming fast. Minun quickly jumped from one of Axon's shoulder, to the other shoulder which was closer to the bushes.

"What is it." Axon turned to the bushes as well. Suddenly, Chrsity came bursting out of the bushes, cluching Plusle close. She bumped into Axon and Minun and knocked them down, falling herself. "Ouch! What are you doing here." Axon rubbed his head.

"Oh! Axon!" Christy said jumping up. "We have to get out of here now! There's an Ariados after us and--"

Just then, the Ariados bursted out of the bushes. It shot a stringshot at Christy's leg. This time catching her and making her fall. It dragged her closer. "Hey!" Axon shouted. "Minun! Quick! Tackle that Ariados!"

Minun charged at the Ariados and jumped on it with all of it's weight. While Minun was doing that, Plusle quickly jumped at the rope, breaking it with it's teeth. Christy got up and picked up Plusle.

"Thanks." She hugged Plusle. She turned to Axon, "We need to get out of here."

"Right," Axon nodded. "That's enough Minun. Let's go." Minun jumped off the Ariados and followed Axon and Christy. The Ariados got up enraged, and began chasing the two of them again.

They cut through more bushes. Plusle and Minun at their sides. They came out to another path and bumped into someone. The boy from the pokemon lab. The boy sat up on the ground rubbing the bump on his head.

"Hey," He yelled, "Whats the big idea? Causing all that trouble at the professors Lab. wasn't enough huh?" Axon and Christy looked at each other than looked back at the boy.

"No," Christy explained, "You've got it all wrong. Theres an Ariados after us and we're just trying to get away. It'll be here any minute. Please! Can you help us get away?"

The boy looked at the two of them, and then got up. "I guess I could help you."

Just then, The Ariados appeared through the bushes, looking even more even more outraged and out of breath then before. "This looks bad." The boy said taking a look at the Ariados. He ran down the path. "Follow me! I think I have an idea."

Axon and Christy got up, carrying Plusle and Minun, and followed the boy. They ran to a dock, where boats were tied to the pier. "My dad owns this boat company. He won't mind if we borrow this for now. Hop in."

Christy and Axon quickly jumped in the boat. The boy untied the boat and started the motor. They sailed in the river away from the Ariados who was still following them on the coast of the river.

"Thanks for your help." Christy said looking back at the Ariados.

"That Ariados didn't get mad for no reason," The boy acknowledged.,"What did you do to it."

"Nothing." Axon said, but then realized something then turned to Christy, "Wait a minute. What **did **happen Christy?"

"Well," Christy thought back, "I guess Plusle and I accidently disturbed it when we were pulling out this sign from these bushes it was in. We should've been more careful."

"Well theres nothing more we can do now." The boy looked back at the Ariados who was now shooting a poison sting at the motor. "Look out!" The boy quickly tried to steer the boat away, but it was too late. The poison sting shot down the motor, causing the boat to spin out of control. The three trainers were sent out of the boat and into the river. Axon plunged under the water losing contact with Minun. When he surfaced to the water, Minun was right next to him. He looked around for Christy and the boy. The two of them resurfaced moments later along with Plusle.

"We can't keep running." Axon said beginning to swim to shore. "It's not going to leave us alone. We have to battle it. Let's go Minun!" Axon jumped up on land to face the Ariados. Christy and the boy followed.

"Ready for our first battle Plusle." Christy turned to Plusle. Plusle nodded, pumped and ready to go. Axon and Christy stood face to face with the Ariados. Plusle and Minun ready to charge. The boy sat back watching the two take care of it.

"Okay." Axon said, "Minun tackle it like before." Minun charged at the Ariados like it did before and tackled it. "Now use your thundershock." Sparks emerged from Minun and overwhelmed the Ariados' body. The Ariados didn't back down. Minun hopped off.

"Our turn Plusle!" Christy said ordering Plusle to step up to the plate. "Use quick attack." Plusle charged at the Ariados with intense speed. Flashes of it's body appearing on and off. Finally, Plusle took down Ariados with a slam on it's head. The Ariados still didn't back down. Christy turned to Axon.

"Maybe if Plusle and Minun worked together," She called over to them. Axon nodded. "Alright Plusle do another quick attack then use you thunderbolt."

"Minun! Tackle then use your thundershock" Minun and Plusle charged at the Ariados with their different attacks. When they slammed on to the Ariados, they both let out a massive thunder attack. The Ariados wobbled back and forth, struggling to stay on it's legs.

"I think we did it," Christy cheered, but the Ariados still fought itself to stay up until it was stable on it legs again. "No way!'"

The Ariados began to strike back. It shot a direct stringshot at Minun, wrapping it up completley and making it impossible for Minun to move. Plusle quickly ran over to assist Minun when the Ariados shot another direct hit stringshot at Plusle. Plusle was all wrapped up just like Minun.

Christy and Axon ran to get their pokemon, but the Ariados was still mad at the both of them. So it sent a stringshot at both of them. They were both all wrapped up on the ground squirming to break free.

"I can't move," Christy cried.

"Neither can I," Axon exclaimed looking around to find something to help him get loose. He looked over at the boy who looked terrified. Then it hit him. That boy had received a pokemon earlier. "Hey! Don't you have a pokemon?"

"Huh?" The boy jumped. "Well yeah but... I don't have much experience with it."

"You have to try." Axon called out. "Your our only hope."

"I don't know," He hesitated looking at his poke-ball.

"Please," Christy cried.

"Mi! Mi! Minun!" Minun joined in.

"Plu! Plusle! Plu!" Plusle encouraged.

"Okay! Here it goes." The boy through his poke-ball in the air. "Go! Charmander!" A red pokemon that looked somewhat like a miniature dinosaur with a flame on it's tale appeared from the poke-ball. "Um...okay Charmander. Are you ready to battle? Use your flamethrower"

"Char! Charmander!" Charmander looked up at the boy confused. It frolicked around happily ignoring his orders.

"Aww" the boy groaned slapping his hand on his forehead. "I knew this would happen. I can't get this Charmander to listen to me. I tried to train it earlier but it just ignores me."

"Oh no." Christy whined, "What are we gonna do Axon."

"Wait a minute." Axon aknowledged "Maybe it doesn't know that attack yet."

"Yeah," Christy realized, "Sometimes it takes a while for a pokemon to learn certain attacks. You just have to help it through this.

"You really think I can do this?" The boy asked unconfidently.

"We know you can!" Axon encouraged him.

"Okay" the boy turned back to Charmander. "Come on Charmander. It's time to battle that Ariados." Charmander continued to play around. "I know you want to play around but now isn't the time." Charmander still ignored the boy.

Ariados grew impatient and began to shoot stringshots at Charmander. It missed everytime because of the way it was frolicking around. Charmander just giggled thinking it was a game. The Ariados grew even more angry and shot a poison sting at Charmander. The poison sting skidded on Charmander's back, leaving a cut. Charmander fell to the ground in pain.

"Charmander!" The boy cried, but Charmander got back up. An angry look on it's face. It charged at the Ariados. The Ariados began shooting stringshots again at Charmander, still missing each time. As charmander came closer to Ariados, it slid under it to confuse it. When it got under it passed all six legs and kicked the last set of two to trip it. The Ariados fell to the ground. Charmander slid out the other side.

"Way to go" The boy cheered, even though he had no control over what was happening. Charmander quickly got up from it's sliding position. It then gave the Ariados a wack with it's tail. The Ariados struggled to get back up. As it began to rise Charmander slammed it right back down with a tackle attack. The Ariados could not move. Axon and Christy looked at each other in amazement. Plusle and Minun cheered.

"Great! It looks like you weakened it." Christy said.

"Hurry!" Axon yelled. "Capture it."

"What?" The boy looked at Axon in confusion.

"Capture it with your poke-ball." Axon exclaimed, "Hurry! Before it gets its strength back."

"Oh right" The boy quickly reached in his pocket and pulled out a poke-ball and through it. "Go poke-ball."

The poke-ball flew over to the Ariados. A red light, coming from the poke-ball, overcame the Ariados and was sucked up. The ball fell to the ground. It teetered back and forth flashing red. Everyone watched it intently. Finally there was a click sound. Ariados was caught.

"Awesome" The boy jumped up and down running to hug Charmander. "You did it Charmander. Thank you."

Charmander jumped into the boy's arms. The boy put Charmander down.

"That was cool." Christy said, "Your Charmander is amazing."

"I've never seen a pokemon move so fast like that." Axon said. "Hey, could you help us get untied."

"Sure." The boy said bending down to untie each of them.

Once untied, Plusle and Minun ran over to Charmander and began to play.

"Thanks for helping us out." Christy thanked, "I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't come along."

"I don't know what I would've done if you two weren't there to coach me." The boy said, "You work really well with your pokemon. I just wish that Charmander and I could be like that. But Charmander won't listen to me."

"Don't worry." Axon encouraged him, "You two just need get to know each other better. Try bonding with it a little more."

"Yeah, and don't keep it cooped up in that poke-ball too much." Christy added. "Pokemon get lonely in there."

"I'll be sure to remember that." The boy nodded.

"Well I'd better be going. Thanks again" Axon waved Minun hopped on his shoulder.

"Me too. See ya." Christy waved as Plusle jumped on hers walking the opposite direction.

"Wait!" The boy called out picking up his Charmander. "Where are you guys off to?"

"Viridian City!" They both stated.

"I don't understand." He conitnued, "Why don't you both travel together?"

"Because we both want to find our own paths." Axon said.

"Why?"

"That's an easy one. It's because...well..uh.." Axon stammered.

"We...uh...um," Christy stammered as well. They were now realizing that they had never really thought of a good reason why they should take seperate paths.

"You see," The boy pointed out, "Why should you take a lonely journey by yourself when you could take a journey with someone else who you like and could learn from?"

"He's right." Christy turned to Axon, "We don't have a good reason not to travel together. What do you say Axon? Let's stop fighting and travel together."

"Yeah," Axon said, "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk today."

"Me too," Christy apologized as well.

"Good." The boy said beginning to walk the other way. "Well, I'll be seeing ya. Charmander and I have a long journey ahead of us so we'd better get going."

"Hold on," Christy halted the boy, "You should take your own advice. Why don't you come along with us. We're all going the same place right?"

"You mean it?" The boy's face lit up.

"Yeah," Axon agreed. "Let's stick together."

"Thanks. Oh! I never got your names." The boy realized.

"My names Axon. This is Minun"

"I'm Christy.This is Plusle, and you are..."

"David, and this, as you know, is my new friend Charmander." David finished the sentence. The three of them high fived.

All three of them made their way back to route one and started their journey to Viridian City, and what looked like a new friendship.


	3. Episode 3: Adventure In Viridian

Pokemon: New Generation

Axon, Christy, and their new friend David, walk the long path of route one. To pass their time Axon and Christy tell David the story of how they met Plusle and Minun, who were on their shoulders as they walked.

"...and that's how Plusle and Minun became part of our lives." Axon said finishing the long tale.

"Wow," David day dreamed. "It must be cool having a bond with a pokemon like that."

It began to get dark. It was getting late. "I'm getting tired. Are we almost there?" Christy whined.

"Does that answer your question," Axon pointed to lights that were coming from the city not far away. "There it is. Viridian City. We made it guys!" The three of their faces lit up as their eyes fixed on the city.

"It's beautiful isn't it Plusle?" Christy said staring at it. Plusle's face was full of joy.

"Come on." David said. "I can't wait any longer, let's go." The three of them ran into the city. As they entered, people walked the streets with their pokemon, everyone beginning to turn in for the evening.

"Let's check in to the pokemon center." David suggested. "My feet are killing me." Axon and Christy nodded in agreement and they made their way to the pokemon center. When they entered the lobby, there was a desk with a nurse joy behind it. Christy immediately ran up to her in excitement.

"Wow!" Christy exclaimed, "A real nurse joy. I heard about you. There's a nurse joy in every pokemon center isn't there?"

"Why...yes?" Said nurse joy startled by Christy's approach. "Uh... may I help you three kids?"

"Yes," David said walking up to the desk, "We'd like a room for the night."

"Okay." Nurse joy said typing on the computer. "Room 214 is open. I'll just grab a key for you and be right back." Nurse joy walked through a door behind the desk and returned in a matter of moments. She handed David a key. "Just take the elevator to the second floor. Your room is the second door on the right side of the hallway. If you have any questions feel free to come down and ask."

"Thanks a bunch," David said, "You guys ready to go?"

Christy nodded but Axon held up his hand in signal to wait a minute. "Wait," he halted them and turned to Nurse Joy, "Where's the Gym, I want to go challenge the Gym leader to a battle before I go to bed."

"Oh, I'm afraid the Gym is closed," She said. Axon looked disappointed. Christy knocked Axon upside the head.

"Are you crazy?!" She wagged her finger, "How could you even think of battling. We've been walking all day. Haven't you even thought that Minun might be tired?" axon turned to Minun who was literally falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Guess, I got a little carried away." Axon itched the back of his head. "Thanks anyway Nurse Joy." The three of them walked into the elevator. Plusle jumped over and press the number two button on the wall. The elevator doors opened again and they walked out. They passed sets of doors that had numbers on them. Odd numbers on the left, even numbers on the right. They went into the second door on the right which read "214."

Inside there was a single bed and a bunk bed. There was a refrigerator with a sink next to it, and right next to the doorway there was a bathroom.

"Minun and I call top bunk." Axon called out as Minun quickly sprinted onto the top bunk bed and snuggled itself on the pillow.

"I've got the single bed," Christy called as she gracefully set her belongings on the single bed. David sat on the lower bed. He didn't mind either way where he slept. "So what time are we going to get up. Does nine sound good to you guys?"

"Fine with me," David said resting his head on the pillow, "How about you Axon? Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Axon turned to Minun. "Rest up Minun, because tomorrow we're in for a pretty intense battle. Sleep tight bud." Axon put his head on his pillow and went to sleep.

"Good night guys," Christy said getting under the covers and resting her head.

"Good night," David shut his eyes. The three of them slept soundly. At around two 2am a noise awoke David. Something coming from outside. He got up to see what the commotion was about. When he looked out the window, he saw three dark figures creeping the night. They seemed to be looking for something. David decided to ignore it and go back to sleep.

The next morning, Axon, Christy, and David all woke up at nine like they said they would. Plusle and Minun jumped out of bed and began to jump around. Christy combed her hair and got ready for the day. Axon brushed his teeth and got washed up as well. David slipped a pair shoes and was ready to go. When the three of them were ready, they went back down to the lobby. Minun and Plusle on their usual spots, on Axon's and Christy's shoulders

"Good morning," Nurse joy said spotting the three coming from the elevator, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine! Thanks!" Axon nodded, "Now, where's the gym. Minun and I both had a good rest and we're ready to go. Now, where's the gym"

"Didn't I tell you last night?" Nurse joy said confused, "The gym in this city is closed."

"Well, what time does it open?" Christy asked anxiously.

"No," Nurse joy explained, "The Gym in this town has been closed down for a while now. It hasn't had a Gym leader in almost three years."

Axon, Christy, and David all jumped in shock.

"What?" Axon's eyes widened in disbelief, "You mean I can't get a Gym badge from the gym in this city?"

"But, we waited so long," Christy whined.

"We're hoping to get a Gym leader by the end of next month," Nurse Joy said. Axon and Christy's jaws both dropped open. "For now they're using it for some type of storage shelter."

"Hmm," David thought, "Well now that you think about it,that makes sense." Axon and Christy both turned to David like he was crazy.

"What?" Axon looked at David intently, "How could that possibly make any sense at all?"

"Think about it," David continued, "We have to go to Pewter city to register for the Pokemon Indigo League, so it makes sense for the first Gym to be there; and we would have to come back this way anyway, because route 22 and 23 are both near pallet town, and they lead right to victory road. So doesn't it make sense to go and get our other badges, then stop by and get the badge from this city on our way to the indigo league?"

"Oh," Christy thought, "I guess that does make sense."

"Yeah," Axon sighed disappointedly and turning to Minun on his shoulder, "Guess we'll have to wait a while for our first gym battle Minun," Minun's head went down sulkily.

"Cheer up Axon," David encouraged, "What do you say we get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good," Christy agreed, "See you later Nurse Joy." The three of them walked out of the pokemon center, Axon dragging along sulkily behind. David and Christy walked in front, ignoring Axon's gloomy attitude, in search for a restaurant to eat at. They came to a small, coffee house and decided to see if there was anything good. They walked inside and sat down at a table. There were very few people inside. A waitress came over to serve them.

"What can I get for you three," She asked with a pen and notepad at hand.

"Bacon and Eggs please," David said.

"Some waffles would be nice." Christy nodded.

"How about a Gym badge," Axon said with a mixture of sarcasm and gloominess.

"Stop being dumb." Christy wagged her finger, "He'll have some pancakes, and please bring some pokemon food for Plusle and Minun. Oh, David! What about your Charmander?"

"Oh. Right!" David said pulling out his poke-ball. He quickly released Charmander. "Would you like something to eat Charmander?" Charmander bounced up and down happily.

"I'll bring that right up," The waitress giggled looking at Charmander and walking away. She returned with their food in about five minutes, then returned to serve the other customers. Christy began to cut her waffles and smother them in syrup. Plusle, Minun, and Charmander happily dug into their food together. David began to eat some of his eggs. He turned to Axon, who's head was down on the table ignoring his food.

"Come on Axon," David encouraged, "Stop sulking. We'll leave for Pewter City tonight. For now, just relax and eat some breakfast."

"You don't understand," Axon put his head up. "I was so pumped for my first real battle. Now I don't even get the chance."

"If you really want to battle," David continued, "I could battle you. It would get both of us ready for Pewter gym."

"Really?" Axon's face lit up. "Okay! You're on! Let's go right now." Axon quickly jumped up.

"Hold on Axon." Christy laughed. "Can we at least finish our breakfast first?"

Axon sat down and began rapidly shoveling food down his throat. He kept eating until there was nothing on his plate.

"Done!" He shouted jumping up from the table. "Let's go!" Axon ran pulling David up and away from the table. David quickly returned Charmander. Minun followed Axon and David out of the coffee shop. Christy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Plusle." She left the money on the table and ran outside with Plusle close behind her.

Axon pulled David out to a field just outside the entrance to Viridian City. "Okay, you can use as many pokemon as you want." Axon offered excitedly. "Ready to go?"

"Hold on!" Christy halted running on to the field. "I'll judge the battle. Let the battle begin." Christy threw her hand up.

"Go Minun!" Axon shouted. Minun jumped out onto the field. David reached into his pocket and pulled out a poke-ball. He held it close to himself for a minute.

"I haven't used you yet, but please try your best." David whispered to himself. "Go Ariados!" David threw the poke-ball out on the field. The huge bug pokemon from before appeared from the poke-ball.

"Oh yeah," Axon realized, "I forgot he caught that Ariados. This won't be easy. Minun use quick attack and slide under the Ariados like Charmander did!" Minun charged at Ariados and slid on the ground.

"Ariados! Don't let Minun get under you!" David ordered. Ariados quickly jumped to the side. Minun slid right pass Ariados. "Now use stringshot."

"Get out of there Minun." Ariados shot a stringshot at Minun. Minun quickly jumped up from its sliding position and dodged the attack. "Now use thundershock!" Minun aimed a direct thunder attack at Ariados and blasted it back. "Tackle it! Then use another thundershock." Minun charged at Ariados and tackled it down. Then it used thunder. Ariados fell to the ground.

"Ariados!" David cried. "Try to get up." Ariados did not move.

"Ariados is unable to battle." Christy stated, "The first win goes to Axon." Axon jumped up and down. David returned Ariados then pulled out another poke-ball.

"Go Charmander!" David threw the poke-ball and Charmander appeared. "Ready to go Charmander?" Just like before, Charmander ignored David and began frolicking around happily. "No. Charmander use your tackle attack." Charmander ignored David.

"I almost feel bad doing this but," Axon hesitated, "Minun use your thundershock." Minun hesitantly sent a direct thunder attack at Charmander. Charmander turned to Minun. It was confused to as why Minun was attacking it. "Try tackle attack." Minun charged at Charmander and tackled it down. Charmander began to get angry. It through Minun off of its body.

"Good!" David cheered, "Now use your tackle attack." Charmander ignored the order and whacked Minun with its tail. Minun was hit back by the powerful tail whip. Minun got up again. Axon thought of what strategy to use next. It knew what Charmander was capable of. Then Axon got an Idea.

"Minun! Use quick attack around the field, but don't hit Charmander." Minun quickly began running rapidly around the field. Flashes of its body appearing on and off everywhere. Charmander tried to keep up with Minun. Minun was moving to fast, it became confused. "Good! You confused it. Now use thundershock and tackle it." Minun sent another direct hit thunder attack at Charmander then slammed it down. Charmander fell to the ground and did not move.

"Charmander!" David ran out onto the field. "Are you okay? You did your best. Return!" Charmander was retrieved into the poke-ball. David looked up at Axon and Minun who were hugging and cheering in victory.

"You did great Minun." Axon cheered, "We won our first battle." Christy ran out on the field.

"That was great Axon." Christy complimented. She looked over at David who was looking disappointed, "You did well too David. I'll bet you'll win next time."

David smiled and stood up straight. He walked over to Axon and held out his hand. "You battled well Axon. Congratulations."

Axon smiled and shook David's hand. "Thank you. Let's head back into the city."

The three of them walked together back into the city. They decided just to take a stroll around town. They passed many shops and restaurants and hotels. The city seemed full of activity. They came to a large building in the very back of the city. It had no big sign like the others. All the windows were boarded up by wooden boards. There was a small little notice pinned on the front door. Axon, Christy, and David went up to read it.

"What's this?" Axon asked looking at the building.

"Hmm.." David paused examining, "Not sure, but I think this may be the gym Nurse Joy was telling us about."

"You're right David." Christy said reading the notice. "It says here that this gym has been closed due to the loss of a gym leader. It will be used for storage until further notice. It's just like Nurse Joy said"

"Well I hope it opens again soon." Axon said

"Nurse Joy said that they're hoping to get a new Gym leader by the end of next month," David remembered.

"That's right." Christy said, looking over to the side of the building. She saw two boys dressed in all black lurking on the side of the building. "Hey, who is that?" Axon and David looked over to where Christy was pointing. David recognized the two of them. It was two of the figures he saw the night before.

"Hey!" David exclaimed, "Those two were creeping around last night. They were acting pretty suspicious."

"I wonder what their doing hanging around a closed gym." Axon said eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Oh stop it you two," Christy said, "They're probably just minding their own business. You two should try it. Besides, people could say the same thing about us. We're hanging around this closed gym too."

"Hmm," David hesitated, "I still don't trust them. I say we go over their and find out what's going on." David ran toward the two boys.

"I'm with you." Axon said following David. Minun followed. Christy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Plusle. Let's go make sure they don't do anything stupid." Plusle followed Christy over to the scene. Axon and David walked over to the two boys. The two boys gave them a dirty look. One of the boys on the right, with a hat on, quickly put his head down when he laid eyes on Axon.

"What do you two want?" The other boy barked. Axon flinched a little and backed off.

"We were just wandering what you two were doing." Axon hesitated.

"What's it to you?" The same boy barked again. David stepped up.

"Hey!" He said with his head held high, "We want to know what you guys are doing hanging around an** empty** gym, and also why you were creeping around town at two in the morning."

"You've been spying on us kid?" The boy on the right snapped putting his head up.

"Don't change the subject!" David exclaimed growing more and more angry. Christy and Plusle came between the two of them.

"David will you just leave them alone?" She protested turning to the other two boys, "I'm sorry about this. He gets a little carried away sometimes I guess." The boy on the right put his head up long enough for Christy to see his face. Christy recognized the boy.

"Huh?" Christy flinched, startled by the boy's appearance, "Excuse me, but, have we met before?"

"O - of course not!" The boy exclaimed quickly putting his head down and making his voice lower, "I've never laid eyes on the two of you, I…I mean the three of you scrawny nerds before in my life, and if you know what's good for you, I'll never have to lay eyes on you again."

"Why I oughta…" David exclaimed coming after the boy. Christy quickly grabbed him and held him back.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Christy turned around catching one last suspicious look at the boy. Plusle and Minun both ran over to the boy and began to play around him.

"Hey! Get these things away from me!" The boy ordered backing away from them. Axon and Christy quickly ran over to pick Plusle and Minun up.

"What's gotten in to you two?" Axon said carrying Minun away from the boy. "Don't you know those two aren't our friends?" Plusle and Minun both looked back at the boy, confused to why the boy flinched away, for they knew him, and they knew that he knew them.

Axon, Christy and David walked away from the empty gym. A mean looking girl, with purple hair and green eyes, came running down the street, bumping into David and knocking him down, falling herself.

"Ow!" The girl put her hand on her forehead. "Why don't you watch where you're going shrimpy!"

"Me?" David jumped up from the ground. "Why should **I **watch where I'm going? You bumped into me!"

"Whatever," The girl got up, "I don't have time for this. I've got stuff to do." The girl stamped over to the two boys who were hanging around the gym.

"Figures she'd hang out with those two." Axon glared at the three of them. "…and what was with that guy with the hat. He was acting really weird."

"I could've sworn I've seen him somewhere before." Christy said still looking back at the boy as she walked away with Axon and David.

"Really?" Axon said thinking back, "But now that you mention it his face did look kind of familiar."

"Wonder why." David thought looking up into the sky, "Anyway, what do you guys want to do now?"

"Oh no!" Christy exclaimed remembering something important. "Axon! We never called Mom and Dad to let them know we made it to Viridian City!"

"Then let's go back to the center and give them a call." Axon stated. The three of them made their way back to the pokemon center. When they got in, Nurse Joy was in her usual spot behind her desk.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy looked up as they walked in the door. "How is everything going? Are you finding your way around town okay?"

"For the most part," Christy said, "We were wandering if we could use your phone."

"Of course! The phones are right in that room over there." Nurse Joy pointed to a small room in the left corner. Christy, David and Axon walked into the room. There were six sets of computer looking devices with telephones attached on the side. Axon and Christy sat at the one closest to the door. Christy pushed a button to turn on the screen, and Axon typed in the phone number. After a few rings their mother, Diana, appeared on the screen.

"Axon! Christy!" Diana's face lit up when she saw them on the screen. "We were wandering when we would here from you guys."

"Hi Mom!" Axon and Christy both said. Christy spoke, "We made it to Viridian City."

"Oh that's wonderful," She continued, "and what about the gym? Did you two get your first badges yet?"

"Actually mom," Axon started sulkily, "The gym in this city has been closed down for quite some time now. We have to get it on our way back."

"That's too bad," She replied, "Well is there anything you need me to send for you?"

"No thanks." Axon said, "Is dad there?"

"Your father had a business trip to the hoenn region. He won't be back till tonight. But, I'll call him and let him know that you made it to Viridian." Axon's head went down, "Don't get upset honey. Your father is very proud of you two."

"I know he is." Axon put his head up.

"Oh Mom! We want you to meet somebody." Christy said pulling David up to the screen. "This is our new friend David. He helped us out yesterday and now he's traveling with us."

"Hello ma'am ." David waved red in the face.

"Hello there. My name is Diana." Diana waved back. "Well I really need to be going. A friend of mine invited me over for lunch. But before I go how are Plusle and Minun doing."

"Great!" Axon said as Plusle and Minun ran up to the screen happily.

"Hello there Plusle and Minun, how are you doing?" She giggled as Plusle and Minun waved into the screen. "Well now I really must be going. Good luck! I'll talk to you soon. Bye!"

"Bye Mom!" They both said signing off the screen. Christy turned to David. "Well, do you need to call anyone?"

"Yeah! I need to call my dad." David said sitting down in the computer chair.

"Okay! We'll wait for you outside." Axon got up and walked out of the room with Christy. When they got out into the main lobby, Nurse Joy was not behind her desk, she was over by the front door talking to an officer Jenny. Axon and Christy were used to Officer Jenny's because there was one in their hometown. Nurse Joy pointed over to Christy and Axon and Officer Jenny made her way to the two of them.

"Is there a problem officer?" Christy asked concerned.

"Some people say that they saw you and another boy hanging around Viridians Gym." Officer Jenny said with a stern look on her face.

"Yes, we were looking at the notice on the door. What's this about?" Christy said confused to why reading a notice on the front door was an issue.

"Somebody has broken into the Gym and we're just trying to get to the bottom of this. Is their anything you can tell me?" She asked accusingly

Axon and Christy looked at each other. Axon stepped up. "There were three other people who were hanging around there. They were acting pretty suspicious too."

"Would you mind telling me what they looked like?" She said pulling out her pen and notepad.

"There were two boys and one girl." Christy began, "The girl had purple hair that she wore up in a ponytail, and green eyes, One of the boys had blonde hair and brown eyes. The other boy wore a hat but he only put his face up briefly so I'm not entirely sure, but I think I might have seen him somewhere before. Not sure when."

"Our friend David said that he saw them lurking around at 2 am." Axon added.

"Thank you! I'll look into that." Officer Jenny said putting away her notepad. David came running out of the phone room panting and out of breath.

"What's wrong David?" Christy ran over to assist him.

"M-My Ariados!" David panted "My Ariados is gone. I was showing my dad my pokemon and when I reached into my pocket it was gone. I looked in my bag and everything. It's nowhere!"

"When's the last time you had it?" Axon asked.

"Let's see…." David thought back, "that would be right before I bumped into—"

"What is it?" Christy asked looking at the expression on David's face.

"That girl!" David exclaimed, "I bet that girl took my Ariados."

"Hey you know what? I bet they were the ones who broke into the Gym too." Axon turned to Officer Jenny. "Officer, are they still in the gym now? How did they get in?"

"That's just the thing." Officer Jenny started, "Nobody knows how they got in. We know they're in there because they set off the alarms but we can't get in until the owners come with the key."

"We have to find those guys, and figure out how they got in." Christy said. Axon and David both turned and nodded in agreement.

"We'll help you get to the bottom of this and in the meantime get back my Ariados." David assured Officer Jenny. "Let's go guys!"

The three of them ran out of the center and made their way back to the gym. When they arrived, there was police cars and caution tape all around the front of the gym. They searched for away to get around all the security.

"How are we going to get passed all this?" Axon said searching around. Plusle and Minun jumped down from Axon and Christy's shoulder.

"Plu! Plu! Plu!" Plusle signaled for them to follow.

"Minun! Min! Min! Min!" Minun signaled as well. Axon, Christy, and David followed Minun and Plusle to the side of the building where they were earlier. One of the wooden boards had been knocked down. The window behind it was cranked open.

"This was exactly where they were earlier!" Christy exclaimed, "It has to be them."

"Alright, let's go." David said climbing into the window. Axon followed with Minun behind it. As Minun was climbing in, the window fell shut and knocked Minun down into the Gym. Axon and David turned to push it back open so Christy could get in, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's no use. It's shut tight." Axon yelled out to Christy and Plusle, "You go get help. We'll take a look around."

"Aww man!" Christy whined, "Why do I have to miss all the action. Come on Plusle." Christy and Plusle ran out of sight.

Axon jumped down from the window and turned to David. "Let's go. It's kind of dark in here though. Why don't you let Charmander out. The flame on it's tail will light this place up."

"Okay." David said reaching in his pocket and taking out his poke-ball. He let out Charmander. "Charmander, lead the way with your light."

Charmander hopped around happily making the light flutter. David slapped his hand on his forehead. Minun ran over to Charmander. Charmander jumped back remembering the battle from earlier.

"Mi! Mi! Minun! Min" Minun assured Charmander that it was okay. It seemed to be apologizing but at the same time explaining the situation. Charmander smiled and began to lead the way. Axon picked up Minun.

"I don't know what you said, but thank you Minun!" Axon smiled. He looked over at David who's head was down. "What's wrong David?"

"It's just that, I wish that Charmander would listen to me." David said, "Like the way Minun listens to you. How did you get him to listen to you so well."

"Well, it's not that he listens to me," Axon began, "We trust each other and work as a team. It took a while for us to understand each other but we just spent a lot of time together and eventually we became inseparable. You just need to spend more time with it. This will be good for you. Try talking to it"

David turned to Charmander in front of him. "So Charmander, what's up?" Charmander happily continued walking. "Well, you know, I like you Charmander. I'm really glad you're my pokemon. But, we can't work together unless you do your part. So tell me, why won't you listen?"

Charmander turned around to David. "Char! Mander! Char! Char! Der! Charmander!" Charmander bounced around trying to explain. Minun tugged on Axon's leg. Axon looked down at Minun.

"Mi! Mi! Minun! Minun! Min!" Minun explained to Axon.

"I think Minun is telling me what Charmander is saying." Axon turned David, "I think he says that Charmander doesn't like to battle. It likes to play around. It only battles if it feels it's in danger or if it gets angry."

"Really? Okay then." David bent down to Charmander, "If that's what you want, then that's okay. You don't have to battle if you don't want to. But we can play games with each other if you want? Deal?"

David held out his hand. Charmander jumped into David's arms, giving him a great big hug. David returned the affection by hugging him back. Charmander jumped down and continued to lead. Axon and Minun both smiled.

After looking around for awhile, they came to a door. They entered into a big room. There were white lines drawn on the floor. The room was filled with boxes.

"This must be the old battle stadium." Axon said, "They really are using this place for storage. What a waste."

Suddenly, one of the boxes moved. Charmander and Minun jumped over and pointed at the box. There was someone behind it.

"Who's there?" David shouted, "Come out now!"

"Minun, use your thundershock!" Minun began to send a thundershock when the two boys from earlier jumped up. Minun retrieved his thunder attack.

"I knew it." Axon said, "What are you doing here?"

"Mind your own business kid." The boy with blonde hair said. "Didn't we tell you to leave us alone?"

"Yeah, get lost!" The boy with the hat snapped putting his head up for a brief moment then put it down like before.

"Calm down boys." A sly voice said. The girl with purple hair appeared from behind one of the boxes. "Let's let them in on our little secret."

"You!" David exclaimed, "Give me back my Ariados! I know you have it."

"You're right. I do." She smirked, holding up David's poke-ball "But there is no way I'm giving it back. This Ariados has a lot of spunk. You don't come across a pokemon like that every day."

"Why are you here?" Axon asked accusingly.

"Supposedly these boxes are filled with valuable merchandise." She continued to smirk, "We came here to see if it was true, and it was. So now were going to walk out of here and take what ever we please."

"Who do you think you are?" David said. Charmander was beginning to get angry.

"My name is Ester." She continued, "Blondie over there is JJ and the quiet one is D. We don't have a team name yet, but together we cause untold mischief."

"We're not going to let you walk out of here." Axon said, "Policeman are surrounding the gym right now, and my sister will be here soon with Officer Jenny."

"You really think you can stop us," She continued to smirk.

"I know we can." David said. Charmander jumped in front of David ready for battle. "Charmander, what are you doing?"

Charmander turned and nodded at David. "Are you going to battle for me?" David asked. Charmander nodded again. "You mean it? Thank you so much Charmander."

"Are you serious?" The girl laughed. Her to cronies laughed along with her, "You're even more thick then I thought you were if you really think that puny thing can beat our pokemon."

"Care to find out?" Axon stood up, Minun ready for battle as well beside Charmander. The girl, Ester, finished her last few chuckles then signaled to the boy with the hat, D, up to the plate. She put David's poke-ball away and then pulled out her own. D did the same.

"You two are in way over your heads." She threw her poke-ball, "Go, Fearow." The huge bird pokemon emerged from the poke-ball. It looked fierce and mean. D threw his poke-ball as well. A Jolteon appeared.

"You take the Fearow, Minun and we'll take care of this Jolteon." Axon whispered. David nodded. "Minun, tackle Jolteon."

"Don't let it get near you Jolteon." D whispered with his head still down. Minun charged at Jolteon. Jolteon simply jumped to the side as Minun stumbled on the ground.

"Try it again." Minun jumped at Jolteon, missing again. It kept trying to take it down, but failed each time. Minun was beginning to get tired.

"It's getting worn out. Finish it off." D whispered again. Jolteon charged at Minun and tackled it. It then picked it up with its teeth and tossed it up in the air. It sent a thunder attack at Minun in mid air. Minun fell to the ground. It couldn't move.

"No! Minun are you okay?" Axon shouted running out to Minun.

"That thing is toast." The boy with blonde hair, JJ, smirked slapping hands with D. Axon glared at the two of them then carried Minun off to the side.

Meanwhile, on David's side of the two battles, Charmander and Fearow were making quite a match. Charmander jumping and dodging, Fearow's attacks. Fearow swooping around too fast for Charmander to attack.

"Charmander, it's no use. It's moving too fast and high for us to attack it." David said, "It's no use tiring your self out." Charmander stopped trying to attack and began to move backwards.

"Smart of you to back off." Ester said, "But it's too late now." As Charmander moved backwards Jolteon jumped behind it.

"What do you think you're doing?" David shouted.

"Yeah, two against one isn't a fair battle!" Axon shouted out onto the field. Minun squirmed angrily in Axon's arms.

"Sorry, but we can't take any chances. The two of you, finish it off now!" She ordered. Jolteon and Fearow began rapidly attacking Charmander. Charmander dodged each and every attack they sent at him, growing more and more tired. They began to corner him. Charmander had almost no strength left, normal attacks weren't working, what was he to do?

"Charmander!" David shouted, "Please stop this. You win! We'll leave you alone. I promise."

"Finish it now!" She ordered.

Just then, a strange power came over Charmander's body. It began to heat up. Suddenly it opened its mouth and a huge blast of fire emerged and burnt Fearow and Jolteon.

"No way! Was that…?" Axon studdered.

"Flamethrower!" David exclaimed, "Charmander, you just learned Flamethrower." Charmander bounced up and down happily, feeling recharged and ready to battle.

"You get up you dumb bird." Ester ordered. Fearow got back up into the air.

"Get up!" D whispered. Jolteon got back up, burned and weak, but still got up.

"Don't hesitate Charmander. Use your tail whip on Jolteon." David yelled happily. Charmander blasted Jolteon back with a whip of its tail. "Now use your flamethrower to finish it off for good."

Another blast of fire emerged from Charmander's mouth and burnt down Jolteon.

"Return Jolteon!" D yelled retrieving his pokemon through his poke-ball.

"This is ridiculous. Fearow, use your wing attack." Ester ordered. Fearow swooped down towards Charmander.

"Charmander, wait for it to get close. Now jump on its back." David yelled as the Fearow swooped the ground. Charmander jumped on Fearow's back. Fearow was confused to where Charmander went. It began flying all over the Gym.

"Hold on tight Charmander." David yelled watching Charmander hold on to Fearow as it swooped upside, down, and all around. Fearow crashed onto the ground in confusion. "Now jump off and use your flamethrower."

Charmander quickly hopped off of Fearow's back and blasted another powerful fire attack at Fearow. Fearow was all crisp. It couldn't move.

"Don't you dare give up. You get up right now!" Ester ordered again.

"It's over Ester!" Axon smirked.

"Grr." Ester growled. "Return!" She retrieved Fearow back into her poke-ball. Charmander ran over to David and jumped into his arms.

"I can't believe it. That was amazing Charmander." David smiled hugging Charmander. Axon and Minun ran over to David and Charmander.

"Whatever. I'm still keeping your Ariados, and everything else." Ester grumbled, "Let's get this stuff moving boys."

"You may want to rethink that." A familiar voice said. Christy, with Plusle on her shoulder, busted in the stadium with Officer Jenny and two other policemen. "Those are the three we were telling you about."

"You three are under arrest." Officer Jenny shouted at them, "For breaking an entry and attempted robbery." Christy quickly ran over to David and Axon.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"We're fine!" Axon assured her.

"You're not taking us anywhere." JJ yelled . The three of them turned and began to run the other way. Plusle, Minun, and Charmander quickly ran over in front of the three of them and let out two strong thunder attacks and one strong fire attack. Ester, D, and JJ fell to the ground unable to move. The policemen came over and hand cuffed the three of them.

Later, outside the gym, Axon, Christy, and David stood and talked to Officer Jenny.

"Thank you very much for your help. You're welcome here anytime." Officer Jenny saluted.

"Thank you." David said holding Charmander. Officer Jenny left to attend business.

"So what exactly happened? How did you beat them after Minun was shot down?" Christy asked.

"It was Charmander and David who saved the day," Axon said, "They finally learned to work together as a team."

"And Charmander learned to use Flamethrower." David smiled down at Charmander who was smiling back up at him.

"Looks like I miss everything," Christy joked. "So does this mean Axon and you are going to have a rematch."

'"It depends if Charmander wants to battle." Charmander hopped up and down showing yes. "Really? You'll battle for me? That's great!"

"So what do you say David? Are you ready for a rematch?" Axon asked.

"Thanks but, I want to train with Charmander more first. Get to know it better." David said, "But I'll tell you what, I'll let you get your butt kicked by me and Charmander in the Indigo League."

"Ha, ha, yeah right." Axon laughed. The three of them turned to see the three bad guys getting pulled away by the policemen.

"You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am?" Ester protested squirming to get away. Axon, Christy, and David all laughed at the sight. JJ glared over at them as he was pushed into the police car. D, who had was about to be pushed into the police car, looked up long enough for Christy to see his face one last time. Finally, Christy thought she knew who it was.

"Jolteon? It can't be!" Christy thought running to D. Axon and David both followed. "Officer, hold that boy for a moment." The officer held the boy still for a moment.

"No, let's go now!" David ordered nervously. Plusle and Minun jumped down and went towards D. "Get away from me. No!" He shouted as they ran up his shoulder and knocked of his hat revealing his whole face and flat red hair.

"Dalem!" Axon and Christy both exclaimed.

"Who?" David asked.

"Our cousin." Axon said.

"Yeah, it's me. But, this doesn't change anything." Dalem warned.

"What happened to you?" Christy asked still stunned. "You were supposed to become some big business man and now you're hanging out with some lowlife gang like this."

"They understand me. But I swear to you we'll get you back for this."

"We'll be waiting." Axon smirked. "Take him away Officer." The policeman shoved Dalem into the car and drove away.

After they got their stuff, Axon, Christy, and David stood in front of pokemon center to say goodbye to Nurse Joy.

"Well I hope you enjoyed Viridian for the most part." Nurse Joy laughed.

"Oh we had a great time." Christy assured her. "Adventure is what we live for."

"We'll come and visit you when we come back for our gym badges." Axon smiled.

"Are you sure you have everything?" She asked looking at David.

"Yes. I got my Ariados right after the catastrophe." David said with Charmander on his new spot on David's shoulder.

"Well be careful in the Viridian Forest. It's a complete maze in there." She warned.

"We will Nurse Joy. Goodbye." Christy waved as they started to walk away.

"Goodbye, and thanks again." Nurse joy waved at them until they were completely out of sight.

Axon, Christy, David, Plulse, Minun, and Charmander all made their way into the Viridian forest. Where new pokemon and adventures await them.


	4. Episode 4: a RULING of friendship

Pokemon: New Generations

Axon, Christy, and David walked in the deep dark Viridian forest. They all huddled together, afraid of what might pop out at them.

"Maybe we made a mistake," Christy quivered holding Plusle close, "Maybe we shouldn't be traveling in the forest at night."

"Okay then," David stopped turning to them, "We'll set camp for the night."

"Right here? In the middle of the forest?" Axon looked at David in disbelief. David pulled out his sleeping bag.

"Sure." David said. "You guys go get some firewood. I'll pitch up the tent."

Axon and Christy both looked at each other, then made their way into the bushes to look for some firewood. They scrambled the ground for sticks and logs, Plusle and Minun helping as well. When they finally had enough they began to turn around and walk away when suddenly, a small, round, bird pokemon hopped out into the open.

"Cool, a pidgey!" Axon exclaimed. "I've got to catch this."

"But Axon," Christy said holding a whole pile of sticks and twigs, "What about the firewood? David's waiting for us."

"Just let me catch this Pidgey." Axon said piling his firewood on to Christy making her weak in the knees. "Then we'll go back. I promise."

"O-Okay." Christy studdered, barely keeping herself off the ground. "But please hurry. I'm barely standing."

"Sure." Axon nodded then turned down to Minun. "Ready Minun? We're about to catch our first pokemon. Go get it." Minun jumped up in front of Axon, ready to battle. The pidgey turned to Minun and jumped backwards.

"Don't let it get away. Tackle it." Minun jumped up and tackled down Pidgey. "That was easy. Now thundershock!" Minun let out a thunder attack that paralyzed Pidgey. Axon quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out an empty poke-ball.

"Go poke-ball!" He shouted as he threw it at the Pidgey. The poke-ball sucked up the bird pokemon and fell to the ground. It teetered back and forth for a while. Then a click sound. Pidgey was caught. "Hooray! We just caught our first pokemon Minun."

"Okay that's great. Now can we please get going?" Christy begged trembling.

"Oh yeah," Axon turned to Christy, putting away his new pokemon and took his pile of sticks back. "Sorry. Let's get this firewood to David. Come on Minun."

Axon and Christy made their way back to David. Axon was very excited for his new pokemon. When they got back, David and Charmander had just finished tying up the last part of the tent. David looked up at Axon and Christy as they approached and Charmander ran over to play with Plusle and Minun.

"All finished! Did you get the firewood?" David said standing up.

"Yeah, here you go!" Christy said as Axon and her handed David the firewood. David sat down and began piling the firewood in the right position.

"Why are you so happy?" David joked looking up at Axon as he arranged the sticks.

"Well," Axon began, "I just caught my first pokemon. It's a pidgey. It's resting right now so I'll show you a bit later."

"That's cool." David said standing up and turning to Charmander. "Okay Charmander. Light the pile of wood on fire with your flamethrower." Charmander turned around from playing a game of tag with Plusle and Minun, and let out a huge fire blast on the wood. A flame stayed on the pile, making a nice campfire for the gang.

"Thank you Charmander." David smiled. Charmander turned back around and began to continue to play with Plusle and Minun.

"Well then," Christy said reaching into her bag and pulling out her sleeping bag. "If there's nothing else to do, then let's go to bed. Plusle, Minun, Charmander, it's time to go to sleep." The three pokemon looked sad when they heard the news and sadly walked over.

"Good night." David said sliding into his sleeping bag.

"Don't let the forest bugs bite." Axon joked pulling his sleeping bag out, then sliding into sleep as well. Minun snuggled in next to him. Plusle next to Christy, and for the first time, Charmander next to David. The three of them slept soundly with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, Axon and David were woken up by a frantic Plusle. Axon put his head up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at David who was just as confused.

"What's wrong Plusle? It's too early, go back to sleep." Axon said half awake. Plusle shook her head and began to shake Minun who was still asleep. Minun slowly opened his eyes and listened to Plusle.

"Plu! Plu! Plu!" Plusle jumped around. Minun quickly jumped up and began to tug on Axon's shoulder, as Plusle ran over to wake Charmander.

"Now your acting strange Minun." Axon said looking at Minun and tried to concentrate to tell what it was saying.

"Axon, look." David shouted pointing over to where Christy was sleeping. Axon looked over at the spot. Christy and her sleeping bag were gone.

"Christy!" Axon exclaimed looking around for Christy. "Christy! Christy! Where are you?"

"Christy!" David began to call out as well. He looked closer at the spot where Christy was sleeping. There were drag marks. "Hey Axon, take a look at this."

Axon scrambled over to David and looked at the track. "It looks like someone just came and dragged her away in her sleeping bag while she was still asleep."

"Or worse," David looked up. "**Something**."

Charmander, Minun, and Plusle jumped in front of Axon and David. They signaled to follow the tracks.

"These tracks lead straight into the trees." Axon said, "Whatever took her should be in there. Are you up for this?"

"Yeah." David nodded then turned to the pokemon. "Lead the way you guys." Axon reached into his pocket and pulled out his poke-ball.

"I just remembered. Go Pidgey!" Axon shouted throwing it into the air. Pidgey appeared. "Listen Pidgey, I know we haven't known each other very long but my sister is missing. Could you please fly up, and see what you can see?"

Pidgey nodded then flew away happily. "Thank you Pidgey. I owe you one." Axon waved. David and him set off to find Christy. They followed the tracks for about an hour when they decided to take a rest.

"Man," David panted sitting down. "How much further till we find Christy?"

"I don't know." Axon said putting his hands on his face. "Whatever took Christy didn't want to be found. It's counting on us getting too tired."

Plusle, of course, was not ready to rest until she found Christy. Pidgey swooped down from the sky, returning from its search. Axon looked up.

"Pidgey, did you find anything?" Axon asked. Pidgey shook it's head no. "Oh well. Thanks for trying Pidgey. Return." Axon retrieved Pidgey into it's poke-ball. Plusle tugged on David and Axon, urging them to move on.

"Okay, okay. We're moving." Axon said standing up. Suddenly, there was a scream coming from not far away. "That scream, it sounded like Christy."

"Let's hurry." David jumped up. They both ran following the tracks. Soon they came out of the trees and arrived at a small, round lake. Axon and David were stunned at what surrounded the lake. There were loads of Totodile and Croconaw all formed in a circle. They seemed to be praising something.

"Look at all the Totodile." Axon said with his eyes widened.

"And the Croconaw." David added. "What do you think there doing here?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like their praising something." Axon said looking around. Plusle jumped in front and pointed inside the circle of all the water pokemon. There was someone there. It was Christy all wrapped up in her sleeping bag , looking terrified.

"Christy!" Axon and David both shouted running to the lake. The Croconaw and Totodile all turned around and guarded the lake, making it impossible for them to get to her. Christy looked up.

"Axon? David? Is that you?" She called out trying to see past the pokemon.

"Yeah its us." Axon said looking at all the pokemon around him. Suddenly, the Totodile and Croconaw sent a powerful water gun attack at Axon and David and their pokemon, sending them blasting back. Axon quickly jumped up.

"Hey! That's no fair." Axon shouted at them. David got up and made sure the flame on Charmander's tail was still lit.

"Are you okay Charmander?" David asked. Charmander nodded. David turned to the Totodile and Croconaw with an angry face. "What do you think your doing? You could've really hurt Charmander. We're just trying to help out our friend." The Totodile and Croconaw did not back down.

"Let's teach them a lesson." Axon turned to Plusle and Minun. "Use you thundershock attack you guys."

"Axon, no! Wait!" David shouted. But it was too late. Plusle and Minun sent out a thunder attack that shocked Axon, David and Charmander, but not the Totodile and Croconaw. "Axon, were wet. Don't you know water conducts electricity?" David mumbled on the ground.

"Guess I forgot?" Axon muttered. The Totodile and Croconaw all laughed. Axon jumped up. "I'll show you to laugh at me." Axon charged at them. The pokemon moved causing Axon to run straight into the lake.

"Axon!" Christy yelled watching the scene from a rock in the center of the lake. Axon flipped over underwater. He opened his eyes and looked down at the bottom of the lake. A big dark figure was charging right at him. Axon quickly turned the other way and began to swim to surface. But he could not swim fast enough. The big monster smashed into Axon, knocking him out of the water and into the air.

"Waaauuuugh!!" Axon screamed as he flipped in mid air. David's eyes grew wide as he watched what was coming out of the water. Axon plopped onto the ground and looked up at David.

"What's wrong David?" Axon asked looking at David's expression. David pointed with a shaky finger behind Axon.

"F-F-Fer-Fera-F-Ferali.." David studdered. Axon turned around, now stunned as much as David.

"Feraligatr!" Axon exclaimed. The Feraligatr ran over to the rock in the middle of the lake and picked up Christy with it's teeth, then held her up above it's head with it's hands. The Croconaw and Totodile began praising again in some type of dance.

"No, put me down." Christy yelled. "Let go of me. Axon, David, get me down from me here."

Axon shook his head and jumped up, "Let go of my sister. What do you want with her?" The Feraligatr stopped and turned to Axon. Feraligatr began to communicate.

"Ferrr! Ferrrraar! Graaaawwr! Ferrrraarrar!" Feraligatr roared. Charmander turned to David and began to explain. David concentrated as hard as he could on Charmander.

"Char! Char! Mander! Man!" Charmander jumped around. David turned to Axon hoping that he heard correctly.

"Axon, Charmander told me what Feraligatr said." David explained, "He's saying that, for years they've waited for a young maiden from the town of pallet. Last night one of the members was strolling through the forest, and came across our campsite," Axon looked over at Feraligatr and continued to listen to David, as the Feraligatr continued to talk, and Charmander continued to explain to David.

"When it saw us," David continued, "it was originally going through Christy's bag looking for food, when it came across her poke-dex. The poke-dex fell open and showed her information. As soon as it saw that she was from pallet town, it immediately ran back to get the other members. They came back and carried Christy off in her sleep."

"You kidnapped my sister?" Axon said growing angry. "You give her back now!" Feraligatr began to roar even louder. Charmander continued to explain to David.

"It says never," David continued, "We've waited too long for this day. The day when our princess will come to rule us. We will not lose her to an infant boy."

"You can't just take her away from us. That's my sister and you're going to give her back if you like it or not." Axon turned to Plusle and Minun . "Okay guys, aim a thunder attack at Feraligatr. Use all of your power."

Plusle and Minun used all of their mite to send a thunder shock at Feraligatr. Feraligatr sent a super strong water gun attack at the two of them before the lightning could hit him. This blasted the electricity back to them, giving it a double effect when it hit them. Plusle and Minun blasted back, soak and wet. Axon and David quickly ran to assist them. Feraligatr, still holding Christy, dived under the water.

" Wait, no! Put me down." Christy screamed as the Feraligatr jumped in carrying her. All of the Croconaw and Totodile dived in after him. Plusle quickly shook her self dry, then ran into the water, faster then Axon and David could see. Axon jumped up.

"Oh no!" Axon exclaimed, "She'll run out of air down there. Come on Minun." Minun jumped onto Axon's shoulder as he jumped into the water. David picked up Charmander.

"We'll stay up here. I don't want your flame to get wet." David said looking over to the side of the lake. There was a Totodile with a scar across it's right cheek. It seemed to be ignoring the scene. "Why isn't that Totodile following the others?"

Under the water, Axon plunged deep into the bottom, desperately trying to keep up with Feraligatr and his sister. Plusle was not far ahead of him and Minun was still hanging on to him. The lake was a lot deeper then he expected. A little too deep for a lake in fact. Axon looked at Christy as she struggled to break free. He saw her gradually losing breath as Feraligatr pulled her even deeper into the water. Her eyes began to close. She was losing too much air. Plusle began to swim even faster.

One of the Croconaw turned around and sent a huge bubble flying towards Plusle, Minun and Axon. The bubble missed Plusle and came for Axon and Minun. They didn't expect it to do anything, but it blasted them both out of the water.

David looked over as Axon and Minun came flying out of the water and plopped onto the ground. He quickly ran over to see if they were okay. Axon's eyes were closed, so was Plusle's. David heard the water swooshing around behind him. Charmander began frantically tugging on David. David turned around to see the water rising higher and higher into a tidal wave. David began desperately shaking Axon to wake up.

"Come on Axon. Wake up, Wake up!" David exclaimed. Axon slowly opened his eyes.

"W-what. David, what's going on?" Axon said quickly sitting up. He looked down at Minun who was beginning to come to. He also began to look around for, Plusle but she was nowhere to be found.

"It's the water." David said pulling his backpack on, "Feraligatr must be using surf. We have to get out of here."

"Wait!" Axon halted, "Where's Plusle. She was with me a second ago."

"Axon we don't have time." David said looking back at the huge forming tidal wave. "Let's go now."

"No, we can't" Axon protested. "I couldn't save Christy but the least I can do is save Plusle. It can't breathe that long under water." Minun tugged on Axon, showing that they needed to leave.

"See Axon, as worried as Minun is, he knows we need to leave." David said nervously looking at the water. "He must know Plusle will be okay, she's his sister. The best we can do is save our own lives so we can come back and save them both later."

"Fine," Axon sighed, "Let's get out of here." They all began to run back into the trees, but the water was too fast. It engulfed them all and dunked them under. It carried them far from the lake. Axon, David, Minun, and Charmander all tossed and flipped under the water as it carried them through the forest. The water began to drain and the four of them were placed on the ground. All of them passed out.

David began to open his eyes. He quickly looked over to make sure Charmander's flame was still lit. It was still burning brightly as ever. Axon opened his eyes. He made sure Minun was okay. Minun opened his eyes. So did Charmander.

Charmander looked around for David. When it spotted him he ran over and hugged him. David smiled as he hugged Charmander. He looked over at Axon who's head was in his knees. Minun was patting his back.

"You can't blame yourself Axon." David sympathized.

"I couldn't save either of them." Axon muttered.

"I don't mean to sound mean Axon but," David hesitated, "what makes you think you have to save everyone?"

"It's not that," Axon put his head up, "But, when I was little, I had to do everything my parents told me. I guess part of me always felt helpless. That's why when I started my journey, I made sure I would never feel that way again. Looks like I'm back where I started."

"That's stupid." David muttered.

"What did you say?" Axon asked accusingly getting angry.

"I understand that you come from a rough family," David continued, "But, putting that much pressure on yourself is pointless. Everyone fails sometimes. But you know what?"

"What?"

"You haven't failed yet." David encouraged, "We can still go back to that lake, and get Christy back, and find Plusle. It's not over yet Axon."

"You're right." Axon stood up, "Let's get going. We're not leaving this forest until we find Christy and Plusle."

David smiled and stood up with Charmander on his shoulder. Minun smiled and hopped on the top of Axon's head. Axon laughed a little and they all set off to find their way back to the lake.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. A Totodile quickly came stumbling out in front of them. Axon jumped in front of David enraged.

"A Totodile!" Axon shouted picking the Totodile up. "You're with those other ones aren't you. Where's my sister. Tell me now!"

"Hold on Axon," David halted, recognizing the specific Totodile. It was the Totodile with the scar on it's cheek. "I think this one might be different. What's your story little guy? Why aren't you with the others?"

The Totodile squirmed out of Axon's grip and began to explain. Charmander turned to David and explained as well.

"Okay, it's saying it had a disagreement with it's group," David explained, "It doesn't believe in having a ruler for them. While everyone was waiting for the maiden to come, it was secretly hoping that she wouldn't come because it knew everything would change. A couple weeks ago, it got into an argument with Feraligatr about the situation. They battled, and it lost. The battle left the scar on it's cheek. The Totodile was banned from the group. It came back today when it heard all of the commotion.

"Axon, this Totodile is a refugee." David acknowledged.

"No way," Axon turned down to Totodile, "I'm sorry. I just assumed that-" Totodile

Nodded.

"Totodile, can you show us the way back to the lake?" David asked. Totodile nodded

again. David and Axon followed it. They walked for about a half hour when they arrived

back at the lake. It was completely deserted. The lake was full again. Axon and David

looked around getting worried.

"Do you think they're still under water?" Axon asked.

"How do we get them to come back up?" David said. Totodile jumped in front and

walked up to the lake. It whistled in a weird way. Suddenly, the water began to bubble

and all of the Croconaw and Totodile hopped out of the water. Last but not least,

Feraligatr exploded out of the water, and onto the rock in the middle of the water. It was

still holding Christy, and now also clutching Plusle. They were both passed out, but still

breathing. Axon and David sighed in relief when they saw they were still breathing.

Feraligatr looked down at the banned Totodile, and began to growl. Minun turned to Axon and translated.

"What's it saying?" David asked.

"'What are you doing back here?'" Axon forwarded what Minun was telling him, "'You've been banned, I told you that you were not welcome back here.'" Totodile courageously began to answer back.

"'What you're doing is wrong.'" Axon continued, now quoting Totodile. "'It's not right to take an innocent girl and force her to stay here. This group doesn't need a leader. It has survived this long with out one. It was meant to be free.'"

"'That's nonsense. This girl will stay here and rule us just like we waited." Feraligatr roared then sent a powerful water blast at Totodile. Totodile only fell but did not back down. All the other members of the group jumped up prepared for battle. David quickly pulled out a poke-ball.

"You can't take them all on your own." David said throwing up the poke-ball. "Ariados, help this Totodile take down the rest of these guys."

Ariados appeared from the poke-ball. The two of them began attacking the other Totodile and Croconaw. David ordered Ariados with the right attacks accordingly. Axon snuck off out of sight with Minun and pulled out a poke-ball. He released pidgey.

"Alright Pidgey, I've got another job for you." Axon said, "I need you to take Minun over to that little rock in the middle of the lake, but you have to stay out of sight of Feraligatr. Can you do that for me?"

Pidgey nodded happily. Axon turned to Minun, "Listen Minun, once you get over there I need you to do two things for me. First, I need you two wake Plusle and Christy up. Once you've done that, I want you and Plusle to attack Feraligatr from behind. Got it?"

Minun nodded. "Okay, Good luck guys, and be careful." Axon whispered running back out into the open. Minun hopped onto Pidgey's back and they flew high enough where no one could see them.

Axon watched as Totodile struggled to fight. No matter how much it was knocked down, it would still get back up. Even with Ariados it wasn't strong enough.

_Its right about everything, _Axon thought, _they don't need anyone to rule. Pokemon don't need that. All they need is to rely on each other, just like I need to rely on my friends; and Totodile isn't going to give up until it convinces all of its members of that. _ Axon continued to watch in pain.

Meanwhile, Pidgey and Minun began to lower down onto the rock in the middle of the lake. They were just far enough so that they landed behind Feraligatr. Minun jumped off of Pidgey and ran over to Plusle. He shook her frantically.

"Min! Minun! Mi! Mi!" Minun cried shaking Plusle. Plusle began to open her eyes. Minun smiled and hugged her. Plusle hugged back. Minun shook his head and ran over to Christy. Plusle followed. They both began shaking her. Pidgey ran to help. Christy began opening her eyes.

"Wh-what?" Christy muttered in confusion. She opened her eyes wider then shook her head and sat up. Plusle and Minun jumped into her arms. "Plusle, Minun, where's Axon and David."

Minun pointed over on land. Christy looked over. She was about to jump up when she saw the huge Feraligatr with it's back turned in front of her. She backed up slowly.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered. Minun turned to Plusle and explained the plan. Plusle nodded then turned to Feraligatr's back. Christy backed up and picked up Pidgey making sure it was out of the way. Plusle and Minun both let out a powerful thunder attack at Feraligatr. Feraligatr winced in pain. It turned around with a dead look on its face. Plusle and Minun both jumped back. Feraligatr spun around and whacked the two of them onto land. Axon ran to them and picked them up.

"Are you guys okay?" Axon cried bending down to aid them. Axon looked over at Feraligatr who was roaring in rage. All of the Croconaw and Totodile ignored Ariados and went directly at the refugee Totodile. "What are they doing?"

"It's Feraligatr," David explained returning Ariados and picking up Charmander "He says that 'Totodile has brought this tragedy upon' them. He's ordering them to attack only that Totodile.

"I'm ending this right now." Axon put Plusle and Minun down and ran over to the battle. He dived down over Totodile. "You leave this Totodile alone. All it once s to help." They did not listen and continued to come closer. David ran over beside Axon.

"It doesn't want to fight you. It just once to explain something." David tried. The pokemon still did not listen. Christy stood up behind Feraligatr.

"This is ridiculous." She shouted, "its right about everything. You don't need a ruler. You need to stop attacking that Totodile." They still did not retreat. Suddenly, Christy got an idea.

"Fine," Christy continued, "You want a ruler? You've got one. As your ruler I order you to turn around to me this instant." The Totodile and Croconaw all paused and turned around. Axon and David looked at each other. Christy turned her head to signal them to get Totodile away. They both nodded and Carried it to the side.

"Now I order you to come closer." She stated. They all came closer. "Now, all of you put your feet in the water." They all followed Christy's order. Christy looked up at Feraligatr who was not following.

"Hey Feraligatr, you have to listen to your ruler too." David shouted smiling. Axon was confused as he watched Feraligatr hesitantly put his feet in the water. David whispered something in Axon's ear. Axon's face lit up. He bent down and whispered something in Plusle and Minun's ear. They both smiled and nodded. They ran up to the water and stuck their Minus and Plus shaped tails in the water and let out a simultaneous thunder shock. All of the Totodile and Croconaw screeched in pain. Feraligatr roared in pain as well. Plusle and Minun ceased the attack. All the "shocked" pokemon fell to the ground, including Feraligatr.

"Quick! Now's your chance." David shouted. Christy nodded and jumped into the water. She swam as fast as she could to shore. Axon and David helped her onto land. Christy hugged the both of them. Plusle jumped into her arms. Christy smiled then turned to Feraligatr and the rest of his followers.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that." Christy said, "But that just proves this Totodile's point. You don't need a leader to tell you what to do."

"Yeah, all you need to do is rely on each other," Axon smiled, "I'm learning to do that with my friends too. We couldn't have done this if we didn't count on each other. Once we did that everything turned out okay, and things will for you too."

Feraligatr stood up and nodded. It signaled at the rest of the Totodile and Croconaw. They all jumped into the lake. Feraligatr was about to follow when it turned to the one Totodile and nodded at it. Totodile's face lit up.

"Hey, it looks like Totodile's been accepted back into the group." David smiled.

"That's great." Axon said, "Well, as fun as this has been, we need to get going or we won't get to pewter city until a long time."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Christy giggled.

"Thanks for everything Totodile." David said

"Take care of yourself." Axon smiled, "and make sure none of those other guys step out of line." The three of them walked back into the trees. Totodile watched sadly as they walked away.

As the three of them walked Axon and David asked Christy questions about her adventure.

"Well I woke up with this huge Feraligatr in front of me and then you guys came." She shrugged.

"Well, we packed up camp so let's keep going until it starts getting dark." David said. A rustle in the bushes made the three of them turn. The same Totodile from before came out in the open.

"Hey look," Christy pointed, "It's that same Totodile from before."

"What are you doing here?" Axon bent down, "Did that Feraligatr ban you again?"

"No, It wants to come along with us." David smiled, "It looks like you just got a new pokemon."

"Me?" Axon jumped, "But what about you? If it weren't for you I would've crushed this little guy, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." David laughed, "But it seems to have more of a bond with you. Plus, I don't think Charmander will get along too much with a water type."

"I guess your right." Axon smiled and turned to Totodile holding up an empty poke-ball. "There is a home for you right in here if you'd like. How about it, do you want come along with us and be my pokemon?"

Totodile jumped happily nodding. Axon threw the poke-ball. It sucked up Totodile and fell to the ground. The poke-ball clicked immediately. Axon picked up the poke-ball and smiled.

"Hmph," Christy crossed her arms. "I don't see why I didn't get a choice if I wanted it or not."

Axon looked up at Christy. "Well, It's because you don't really know Totodile like we do."

"Oh really? I don't?" Christy said sarcastically, "I was just surrounded by a huge group of them. I think I know it better then both of you."

"This Totodile is different though," Axon explained, "It needed a trainer that understood it to catch it."

"You didn't even catch it." Christy smirked, "It came to you willingly. Probably out of pity."

"What?" Axon stood up beginning to get angry, "That's a lot of nerve from someone who hasn't even caught a pokemon yet."

"Come to think of it, he's right Christy." David added, "You haven't caught a single pokemon since we started our journey."

"Well I--" Christy stopped. Her eyes grew wide realizing what she had done, or in this case, what she hadn't done.

"Well fine." She shook her head clear. "Let's keep moving. I'm a trainer too. I'll catch a pokemon before we take a step out of this forest. Let's move people. We have traveling to do."

Axon and David looked at each other and laughed. Minun and Charmander laughed as well. They followed her through the forest that would lead them to their next destination. Pewter City.


	5. Episode 5: She really bugs me

Pokemon: New Generations

Axon, David, and Christy continued to walk the long mazes of Viridian Forest. After their previous adventures, the three were beginning to get pretty tired. All they wanted now was to get to Pewter city in one piece.

"How much longer?" Axon whined, dragging his feet along. Minun was sitting on his shoulder, fighting to keep his eyes opened. Charmander didn't bother staying awake. He was fast asleep on David's shoulder. David fell to the ground.

"I can't move my legs." David whined, "Are we going to die?"

"No one will ever find us if we die out here. **NO** one!" Axon exclaimed falling to his knees and leaning against David. "Christy, please, we have to take a rest. We've been walking since we woke up this morning."

"Will you two shut up already?" Christy rolled her eyes. "We're gonna keep moving until I find a good enough pokemon for me to catch and then we're going to Pewter City so I can prove that I'm just as good a trainer as the two of you."

Christy began to keep walking when she felt something tugging on her ankles. She looked down at Plusle. Plusle held on to her ankles, looking completely tired out, begging for merc**y. **Christy bent down and picked Plusle up.

"Aww, not you too." Christy sighed, "Fine, we'll take a **short** rest. But then were getting straight back on track. Got it?"

Axon and David rested their heads down in relief. Christy rolled her eyes and sat down as well. She reached into her bag and pulled out some water. Axon's eyes grew wide as he watched her drink the water.

"You've had water this whole time?" Axon exclaimed, "We've been dieing of thirst out here all day long and you've been holding out on us."

"What can I say?" Christy shrugged uncaringly, "A girl needs her water. Speaking of which, here you go Plusle." Plusle opened her mouth wide as Christy poured the water into her mouth. Axons' eyes glistened as he watched desperately at the ice cold water.

"It looks so good." Axon said. He shook his head then jumped up. "That's it, I want that water now." Axon charged at Christy who was holding the bottle and tackled her down. Plusle jumped to the side and watched the scene. David watched as well along with Charmander and Minun.

"Get off of me Axon!" Christy demanded as they tussled on the ground.

"Give me the water Christy!" Axon shouted as he struggled to get to the water bottle. David shook his head in disappointment.

"Why does he even bother?" He turned to the other pokemon. They all shook their heads as well. As Axon and Christy continued to fight, Christy finally managed to throw Axon off of her and over to the side near the bushes.

"Ouch!" Axon exclaimed jumping up and rubbing his back. Christy looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Axon, I barely tossed you." She crossed her arms.

"No, something in the bushes just poked me." Axon turned around to the bushes. He stood up and backed away. Christy quickly pulled out a poke-ball.

"Maybe, it's a pokemon." Christy said excitedly. All three of them watched the bushes intently as they rustled. After a few long minutes of waiting, a beedrill came buzzing out of the bushes. Axon and David jumped back, startled by the terrifying bug pokemon. Christy did not back off. She clutched her poke-ball and turned to Plusle. Axon looked at Christy's gesture and hesitated.

"Uh, Christy," Axon said continuing to back up. "maybe you should catch the next pokemon. You know, maybe one that's not so... well, Beedrill like."

"Oh Axon, stop worrying so much! Go get 'em Plusle!" Christy ordered. Plusle, hesitantly, jumped in front, ready to battle. "Okay, don't waste anytime. Use thunderbolt."

Plusle aimed thunder attack at Beedrill. The beedrill simply shifted to the side. Plusle tried again, but the same thing happened. Axon put his head down in disappointment.

"Christy." He sighed, "That's not going to do anything. You're only making it mad."

"Leave this to me Axon. Plusle, keep at it. It can't dodge our attacks forever." Christy shouted.

_No,_ Axon thought, _But it can attack back._ Plusle sent another thunder at Beedrill. The beedrill dodged the attack, but this time, charged at Plusle, with its stingers pointed straight forward. Plusle did not notice it was coming at her. She was trying to catch her breath when she felt a sharp stinger on her back. Plusle jolted to the side at the sudden pain. Christy hesitated a little and began to retrieve Plusle.

"O-okay Plusle, t-that's enough. Come back now." She studdered. But Beedrill was not finished. It began to come after Plusle again. This time, Plusle saw it coming and jumped to the side. Beedrill got back up and began to charge again. Plusle ran the opposite way. Christy quickly followed her.

"Hey, wait for us." David shouted following them with Axon.

The three of them ran as fast as they could, trying not to look behind them, afraid of what they might see. The beedrill chased them all through the deepest and most narrow part of the forest. After running for what seemed like forever, Axon sprinted behind a tree and pulled David with him. He looked around for Christy but couldn't find her.

"H-hey," Axon panted desperately trying to catch his breath. "Where's Christy and Plusle?" David took a look around, but didn't see them either.

"I don't know," David panted as well, "They must've split up with us in that opening back there." Axon, looked around. He poked his head out to take a look around to see the beedrill which spotted him as well. He quickly pulled his head back in and turned to David.

"We've gotta get moving again," He said beginning to run. David followed him. Axon began to grow angry at the thought of Christy deserting them. "How could she just leave us like that? I can't believe we got separated from her again. Grrr, she's so stuborn sometimes. Why can't she just do what she's supposed to. I bet you if she did that, the whole feraligatr thing never would have happened and we would have been in pewter city by now."

"Axon," David shouted nervously looking back at Beedrill, "Less whining, more running."

They continued to run when the path began to get even more narrow. David ran faster ahead of Axon. Axon struggled to keep up. Just as David thought he had gotten away from the Beedrill he bumped into someone. It was Christy.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her head. Axon finally caught up to them.

"Christy!" He exclaimed spotting her, "Where have you been? How could you just leave us like that? Why do you always split up with us."

"Axon, shut up!" David finally blurted out. He pointed behind Axon, to the beedrill that was beginning to approach. "We have bigger problems now. We have to get out of here now."

"Oh no," Christy whined, "I finally got away from that thing and you guys brought it back."

"Us?" Axon shouted, "In case you've forgotten, you're the reason that thing is chasing us in the first place." David rolled his eyes and decided to desert the bickering twins. Plusle, Minun and Charmander all followed. After a few seconds, Axon and Christy looked back and noticed everyone was gone and the beedrill was getting closer.

"Hey, wait for us." They both shouted frantically, and began running after the others. When they finally caught up to them, they weren't running for long when they came to cliff, and there were no other paths to follow.

"A dead end." David acknowledged. He looked back at the beedrill who was ready to attack. The three of them huddled together. "Well guys, looks like our journey's been cut short."

"Thanks to Christy." Axon muttered.

"I heard that smart mouth." Christy said slapping Axon across the head. David rolled his eyes.

"This is unbelievable," David shouted, "We're about to get stung to death and you guys are still arguing like two year olds. Why can't you just get along?"

"Hmph" Christy crossed her arms, "I don't remember asking you Mr. 'Know it all'"

"Well he knows more than you if that's what you mean by 'know it all'" Axon smirked, "In fact, almost anyone does."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Christy barked.

"No he's calling you smart." David snapped sarcastically, unnoticing that, he too, was part of the constant bickering.

"Now don't you start with me!' Christy barked.

"Plu! Plu! Plu!" Plusle said trying to keep the peace. Charmander saw the beedrill beginning to charge at them.

"Charmander! Char! Char! Man!" Charmander cried. All three of them looked up and began to hold each other close again. They clutched their pokemon as well. They all shut their eyes ready to embrace the pain, when they heard a voice.

"Stingo, return!" A tough, yet girly voice said. The three of them opened their eyes to see the beedrill engulfed in a red light, then disappeared. Axon, David, and Christy looked at each other confused. They looked up to see a tall, thin girl step out into the open. She was dressed in a pink blouse and black pants. She had a white hair band going through her hair, and a small bag on her left shoulder.

"You should know better than to bother a trained beedrill," She smirked, "You'll get yourself killed like that."

"Who asked you?" Christy snapped, "And what's a trainer doing letting her beedrill run free like that. Don't you know Beedrill are ruthless, and harsh. It could've really hurt someone."

"My beedrill knows better than to attack innocent trainers." The girl said, "Especially such dumb and inexperienced ones as you. You must've done something pretty bad to tic it off like this."

"If that's what you really think than why don't you battle us." Axon stood up looking angry.

"Yeah, a great trainer like you should have no problem battling two dumb and inexperienced trainers like us."

"Hold on guys," Christy halted, "I want to battle. Her beedrill hurt Plusle because she let it go free. I have to get her back for it."

"If that's what you want." The girl shrugged, "But you only have one chance to prove yourself to me, and that means one trainer. So choose wisely."

"Christy, no way! It's not her fault you tried to battle it." Axon retorted, "Besides, you only have one pokemon. If Plusle get's knocked down we're done for."

"You're wrong Axon," Christy smirked pulling out a poke-ball, "I have more than one pokemon."

"When did you get that?" David asked stunned.

"Remember when we got separated? Well I didn't waste anytime at all." Christy kissed the poke-ball.

"Well, I guess if you have more than one pokemon than.." Axon said but then was interrupted by a big hug from Christy.

"I promise you won't regret this." She whispered. Axon smiled than walked off to the side with David to watch the battle.

"I really hope she's right Minun." Axon said to Minun.

"Minun! Min!" Minun gave Axon a reassuring smile. Christy through up her poke-ball to begin the battle.

"Come on out," She shouted. A small green bug pokemon appeared from the poke-ball. "Caterpie!" Axon's jaw dropped open. Minun scratched his head.

"Are you joking?" Axon exclaimed, "B-but Caterpie can't do anything."

"Well, not necessarily." David said, "Maybe she has a good strategy. But, then again, if she just got it she couldn't have trained it much. Well, maybe she has some kind of understanding with it, but it still couldn't know many moves. L-lets just watch and see."

"Okay, A caterpie huh?" The girl said. She through out a poke-ball and another Caterpie appeared. "I'd like you to meet my caterpie. Don't give anything but the best Cat!"

"Caterpie versus Caterpie?" Axon eyes grew wide.

"This will certainly be interesting." David sighed.

"Ok, Caterpie. I know we haven't known each other very long, but please do your best." Christy said. Caterpie nodded. "Okay, use tackle." Caterpie began to inch over to the other Caterpie.

"Don't waste time Cat!" The girl ordered, "Quick attack now!" The girl's caterpie flashed over and charged into Christy's caterpie, faster than anyone could see it.

"That's amazing." David said, "I've never seen a Caterpie use quick attack like that."

"Uh," Christy stalled caught off guard, "Try a stringshot attack Caterpie." Caterpie shot little bits of string at the other caterpie.

"Don't let it touch you, just knock it away with your Stringshot," The girl said carelessly. The girl's caterpie sent what looked like a thick white rope out and knocked the string away. "Now wrap that puny Caterpie up and finish it off."

The caterpie's rope went straight for Christy's caterpie and wrapped it up like a mummy. Then it reeled it in closer and began to spin it around it's head in the air. It spun it around and around, and around until it tossed it out of the rope and onto the ground.

"Gaah," Axon stammered not believing his eyes, "How did that happen?"

"She must've really trained it well." David shrugged.

"Oh no, poor caterpie." Christy said retrieving it in her poke-ball. She looked up expecting to see the other girl cheering with her caterpie. Instead, she was surprised to see her yelling at it.

"What the heck was that?" She said harshly, "That's not the way we practiced. You're supposed to swing it twenty feet in the air. That was only seventeen. You disgust me."

"Neee! Teee!" The caterpie pleaded for forgiveness. The girl stuck her nose in the air.

"You better do it right this time," She warned, "Or we're back to twenty four seven training, and I know how much you hate that." Caterpie hesitated a little, then turned back to the battle field. Axon and David looked at each other, then looked back on the field. Christy looked at the girl angrily then turned to Plusle.

"Okay Plusle," She said, "Let's show this girl how trainers and pokemon really work together." Plusle jumped out onto the field.

"Cat, use your quick attack now!" The girl started the battle. Caterpie's body was gone in a flash and was now charging at Plusle.

"Plusle, move as fast as you can." Christy shouted. Plusle ran over to the side away from it's original spot. Caterpie followed Plusle's body. Plusle ran as fast as she could so Caterpie wouldn't have a direct place to hit.

"Plulse, stand near that tree and wait for my signal," Christy shouted. Plusle stopped and turned around in front of a tree. The caterpie came charging at high speed. Christy waited for the exact moment and then.

"Now jump aside." She cried. Plusle jumped to the side as it watched Caterpie bash it's head into the tree. "Okay, Plusle now use your thunder." Plusle sent a direct thunder attack at Caterpie that flipped it over on it's back. Caterpie could not move, it was defeated.

"Hooray, you did it Plusle." Christy cheered picking up Plusle and bouncing her in the air.

"Plusle! Plu, Plu!" Plusle cheered along as well. The girl sneered at them then turned to Caterpie in disgust.

"Hmph," She said retrieving it into her poke-ball, "I should have known better than to use such a weak pokemon like you."

"Weak?!" David jumped up, "That's the strongest Caterpie I've ever seen."

"Well you must've not seen many Caterpie," She laughed, "This Caterpie has a lot to learn, and I won't stop until it stop's being so lame and starts acting right."

"That Caterpie's talents are wasted on a witch like you." Axon jumped up as well.

"Min, Minun! Min! Min!" Minun shouted at her angrily.

"A witch am I?" She smirked, "Well, you'll really think I'm a witch once I'm finished winning this battle."

"Sorry, but Plusle and I won't give you that chance." Christy stood up. "Let out your pokemon and let's finish this."

"I admire your confidence," The girl pulled out another poke-ball, "but knowing how badly I'm going to beat you, it actually amusing. Go, Stingo!"

"Stingo? But that means.." Axon began to acknowledged when he saw the familiar bee pokemon emerge onto the field. "She's going to have to battle Beedrill."

"Oh no," Christy put her head down, "Not this again. Please anything but this."

"Do I detect a hint of a hesitant trainer?" The girl smirked, "Maybe you should forfit."

"No way," Christy shook her head then stood up with confidence, "We'll beat your beedrill just like we beat your caterpie. Go Plusle!" Plusle, remembering the earlier battle, hesitantly stepped out onto the field.

"Stingo, use poison sting," Beedrill sent a poison sting hurdling towards Plusle.

"You're okay, just dodge it." Plusle jumped to the side, just missing the sharp poison. "Now try thunder!" Plusle tried to send a thunder attac, but just like before, it missed.

"Oh no," David said watching from the sidelines, "If Christy doesn't think of something quick, this will end up just like before."

"Plusle, uh… **run away!**" Christy cried. Plusle began to run frantically away around the field.

"You're kidding me right?" The girl laughed, "Stingo, don't you dare let it get away. Go now!" Beedrill zoomed down and cut Plusle off with it's stinger. Plusle got up and ran the other way. Beedrill cut it off again. This happened a few times before Plusle began to shoot random thunder attacks at it.

"No, Plusle don't tire yourself out." Christy cried, but Plusle continued to try and protect itself in anyway it knew how. By running and sending thunder attacks, Plusle was growing more and more tired until it collapsed on the ground.

"Stingo, do it now!" The girl ordered with rage in her voice.

"No, Plusle get up. Please get up!" Christy shouted, but it was too late. Beedrill plowed it's stinger into Plusle's back.

"Pluuuuu" Plusle cried in pain. Christy ran out into the field and picked Plusle up. Axon and Minun ran out as well.

"Plusle! It's okay, I'm here." Christy held her close. Axon and Minun turned to the girl who was retrieving her beedrill

"I'm very disappointed in you Stingo." She said, "Your form was completely off. Haven't I taught you anything?"

"You're sick." Axon shouted at her. "Both of those pokemon were amazing and you stil treat them like nothing. What's your problem?"

"Min! Min! Min!" Minun shouted as well. The girl ignored them and turned to Christy and Plusle. She put her right hand up in victory.

"Victory is mine!" She cheered, "You've just been defeated by Cara. The greatest bug pokemon trainer in the world."

"That's funny," Christ said standing up, "I just thought you were the loudest."

"Think what you want." She sneered, "I beat you fair and square. You proved me right about you guys. You really are dumb and inexperienced trainers."

"No we're not." Axon said, "Just give us one chance. I'll beat you for sure."

"You had one chance and you blew it." Cara said turning the other way and beginning to walk. "Perhaps one day if we meet again you can try. But for now it's time for me to leave." She walked gracefully away without a care out of sight.

"Hmph," Christy grumbled , "Come back here and you'll be running instead of walking away."

"Oh well," David sighed walking over, "Looks like you win some and you lose some."

"That's It?!" Christy exclaimed turning to David, "We're just going to let her walk away? After all the rotten things she said? We can't let her get away with that."

"Uh, I don't know what to tell you." David put his hands up afraid that Christy might pounce.

"Calm down Chris," Axon said holding her back, "Listen. I think we're just a little tired from being in the forest too long. Lets just find our way out of here so we can get a little rest. Okay?"

Both David and Christy nodded. Charmander hopped on David's shoulder, as Christy picked up Plusle and held her close. They all started to walk silently until Christy brought the same subject back up.

"Can you believe her?" She started, "She actually called us dumb. Who does she think she is."

"Yeah, anyway." David said trying to change the subject, "how far do you think we are from pewter ci-"

"-And the way she treats her pokemon," Christy continued angrily, "Its digusting. How do her pokemon stand her?"

"Yep, she was pretty terrible," Axon added now trying to move to a different subject as well, "Well I think that if we continue through the forest for about an hour we should prob--"

"She calls herself, the greates bug pokemon trainer ever." Christy interupted again, "That ignorant, annoying, snot nosed little-"

"**CHRISTY, SHUT UP ALREADY!"** Axon and David both shouted. Christy crossed her arms and was appauled at the two's approach.

"Hmph, well I don't see why you're yelling at me." She said, "If anyone should be yelled at, its that loud mouth Cara. If I ever lay eyes on her again, believe me she will regret it."

"Here we go again." David rolled his eyes. As he continued to walk he spotted something not too far ahead. "Hey Christy, I think you might want to quit your whining and look ahead."

Christy paused a moment and looked up. Not far ahead of her, she was suprised to see the girl from before, Cara, curled up in a little ball crying. Christy jumped at the sight. Axon and David both ran to Cara's assistance. Christy hesitantly followed.

"Cara! Cara!" David shouted. She looked up as the three kids caught up to her. "Hey Cara. Whats going on? Why are you crying?"

"Crying?" Cara quickly jumped up and wiped her tears away. "I wasn't crying. I had something in my eye and I'm trying to get it out."

"Oh of course thats it." Christy rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Quit the macho act. We saw you bawling your eyes out two seconds ago."

"What happened Cara?" Axon sympathized, "Is everything okay?"

"Why do we care?" Christy crossed her arms eagerly, "Let's go already. She can take care of herself."

"Christy, stop it now!" Axon wagged his finger then turned to Cara. "Cara you can tell us. What happened?"

"I-I, they. Oh-ho!" Cara finally gave in and began to let all of her tears and feelings out. "It's my pokemon. They all ran away and I can't find them anywhere."

"Oh-no." David jumped, "How did that happen?"

"I pulled them all out to train, and in the middle of the session they all just left." Cara continued to cry.

"Gee, I wonder why" Christy rolled her eyes sarcastically again, "Why do you think they ran away Cara? It's because you treat them so terribly. I'm supprised they haven't ran off before."

"Christy thats enough!" Axon demanded.

"No, no. She's right. Thats exactly why." Cara halted, Axon and David turned to her. "and it isn't the first time either. My caterpie tried once, and then Stingo tried again earlier. Thats how you guys ran into it. I tried to deny it all this time, but I know thats the reason why."

"Hmm," David thought, "Well, we'll just have to help you find them."

"(Sniff) I don't understand," Cara said wiping away another tear, "After the way I treated you, you're still going to help me?"

"Nobody deservesd for that to happen to them." Axon said. "How about it Minun? You in?" Minun hopped up and down saying yes. David nodded and Charmander did the same. Christy, of course, just sat there crossing her arms, but Plusle slowly began to walk over to Cara. Christy looked suprised.

"Plusle? What are you-" Christy exclaimed. Plusle tapped Cara on the shoulder. Cara looked up as Plusle bounced happily showing it forgave her and was going to help as well. Cara smiled and nodded. She stood up.

"Thank you so much you guys." Cara smiled. Axon and David both nodded. Christy continued to ignore them, "Okay, theres three pokemon missing, my caterpie, my nincada, and of course, Stingo, my beedrill. Please do your best to find them."

"Aiyiee captain!" Axon joked trying to lighten up the mood. Christy rolled her eyes again. Axon and David walked one way in the forest, deserting Christy and Cara. Christy's eyes grew wide when she realized what they had done.

"Wait, don't leave me here with.." Christy stopped and turned around to Cara, "Heh, heh. Lets move this along as fast as we can okay." Cara nodded and they both began to search for the missing pokemon.

David and Axon searched high and low in the forest. Pidgey searching from above, Ariados and the rest of them seaching below. It was about a half an hour when they heard something rustling in the bushes. They both stopped in their tracks. A small bug pokemon, Nincada, came crawling out.

"Alright!" Axon smiled, "Looks like we found one, but how do we get it to come with us."

"I've got an idea." David said reaching into his bag. He pulled out some pokemon food and bent down, "Here you go Nincada, have some of this." Nincada began to nibble on the food, "If you follow us you can have some more."

Nincada smiled at the thought. Charmander frowned looking anxiously at the food.

"Hey," Axon laughed, "I don't think Charmander wants to share his food very much." They both began to laugh when Nincada went back into the bushes.

"Huh? Oh-no." David exclaimed, "Where did Nincada go." Axon looked into the bushes which started to rustle again.

"Hey, look!" He pointed. In a matter of moments, Nincada reappeared. This time with another friend.Cara's Catrpie. Axon and Davids faces lit up as they offered Caterpie some food, and led them back to Cara.

Back on the other side of the forest, Christy and Cara both struggled to keep things from getting akward. To keep things from getting quiet, Cara called out for her Beedrill.

"Stingo! Stingo! Where are you?" She called out, Christy shook her head in disappointment.

"You're never going to find it that way." Christy finnaly blurted out. Cara turned to her and listened.

"Listen, I know you're fed up with me right now, but I don't need your attitude." Cara said.

"Grrr. For you information I was trying to help." Christy retorted beginning to get angry again. Plusle, who was in Christy's arms, covered it ears from the bickering. "If you call out its nickname, its going to know its you; and if its mad at you then its not going to come."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never thought of that." Cara apologized.

"Hmph, don't be sorry. Just be smarter." She said,

"Beedrill!" Cara started to call, "Beedrill! Come on out beedrill! Where are you?"

"Grrr," Christy growled beginning to get tired of the shouting, she began to scream herself, "**STINGO! BEEDRILL! WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS, COME OUT ALREADY SO I CAN GET GOING!"**

Just then, the trees began to rustle, and Cara's beedrill came buzzing out of the trees.

"Stingo!" Cara cried out joyfully. She turned around and gave Christy a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Christy!" Christy's eyes grew wide as she was disgusted of what was hugging her. Cara turned back to Beedrill.

"Okay Stingo, you had your fun. Now its time to return." Cara said pulling out her poke-ball. She tried to retrieve Beedrilll but it dodged the poke-ball's suction. It then came down, with its stinger in front and skidded across Cara's arm.

"Ouch!" Cara winced. The beedrill came back again, this time at her leg. Then again at her shoulder, then her face, and again, and again. "Ow! Stingo, please stop it I'm sorry."

_Look at her,_ Christy thought watching appauled, _That Beedrill is using on of its most powerful attacks, and she still won't back down. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she does love her pokemon. Thats it, I can't watch this anymore._ Christy ran in front of Cara stopping Beedrill from another attack at her neck.

"Beedrill you stop this now." Christy demanded, "I know you're probably mad at her for mistreating you. In the beginning I was mad too. But, all Cara really wants is for you to be the best you can be. So please, stop attacking and come back to Cara." Beedrill ignored Christy's speech and began to charge again.

"Here it comes." Christy braced herself when suddenly, Plusle jumped out of Christy's arms and tackled down Beedrill. "Alright Plusle."

"Pluuuu,sleeeee" Plusle let out huge thunder attack on Beedrill. Cara quickly pulled out her poke-ball again and retrieved it. She fell to the ground in relief.

"Well, atleast you have Stingo back now." Christy smiled. Cara looked up and smiled back at her.

"Thank you Christy!" She said. Plusle came running and jumped into Christy's arms. "I underestimated that Plusle. Its amazing."

"She sure is." Christy giggled rubbing Plusle's head.

"Heeey!" David shouted with Axon coming towards them.

"You're back." Christy smiled.

"Yep, and look what we found." Axon said movind aside so that Nincada and Caterpie were in view.

"Mindy and Cat!" Cara said. Suprisingly the two of them ran up to hug her. "I missed you so much. But, I think I owe you an apology. All of you." Axon, David, and Christy all looked at each other as she released Beedrill who was now calmed down.

"I'm really sorry," She continued, "for the way that I treated you all. I wasn't thinking about how you guys might have felt. You are all amazing battlers and I should've excepted that. But, I just wanted you to be the best. So, Stingo, if you want to leave you're free to go." Stingo paused for a minunte as Cara turned to Axon, David, and Christy.

"I also owe you guys an apology." Cara said.

"Oh, an apology isn't necessary." David assured her. Christy quickly ran up and shoved David over.

"But their always apreciated." She gritted her teeth. Cara giggled a little.

"Well, I'm sorry for treating you guys so meanly," She continued, "I was so rude and then you turn around and find all of my pokemon. Thank you!"

"No problem," Axon said. Just then, Cara's beedrill came up and hugged her, followed by the rest of her pokemon. Christy smiled at the scene. She suddenly felt more relaxed then she had in days. The same feeling came across Axon and David and all of their pokemon. Cara stood up.

"So where are you headed now?" She asked.

"Well," David started, "We're trying to get to Pewter City, but we can't find our way through this forest."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so." Cara said pointing down a path, "This path will take you staright there. I just came from there."

"Really?" Axon's face lit up.

"Hooray! No more creepy dark forest camp outs" Christy cheered as she waved at Cara and ran down the path. Axon did the same. David turned to Cara.

"Well, I wish we could have a proper goodbye but I gotta go." He slipped away.

"Okay," Cara giggled, "Bye, It was nice meeting you, and thanks again."

"You see Christy," Axon said catching up to Christy, "She turned out to be pretty cool, and you were getting so mad at her."

"Me? Oh please, you had your suspicions to." Christy scoffed.

"But I wasn't the one getting all jealous."

"**Jealous? **I was not jealous. Take that back." Christy demanded.

"You were too jealous. You could see it all on your face." Axon teased.

"I was not jealous."

"Jealous girl! Jealous girl! Christy is a jealous girl!"

**"QUIT IT!"**

"Will you two stop argueing alreay?" David pleaded catching up to them. Minun, Charmander, and Plusle all covered there ears, bracing themselves for the further bickering.

So the trio, and their pokemon run along the path that will lead them to Pewter City. They met a new friend today, one that will hopefully meet up with them again soon, but will Axon and Christy ever stop fighting?


	6. Episode 6: Plusle gets a Muscle

Pokemon: New Generations

The gang has finally arrived at the entrance to Pewter City. After all of their adventures in the Viridian forest, they are relieved to finally see the light of the town.

"We finally made it." David cheered. They made their way into the city and to the pokemon center which was right near the entrance to the city.

"Okay, lets register for the pokemon league now." Axon said walking up to the nurse joy at the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She said in a high happy voice.

"We'd like to get registered for the pokemon league ma'am." David said.

"Okay then," Nurse Joy began to type on the computer, "If you hand me your poke-dexes I'll be happy to get you registered right now."

They each handed Nurse Joy there poke-dexes. She pointed them to a big screen in the back of the desk. As she scanned them in, there pictures and information would appear on the screen. When she was done, she handed them each back.

"There you are." She smiled, "You are now eligible to compete in the pokemon league and collect all the gym badges. Will that be all?"

"A room please," Christy added eagerly. Axon looked at her strangely.

"Okay, let me just get you a room key." Nurse Joy left to get a key in the backroom. Axon continued to stare at Christy.

"What?" Christy shrugged, "I'm tired, and so is Plusle. We're ready for bed."

"Christy, it's the middle of the day." Axon exclaimed, "and your gym battle isn't far away. Don't you need to train?"

"Oh come on, I'll be fine." Christy continued, "Besides, Plusle will win no matter what."

"But, Plusle is kind of—" Axon hesitated, "Well, you know, L-I-T-T-L-E"

"She is not. She's the same size as Minun." Christy folded her arms, "I don't want to here anymore about this. You can get your badge when you feel like it but I'm going to sleep."

Nurse Joy returned with a key in her hand. She handed it to Christy and began typing on the computer again.

"Room 307," She smiled, "Let me know if you need anything else."

Christy waved and went into the elevator with Plusle. Axon and David continued to walk out of the center to begin their training. They found a nice wide open space to work with. David let out his Ariados, and Axon let out pidgey and Totodile.

"You guys can play for awhile," Axon said, "But then we need to start training."

All of the pokemon began to play together in a circle. Axon giggled a little then turned to David who was looking in a pokemon guide book.

"So what are we up against?" Axon asked peaking over his shoulder. David continued to read.

"Well," David explained, "it says here that the gym leader here is Flint. It used to be Brock but he's on some type of pokemon journey right now. Flint uses mostly rock type pokemon."

"That's no good," Axon said, "The only pokemon I have that's strong against rock-types is Totodile."

"Yea, and both of my pokemon are weak against them." David itched his head. "Well, we'll just have to find a real good strategy. Lets get started everyone."

All the pokemon turned and went to there masters. For hours they trained making different strategies, and techniques. David taught Charmander ways to dodge fast moving attacks while Axon worked on aiming attacks with his pokemon. After awhile they decided to take a rest before heading to the gym.

"Lets get something to eat," Axon said returning his pokemon.

"Shouldn't we see if Christy wants anything first?" David asked picking up Charmander.

"Nah, let her sleep the whole day if she wants to." Axon crossed his arms. Minun hopped on to his shoulder and they went into a restaurant that was right next to them. Inside there were many posters and advertisements on the walls. Many people were inside eating as well. Axon and David took a seat near the front window and waited for service.

As they waited, David examined the walls of the restaurant and read the posters. One in particular caught his eye. He wasn't sure what he saw at first, but then he realized that it was as bad as he thought.

"Uh-oh, Axon look over there!" He exclaimed pointing at the flyer. Axon looked over and had the same reaction as David. It was a poster of the gang that they ran into back in Viridian. A wanted poster.

"It's a wanted poster," Axon read the flyer, "for those goons we got arrested in Viridian City. They must have escaped."

"But that means," David's eyes grew wide, "they'll be coming after us. Remember, they said they'd get us back."

"Not to mention Dalem is with them," Axon remembered, "When he's around things only get worse."

"Well, I'm sure we're worried over nothing," David shook his head clear, "They couldn't get all the way here with out the police spotting them."

"I'll still feel better when there gone for good though." Axon put his head down. Minun patted his back, and pointed to the waiter who was coming to take their order. They ordered there food and had a nice meal. After they were done, they payed the bill and a headed for the gym.

They arrived at the front doors and waited for moment.

"This is it Minun," Axon turned to Minun on his shoulder, "Our first badge ever. We can do this. I know we can."

"It doesn't seem real," David whispered, "This really is happening."

After a moment of silence they both entered the stadium. Inside there were bleachers on both sides and rocks scattered through the stadium. A bulky man walked into the Stadium. He began to speak.

"I am Flint," He began, "The Pewter City gym leader. Are you my new challengers?"

Axon and David both nodded. Flint walked over to the far other side of the stadium, and turned back around.

"We will each use two pokemon. The last pokemon standing wins the match." Flint turned back to them with a smirk on his face, "Now, which one of you wants to go first."

"I will," David stepped up to the plate, "My Charmander and I will take you on right now."

"Good," Flint nodded, "Your friend will have to watch from the bleachers though."

"Fine with me," Axon nodded, "Come on Minun, lets watch the battle from higher up." Minun happily jumped from Axons shoulder and ran up the stairs. Axon ran up behind him trying to keep up. They sat over the edge bars so they could see up close.

"Go," Flint reached into his pocket then through out a poke-ball, "Crobat!"

A purple bat-like pokemon appeared on the field. David smiled when he saw it.

"Okay Charmander," David pointed with his finger, "since its not a rock-type this should be easy, Go!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Flint smirked, "Lets get this started shall we, Tackle it Crobat!"

"Just dodge it Charmander!" David shouted. As Crobat charged at him Charmander sprinted to the side. Crobat swooped up, careful not to hit the ground.

"Quick attack," Flint ordered. Crobat zipped down towards Charmander at high speed.

"You know what to do Charmander," David yelled, Charmander nodded and waited for the signal. Crobat got closer then, "Do it now." Charmander hopped up and and over Crobat, bouncing off a little bit on its back. This caused Crobat to fall onto the ground.

"Now use flamethrower," David shouted.

"Fly up now!" Flint odered again. Charmander sent a firey flame at Crobat who flew up into the air causing Charmander to miss. "Now use Supersonic."

Crobat turned down to Charmander and sent supersonic waves at him. As the waves started to hit Charmander's brain he became more and more confused.

"Tackle it!" Flint shouted. Crobat charged down onto Charmander. Charmander flipped onto the ground. Still confused, he jumped up and began to shoot random fire flares around the field. Crobat simply flew higher where the fire couldn't get it. Fire began to spread all around.

"Aaugh, Charmander!" David cried, covering his face with his arms protecting it from the heat, "Charmander, you have to focus."

Axon and Minun, who were watching the whole battle from above, were looking at Crobat. Crobat was fluttering high near the ceiling, looking more nervous every moment the fire spread. As Axon watched he realized something.

"David," Axon shouted, "Use the fire to your advantage. Just look at the Crobat."

"Huh?" David uncovered his face to look up at the ceiling where Crobat was. A smile came across his face, "I get it. Hey Flint, your Crobat is in trouble now."

"What are you talking about?" Flint laughed, "Your Charmander can't touch it with that aim."

"Maybe not," David smirked, "But your Crobat can't attack it either with all this fire around. Not to mention it will give Charmander a chance to recover from the confusion. Speaking of which."

Flint itched his head nervously, as he watched Charmander shake his head clear. He was beginning to think straight again.

"Charmander, I want you to taunt Crobat." David shouted. Charmander began dancing around the field, and sticking his tongue out at Crobat.

"Char! Char! Char! Char!" Charmander sang as if singing 'na, na, na, na, boo, boo.' Crobat began to get angry, and gave into the taunting. It charged down at Charmander, but as it came closer the heat began to make him lose its strength. Crobat slowly drifted to the ground and fainted.

"Oh-no, Crobat!" Flint cried. He pulled out his poke-ball and retrieved it. "It will be okay. Just rest for awhile."

"We did it!" David cheered. Charmander cheered in the fire as well. "We didn't even have to touch it."

"Its time to put this fire out." Flint smirked pulling out another poke-ball. "Roll on, Graveler."

When the pokemon first appeared, all they saw was a big rock rolling around the stadium, putting out the fires. Then it stopped when all the fires were out. Two arms came out and two stubby little legs popped out from the bottom. It looked like a human pile of gravel.

"Now things will get interesting, come back Charmander." David said. Charmander retreated as David pulled out another poke-ball. "Go Ariados!"

"Ariados?" Axon looked down on the field confused, "What do you think David's doing this time Minun?"

"Maii! Mai!" Minun shrugged.

"That's pathetic," Flint laughed. Graveler laughed along, "An Ariados doesn't stand a chance."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." David smirked mocking Flint's previous words.

"That's cute," Flint crossed his arms, "Graveler, squash that bug."

"Stick to the plan Ariados!" David encouraged. Graveler charged at Ariados. As it came closer, Ariados ran the opposite way. Graveler continued to chase it.

"That's your plan?" Flint laughed, "running away like a little scaredy cat."

"Don't listen to him Ariados!" David shouted. Ariados ignored Flint's remarks and ran up the side of the wall where Graveler couldn't get it. "Good, now stringshot."

Araidos sent a stringshot to the other side of the stadium. Then another diagonal across. Another the other way, and more, and more until the whole stadium was filled up with string that cut off paths throught the field. It looked like a giant spider web. Ariados jumped in a space between all of the string where Graveler couldn't get him.

"This is ridiculous," Flint shook his head, "Graveler just smash through this stuff and get that Ariados."

Graveler began smashing through the string that was thicker than it appeared. As Graveler got closer, Ariados made more string through the stadium and jumped to another spot.

"Hey," Axon acknowledged, "I get it. Every time Graveler gets closer Ariados moves and makes more string so it takes him awhile to get to it; and soon Graveler will get tired."

Just as Axon thought, Graveler began to get tired and started to slow down. It stopped to catch it's breath.

"Graveler, you have to keep moving." Flint shouted.

"Alright Ariados, rap it up." David ordered. Ariados sent another stringshot attack at Graveler, and this time wrapped it all up. Graveler was too tired to break out of it. David pulled out his poke-ball.

"You did your part. Return!" David retrieved Ariados. He turned to Charmander. "Your foe's weak. Get 'em Charmander."

Charmander ran out onto the field. Since Charmander never fainted it was still fair.

"This shouldn't take much effort," David shouted, "Tail whip attack then tackle it."

Graveler who was stuck in its spot, was hit by a powerful whip oh Charmander's tail and then plowed to the ground by a tackle attack. Graveler didn't move. It fainted and was unable to battle.

"No, Graveler." Flint cried returning it to his poke-ball, "I guess I really underestimated you." Flint walked over to David's side of stadium. He held out his hand and in his palm was a small badge. "Here take this boulderbadge. Now everyone will know that you beat Flint, the Pewter City gym leader."

"Thank you," David said trying to act as mature as possible, but his excitement got the better of him. "We did it! We did it! Charmander we got our first badge! We are the greatest ever! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Woo-hoo!"

Davids victory party continued until he felt a tap on his back. He turned around and saw Axon patiently waiting for his turn.

"Not that I'm not happy for you," Axon smiled, "but can I please battle now?"

"Oh right," David rubbed his head "Guess I got a little carried away."

David and Charmander walked up to the bleachers and sat in Axon's previous spot. Axon stepped up to his side of the stadium, while Flint walked to his side.

"The same rules apply!" Flint shouted over to Axon. "We will each use two pokemon. The one with the last pokemon standing wins."

"Fine with me." Axon smiled.

"Lets get started then," Flint pulled out a poke-ball and threw it out, "Go Geodude!"

A small rock-type pokemon appeared.

"This will be easy." Axon said pulling out a poke-ball, "Lets go, Totodile!"

Totodile appeard in front of Geodude and was more energetic then before. Geodude hesitated at the site of the water pokemon.

"Don't get discouraged Geodude," Flint encouraged, "Just because it's a water-type doesn't mean you can't take it down. Use tackle!"

Geodude shook its head clear then tackled down Totodile. Totodile didn't flinch at all.

"Throw it off of you Totodile!" Axon shouted. Totodile tossed Geodude off of its body then stood up straight. "Great! Now use watergun!" Totodile sent a big blast of water at Geodude that sent it blasting back onto the ground. Geodude fainted.

"Amazing," David exclaimed, "That battle barely took a minute."

"I had a feeling this would happen," Flint retrieved Geodude, then pulled out another poke-ball, "But this one won't be so easy! Go, Onix!" A huge rock pokemon the size of a dragon appeared from the poke-ball.

"No matter how big it is it's still weak against water." Axon smirked, "Totodile, aim a watergun at Onix's head."

"Move to the side Onix!" Flint ordered. Totodile sent a water blast hurdling for Onix's face when Onix moved to the side that made Totodile's attack miss. "Great, now you know what to do. Tremor."

"Tremor? What attack is that?" Axon asked. Was tremor a real attack? Onix took his giant tail and slammed it on the ground. The whole stadium began to shake. Axon and Minun struggled to stay up. David and Charmander held on to the edge bars for dear life, and Totodile lost balance and fell down. The only people staying up were Onix and Flint.

"Wauughh" David screamed, "What's going on?"

"Ha Ha, Just a little something Onix and I cooked up," Flint laughed as the shaking began to stop, "Now that it's down, use rock smash."

Onix bashed it head against the ceiling. Rocks began to fall from above over Totodile. Totodile was still on the ground. As it tried to lift itself up two big rocks smashed it back down, and then two more, and more, and more until Totodile was completely covered in rocks.

"Oh-no, Totodile!" Axon cried pulling out his poke-ball, "Return!"

"Ha, you thought you had me beaten." Flint smirked as he watched Axon get ready for his next pokemon, "Go ahead. Use which ever pokemon you want. None of them will be able to withstand Onix's attacks."

_This will be tough,_ Axon thought, _I can't us Pidgey. It's too small for this battle._

"Then I'll have to go with you Minun.." Axon turned down to Minun who jumped back when he turned to him, "I know Onix looks big but I know you can do this."

"Maii! Minun! Maii!" Minun hesitated.

"You have to trust me." Axon encouraged, "I would never put you in danger. Trust me."

Minun shook his head clear then jumped out onto the battle field. David watched as Minun stepped out.

"I sure hope Axon knows what he's doing." He said to Charmander.

"Don't waste anytime, Tremor!" Flint shouted. Once again Onix slammed its giant tail on the ground which made everything shake.

"Wauggh! Never gonna get used to that attack." David shouted holding onto the edge bars again.

"Charrr!" Charmander cried clutching onto David.

"Engh! Hold on Minun! Try to stay up!" Axon shouted shaking everywhere. Minun tried his best to maintain his balance but still fell anyway.

"Great, now use rock smash." Flint ordered. Onix bashed its head on the ceiling. Rocks began to fall again.

"Hurry, get up Minun!" Axon cried. Minun quickly jumped back up and began dodging each rock as fast as it could. Once the rocks stopped falling, Minun stopped to catch his breath.

"It can't run forever. Tremor again Onix!" Flint shouted. Onix began to lift its tail.

"Minun, hurry and jump on Onix's tail." Axon shouted. Minun shook his head clear then sprinted onto Onix's tail and held on tight, as it slammed down. The stadium shook again but not as long.

"Gah, good. Now run up it back and onto its head." Axon studdered recovering from the last tremor. Minun ran up Onix's back and onto it's head. Onix looked around frantically for Minun, confused to where it went.

"Now aim thunder shock at the ceiling." Axon ordered. Sparks from Minun's body hit the the ceiling and triggered the fire safety sprinklers. The sprinklers turned on and sent showers down on the stadium.

"Gaah, Axon!" David shouted covering up Charmander, "If you don't mind, I'd like to take my shower later, when Charmander's flame isn't in danger."

"Sorry David," Axon laughed as he watched Onix wince in pain at the water, "but you might want to really cover up for this one. Use the water to your advantage Minun! Thunder shock."

Minun's body began to spark like a big generator and then made a big thunder wave through out the whole stadium. David ducked, and so did Flint. Axon felt the shocks a little but was still happy. The sprinklers stopped along with Minun's attack. Onix fell to the ground and Minun hopped off of its head and into Axon's arms.

"Ha ha, I knew you could do it bud." Axon laughed as he hugged his pokemon. Flint returned Onix and walked over to Axon.

"Looks like you beat me too." Flint laughed, "This just isn't my day. But a battle is a battle. Here, take this."

"The boulderbadge." Axon's face lit up as he saw the badge in flint's hand. "Thank you Flint."

David and Charmander both ran down the stairs to greet Axon.

"That battle was amazing." He smiled.

"Thanks so was yours." Axon smiled back, "Hey, now we both have badges."

"That's right. So should we go check on Christy?" David asked.

"Okay. Thanks alot Flint." Axon waved as him and David left the stadium. Flint waved after them. As they walked back to the pokemon center, Axon danced and cheered about his new badge. "I got my first badge! I got my first badge! Ta ra ra boom de ay! Ta ra ra boom de ay!"

"Ha ha, take it easy!" David laughed along with Minun and Charmander, "Seriously, you should be really proud of yourself. Anybody who watched that battle wouldn't be able to tell that it was your first gym battle."

"Thanks David," Axon stopped dancing and walked normally, "I guess its because of how many books I've read about battling, and all the battles I've watched on T.V. That last move I used I learned from when Brock was still a gym leader."

"It sounds like you studied a lot before you started this journey." David said as they entered the pokemon center and waved to Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing," Axon said pressing the three button in the elevator, "Not to mention Minun and I spent hours training. Oh, which one was ours again?"

"I think the room was 307." David said looking around for it.

"Oh, here it is. Right here." Axon spotted the number. He knocked on the door for Christy to let them in. In a few moments Christy opened the door for them.

"Hey guys!" Christy smiled, "Plusle and I were just watching a movie." Axon and David walked in and took a look around. For the most part, it looked just like the one in Viridian City. Axon spotted Christy's belongings which were all layed out on the top bunk.

"I see you helped yourself to the top bunk." Axon crossed his arms.

"Heh, heh. What can I say. First come, first serve." Christy said nervously sitting on the couch next to Plusle. Minun cuddled his self next to Plusle as well. "You guys were gone for along time. What were you doing?"

"You didn't know?" David sat on the bunkbed, "We went to the Gym and got our first badges."

"Yeah, Christy. Check it out!" Axon exclaimed excitedly showing Christy his boulderbadge.

"What?" Christy jumped, "Y-you guys g-got your badges?"

"Yeah, we told you that's where we were going." David itched his head.

"I didn't think you'd actually get it on your first try." Christy jumped up from the couch. "Oh-no I've got to hurry and get mine. Come on Plusle. We've got to go."

Christy ran out of the room. Plusle ran after her. David and Axon both jumped up and ran after the both of them along with their pokemon.

"Christy wait up!" Axon called out to her as she ran down the staircase instead of the elevator. They followed her out of the pokemon center and down the street.

_I can't let Axon and David get ahead of me,_ Christy thought to herself as she ran, _I have to get my badge too._ She busted open the doors to the gym, and ran in the middle of the stadium. Axon and David arrived shortly after her, panting and out of breath.

"I think I just had a heart attack." David fell to the ground. Axon fell after him. Christy however, stayed firmly on her feet.

"Gym leader," Christy shouted, "I challenge you to a battle." Shortly after her demand, Flint came walking into the stadium.

"What's this about?" Flint looked up at Christy. He saw Axon and David behind her and remembered them. "Another one? Listen I just had two hard battles, and its getting late. Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

"You're a gym leader," Christy demanded, "You can't refuse my challenge, and I challenge you!"

"Fine," Flint shook his head, "I only have one pokemon strong enough to battle, but since you're so cute I'll let you slide. Two against one is fine."

"Fine with me." Christy stated firmly.

"Okay," Flint reached into his pocket then threw out his poke-ball, "Go Onix!"

The huge rock pokemon from before appeared.

"And I choose," Christy threw out her own poke-ball, "Caterpie! Make me proud."

"Are you serious?" Flint began to laugh, "Ha, ha , ha, ha."

"Caterpie?!" Axon and David's eyes both grew wide as well. They began to laugh, "Ha ha ha."

"I'll show you!" Christy shouted, "Lets go Caterpie."

"Ai yie," Flint wiped away his laughing tears, "I almost feel sorry for this. Crush it Onix."

Onix took it's tail and whacked Caterpie over. Caterpie fainted immediately.

"Oh-no. Return Caterpie," Christy retrieved Caterpie. She turned down to Plusle, "Maybe the last one was a mistake, but I know better now. Go for it Plusle!"

Plusle hesitated and walked out onto the field, looking fearful as ever. Onix began to roar. Plusle jumped in fear and started to cry.

"Ha, Oh-no. Ha ha, please no," Flint held his sides in laughter, "A Caterpie is one thing, but a crying cute little Plusle? Ha Ha Hoo Hee."

"AAH HA HA HO!" Axon and David both roared in laughter along with Minun and Charmander. Axon found the strength to talk. "He's right, its priceless. Ah ha hoo hee."

"Come on Plusle. Show 'em who's boss!" Christy encouraged. Plusle tried to to stop crying, and sent a thundershock at Onix. The tiny bolt of lightning tickled Onix's forehead. Now even Onix began to laugh. Plusle cried even louder and ran out of the stadium.

"Oh-no. Come back Plusle!" Christy chased Plusle out of the gym. Axon and David stopped laughing and chased them outside.

"Ha, looks like this match is over." Flint left the stadium into his backroom. Axon and David finally caught up to Christy who was hugging Plusle.

"Christy, is she okay?" Axon asked.

"What do you care?" Christy snapped at the both of them. "How could you laugh at her like that? You really hurt her feelings. Especially you Minun. She's your sister."

Minun looked down in disappointment.

"Uh, were really sorry Christy!" David reached out.

"Just go!" Christy said coldly, "We need some time alone right now!"

Axon and David both looked at each other, then left Christy alone with her Plusle on the dark streets of Pewter City.

Later, that night, around midnight, Axon woke up from his bed and took a look around. Minun was cuddled on his pillow, Charmander was asleep on the end of David's foot, and David was fast asleep. But still no sign of Christy or Plusle. Axon shook David awake.

"W-whats going on?" David yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"It's Christy," Axon said, "She still isn't back. I'm getting worried."

David took a look out the window which was right near his bed. "Well I don't think you have to worry anymore." He pointed out the window.

Axon looked out and saw Christy out side with Plusle. Plusle was pushing a rock. Though he wondered what they were doing, he got back in bed and went back to sleep.

Outside with Christy and Plusle, Christy was helping Plusle to train and become stronger.

"Come on Plusle," Christy encouraged, "Just a little further. Good!"

Plusle pushed the rock over a little white line. Christy went over and picked her up. She smiled at her friend.

"You're doing great, but lets take a rest." Christy walked over to a bench and sat on it. She looked up into the sky. "I'm sorry everybody laughed at you Plusle."

"Plahh, Plusle., Slahh" Plusle moaned sadly.

"Don't be sad," Christy sympathized, "You're getting stronger now. We'll keep training as long as you want to. This journey isn't just about me, it's about you too. You'll be strong in no time."

"Plusle, Plusle!" Plusle hopped out of Christy's arms and onto the side of the bench. She made a two fist, and pretended to make muscles. Christy began to laugh and hugged Plusle.

"You're so funny," Christy smiled, "But, now it's time for you to laugh. Here comes the tickle monster."

"Plah-ha. Plah-ha." Plusle laughed uncontrollably as Christy tickled her. They both fell on the ground and began rolling around. Christy sat up and continued to laugh.

"Ha ha ha," Christy wiped a way some joyful cheers. "You ready to start again?"

"Plah, Sle" Plusle hopped up and down. The two of them went back over and began training again for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Axon woke up to Christy and Plusle running around the room and getting ready for the day.

"Christy!" Axon exclaimed rubbing his eyes, "Hey, what were you doing out so late? We saw you and Plusle moving some rocks."

"We were up training all night." Christy said briefly. She was barely paying attention to Axon, getting all of her stuff in her bag, "We're about to leave for our gym battle."

"Well, hold on!" Axon jumped up from his bed. "I want to come. How about you Minun?"

"Mai, Mai!" Minun hopped on Axon's shoulder. David woke up and yawned. Charmander woke up as well.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"Christy's about to go to her gym battle." Axon turned to David.

"Woah," David jumped up. Charmander jumped on his shoulder, "Well, I want to go too."

"Do what you want," Christy turned to them slipping her back pack on, "Just stay out of our way."

Axon and David quickly got dressed, then followed Christy and Plusle to the Gym. When they arrived, the doors were already opened. They walked in ignoring the opened doors. Axon and David immediately went up onto the bleachers with their pokemon.

"Gym leader!" Christy shouted like before, "My Plusle and I challenge you to a battle!"

"Hey, I wonder what Christy's gonna do," David whispered. "Plusle can't do much, unless they use that light little thundershock and tickle him to death."

"Yeah," Axon giggled, "Or if Plusle uses its cry attack." They both with there pokemon began to loudly laugh.

"Grr, I heard that." Christy yelled as they continued to laugh. Plusle ignored the laughter and looked firmly straight ahead. "Gym leader, I challenge you to a battle now!"

"Plu! Plu! Pluuuh!" Plusle shouted angrily, with sparks coming from its cheeks. Christy crossed her arms.

"Where is he. He came out right away last time." She said. She paused for minute and listen for footsteps to see if someone was coming. Nothing. Not a sound. Christy listened harder. The laughing had even stopped.

"Guys?" Christy looked up in the bleachers. Axon and David were gone. "Axon? David? Where are you?"

Suddenly, two big blobs came tossing over the edge bars, and onto the ground. It was Axon and David, all tied up, and mouths covered with tape.

"Axon! David!" Christy exclaimed running over to them with Plusle. "Guys, what happened to you?"

"Miss me?" A familiar sly voice said. Christy quickly turned around. Ester, one of the gang members from Viridian City.

"Y-you," Christy acknowledged , "Ester! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," She smirked, "Guess I have a thing for gyms. We're here to get our revenge."

"What do you mean we?" Christy asked accusingly.

"Guess who!" Another familiar voice said. Christy looked up on the bleachers to see the blonde haired member, JJ. He was holding a frightened Minun and Charmander in a glass case.

"JJ!" Christy exclaimed, "Give Minun and Charmander back now!"

"Uh, no!" JJ said sarcastically, "But, that's not all.."

"Of course you remember me cuz," An extremely familiar voice said. Christy jolted around to see her red head cousin Dalem.

"D-Dalem!" Christy exclaimed, "You slimy worm! What do you want with us!"

"Remember Crusty," Dalem smirked, "I vowed we'd get our revenge on you."

"Its Christy," She shouted, "You goons! Leave us alone!"

"Goons you say?" Ester smirked, "That reminds me. We finally found a name. It's quite good if you ask me. We're the Goon Trio!"

"Well, it certaintly suits your appearance." Christy smirked.

"You're in no position to make snide remarks." Ester grunted, "Dalem, you know what to do."

"Right! Go Jolteon!" Dalem through out his poke-ball. Jolteon appeared. "Use thunder." Jolteon sent a powerful thunder blast at Christy. Christy blasted back on to the ground.

"Plah!" Plusle shouted running over to Christy's aid. Jolteon approached from behind.

"Enh, Plusle, behind you." Christy muttered trying to get up. Jolteon sent another thuder blast. This time at Minun. Christy quickly grabbed Plusle and pulled her away. The thunder attack missed. Christy got up and ran past Ester, and into the back room, where Flint usually is.

"Follow them Jolteon." Dalem ordered. He followed Jolteon after Christy.

"What do we do now?" JJ called down to Ester.

"Help me take the Prisoners to the truck." Ester ordered, "D will take care of the rest."

JJ carried Minun and Charmander, while Ester dragged Axon and David who were squirming to get free.

In the backroom, there was two doors. Christy took the one to the left. Inside there was what looked like a kitchen. There was a closet inside. Christy ran and opened the closet, hoping for a place to hide. When she opened it, a man fell out, all tied up and mouth taped shut, just like Axon and David. It was Flint.

"Ah, you're the gym leader!" Christy caught him, as Plusle jumped from her arms to her shoulder, "This must be why you didn't answer. Are you okay?"

"Mm, I'm fine!" Flint said, as Christy untapped his mouth and untied the rest of him, "What's going on? Some girl tied me up and stuffed me in this closet. She took my pokemon too."

"She was part of a gang that's trying to get back at my friends and I?" Christy said, "We got them arrested in Viridian City. I'm sorry this happened."

"It's fine." Flint assured her.

Outdside the room, Dalem and Jolteon tried to figure out which door Christy went into.

"Jolteon, listen for movement in the rooms." Dalem said. Jolteon closed it's eyes and focused on the sounds around it. It opened it's eyes and pointed to the door on the left. "Heh, you can't hide from me cuz."

"Somebody's coming." Flint jolted down under an edge of a counter. Christy ducked down with Plusle. The doors opened and Dalem and Jolteon walked in.

"I know you're in here lissy," Dalem looked around, "You cant hide from me lissy. I know you're in here. Come out Lissy. Come on out!"

Christy tried to contain her rage. He was calling her the wrong name on purpose. It was getting to her though. She couldn't hold it. It blurted out.

"**I TOLD YOU IT'S CHRISY!!"** She screamed jumping out from her hiding place. Jolteon sent another thunder blast, but before it could get to her, Plusle stopped it with her own thunder attack. "Plusle, nice job!"

"Plah! Plah!" Plusle braced itself for a battle. Dalem began to laugh.

"Ah ha ha," Dalem laughed. "Your brother's Minun couldn't beat my Jolteon, what makes you think that puny girl can?"

"Uh, maybe you should hold off on this," Flint hesistated, remembering the battle from the night before.

"No!" Christy halted him, "Plusle and I are both tired of people lauging at her. It's time to prove to everyone how strong it really is. Let's start with a quick attack!"

Plusle charged at Jolteon. Jolteon moved quickly to the side.

"Keep going with it." Christy ordered.

"You can take care of this by yourself Jolteon." Dalem laughed. Plusle charged at Jolteon again but Jolteon only shifted to the side.

"Try an Aerial attack." Christy shouted. Plusle jumped into the air and charged down onto Jolteon. Jolteon through Plusle off of it and onto the ground. It sent another thunder blast at it.

"Hurry, stop it with your thunder," Christy cried. Plusle stopped the thunder attack right by its face with its own attack. It tried it push it away, but Jolteon was too strong. It looked like two thunder lines coming from each pokemon, and a big bolt where the two lines met, but the bolt was closer to Plusle.

"Little girl," Flint said, "Stop this now! Your Plusle can't take this."

"I know what I'm doing." Christy put her hand in his face, then shouted some words of encouragement, "Plusle, remember those rocks we moved together last night? Well, I want you to imagine that bolt of thunder in the middle is a rock. Then imagine Jolteon is the white line you're trying to get it to. You can do it Plusle."

"Pulahh!" Plusle struggled to push the electricity. It slowly moved it away from it's body.

"Good, keep going. You can do it." Christy encouraged. Plusle continued to push the bolt away, and closer to Jolteon.

"Puhlahhh! Lahhh!" Plusle continued, sweat dripping everywhere. She pushed it further and further until finally.

"Jolteon!" Dalem shouted. Jolteon blasted back onto the ground. It fainted immediately. "Return! Arrgh, I'll take care of you myself."

"Don't stop with Jolteon!" Christy smiled, "Take care of Dalem too!"

"Plusle! Plah!" Plusle cheered and thundershocked Dalem to the ground. Dalem passed out. Plusle turned around and jumped into Christy's arms.

"Ha, ha." Christy laughed, "You were great Plusle. So, Flint, still think Plusle is weak?"

"Not at all." Flint nodded.

"Good," Christy nodded back, "Now lets go save Axon and David! Wow it feels good to say that for a change."

Christy, Plusle, and Flint all ran through the doors and into the stadium. Everyone was gone.

"They must be outside!" Flint said. They ran out in front of the gym and saw a truck. Christy saw David and Axon tied up in the back, as well as Minun and Charmander struggling to get out of their case.

"There they are!" Christy pointed. They ran up to the truck but Ester and JJ were guarding the truck.

"Not so fast!" Ester halted them. She reached for her poke-ball, but Christy and Plusle acted too fast.

"Don't even think about it! Plusle, thunder shock both of them!" Christy pointed. Plusle sent another big thunder blasts. Ester and JJ plopped onto the ground, passed out. Christy and Flint ran around them and went to Axon and David.

"Are you guys okay?" Christy asked as she untied Axon, and Flint tended to David.

"Ah, where's Minun," Axon looked around frantically, "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Right here," Flint opened up the case. Charmander and Minun both jumped out and went straight to their trainers.

"Ha, you're okay!" David cheered and turned to Christy, "So what happened?"

"This young girl found me tied up in a closet," Flint smiled.

"Yeah, then Dalem tried to come after us, but Plusle was too strong for him." Christy rubbed Plusle's head.

"Did you say too strong?" Axon asked.

"Yeah, did you see that last thunderbolt?" David exclaimed, "Plusle took both of them out with one blow."

"Ha, looks like Plusle found its muscle." Axon joked. Everyone laughed. "Listen Plusle, we're all really sorry for laughing at you before."

"Yeah, we were out of line," David looked down in disappointment, "Will you ever forgive us."

"Charr! Charr!" Charmander apologized.

"Maii!" Minun begged for forgiveness.

"Plahh! Plahh! Plusle! Plahh!" Plusle cheered.

"I think that means yes." Christy giggled. Everyone laughed again.

"That reminds me," Flint reached into his pocket, "I apologize to. That was extremely unprofessional of me. That Plusle was very strong once you trained it. When I tried to stop you, you kept pushing it because you believed in it. So for that I'd like to give you this."

"Oh," Christy jumped as she saw the badge in Flint's hand. "T-the boulderbadge! Are you sure?"

"You deserve it!" Flint smiled. Christy took the badge from his hand.

"We did it!" Christy cheered, "We got our first badge Plusle!"

"Plahh! Sle!" Plusle cheered along. Axon and David both smiled. They looked behind Flint and Christy. The bad guys were gone.

"Hey!" David exclaimed, "Where did they go?"

"What?" Christy and Flint both turned around. They were no where in site. "They must've snuck off while we were talking. I bet Dalem snuck off too."

"That Dalem," Axon began, "How could he do that to us."

"Well anyway," David changed the subject, "Now that we've all gotten our first badges, I guess there's no reason for us to stay here."

"Yeah, if we get moving now we might be able to get to the next city by tonight." Axon smiled.

"As long as we don't have to camp out in anymore creepy forest." Christy said.

"Well, good luck then. Goodbye!" Flint waved as they walked away.

The three of them and all of their pokemon, walked out of the city. Wondering what adventures lie ahead, they eagerly move on to the next city.


	7. Episode 7: The Bears of Mt Moon

Pokemon: New Generations

After finally getting there first badges, Axon, Christy, and David left Pewter City on their quest to the next town. They now walk, with their pokemon on their shoulders, on the path of route 3, which will hopefully lead them to where they want to go.

"So now where are we going?" David asked Axon who was looking at his map.

"Let's see here," Axon observed the map, "Right now we're on route 3, and the closest gym is in..ah, here we are. Cerulean City!"

"Cerulean City," Christy said, "How far is that?"

"Well," Axon continued, "It says here that if we cut through Mt. Moon, we should be able to get back on a short route that leads straight on into the town."

"Great," David said, "and from the sounds of it Mt. Moon isn't that far away is it?"

"It shouldn't be." Axon smiled folding the map up, and putting it away.

"Hold on," Christy said, "You mean we have to hike up a mountain? I don't know if my legs have the strength for that."

"Well," David opened his guide book, "It says that Mt. Moon is filled with caves and tunnels. We just have to go through one of them and hope for the best."

"Knowing our luck that won't be very good." Christy muttered to Plusle. Plusle laughed quiet enough so no one could here.

"Maii! Maii!" Minun pointed up the hill to a clearing.

"Huh? What is it Minun?" Axon asked looking up into the clearing. He saw a man and a woman standing, in front of a bunch of caution tape. "Hey guys, look!"

"Hey, what is that?" Christy asked looking up.

"I don't know," David followed. "Let's find out."

Axon, David, and Christy ran up the hill to the clearing. They saw behind the caution tape there was a big mountain, and what looked like rocks fallen inside some tunnels. The man and woman smiled when they approached.

"Hey," David approached with his friend, "uh, this wouldn't happen to be Mt. Moon, would it?"

"Why yes it is young man." The woman smiled.

"Well, if you could please move the caution tape," Axon said, "We need to get through Mt. Moon please."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that." The woman smiled again. Axon, David, and Christy all jumped.

"What?" Axon exclaimed, "You don't understand, we have to get through here. Otherwise we can't get to Cerulean City."

"Oh no, I completely understand." The woman giggled.

"Um, not to sound rude," Christy crossed her arms, "But you're the only one who is finding this funny."

"I'm sorry but for your own safety we can't let you past this point." She said pleasantly.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Let me explain this," The man on the side stepped up, "I'm afraid Mt. Moon isn't safe for traveling right now."

"What? Why not?" Christy asked.

"Lately, there have been random tremors," The man explained, "The've been causing the rocks of Mt. Moon to fall in all over the place. We've tried to find out why but, no one's been able to get close enough with out the rocks falling."

"That sounds dangerous." Christy said.

"That's right," The woman nodded, "We've been standing here trying to warn people about—"

The woman was interrupted by a loud sound that shook the ground around them. They all struggled to stay up. They heard some rocks fall. The shaking stopped after a few minutes.

"Waugh, what was that?" Axon exclaimed getting back on his feet.

"That was one of the tremors." The man said.

"What could be causing these?" David said, "There has to be something in there that's doing this."

"We're doing our best to find out." The man said.

"Wait a minute," Axon jumped, "If we can't get through, how are we supposed to get to Cerulean City? We can't just give up now."

"Oh, silly me," The woman giggled, "Since nobody can get through Mt. Moon, we've been distributing Hot air ballons to them so they can fly over.

"Fly?" Christy said. The woman pointed over to the left. The three of them looked over. There were a bunch of hot air ballonss, set up in rows over to the right. The woman walked over to them. They all followed her. She walked up to the big red ballon that was the closest to them. She opened the door for them.

"Hop in!" She smiled.

"It's really okay if we use this?" Christy asked.

"Of course," The woman nodded, "but do you need one of us to come with you? In case you don't know how to use it correctly."

"We'll be fine," Axon smiled, "Our father taught us how to use these when we were real young. My sister and I know air balloons like the back of our hands."

"Okay then," The woman giggled. Axon and Christy both walked in the balloon with their pokemon. They turned around and waited for David, who was standing completely still and looking a little red in the face.

"Uh, David?" Axon waved his hand in David's face, "Hello? Man, you coming?"

"Huh? Oh, heh, heh, yeah." David smiled nervously stepping into the hot air balloon with Charmander. The woman closed the door behind them.

"Well are you all set?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Christy smiled, "Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome, and good luck." The woman waved. Axon pulled on the burner, and the balloon began to lift up. Axon, Christy, Minun, Plusle, and Charmander all waved as the ballon lift higher and higher. The woman began to look smaller every minute from their view. Once they were high enough, Axon pulled on the burner again.They began to move forward. Axon and Christy turned down to see David, crouched up in the corner, even more red than before.

"David are you okay?" Christy exclaimed.

"Uh, David?" Axon hesitated, "You wouldn't happen to be afraid of heights would you?"

"Heh, heh, is it that obvious?" David tried to crack a smile, "Let's just say boats are more of my thing." Axon and Christy both laughed.

"David, you don't have to worry." Christy smiled, "Axon and I have been around air balloons for a long time."

"You're sure?" David hesitated.

"We're sure," Axon laughed turning around, "Now come on you've got to see the view."

David decided to get up. He looked over the edge to see the view of Mt. Moon. His face lit up at the sight.

"Wow, it's amazing." David exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" Christy smiled. Since the three of them were so distracted by the scenery around them, they hardly noticed their pokemon playing behind them. Plusle, Minun, and Charmander were at their tag game again, and started to go higher up in the balloon close to the burner. They played on the bars that were connected to the cup that was holding the flame.

Charmander pretended it was on a trapeze and began to walk on the bars, balancing itself.

"Char! Char! Mander!" Charmander joked and flipped on the bars.

"Maii! Nuhn!" Minun laughed holding on to Plusle.

"Pluh-ha! Pluh-ha!" Plusle did the same. Charmander made it to the end of the bar, right next to the burner and turned around so it's back was to it. The flame on it's tail was very close to the flame of the burner.

"Maii!" Minun exclaimed warning Charmander. Charmander jumped at the warning. The flame on it's tail touched the burner, and made the flame grow much bigger.

"Charrgh!" Charmander screamed. Jumping away from the burner.

"Huh?" Axon turned around at the scream. He looked up at the burner and spotted the huge flame.. "Waugh, oh no!" The balloon started to go higher and faster.

"What's going on?" Christy and David both said turning around. They both jumped at the sight. David panicked and ran to the burner and began pulling on it.

"No David. Not like that." Christy shouted. But it was too late. The burner enflamed even bigger and they all went shooting into the air.

"Waaaaaaauuuuugggghhhh!" They all screamed holding onto the side of the basket.

"Maii! Maii! Nuhn! Maii!" Minun clutched with Plusle onto the upper ropes.

"Pluhhhhhhh!" Plusle cried for its trainer. Charmander held onto the bars for dear life. Axon struggled to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a poke-ball and through it.

"Go, Totodile!" He shouted. Totodile appeared in the middle of basket, and immediately clutched to the side. "Totodile, the burner. I need you to use your watergun to wear down the burner. Hurry!"

Totodile took in a big breath of air.

"Wait, Totodile not so hard!" Christy cried. But it was too late. Totodile sent a huge blast of water at the burner and caused it to go completely out. The air balloon went hurdling down this time. Axon quickly retrieved Totodile. The basket went crooked, and made Axon, Christy, and David all fall out. Minun and Plusle lost their grip and fell after them. Last but not least, Charmander slipped off the bars and joined the falling crew.

"Aaaaughh!" They all screamed. They came closer and closer to Mt. Moon.

"We're gonna fall straight into the tunnels," David cried. They came closer and closer, until they crashed right through the surface, and into the dark cave of Mt. Moon.

David and Christy lie next to each other, unconscious in the dark cave. Christy began to open her eyes, and sat up. She looked over and saw Charmander laying next to David. She quickly looked around for Plusle.

"Plusle? Plusle where are you?" Christy cried out. She heard something sparking nearby. She looked over to a pile of rocks, and saw sparks shooting out of it. She quickly got up ran to the rocks and began shoveling through them. "Oh no. Plusle, Hang on sweetie!"

David opened his eyes. He sat up and looked over to Christy, who was frantically trying to get the rocks off of Plusle. He wanted to help but he couldn't just leave Charmander. Then he remembered that he still had Charmander's poke-ball. He quickly retrieved Charmander and ran to help Christy.

"Woah, how did this happen? Hang on Plusle!" David shouted as he shoveled out the rocks. As soon as Christy could see a little bit of Plusle's foot, she immediately grabbed it and hugged her with out looking.

"Oh, Plusle I'm so glad you're okay." She smiled. David itched his head.

"Uh, that doesn't look like Plusle." David hesitated.

"Huh?" Christy said as she held out Plusle to take a good look. It wasn't Plusle at all, it was Minun. "Minun? Hey..there, you…"

"Maii," Minun said nervously.

"Hey, where is Axon anyway?" David looked around. Axon was nowhere in sight. "He must've fallen into a deeper tunnel."

"Wait a minute," Christy jumped, dropping Minun, "If I have Minun, then that means Axon must have…"

Axon opened his eyes in the dark chamber. He looked around for his friends that were no where in sight.

"Guys? Minun? Anyone?" Axon called out nervously. He felt a light, cuddly pokemon jump on his head. "Minun, it's you. I'm so glad to see-"

"Pluhh!" Plusle cheered as Axon pulled it down.

"Oh!" Axon jumped, "Hey Plusle! Where's Minun?"

"Puluhh!" Plusle moaned sadly.

"Hey, it's okay," Axon smiled, "I'm happy to see you too. But, I wish I knew where the others were."

"Slah!" Plusle agreed. Axon picked up Plusle and stood up. He took another look around. There were fallen rocks everywhere.

"Christy! David! Charmander! Minun!" Axon called out. There was no answer. "Where could they be? Come on Plusle, let's go look for them."

"Plusle! Plusle!" Plusle cheered. Axon and Plusle set out in search for their friends.

"Minun, do you have any idea where Axon is?" Christy bent down, desperate for an answer. Minun shook its head sadly. "Oh-no, Axon doesn't know how to take care of Plusle. He doesn't know that you have to cuddle it every now in then or else it gets lonely. He doesn't know that you have to tickle it, to make it laugh. He doesn't know that you have to warm her pokemon food to a certaint temperature. He doesn't know that-"

"Cool it Christy!" David interupteded her, "Let's just go ands see if we can find them anywhere. They're probably still somewhere in the cave."

"Okay then," Christy sighed picking up Minun, "Looks like you're my Plusle for now, Minun."

"Maii! Maii!" Minun giggled. They walked out to find there friends. As they walked they saw more and more fallen rocks. Christy began to get nervous, "I don't know how safe it is for us to be in here. If too many rocks fall, we could be trapped in here forever."

"We might already be," David muttered to himself. He didn't say it out loud, because he was afraid of what Christy's reaction might be."

Axon and Plusle, walked in the deep dark tunnels of Mt. Moon. Suddenly there was a big shaking and loud crashing noises.

"Aaugh!" Axon exclaimed, "This must be another tremor."

"Pluhh! Pluhh! Slah!" Plusle cried out, holding tighter to Axon. The tremor stopped and Axon stood up straight. He looked over to the left.

"That tremor was from over there." He acknowledged, "Let's go see what it was!"

Axon ran, holding Plusle close. They came to more fallen rocks. From the dust that was coming from under them, Axon could tell that they had just fallen. He heard movement coming from the other side of the rocks.

"Who's there?" Axon demanded. He jumped up onto the rocks so that he could see the other side. His face screwed up at the sight. "Oh boy!"

A giant Ursaring, stood enraged on the other side. It bashed the walls, causing more tremors and rocks to fall. It paused and spotted Axon.

"Raarrgghh!" The Ursaring roared. It came charging at Axon.

"Waauggh!" Axon screamed jumping down off the rocks and running the opposite way, "Let's get out of here."

The ursaring smashed through the rocks and chased Axon and Plusle through the tunnels. Axon desperately ran with Plusle clutched at his chest. He didn't know if he could make it.

Meanwhile, Christy and David walked with Minun through their own side of the cave. Christy didn't like the darkness of the cave.

"Hey, David" She said, "Can you let out Charmander? It's too dark in here."

"Oh right I almost forgot." David reached into his pocket, and pulled out Charmander's poke-ball, "Go, Charmander! Lead the way with your flame."

Charmander appeared and began leading the way. The flame on it's tail lit up the cave. Christy smiled.

"It's funny" She giggled, "Sometimes Charmander's flame does bad things. Like enflame that flare in the balloon. But, then it turns around and makes the cave light up when we need it. It really is a loyal and helpful pokemon."

"Yeah, it really is." David smiled. They continued to walk through the cave.As they walked David looked over on the wall and looked at all the shadows. Suddenly he saw a huge shadow of what looked like a bear. He jumped. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Christy looked over on the wall. She jumped at the site, and the two of them began to back up when Christy looked down near Charmander's tail. She saw a cute little pokemon, that looked like a stuffed teddy bear, playing around the flame.

"Ooh! Look, a teddiursa." Christy shrieked in excitement. She bent down and rubbed it's head. "You're a real cutie aren't you? What are you doing in this dark cave all alone?"

"I wonder if it got separated from it's family." David said. Minun jumped down next to Teddiursa.

"Maii! Nuhn! Maii!" Minun smiled. It seemed to be introducing itself.

"Char! Char!" Charmander said.

"Teddiurse!" Teddiursa giggled. Suddenly, there was a big shake, and the sound of falling rocks. They all trembled in their places.

"Another tremor." David acknowledged as the tremor stopped, "We have to hurry up and find Axon so we can get out of here. Let's get going."

"Wait," Christy said, "We can't just leave this Teddiursa here all alone. It could get hurt. Can't we take it with us?"

"Maii!" Minun pleaded along.

"Mander! Man!" Charmander joined in. David face fell into a smile.

"Fine, come on Teddiursa!" He smiled.

"Teddi! Ursa! Ursa!" Teddiursa cheered up and down. Minun and Charmander did the same. Christy picked it up, and they continued through the cave.

Axon and Plusle continue to run for their lives from the Ursaring. They were beginning to get tired. Plusle suddenly fell from the exauhstion.

"Plusle!" Axon cried, bending down and picking her up. "Come on Plusle! Get up! Hurry!"

The Ursaring approached. It stood still and began to roar again.

"Rawggh!" It shouted. Axon stood up with encouragement. He pulled out a poke-ball.

"If I can't get away from you I'll have to battle." Axon said. He threw out his poke-ball, "Go, Totodile!" Totodile appeared out of the poke-ball,

"Rawrrg!" The Ursaring roared again. Totodile didn't back down.

"Since I don't have Minun you'll have to be my star player." Axon said, "Use your watergun attack!"

Totodile sent a huge blast of water hurdling towards Ursaring. Ursaring jumped to the side, and got back up. It charged at Totodile, and swung its claws at its small body. Totodile jumped up, just missing the swing.

"Totodile, quick attack in to Ursaring's stomach," Axon ordered. Totodile charged at high speed right into Ursaring's stomach. Ursaring clenched it's sides in pain, falling to it's knees, "Great, it looks like you weakened it. Tackle it!"

Totodile jumped into the air and bashed down onto Ursaring's body. Ursaring slammed down onto the ground.

"Good, now finish it off with watergun!" Axon shouted. Totodile hopped down, then sent another huge water blast at Ursaring. This made Ursaring slam onto the ground again and stay there. Axon smiled. "You did great Totodile!"

But suddenly, Ursaring stood up and began roaring even louder then before.

"RAGWWRGH! ROARRGHH!" It screamed out.

"Aaughh! What's it doing?" Axon shouted covering his ears. He looked up and saw the Ursaring stop screaming. He uncovered his ears, then heard some big footsteps. Another Ursaring came bursting into the scene. "Ah, not another one."

"Roarrr!" The other Ursaring roared, they both stood up looking fierce, and angry. They both charged at Totodile.

"Oh-no, Totodile, get out of there!" Axon cried. Totodile tried to dodge the attack but was hit down by both of their claws. After that they both slammed onto Totodile with a full body slam. They both got off of it. The second Ursaring picked up Totodile and threw it on the ground near Axon.

"No Totodile!" Axon cried.He ran and picked up Totodile close to him. He was now holding both Totodile and Plusle. He looked up at the Ursaring who were now jumping around, and causing more tremors. Axon braced himself for the next attack.

David and Christy walked with Charmander leading the way, now with a new pokemon. Then there was another big tremor.

"Woah," David exclaimed, "The tremors are getting worse and worse as we move deeper into Mt. Moon."

"We have to get out of here." Christy nodded. They began to walk again when a familiar voice echoed through the tunnel.

"Unfortunately, we can't allow you to do that." The voice said. Christy and David both zipped around to see the three bandits from before.

"You guys again?" David exclaimed.

"The Goon Trio!" Christy made an angry face, "Ester, JJ, and Dalem."

"That's right little girl," Ester smirked, "You remembered our name. Very good."

"You got me last time with that Plusle of yours," Dalem grunted, "But this time you won't be so lucky."

"Char! Char!" Charmander shouted.

"Maii! Nuhn!" Minun shouted enraged.

"Just leave us alone," David demanded, "It's not safe for any of us to be here. Don't you know about the tremors?"

"You really are dumb aren't you." JJ shook his head, "We're the reason those tremors started in first place."

"What? What do you mean?" Christy asked accusingly.

"Do we really have to explain it?" Ester said, "After you humiliated us, we escaped and tried to think of another reason to get you guys back. What better way to get you back then to stop you from getting to Cerulean for your gym battle?"

"So we snuck into Mt. Moon," JJ continued to explain, "and we scared the Ursaring into an outrage. They began crashing around like idiots until they made the rocks fall everywhere and block the entrance."

"Wait a minute. Did you say Ursaring?" David asked looking down at Teddiursa, "Then that means that this Teddiursa must be with them. It's not lost after all."

"I don't care what you try to do,." Christy shouted, "We're leaving and that's that."

"You idiot," Dalem exclaimed, "The only way out is with this."

The Goon Trio stepped aside so that a giant drill came into view. David and Christy both jumped.

"A giant Drill!" David exclaimed, "So that's how you've been getting in and out of the tunnels. You don't understand. Will die in here if you don't let us out."

"Well, what about your precious friend, and loyal brother," Ester made a fake puppy dog face, "Axon, wasn't it? Aren't you forgetting about him? He's in trouble too you kow."

"Axon?" Christy jumped, "Plusle is with him too. You know where they are don't you? Where are they?"

"Woah, take it easy Kissy," Dalem laughed.

"Grrr it's Christy!" Christy demanded.

"Whatever," Dalem shook his head, "We're still not gonna just tell you where he is."

"Then we'll just have to take you down with our pokemon." David shouted.

"If that's what you want, then fine." Ester smirked, pulling out a poke-ball, "Then, Go Fearow!"

The big bird pokemon appeared out of the poke-ball.

"Go Charmander!" David pointed. Charmander hopped out into battle.

"Jolteon, I choose you!" Dalem shouted. Jolteon appeared.

"And I choose Plusle! Show 'em what you go-" Christy began to shout, but then realized she didn't have Plusle. She looked down at Minun. "Oh yeah, you're not Plusle are you. Well, show them what you've got Minun."

Minun jumped out onto the field.

"Fearow, use wing attack." Ester ordered firmly. Fearow swooped down at Charmander who jumped to the side when Fearow approached.

"Flamethrower attack!" David shouted. Chrmander sent a huge flame for Fearow. The bird pokemon only dodged the attack. It was faster then ever.

"Alright fearow whirlwind attack!" Ester ordered. Attention caught David's eye on Christy's side. Jolteon was rapidly attacking Minun, but Christy wasn't able to fight back.

"Come on Minun!" Christy cried desperately, "Use thunder. Thunder Minun! Why won't you listen to me?" Minun sat there not understanding Christy's commands. It tried to fight back in it's own defense but not much was working.

"Christy," David shouted, ignoring his own battle, "Minun can't listen to your commands because you're not it's trainer."

"What?" Christy looked at David, "But I've known Minun as long as I've known Plusle. We're friends too."

"But Axon is still it's trainer." David cried, "Hurry before Minun get's hurt."

"Minun, as your friend I'm asking you to use your thunder attack." Christy tried. Still nothing. "Then as your trainers sister I order you to listen to me." Still nothing. Jolteon charged at Minun. "THEN AS SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T WANT YOU TO DIE, I'M TELLING YOU TO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!"

This time Minun listened, and ran the other way. But, Jolteon was too fast for it. It tackled Minun from behind. Minun fell to the ground and couldn't move. It was barely staying conscious.

"Minun!" Christy cried, running out to pick him up, she looked up at David's side of the two battles, "David, look out."

"Huh?" David shook his head clear and looked at his battle. Fearow's big and powerful winds were too much for it. "Oh-no, Charmander. Get out of there."

Charmander was tossed around by the powerful winds and couldn't get free. It colasped to the ground and didn't get up. The winds stopped and David ran out to Charmander.

"No, Charmander!" David cried. He began to speak quietly, "This is my fault. I wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me."

"Ha, Now let's finish them off," Ester ordered.

"This is for putting me in that jail cell." Dalem grunted. "Jolteon, attack those nerds."

"Fearow, get 'em." Ester ordered. Fearow and Jolteon charged at them, when suddenly who else should jump in front but Teddiursa. Jolteon and Fearow halted.

"Oh, that's cute." Ester smirked, "Look at the wittle bwear."

"What's Teddiursa doing?" David whispered over to Christy.

"I think it wants to battle." Christy said.

"Then you guide it." David said.

"Okay then," Christy nodded, "Teddiursa, please listen to me."

Teddiursa nodded to Christy, showing it would battle for her. Christy clenched her knuckles.

"If I remember your attacks correctly, then use swift attack." Christy shouted. Sharp stars came out of the moon sign on its head and struck Fearow and Jolteon. They both bolted back. "Good, now use your claws for a fury swipes attack."

Teddiursa ran up to both Fearow and Jolteon and rapidly took its claws and scratched their faces. Fearow and Jolteon both fell to the ground. They immediatlely fainted.

"Argh, return Jolteon." Dalem grunted,

"Return Fearow. Grrr, that's it." Ester stomped over to Teddiursa and picked it up tightly so that it couldn't move. "I'll just take this Teddiursa away from you. That'll be revenge enough."

"Quit playing Ester. That Teddiursa doesn't belong to any of us." David demanded.

"Wave bye bye, Teddiursa! You're coming with us now." Ester taunted as she took Teddiursa's paw and made it wave. Teddiursa struggled and squirmed but still couldn't break free.

"Guh, give it back now," Christy charged at Ester, attempting to tackle her down. Only, when she got close JJ jumped in front and knocked her down. "No, urgh, Teddiursa!"

"Teddi! Ursa! Ursa! Teddiurse!" Teddiursa squirmed. It then turned to a cry, "URSA! URSA! URSA!"

Axon sat on his knees, clenching to Plusle and Totodile. Plusle was beginning to wake up but still wasn't strong enough to battle. The Ursaring approached closer and closer. Axon closed his eyes tightly. He thought it was the end, but suddenly..

"URSA! URSA! URSA!" Echoed through the tunnel. The two Ursaring stopped in their tracks and turned where the voice was coming from. They then ran toward the voice, leaving Axon and the pokemon.

"Was that?" Axon stood up. Plusle jumped down from his arms. "That sounded like a Teddiursa."

"Pluh, Pluh!" Plusle agreed.

"Return, Totodile," Axon retrieved his pokemon then turned down to Plusle, "Let's go find out what that was."

"Puluh." Plusle nodded. The two of them ran, and followed the Ursaring.

"URSA! URSA! URSA!" Teddiursa continued to scream.

"Will you be quiet?!" Ester began to get annoyed, as she struggled to keep it still.

"Teddiursa, try to break free! Huh?" David turned around at a loud booming noise that made the ground shake. Two Ursaring were charging in, and they didn't look happy. They ran past David and were coming for Christy. "Christy, look out!"

"Look guys, it's our good friends the Ursaring." JJ smirked. The Ursaring continued for Christy.

"Aaaugghh, oh-no!" Christy shut her eyes, preparing for a lot of pain. But she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see the Ursaring avoiding her, and going after The Goon Trio.

"Uh-oh." Ester jumped realizing why they were charging. She was trying to kidnap their child, and they wanted it back. Ester dropped the Teddiursa, and tried to negotiate nervously, "Y-you see. You can have your baby back. I-it's all good now right?"

"RAAWWGGH!" The Ursaring roared and continued to charge.

"Waugh, guess not." Ester ran the opposite way. She ran towards her other gang members, seeking some help.

"Hey! Don't bring them over here! Nooo!" Dalem exclaimed, turning around and running with JJ. The three of them desperately ran out, and in to another tunnel.

"Grr, you might've gotten off easy this time, but we **will **be back!" Ester shouted back to them.

"Ha, good riddance!" Christy sang, waving happily.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice said. Christy turned around and saw Axon running toward them with Plusle.

"Axon!" Christy shrieked in excitement.

"Maii!" Minun cried out happily running towards its trainer and jumping into his arms.

"Minun, oh wow!" Axon laughed rolling on the ground, "I missed you so much."

"Puluhh!" Plusle jumped into Christy's arms. Christy dropped to her knees in a hug.

"I was so worried. Don't ever leave me again." She smiled, holding Plusle out to take a good look.

"Glad you're okay." David smiled. There was another big tremor, and they could here more rocks falling. It sounded like the Ursaring were doing some pretty bad damage. "We have to find a way out of here or this place will crash down on us."

"Then let's get going." Axon nodded looking around, "Uh, but which way is the way out?"

"Teddiurse! Ursa! Ursa!" Teddiursa came jumping and pointing a certaint direction.

"I think Teddiursa wants us to follow it." Christy smiled. "Okay then, lead the way Teddiursa, and please hurry."

Teddiursa nodded and began running down a path. They all followed. As they ran, David and Christy told Axon what happened with them as Axon told them what happened with him. Soon they came to a giant wall of rocks, that looked like it was blocking the exit.

"Let's push our way through." David suggested. Axon and Christy both nodded and walked up to the rocks. They all, with their pokemon, began pushing on the rocks.

"Come on!" Christy grunted, "Let's move rocks. Work with me here. I don't wanna die young."

"Let's go!" David urged, "Come on! Open up! Come on!"

"Urgh! We've got to get out of here." Axon grunted, slamming back and forth on the rocks, "Plusle, Minun try thunder."

Plusle and Minun made a huge thunderbolt at the rocks, but they only shifted a little.

"We're trapped in here." David dropped down.

"Wait a minute!" Christy got an idea, "Wait here guys. I'll be right back."

David and Axon looked at each other confused. A few minutes later, a big roaring sound came from down the tunnel. They saw a huge truck moving drill, zipping and moving crazy around the tunnel,and who else was behind the wheel but Christy herself. It was the drill from before. The Goon Trio's drill.

"Great idea Christy!" David's face lit up.

"T-thanks!" Christy said nervously trying to control the truck, "But it just occurred to me, that I have know idea how to control this thing. Wah, woah. Gang way."

The drill crashed into the wall making rocks fall. Then backed up and came for Axon, David, Minun and Teddiursa. Axon and David both jumped to the side, grabbing the pokemon. More rocks fell, and the drill was headed for the exit this time. The falling rocks were keeping them from getting to the exit themselves.

"If we don't jump on the back of the drill we might never make it out." David yelled over to Axon.

"Right! Here we go Minun. Hold on!" Axon jumped onto the back of the truck. "Take my hand David!"

"Alright! Charmander, hold on tight." David grabbed Axon's hand. Axon pulled David onto the truck. Teddiursa quickly jumped on as well. The drill slammed through the exit, and the team was in daylight. The truck came to a stop.

"We made it!" Axon jumped off of the truck, along with David.

"We did?" Christy stumbled out of the front seat with Plusle, feeling lightheaded. "We did! I'm alive! Thank goodness!"

"Ted! Urse! Ursa!" Teddiursa cheered in front of Christy.

"Teddiursa?" Chirsty itched her head confused. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going to stay in Mt. Moon, with the rest of your family?"

"Ursa! Ursa!" Teddiursa shook it's head no. It jumped into her arms, and cheered. "Teddi! Teddi! Ursaaa!"

"You really want to come?" Christy smiled. She turned to Plusle on her shoulder. "What do you think Plusle? Would you like Teddiursa to come along?"

"Pluh! Pluh! Pluh!" Plusle cheered. Christy pulled out a poke-ball.

"Well then, let's go poke-ball!" Christy tossed her poke-ball at Teddiursa. As the poke-ball came closer, Teddiursa happily jumped in. The ball fell to the ground and clicked almost immediately.

"Looks like you got a new friend." David smiled.

"and it looks like **we're** headed in the right direction." Axon smiled checking his map. "According to my map, we're right on route 4. This should lead us straight to Cerulean City."

"Awesome!" Christy cheered, "Then let's get going."

The three of them continued down the route, and headed for Cerulean City. With a new pokemon, it looks like the future is looking bright for them.


	8. Episode 8: The wrath of Poliwrath

Pokemon: New Generations

Last time, the gang had quite a catastrophe. After falling into the dark caves of MT. Moon, they met Teddiursa. Christy caught it in her poke-ball, and Teddiursa joined the team. They now arrive at the entrance to Cerulean City.

"Well that didn't take very long at all," Christy smiled, as they walked into the city.

"We would've been here sooner if we didn't run into so much trouble." David said.

"Anyway," Axon said, "Let's check in with Mom and Dad. We haven't talked to them in awhile."

So the three of them made their way to the pokemon center which was, as usual, not far from the entrance to the city. When they entered Nurse Joy was in her usual spot behind the front desk. This was beginning to be a familiar scene.

"Hello there," She smiled, "May I help you with anything?"

"Well," Axon said, "can we use your phone?"

"Of course!" Nurse Joy said. Axon and Christy started for the phone room when David stopped them.

"Hold on guys," David halted, "aren't we forgetting about our pokemon? They haven't had a check up since Viridian City."

"Oh yeah," Christy turned tp Nurse Joy, "Could you please take a look at our pokemon Nurse Joy?"

"Okay, please hand over your poke-balls." Nurse Joy smiled. They reached into their pockets, pulled out their poke-balls, and handed them to Nurse Joy. Then they each handed the pokemon that were already out.

"We'll be back guys. Be good." David waved to them. Plusle, Minun, and Charmander waved happily as Nurse Joy put them on a roll on bed, and rolled them into the back room.

Axon, David, and Christy walked into the phone room, and used the first phone screen closest to them. They turned on the screen and dialed in the number. After a few rings, Axon and Christy's mother, Diana, appeared on the screen.

"Hello? Oh, hi guys." Diana smiled.

"Hi Mom!" Axon and Christy both smiled back.

"Hi Ms. Diana." David waved in the backround. Diana waved back at him. She looked like she was cooking something.

"Just getting dinner ready," Diana said mixing food in a pot, "So what's been going on with you guys? I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Well," Christy started, "We've been running into a lot of trouble with this gang. They've been calling themselves the Goon Trio."

"Oh my," Diana put the cooking pot down, "That gang of bandits who escaped from jail in Viridian? There after you? Oh, but why?"

"We're the ones who got them arrested." David said, "They're pretty mad about the whole thing and now they won't leave us alone. But, we've been able to get out of their trouble anyway."

"Well," Diana sighed, "That's good I guess. Just don't know how I feel about my children in the cruel world by themselves, getting chased by a gang that's wanted by the police"

"We'll be okay Mom," Christy smiled. She intentionally did not mention that their own cousin was part of the gang.

"But the good news is." Axon reached into his pocket and pulled out his boulderbadge, "We got our first badges. Look! Aren't they cool?"

"Oh, wow!" Diana gasped at the sight, "You all got them?"

"Yeah," David and Christy both said pulling out their badges.

"Well that's just wonderful," Diana smiled continuing to cook her food.

"Thanks Mom," Axon said, "Where's Dad? I want to show him our badges."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Diana pouted, "You just missed him. He left for Johto about an hour ago. I'll let him know all the good news when he gets back."

"Again?" Christy exclaimed, "Why has he been going on so many business trips since we've been gone?"

"Just trying to keep himself busy I guess," Diana shrugged, "It's hard not having kids around. Oh, by the way, where's Plusle and Minun? I haven't seen the rest of your new pokemon either."

"There getting checked out right now," Axon said. "They'll be back soon."

"Oh, I wish I could see them," Diana sighed, "But I just don't have the time. I really must get dinner finished up. I love you guys."

"Love you too Mom." Christy and Axon both waved,

"Nice to see you again." David said.

"You too. Bye, have a nice time." Diana waved. She signed off the screen, and Axon and Christy got up from the chair.

"Do you need to call your dad?" Axon asked David.

"No, I'm pretty sure today is the day he has to go out of town as well." David said. "I'll call him tomorrow."

So the three of them walked out of the phone room. When they got out Nurse Joy was waiting with their pokemon.

"Your pokemon are all doing fine," Nurse Joy smiled. "Um, but I do have to ask a few questions about this Teddiursa if you don't mind. Who does it belong to?"

"That would be me." Christy rushed in front of Axon and David, "There's not something wrong with it is there? I just got it not too long ago."

"Oh, it's fine I think," Nurse Joy hesitated, "Well, it just seems a little, aggressive."

"Aggressive?" David asked, "What do you mean? That Teddiursa seems just like the rest."

"I thought so too," Nursa Joy said, "But as soon as it came out, it began to get very angry. It tried to attack me but I got it to calm down. But the important thing is that it's healthy like the rest of your pokemon. Here you go."

"Teddiursa?" Christy whispered to herself as Nurse Joy handed her Teddiursa's poke-ball. Plusle jumped on her shoulder and peaked at the poke-ball in confusion.

"Oh well," Axon shrugged, "Thank you Nurse Joy. We'll be back later."

They all waved and walked out of the pokemon center. They decided to explore the city. Christy was still distracted by Teddiursa.

"I just don't understand it," Christy said studying the poke-ball, "This Teddiursa seemed normal when I caught it. Cuddly, sweet, and all around adorable. So what's the problem?"

"Maybe that Teddiursa is a little attached to you," David suggested, "It probably doesn't like being away from you. Especially in an unformilliar environment."

"But she just got that Teddiursa." Axon added, "How attached could it had gotten just in that short time?"

"That's true." David said.

"I just want to know what's wrong." Christy said. Suddenly, there was a loud scream coming from down the street.

"Aiee," A women screamed, "Someone stop those pokemon!"

Axon, Christy, and David looked up. They saw a giant Poliwrath chasing a small oddish. They all ran up to the scene.

"What's that Poliwrath doing?" David exclaimed.

"I don't know but we have to help." Axon said turning to Minun on his shoulder. "Minun, try to calm them down."

"Maii!" Minun nodded, jumping off of Axon's shoulder and between the two pokemon. He began to try to calm them down, "Maii, maii! Minun! Nuhn, nuh, Maii!"

"POLIWRATH!" Poliwrath roared, pushing Minun off to the side. Axon ran and picked Minun up.

"Oh-no, Minun are you okay?" Axon asked.

"Mai!" Minun nodded slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Axon stood up at the Poliwrath, "Minun was only trying to help. You can't just push it around!"

"Poli," Poliwrath turned to Axon and took a deep breath in. It then let out a huge waterblast, "WRATH!!"

"Waughhh!" Axon cried as he was pushed back by the water.

"Axon are you okay?" Christy ran to him with David. They looked up and saw the Poliwrath continue chasing Oddish down the street. "What is that Poliwrath's problem anyway?"

"Somebody please stop that Poliwrath!" A woman cried, running down the street. "Please, anyone help me!"

"What's wrong ma'am?" David stood up, and walked over to the woman. She had bright red hair, and wore all yellow.

"Please, that Poliwrath is chasing my poor Oddish," The woman pleaded, "We have to stop it."

"Okay, but may I ask you why-" David began to ask, but then was interrupted by a frantic man running down the street.

"Stop Poliwrath! Stop chasing Oddish," The man screamed. The woman turned around to look at the man.

"Grrr, I should've known," She scowled, "What's your Poliwrath doing bothering my pokemon again?"

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what's gotten into it." The man pleaded.

"I don't want any of your lame excuses," She shouted, "I want your Poliwrath to leave my Oddish alone."

"Not that I wouldn't love to break this little get together," Christy came between them, "but do either of you even notice that your pokemon are getting away?"

"Aaaugh! Wait!" They both exclaimed, and began running down the street after them.

"Poliwrath, please come back!" The man shouted.

"Don't worry my sweet Oddish, I'm coming sweetie!" The woman shouted. Axon, David, and Christy chased after them with their pokemon. They chased the scene all the way to the back of the city. When they got there, the red headed woman immediately snatched her Oddish up and away.

"Return, Poliwrath!" The man retrieved his pokemon, "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I don't know what been goin-"

"Shut up!" The woman scolded him across the head, "I'm warning you now, if I ever catch this Poliwrath, or any of your pokemon, chasing mine again, you'll never set foot in this town again."

"That was pretty harsh." Axon itched his head as the woman walked away from the scene.

"No, please wait Misty! Wait!" The man pleaded, dropping to his knees on the ground.

"Misty? Now where have I heard that name before?" David said to himself, pulling out his guide book.

"Um, excuse me sir," Christy approached the man, "but what exactly is going on here?"

"Huh?" The man looked up, noticing Christy, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you kids to get all mixed up in this."

"Yeah, that's okay," Axon said, "But why was your Poliwrath chasing that lady's Oddish in the first place."

"I wish I could tell you," The man said sulkily, "But the truth is, I don't really know myself. My Poliwrath is always getting into some type of fight with her pokemon."

"Well maybe it takes after its trainer," Axon suggested, "You don't like her, and Poliwrath doesn't like her pokemon."

"That's just the thing," The man started, "I have nothing against her. In fact I think she's kind, sweet, funny, beautiful, graceful, an-"

"NOT TO MENTION THE CITY"S GYM LEADER!" David exclaimed, dropping the guide book out of his hands.

"Gym leader?" Axon and Christy both jumped.

"Yes that too." The man smiled.

"Oh, I get it" Christy growled, "She thinks just because she's gym leader she can treat people how ever she wants. So she lets her pokemon treat your Poliwrath so terribly."

"No, wrong again," The man shook his head, "My Poliwrath is the one who always starts it. I'll be talking to Misty in private, when all of a sudden, my Poliwrath will be picking a fight with her pokemon. Only today it picked a fight with one of the really small ones.

"But, that makes everything so much more complicated," He continued, "It's always coming between Misty and I with its temper. So then I can never get close to her. But you don't understand I kind of…I sort of..i really."

"Hold on are you saying that you.." David started.

"Oh, I can't keep it in anymore," The man grabbed David by the collar, "I'm in love with Cerulean City's gym leader. I am in love with Misty!"

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Axon jumped. "That's got to be tough though. No matter what you do, Misty will always resent you because of your Poliwrath.":

"Then we just have to let her know how sweet you really are." Christy stated standing up, "It's not fair that Misty will never love you because of your Poliwrath. We have to let her see the other side of you. The side without your Poliwrath."

"And how do you suggest we do that." The man asked.

"Because you and Misty are gonna go on a date." Christy smiled, "Without your Poliwrath. That way, nothing can mess it up."

"But, I have no one to leave it with," The man looked down, "I can't leave it at the pokemon center, because its not sick. There's no breeding center for miles, and I don't know anyone whos willing to watch it for more than five minutes."

"Then we'll watch it for you." Axon encouraged, "We can control it. How hard can it be?"

"You mean, you'd really do that for me?" The man jumped up in excitement, "But, I barely even know you kids. In fact I don't even know your names."

"Well, I'm Axon." Axon introduced himself, "This is Minun, my sister Christy, her Plusle, our friend David, and his Charmander. We're all traveling together."

"It's very nice to meet all of you," The man smiled, "My name is Joey."

"Well Joey," Christy said, "Come closer, because I have a plan that's going to get you and Misty alone on a romantic date."

So they all huddled on a circle to here Christy's plan. After along talk of strategy, Christy made her way to the Gym to talk to Misty.

"Hello?" Christy knocked on the door, "Is anyone there?"

"Yes what is it? I'm in no mood to battle." Misty said opening up the door. She was surprised to see Christy waiting for her, "Oh, it's you. I'm not sure exactly what you want, but I really do not feel like battling."

"Oh, don't worry," Christy smiled, "I just wanted to know if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, come on in." Misty smiled back. Christy walked in what looked like a waiting room. Misty sat down in a chair. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"This is about that guy Joey." Christy said sitting herself, "You know, that guy with the Poliwrath."

"Hmph," Misty folded her arms, "Yeah, what does he want?"

"Well," Christy hesitated, "I know it may not seem like it, but he really..uh..admires you."

"Let me guess," Misty rolled her eyes, "He told you he loved me."

"Yeah!" Christy exclaimed, "But how did you know that?"

"How did I not know?" Misty said, "He's been going on about it since forever. At first it was sweet, but now its just annoying. Especially with that Poliwrath of his."

"Well, I'm sure if you gave him a chance…" Christy hesitated.

"I've already given him too many," Misty shook her head, "Look, if this is about you and Joey, I have no problem with it. You don't have to ask my permission."

"Permission?" Christy jumped, "Permission for what?"

"You don't have to hide it," Misty giggled, "That's what this is really about. You want to go out with Joey right?"

"W-W-WHAT!" Christy exclaimed, "You're crazy! The only reason I'm here in the first place is because he wants to take you out on a date, but you're to stubborn to listen to a word he says."

"I am not stubborn," Misty put her hands on her hips, "Who do you think you are anyway? I can't go out with Joey."

"Why not?" Christy asked accusingly, "If Poliwrath wasn't there, what other reason do you have? Well?"

"I..um..well…" Misty cleared her throat nervously, "you see…I kinda…how do I say this? I..er..uh."

"I don't believe this." Christy slapped her hand on her forehead, "You love him back, don't you?"

"Heh, heh. Is it that obvious?" Misty shrunk down into her seat.

"THEN WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" Christy screamed in Misty's face. Plusle jumped down and covered her ears. "Its simple. He takes you out on a date, without his Poliwrath. You go with him, act all flattered and whatever, and at the end of the night, you kiss and live happily ever after."

"You really think so?" Misty looked up.

"Just say yes." Christy begged.

"Fine," Misty sighed, "I don't know how this will turn out but what time is the date?"

"You mean it? You'll go? Thank goodness." Christy jumped for joy, "Okay, he'll pick you up at seven. You're having dinner at the Cerulean Seaport diner, make sure to where your nicest dress. Leave all of your pokemon behind, and most importantly, love, love love!"

"O-kaay!" Misty hesitated as Christy ran out the door and down the street. She went upstairs to get ready for the big date.

Meanwhile, Christy ran into Joey's house, up the stairs and into the room where everyone was waiting for her.

"Yes!" Christy cheered, "Misty says yes. She'll go out with you tonight."

"Really?" Joey jumped out of his seat. "She'll really go? What am I going to do? I never thought she would say yes. I've got nothing to wear, my hairs a mess, do I even have enough money for dinner? What am I gonna do.."

"Calm down Joey." Axon sat him back down in the chair, "We already have everything picked out, remember? Your suit is hanging on the bathroom door, along with your brush and everything else. Dinner's already been taken care of, and were going to stay here and watch your Poliwrath."

"Okay," Joey itched his head, "Just a little nervous I guess."

So Joey went into his bathroom and got ready for his big date. Axon, Christy, and David waited down stairs in the living room with their pokemon. In about an hour, Joey came down the stairs, all dressed up and ready for his date.

"What do you guys think?" Joey cracked a nervous smile.

"Misty is going to flip." Christy smiled.

"Really? You think so?" Joey said excitedly. The doorbell rang and Joey went to go see who it was, "Now who could this be? My date's in ten minuters and I don't have time for this. Who is it? This better be go—, oh h-hi."

Joey became tongue tied, as he opened the door and saw Misty in a beautiful red dress.

"Hi Joey!" Misty smiled.

"Misty? What are you doing here?" Christy looked up at the door, "Joey was supposed to pick you up at seven."

"Oh, heh, well I.." Misty studdered, "I just wanted to come and get this over with. N-not that I'm not excited, I just really wanted to get it started already. N-not that I'm eager, I just…I…uh…heh, I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

"And it doesn't matter," Axon pushed the two out the door, "Now you too kids have fun, and don't stay out pass curfew. Now bye b-"

"Wait, heres Poliwrath's poke-ball." Joey handed out the poke-ball. David grabbed it from his hand. "There is something you should know before I leave. As you know about Poliwraths temper, it doesn't respond very well to strang-"

"That's great. We'll be fine. Bye bye now!" David continued to push them out with Axon. They shut the door closed behind them and sunk to the ground.

"Man," Axon sighed, "Who knew getting two people to go on a date can be so hard and complicated."

"Well, that's love for ya." David shrugged and stood up with the poke-ball, "The good news is we don't have to check into a center, since Joey's letting us day here for watching his Poliwrath."

"Okay, well I guess that means we can just relax now." Christy said, walking back to the couch and turning the television on.

"Well, I'll just put Poliwrath's poke-ball up here." David set the poke-ball on the top of the T.V. "That way, we don't have to worry about it getting in trouble."

So the three of them sat around watching t.v. After awhile it began to get dark, and they started to get hungry.

"I'm hungry," Christy said standing up, "Joey said we could help ourselves to anything in the fridge, and he must have some pokemon food here too. So lets see what we can find and have some dinner."

"Okay, let's get our pokemon out first," Axon said pulling out his two poke-balls, "Totodile, Pidgey, lets go!"

"Ariados, come on out!" David threw out his poke-ball.

"Teddiursa, Caterpie, it time for dinner!" Christy threw out her pokemon. All the pokemon appeared. Plusle, Minun, and Charmander ran to their other friends and began to play.

"Well lets go see whats in the kitchen," Christy said to Axon. They turned to walk in the kitchen when Christy felt Teddiursa clinging to her leg. "Oh, Teddiursa, you have to stay in here. I don't want you to hurt yourself with anything in the kitchen."

"Teddi! Ursa! Urse!" Teddiursa cheered as Christy picked it up, and set it in David's arms.

"Here David," Christy smiled, "You watch Teddiursa, and the rest of the pokemon. We'll try to get dinner started."

"Me? B-but I-" David studdered, struggling to balance Teddiursa in his arms.

"You can handle it," Axon waved his hand, "We're right in the kitchen. What could happen?"

"Easy for you to say." David muttered as Axon and Christy disappeared into the kitchen. He looked over at Pidgey who was flying all around their heads, "Gah, Pidgey get down from there."

"Ursa!" Teddiursa jumped put of David's arms.

"Uh, wait! Teddiursa get back here!" David reached out to Teddiursa, but was distracted by the other pokemon, "No, Plusle put that down! Hey Totodile, don't touch that! Minun, Ariados, stop fighting!"

Tessiursa ran around the room, as the commotion continued. It hopped on top of the T.V. where Poliwraths poke-ball sat. It looked at it curiously, then pressed a button on the side of it. Joey's Poliwrath appeared.

"Poli?" Poliwrath looked around for its trainer but didn't see him anywhere. It looked down at Teddiursa who was smiling back at him.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Teddiursa cheered up and down.

"Poliwrath!" Poliwrath grew angry. It took Teddiursa's cheering as a taunt, and reacted too quickly to it. It knocked Teddiursa off the T.V. stand. "WRATH! POLIWRATH!"

"Not now Poliwrath, I'm busy." David waved his hand carelessly trying to take care of the other pokemon. His eyes grew wide as he realized what just happened. "Wait a minute? P-Poliwrath?"

"POLI!" Poliwrath roared as David turned around slowly.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa jumped back on the T.V. and tackled Poliwrath off the stand. "Ted-di-Ursa!"

"POLIWRATH!!!" Poliwrath jumped back up and began chasing Teddiursa around the room. Teddiursa ran out the door. Poliwrath continued to chase it.

"Poliwrath, Teddiursa come back!" David got up and followed them out the door. Axon and Christy walked into the living room after hearing all the commotion.

"Was that David?"Christy looked around, "Why was he yelling about Poliwrath, a-and wheres Teddiursa?"

"Uh-oh," Axon pointed at Poliwrath's poke-ball, "Look! Poliwrath isn't in its poke-ball. How could it have gotten out?"

"Pluhh! Pluhh!" Plusle hopped up and down near the front door.

"Maii!" Minun tried to get their attention. Axon and Christy both looked over at the two, and noticed the open door.

"Who opened the door?" Christy ran and picked up Plusle, "You don't think Poliwrath..?"

"Only one way to find out." Axon pulled out his poke-ball and retrieved his pokemon. Christy did the same. Plusle and Minun hopped on their shoulders.

"Ariados, Charmander!" Christy turned to David's two poke-ball, "You guys will have to follow us on foot. Let's go!"

So they all ran out the door and down the street. They continued to run when they came to David who was trying to catch his breath.

"David! What happened." Christy shouted, catching up with him.

"T-teddiursa, (pant) let Poliwrath out (gasp) big trouble!" David wheezed and panted falling to the ground.

"Well, that makes sense." Axon said, "Nurse Joy said that Teddiursa was a little aggressive, and we've all seen Poliwrath's bad temper. Put the two together and you've got.."

"Big trouble!" David lifted his head up for a minute then sunk it back down.

"Which way did they go?" Christy asked. David pointed straight ahead. Axon and Christy looked up and saw Poliwrath chasing Teddiursa further down the street.

"Come on! We have to stop them." Axon said beginning to run after them. Christy followed as David got up and returned Ariados. Charmander ran next to him as they chased. The gang was just about to catch up to the two troublesome pokemon, when some old friends appeared, cutting off their path.

"You didn't forget about us did you?" A sly voice said.

"Oh-no, not now!" Christy complained. The three bandits jumped down from the sky in front of them.

"So you do remember us." The leader approached, "Ester!"

"JJ!" JJ announced.

"And yours truly, Dalem!" Dalem smirked.

"The goon trio!" Axon, David, and Christy all exclaimed at once. Axon stepped up. "Nice entrance, but we don't have time for you right now."

"After what you did to us in Mt. Moon you better make time," JJ growled. "Thanks to you, those Ursaring practically mauled us all alive. Do you know how long it took to put this face back to perfection? DO YOU?"

"Keep your shirt on!" Dalem halted JJ.

"Out of our way!" Axon shouted turning down to Minun. "Let's take care of this now. Thundershock Minun!"

"Hold your thunder!" Ester smirked. Minun hesitated. "Take a look around at where we are before you do something reckless."

The goon trio moved aside so that the place they were standing in front of came into view. It was the Cerulean Seaport Diner. The restaurant where Misty and Joey were supposed be having there quiet date.

"Oh-no!" Christy exclaimed, "We can't let them mess this up."

"Trust me ditsy! It's already messed up." Dalem taunted.

"Grr. It's Christy you jerk!" Christy snapped.

"Oh, Poliwrath!" Ester called. Poliwrath turned away from its small battle with Teddiursa to look at Ester. "I bet you're wondering where your trainer is."

"Poliwrath! Poliwrath! Wrath, wrath!" Poliwrath nodded anxiously.

"Well I know where he is. Right in there!" Ester pointed into the restaurant window. Poliwrath turned to look into the window and saw its beloved trainer Joey inside. It lost control and charged into the restaurant.

"Wrath! Poliwrath!" Poliwrath cheered as it ran in towards Joey's table. Joey looked up from the conversation he was having with Misty.

"Huh? Poliwrath?" Joey turned around.

"Wrath! Wrath!" Poliwrath continued to charge happily toward Joey and Misty's dinner table.

"Poliwrath! Wait, noo!" Joey stood up, attempting to stop Poliwrath. But Poliwrath tackled Joey right down on down onto the table. Which caused glass to shatter everywhere, and drinks and foods to spill all over Misty.

"Aiieee!" Misty shrieked, "Gah, what's that Poliwrath doing here. You promised you'd leave it behind!"

"I-I swear I did. But-" Joey tried to push Poliwrath off of him.

"Joey!" Christy exclaimed running in the restaurant with Axon and David. "We're so sorry, but it wasn't our fault. These guys, the-"

"Ooo, Poliwrath!" Ester called again, holding Teddiursa, "Not that its any of my business, but don't you have a score to settle with this Teddiursa?"

"Poliwrath!" Poliwrath began to get angry again. Ester dropped Teddiursa, and Poliwrath charged at it again. Teddiursa ran away through out the restaurant. Poliwrarh chased Teddiursa over tables and glasses, creating a mess around the place.

"Hey!" Misty exclaimed brushing herself off, "What's that girl trying to do? She'll mess up everything."

"That's exactly what she wants," Axon turned to Misty, "Once Teddiursa and Poliwrath make a mess of things, they'll leave and everything will be blamed on us."

"I see," Misty nodded pulling out a poke-ball, "Well I may only have one pokemon with me, but, go Oddish!"

"Oddish! Odd!" Oddish cheered as it appeared out of the ball.

"Ha, this is perfect," Ester whispered to her friends, "That girl's the gym leader here, so if we steal her Oddish, she'll be furious with those kids."

"Then she won't let them battle her," JJ continued, "and they won't get their precious gym badges."

"Then they'll be sorry they ever messed with us." Dalem said. "Well then it looks like you're coming with us Oddish!"

Dalem reached into his bag and pulled out a cage. JJ dived down and grabbed Oddish, and threw it in the cage. The three ran off with, Oddish held captive, right in front of their eyes.

"Hey, give back my Oddish!" Misty chased them out of the restaurant. Christy held back Joey.

"Wait, your Poliwrath!" Christy said, "Its tearing this place apart. You can't just leave it here."

"Sorry but I have to help Misty!" Joey continued to run, "You'll have to calm them down."

"Me?" Christy jumped. She turned to Teddiursa and Poliwrath. "I'll never be able to return Teddiursa when its so distracted. I'll have to calm it down myself."

Christy snuck up behind Teddiursa and grabbed it up in a tight squeeze.

"Alright Teddiursa (grunt)" Christy struggled to keep it still, "It's, gah, time to calm down now. Lah."

"Wrath! Poliwrath!" Poliwrath began to charge at Christy. Christy ran the other way with Teddiursa. Poliwrath continued to destroy everything in its path. Christy struggled to stay away from it.

"Woah," Christy tripped onto the ground. She turned around to Poliwrath with Teddiursa still in her arms, "This isn't good. Huh?"

Christy after hearing a loud cracking, looked up to see the landshield above her crackling down on to her. She clutched onto Teddiursa and braced herself, but when she looked up again, Poliwrath was over her holding the landshield back, then tossing it to the side.

"Poliwrath?" Christy looked up, then jumped and gave it a big hug, "Thank you Poliwrath! You saved Teddiursa and I"

"Poli!" Poliwrath nodded. They heard a scream coming from outside. They both ran out to see the commotion. When they got out they saw a big truck driving away. In the passenger seat window, JJ was holding Oddish out in a taunting way. Axon, David, Misty, and Joey were all chasing them.

"Give me back my Oddish!" Misty shouted.

"I choose you, Ariados!" David threw out his poke-ball. Ariados appeared. "Use your stringshot to hold back that truck."

Ariados sent a large line of string at the truck, and grabbed on to it tight. The truck halted in its place.

"Come on everybody! Pull!" David shouted, grabbing onto Ariados and tugging on tight. Everyone else followed his orders. They pulled harder, and harder when Joey looked back at Misty who looked like she was going to cry.

"Come on! I have to save Oddish!" She wimpered as she pulled harder. Joey shook his head clear and let go. "Joey, what are you doing?"

"I'm coming Oddish." Joey shouted running to the truck. He had almost made it when the string snapped and the truck began to move again. He dived after it, and caught onto the very back.

"Looks like we have a stowaway." Ester laughed. "Well we can't allow that. Bye bye."

Ester took the wheel and began zig zagging the truck everywhere. Joey struggled to stay on.

"Waugh, help me!" Joey cried as he was dragged everywhere.

"What are we gonna do?" Axon said. Suddenly, Poliwrath burst threw the croud, and charged for the truck. It jumped onto the back of the truck with Joey then pulled itself tight on.

"Poliwrath!" Joey's face lit up. Poliwrath pulled Joey up with him. "Thank you Poliwrath."

"Poliwrath!" Poliwrath nodded then jumped onto the top of the truck.

"Hey, where are you going?" Joey called up to Poliwrath, as it went over the top where he couldn't see it anymore. Poliwrath jumped over the drivers part of the truck, and punched a giant hole in the roof. It pulled Dalem straight out of his seat.

"Waugh! Help me!" Dalem squeled as Poliwrath pulled him out of the truck. As soon as it got him clear out, Poliwrath smacked Dalem clean off to the side. It then reached in the whole again this time pulling out JJ.

"Gah, put me down! Put me down!" JJ cried as he dropped Oddish down. Ester quickly grabbed it, and tried to maintain the wheel at the same time. Poliwrath pulled JJ out, then smacked him off as well. This time, Poliwrath jumped into the truck and approached Ester, who was still holding Oddish.

"Wrath! Poliwrath!" Poliwrath growled, as it grabbed Oddish, who was still in its cage, away from Ester.

"Oh no you don't! Give it back!" Ester protested, tugging back on the cage. Poliwrath and Ester pulled back and forth, when finally, Poliwrath punched Ester out of the window of the truck. "Aieee!"

The truck began to swerve and lose control. Poliwrath grabbed onto Oddish's cage tightly then jumped up threw the whole of the roof, and off of the truck. Joey jumped off the back, and turned around to see the truck flip over and crash right into a tree. Poliwrath, and Oddish were safe at the side.

"Poli!" Poliwrath smiled letting Oddish out of the cage.

"Oddish!" Misty cried out happily. "Uh-oh look out!"

The Goon Trio, was sneaking up behind Poliwrath and Oddish, looking all scratched up and rustled. Poliwrath could not act quick enough, when they swung to grab it.

"Oh-no you don't, Minun thundershock!" Axon ordered.

"You too Plusle, thunder attack!" Christy shouted.

"Go Charmander, Flamethrower!" David joined the team. Plusle, Minun, and Charmander all sent there attacks at the bad guys. The Goon Trio blasted back onto the ground.

"Grr, will be back!" Ester grunted, getting up with her sidekicks and running away.

"Oddish!" Misty ran to Oddish ignoring everything else. She picked it up in a big hug, "Oddish! I'm so happy you're okay, and thank you Poliwrath, for saving it."

"Well, it looks like everything i—mmph!" Joey was interrupted by a big smooch on the lips by Misty. Joey's face turned tomatoe red as she leaned out of the kiss.

"Thank you Joey! That was the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me." Misty smiled, a little red in the face herself. "And to tell you the truth, I always did kind of like you too."

"Heh, heh." Joey giggled nervously.

"But there's one thing I don't understand," Axon said with Minun on his shoulder, "Why did Poliwrath save Oddish?"

"Yea, and why did it save me and Teddiursa before?" Christy added.

"Um, I think I may know why." David pointed over to Poliwrath. Poliwrath was bowing down to Teddiursa and Oddish like a gentleman. Oddish and Teddiursa both turned there heads in digust. Poliwrath ran to the other side to try again, but Teddiursa and Oddish did the same thing.

"You're joking," Axon's jaw dropped open, "You mean this all happened because Poliwrath is in love, with Oddish and Teddiursa?"

"It looks like it." David shrugged, returning Ariados. "Maybe its in love with all of Misty's pokemon, and that's what the chasing is about."

"That's enough Teddiursa," Christy said retrieving her pokemon, She turned to Joey and Misty, "Well, it looks like everything is under control now."

"Under control?" Misty jumped up infuriated, "Under control? This place is out of control! There's a totaled truck crashed into a tree over there, and just look at the diner."

Christy turned around to see the restaurant looking completely messed up, and chefs and waiters running around trying to solve the problem.

"Well uh-" Christy hesitated.

"This all your fault." Misty accused, "If it wasn't for your Teddiursa, this town would still be in one piece."

"What?" Christy jumped up, "That is crazy! The only reason that happened in the first place was because we were trying to do **you **a favor."

"A lot of help that was," Misty rolled her eyes, "I thought you had things under control but that Poliwrath still ended up tackling me down."

"**One more remark like that and it won't be the only one!"** Christy threatened.

"Was that a threat?" Misty stepped up.

"Better, it was a challenge." Christy stepped up as well, "Tomorrow at the Cerulean Gym. I'll show you!"

"Fine," Misty crossed her arms, "and to make things interesting, if I win you have to find a way to repair all the damage to the diner. If I lose, then you can have the badge, and be free of all charges."

"Okay, you're on!" Christy nodded.

"On the bright side," Joey cracked a smile, "You're still welcome at my house."

"Thanks Joey!" Christy said pulling Axon and David along with her, "Come on guys, I have a battle to win in the morning."

"Don't chicken out on me!" Misty shouted after her. Christy paused and turned around.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Christy smirked. She turned back around with her brother, and their friend.

So they made their way back to Joey's house, and went for a good rest for what would hopefully be a great battle.


	9. Episode 9: Christy vs Misty

Pokemon: New Generations

After a late night with the Goon Trio, Axon, David, and Christy wake up early at their new friend Joey's house. All eager to battle for their second Kanto badge.

"I can't believe it," Axon smiled tying his shoes, "Our second badge already. It feels like just yesterday that we left to Viridian City."

"Time flies when you're having fun," David said playing with Charmander, "Or when you're continuesly getting attacked by three bandits, but that's beside the point."

"Enough dawdling!" Christy demanded, "We have to go to the gym. I'm not backing down from my challenge."

"Calm down," Axon said, "We have all day to go get our badges. Can't we just relax a little bit more?"

"NO!" Christy demanded again, "If I don't beat Misty she'll win the challenge, and I can't let that happen."

"But, it's not like you don't have the money," David added, "I thought your family was loaded. Paying for the repairs should be no problem."

"Arrgh, you don't get it do you?" Christy turned to David, "It's not about the money. It's about the way Misty had such a bad attitude with me. Like it was all my fault. If I don't win this, its basically just proving her point."

"Then fine," Axon stood up encouragingly, "If this means that much to you, then we're behind you all the way."

"Yeah," David stood up as well, "We'll each beat Misty, and we'll all cheer each other on. But that means we're all going to have to work together. Right guys?"

"Char! Char!" Charmander nodded happily.

"Maii! Maii!" Minun cheered along.

"Pluhh, pluhh!" Plusle jumped up and down. Christy picked up Plusle gently.

"Thanks everyone," Christy smiled, "I knew I could count on you."

"Well then lets get going." Axon pulled on his backpack and Minun jumped on his shoulder, "Wasn't it you who said 'enough dawdling'? Come on, the gym awaits."

So the three of them went downstairs. Joey had gone out earlier so they helped themselves to some food. After breakfast, they set out for the gym. They arrived at the front door, and knocked. The doors automatically opened.

"Looks like we're expected." David said. They walked into the waiting room, where the back doors were opened as well. The three of them walked in threw the other doors. They lead to the battle stadium.

"What took you so long?" A voice echoed threw the stadium. Misty appeared on the other side. "I thought you'd be here hours ago. You're not chickening out are you?"

"If you're trying to intimidate," Christy smirked, "It won't work. I'm seeing this through to the end."

"Whatever," Misty shook her head, "So I take it you're my first victim?"

"Go for it Christy!" Axon encouraged, "Show her what you're made of."

"Thanks but no," Christy shook her head, "You guys go first. I don't want anything getting in the way of my battle. You guys battle first, and then I'll be ready to battle when she's all done."

"Okay, then I'll go first." Axon stepped up.

"If that's what you want," Misty said walking to the far side of the stadium, "You might want to step back though."

Axon looked at David and Christy confused, and moved backwards. The ground started to shake and the floor began to open. The whole floor opened up with water, leaving only three dry platforms. The one on Axon's side, the one on Misty's side, and one in the middle.

"We will each use two pokemon." Misty shouted, "The last one standing wins the match. Do you accept?"

"I accept." Axon nodded reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a poke-ball. "Go, Pidgey!"

"I choose you, Staryu!" Misty threw her own poke-ball out. A floppy star-fish pokemon appeared in the water. "Well, if you don't mind, I have a date with Joey so I'd like to hurry this on a little."

"Ha, fine with me." Axon smirked. "Alright Pidgey, tackle it!"

"Dive underwater Staryu!" Misty shouted. As Pidgey came closer, Staryu dived under the water where Pidgey could not get it. Pidgey halted as soon as it came to the water.

"Oh no," Axon hesitated, "Pidgey, don't move. Wait for my signal."

"That's right Pidgey, stay right there. Now Staryu, tackle!" Misty laughed. Staryu spun out the water at high speed, like a razor. Pidgey's wing was caught on one of the sharp spikes which cut it up bad. "We're still waiting for that signal Axon!" Misty taunted.

"Pidgey, are you okay?" Axon looked up at Pidgey who was struggling to stay in the air. It shook itself clear, and was ready to battle again.

"That's it Pidgey!" Axon encouraged, "Now use quick attack!"

Pidgey zooped down onto Staryu. Staryu dived under water, which made Pidgey stop again.

"Good, now you know the drill Staryu." Misty giggled. Pidgey hovered over the water, and looked around for Staryu's shadow. Suddenly, it heard a big splash behind it. Pidgey bolted around to see nothing there. Then it looked up. Staryu was falling straight for it.

"Get out of there!" Axon shouted. Pidgey could not get out of the way quick enough. Staryu bashed onto it's back and plunged it under water. It wasn't resurfacing.

"Pidgey!" Axon cried getting down on his knees and looking for some sign of Pidgey. "Pidgey? Pidgey? Where are you?"

"That was a bad move for Axon," David acknowleged, "He sent Pidgey out in an all water field. Since Staryu is a water type, it's going to be hard to hit it while its in the water. Not to mention, I don't think Pidgey can swim."

"Come on Axon!" Christy stood up in encouragement. "Come on, get Pidgey out of there."

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Axon called out. Pidgey was nowhere in sight. Axon ran to all edges of the pool in search, but still nothing. He sunk to his knees, "How could I let you down so easily? Pidgey, please just tell me if you're safe."

Suddenly, there was bubbling in the middle of the water. Axon jumped up to see. A bright light emerged to the surface. It got bigger and bigger until Pidgey came zooming out of the water. There was something different about it though. Its wings were wider spread around its body, and the fur slicking its head had been colored red. Pidgey was not Pidgey anymore. It evolved into Pidgeotto.

"P-P-Pidgeotto!" Axon exclaimed. Pidgeoto cawed and flew around happily then swooped down next to Axon. It was a quarter of Axon's size now. " I can't believe it. Now, are you ready to battle?"

"Jot! Jot!" Pidgeoto nodded. It rose back off the ground. Misty was ready for whatever

"How in the world did that happen?" Christy's jaw dropped open. Plusle was in her arms looking twice as amazed.

"Well it says here," David opened his guide book, "that when pokemon feel in danger, they do whatever it takes to get out. Its my guess that Pidgey felt in danger underwater and couldn't get out."

"So it saved itself by evolving?" Christy sat down, still stunned, "Still, it must've been in serious danger if it had the will to evolve like that."

"You're lucky that Pidgey evolved when it did," Misty smiled, "But it's still toast. Tackle it down in the water Staryu!"

"Although it can't swim," Axon smirked, "Pidgeoto can still fly, unlike your Staryu. Fly up high Pidgeoto!"

Pidgeoto shot up towards the ceiling, causing Staryu's attack to be a failed one. It tried again, still nothing.

"Your Pidgeoto still isn't safe up there." Misty smirked back, "Staryu, rapid spin!"

Staryu began to spin around like a top. Faster and faster until it lifted off from the ground, and zoomed all through the gym. Axon, David, and Christy all ducked. Staryu was going for Pidgeoto now.

"Pidgeoto, dodge it and hurry!" Axon called out. Pidgeoto turned around and saw Staryu coming fast. It zipped under its body so that it missed. Staryu bounced off one of the corners of the ceiling and was coming back for Pidgeoto. Pidgeoto dodged the attack again. Soon, it was a scene of a blading star rapidly trying to hit a bird through the gym. Staryu would stop and rest on the middle platform, then bounce back up again.

_Wait a minute,_ Axon thought for a moment, _Staryu keeps stopping on land to catch its breath. The rapid spin must wear off after a bit, so that makes staryu have to take a break._

"Well we're not gonna give it that chance," Axon blurted out, "Alright Pidgeotto, keep it in the air with your whirl wind!"

Pidgeoto began flapping its wings rapidly. The room began to fill with strong winds. Christy, David, and Misty all huddled down in their place. Axon sat up and watched. Staryu, who was already spinning in the air before, was now caught in it, and being carried around uncontrollably.

"Good job, just keep it up!" Axon smiled. Pidgeotto continued to direct the winds around, and Staryu flew around helplessly. Staryu was beginning to feel light headed, "Okay, now slam it to the platform."

Pidgeoto stopped the winds, and flew toward Staryu. Staryu was now falling to the water, when Pidgeoto zoomed and slammed it onto the platform in the middle of the water. Staryu could no longer battle.

'Oh-no, Staryu!" Misty cried, retrieving Staryu into its poke-ball.

"That was great Pidgeoto. Thanks you for battling so well." Axon cheered along with Minun. Pidgeoto swooped down to the both of them. They both gave it a big hug..

"Don't start your victory dance just yet!" Misty sang, wagging her finger, "In case you've forgotten this is still a two on two battle. Go Starmie!"

Misty threw out another poke-ball. This time a purple star shaped pokemon, with even more spikes then Staryu. The evolved form, Starmie.

"A Starmie," Axon said returning Pidgeotto into its ball, "Okay then I choose you Minun, for this one."

"Maii!" Minun nodded then jumped up to the edge of the water. Starmie jumped in the middle platform away from the water.

"Thundershock attack!" Axon shouted. Minun shot a line of electricity at Starmie. Starmie dodged the attack and jumped on Misty's platform. "Try it again."

Minun shot another streak of lightning at Starmie, who once again dodged the attack. The attack almost hit Misty.

"Hey!" Misty exclaimed hopping back from the attack, "Do you want me to have you disqualified for assaulting the gym leader?"

"Eh, sorry!" Axon apologized. He concentrated on Minun, "We have to find away to get Starmie in the water. That way there's no way it could dodge the attack. But how?"

"Axon better hurry," David said.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Christy asked.

"Misty knows what she's doing," David concentrated, "I'll bet as Starmie is dodging those attacks, it gaining time to build its strongest attack. You know, confuse ray?"

"Speaking of which," Christy trembled pointing to Starmie. The big red jewel in the middle of Starmie's body began to glow. "Axon, look out!"

"What?" Axon looked over at Christy confused. He looked back at Starmie and saw the glowing jewel. "Oh-no! Minun move as fast as you can."

"Maii?" Minun looked up. It then saw Starmie's glowing jewel. "Maaaiii!"

Minun quickly ran away from its spot. Starmie's jewel stayed close on it. The attack was building up inside Starmie. It would let it out any minute now.

"Rrr, quick Minun, jump under water!" Axon panicked. Minun dived under the water. Starmie followed it down.

"Do you think that you can escape a water pokemon, by going underwater?" Misty laughed, "You must be joking me. Your Minun is toast now."

"What have I done?" Axon sunk to his knees. He then got a bright idea, "Minun get out of the water! Hurry!"

"What's Axon doing? That attack is going to be too fast." Christy shook her head in disappointment.

"Don't be so sure!" David said, "Confuse ray acts pretty quickly. Maybe even too fast for Starmie's own good."

In a matter of seconds, Minun hopped out of the water and onto Axon's side. It was very out of breath.

"Starmie, follow it up!" Misty shouted. Starmie was nowhere in sight. The water began to gleam with a red light.

"Ha, I knew it!" Axon cheered. "Starmie spent too long holding that attack. When it jumped underwater, it thought it had Minun, so it released it. But, Minun was too fast for it, and by the time he had surfaced, Starmie was already caught in its own confusion."

"Oh-no! Starmie! Starmie!" Misty called out. She could see Starmie flapping around blankedly underwater.

"Now finish it off with Thundershock, straight at the water." Axon shouted, laughing a bit at the same time. Minun jumped up into the air, then sent a series of electricity streaks at the water. Starmie came blasting out in pain. It landed right next to Misty.

"Oh, Starmie!" Misty cried. She returned it into her poke-ball. "All right, I guess you beat me."

Misty hopped onto the middle platform, then over to Axon's side where he was celebrating with Minun. She held out her hand, and in her palm was a waterglem-shaped badge.

"The Cascade badge, I can't believe it." Axon reached out for the badge, when suddenly he felt a sharp beak skid across his hand. The badge had disappeared from Misty's hands, and was not in Axon's either. They both looked up and saw a giant fearow swooping through the stadium, with the badge in its beak.

"Ah, a Fearow!" Christy exclaimed. It swooped down over her head, and she duck. Axon got back on his feet and began to chase it.

"Hey Fearow! That badge is mine." Axon shouted. Minun was hot by his side. They continued to run until.They chased it all the way to the other side of the stadium. They stopped and Axon turned to Minun. "Minun, thunder it down!"

"Maii" Minun nodded. Its cheeks began to spark, when all of a sudden, the platform beneath them collasped.

"Waaaghhh!" Axon yelled as he and Minun fell through.

"Axon!" David and Christy both cried. They ran up to Misty who was watching stunned as the platform covered itself with another clean slate.

"Axon! Axon! Can you hear me?" Christy banged on the ground, "Plusle, help me out here!"

"Pluh-huh!" Plusle nodded then charged its thunder, "Pluuuuuuh, PLUUUUU!"

Plusle let out a huge electric attack on the floor. Nothing happened.

"Hold on Axon, we'll get you out of there," David turned to Charmander, "Charmander, please flame through this platform."

"Char! Char!" Charmander nodded as well, "Char-man-CHARR!"

Charmander bursted out all of its flames on the ground, but still nothing happened. Christy and David both got on their knees and began banging on it. Misty bent down to help.

"I don't (pant) understand how this (pant) could happen," Misty said as she put all her strength into the banging. "Who put this here?"

"We could help you there!" A sly voice said.. "Ester!"

"JJ!" The blondie jumped down.

"And yours truly, Dalem!" Dalem dropped down next to JJ and Ester.

"Goon Trio!" Christy and David exclaimed.

"I remember you guys!" Misty shouted accusingly, "You're the dorks that tried to steal my Oddish last night, not to mention ruined a whole restaurant."

"Ah, but you didn't let us finish our entrance." Ester smirked her trademark smirked. "I think you'll particurally like this one."

A big screen moved down behind the goon trio. Dalem switched a swicth on a remote, and Axon's face appeared, with Minun on his shoulder.

"Axon!" They all exclaimed.

"Pluhh!" Plusle cried for Minun.

"Char!" Charmander did the same.

"Guys?" Axon looked around inside his TV. "Where are you? I hear you but I can't see you."

"Smile! You're on T.V." JJ joked. Axon jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Hey! Is that the Goon Trio?" Axon shouted up into the air.

"Why, I'm flattered." Ester said, "You even remember our voices. But, I guess the polite thing to do is to let you see who you are talking to."

"The polite thing to do would be letting me out now!" Axon shouted.

"Now you interrupted me," Ester wagged her finger tauntingly, "That's not very polite."

"WELL HOW THIS FOR POLITE, YOU ARE A B-" Axon began to scream at the top of his lungs, when he was cut off the screen.

"He can come back after his time out." Dalem laughed.

"Enough!" Misty demanded, "This is a private gym. So, if you're not here to battle than you ought to leave this minute."

"You didn't even let us get to the plan yet." JJ pouted.

"I've dealt with idiots like you before, so back off!" Misty shouted once again.

"You're in no position to talk anymore." Ester smirked pressing a button on the same remote. Two bars came up and incased Misty's ankles, making it impossible to move.

"I can't move!" Misty struggled to break free. David and Christy didn't make any sudden movements.

"Now as I was saying," Ester started, "After last nights failure to launch, we thought of another plan. So we busted in the Cerulean gym in the middle of the night."

"We put in our own little adjustments," JJ continued, "So let me explain how things work. Your friend has already won his battle, so in order to get him back, someone else will have to win a battle against Misty!"

"We won't do anything you say!" Christy shouted.

"But you'll have to," Ester shrugged, as Fearow flew over and placed the Cascade badge in her hand, "Unless you don't want your brother and his badge back. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine!" David and Christy both grunted. Misty struggled to break free.

"No, don't do it!" Misty begged as David and Christy both walked to their battle side. Misty was already planted on hers.

"The rules are the same as a regular gym battle." Ester announced sitting in a quenn like chair, JJ and Dalem in the ones next to it. "And don't you dare hold back!" Ester coldly warned Misty.

"And if I do?" Misty put her hands on her hips. JJ pressed a button on the remote, which made electrical energy run up from Misty's ankles and through her body. "Heh, now I see!"

"And the first battler will be.." Dalem pointed at David, "You!"

"Me?" David studdered "But Christy's been waiting for so lo-"

"I know!" Dalem smirked.

"Just go David." Christy shook her head, "Dalem's just trying to make me sad. But it isn't going to work."

"Get in your places!" JJ ordered. Christy walked over to the side with Plusle to watch the match. David and Charmander walked and stood in their battle spot. Two rings came around David's ankles, and two rings strapped Christy to the wall.

"Gah, what are you doing?" David exclaimed, reaching down to his ankles.

"We can't have you running off during the battle." Dalem stuck his tongue out, "And what's a battle without an audience?"

Dalem pressed another button on the remote. The big screen, scrolled down behind them with Axon and Minun on it. This time, Axon was watching his own tv screen in the dark room, looking angry.

"Now your brother can watch the show, from his private room. Aren't we generous?" Dalem gritted his teeth.

"Well then, lets begin." Ester waved her hand up, "The battle will take place now!"

David and Misty exchanged unsure looks. They sat there, staring, not sure of what would happen next. Suddenly there was powerful surge going through their body from the rings on their ankles.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Ester began to get angry, "Let me tell you one more time. The same rules apply as in a regular battle. Two pokemon each, last one standing, blah, blah, blah. Now go!"

"Okay, we're getting you out of there Axon." David said pulling out a poke-ball, "Go, Ariados!"

"Uh, go Goldeen!" Misty threw out her poke-ball. A red and white fish pokemon, with horn on it head appeared in the water.

"Since we can't go underwater," David said, "Then we'll have to attack from afar. Strinshot, and roll it in to the shore Ariados."

Ariados sent its famous line of string at Goldeen, who dived underwater where it couldn't get it. It reasurfaced, then dived back under. Ariados had no way of getting to it.

"Where are your attacks?" Ester smirked down on Misty, "Remember, holding back can result in great pain."

"Okay Goldeen, horn attack!" Misty called out. Goldeen blasted out of the water, and drilled its horn into Ariados' backside. It slid into the water along with Goldeen.

"Get out of the water!" David cried. Ariados did its best to swim back to its platform, but Goldeen shot it in the air with its horn. Ariados plopped upside down on the middle platform. David pulled out his poke-ball.

"Its going to be okay Ariados. Just rest!" David sulked, he shook his head clear then turned to Charmaner, "You ready to battle Charmander?"

"Char! Char!" Charmander nodded and jumped up to David's platform. It spotted Goldeen in the water.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." Ester sat back in her chair. "Well, get it on already! Axon's waiting."

David looked up at Axon on the screen, who was giving him an encouraging smile.

"You can do it David! Concentrate!" He smiled

"Right! Charmander, jump to the middle platform." David shouted. Charmander leaped from David'd side to the middle platform.

"Goldeen, horn attack." Misty called, becoming more comfortable with battle. Goldeen blasted out of the water towards Charmander, who quickly dodged, just missing its horn.

Goldeen jumped back in the water, then blasted out again. Charmander dodged it again.

"You can't just keep dodging it!" Christy shouted, "Think of an attack and hurry!"

"Charmander, wait for Goldeen to jump out of the water, then attack it." David shouted. Goldeen blasted out of the water, but this time instead of dodging, Charmander used its flamethrower to burn it fin. Goldeen fell straight on the platform, knocked out of concentration. It flopped around helplessly.

"Return Goldeen!" Misty said.

"That was great Charmander!" David smiled. Charmander danced on the middle platform. Christy and Axon cheered from their spots.

"Lets not waste time," Dalem folded his arms, "Come on and battle already."

"Go, Tentacruel!" Misty threw out her poke-ball. A medium sized octopus looking pokemon, appeared in the water. Misty tried to whisper into Tentacruels ear, "Please go easy on it tentacr- Aiiee!"

"Noddy, noddy!" Ester wagged her finger. Misty was once again being shocked. "Battle at your hardest, or I can make things much worse."

"Ugh, you're crazy!" Misty shook her head clear, "I'm not gonna put Axon in danger just so I can win a battle."

"But will you do it, if your gym was in battle." JJ smirked holding up the remote again, "I can destroy this place with a touch of a button if you don't cooperate."

"Grr, fine!" Misty turned, "Tentacruel, wrap attack."

Tentacruel wrapped its thick tentacles around Charmander and lifted it into the air. Charmander squirmed to get free, but couldn't break it.

"Now hydro pump!" Misty ordered. Tentacruel sent a strong stream of water at Charmander, that blasted it out of its hands and onto the David's side of the gym.

"Wah, take it easy!" David shouted picking Charmander up. "Are you okay Charmander?"

"Ch-Char!" Charmander managed to say. It got back up on its feet.

"I'm sorry David, but I have the safety of this gym to think about." Misty shouted, "Wrap attack again, then follow it up like last time."

Charmander tried to slip away, but was caught again by the tentacles of Tentacruel. They wrapped his body tightly. Tentacruel sent another hydro pump, and blasted Charmander back to David.

"Ch-ch-mander!" Charmander panted.

"This is too much for you isn't it." David sympathized.

"No, you can do it Charmander!" Christy encouraged, "You can beat Tentacruel. Don't be intimidated by how big it is, or the size of it tentacles. Imagine it being the tiniest thing in the world, and then squash it! You too David, just keep thinking that tentacruels not so big and scary, and that its not a water pokemon. You can do it.

Charmander squirmed out of David's arms and shook its head clear. It was ready to battle again. David gained more confidence as well.

"You're right. Go for it Charmander!" David pointed out on to the field.

"Wrap it up Tentacruel!" Misty ordered. Once again, Charmander was wrapped up by Tentacruels strong tentacles.

"Char! Char!" Charmander closed its eyes. It imagined what Christy told it. Its body began to heat up. Hotter and hotter, until the heat was too much and Tentacruel dropped Charmander.

"Get back in the water and cool off!" Misty shouted. Tentacruel did not move. Its tentacles were too burned and soar.

"Now burn it good, so it can't recover!" David shouted. Charmander jumped up into the air, and let out a powerful flame on Tentacruel. Tentacruel fainted. Misty returned Tentacruel without a word.

"I won! I won!" David cheered with Charmander.

"Well, I guess that's that." Misty shrugged. "Looks like you have to give Axon back, and the cascade badge."

"Uh…No!" Ester said pressing the button on the remote. David and Charmander both fell through a whole in the ground, similar to Axon.

"Wauughh!" David shouted as he fell with Charmander. After a minute he appeared on the big screen on top of Axon.

"David!" Christy called out. David moved off of Axon.

"Gee, thanks for the landing." David rubbed the back of his head. Charmander ran to Minun. David shouted out to the bad guys, "You said if I won the battle, you'd free Axon."

"So, I changed my mind," Ester shrugged, "Besides, now he has some company. I imagine it was getting quite lonlely there for him."

"Enough of your games Ester!" Axon demanded, "Let us out of here now! This is stupid."

"Why should we listen to you," JJ shouted, "You're the ones who beamed us to the ground in Pewter city. You're the ones who almost got us killed by a bunch of enraged Ursaring. You're the ones who almost killed us in a car accident last night, **and not to mention, YOU'RE THE ONES, WHO GOT US WEARING THOSE UGLY ORANGE SUITS, IN A JAIL CELL IN VIRIDIAN!!!"**

"Does he have some anger issues?" David muttered to Axon. Axon laughed a little.

"Anyway, we'll free you, if this girl wins the battle." Ester pointed at Christy. The bars around her came undone.

"What? No!" Misty shouted, "Quick, Christy! Go and get help! Hurry, before they get you."

"I'm not running!" Christy stated firmly as she walked to her spot, "I want you to battle me just like you battled Axon and David. I can beat you. I know I can. I still have to beat our challenge, and I won't back down until I do."

_But,_ Misty thought to herself, _I only have two pokemon left, and they're too powerful. Christy will lose for sure, and then they're all done for._

"You heard the girl." Ester said, "Let out your pokemon, and begin the battle. You know what we're capable of."

"I..I'm sorry Christy." Misty hesitated, pulling out her poke-ball, "M-make me proud Gyarados!"

A big, blue dragon pokemon appeared in the water. Christy did not flinch. Neither did Plusle.

"Plusle, you have to remember," Christy said, "Axon and David are counting on us. Remember how much we had to win before? Well its even more important than before. Make me proud!"

Plusle jumped up infront of Gyarados. Gyarados didn't have to take orders from Misty. It rapidly attacked at Plusle who dodged every attack as best as it good.

"Plusle, use thundershock!" Christy ordered. Plusle sent a long electric streak at Gyarados. It barely even flinched, even with the water surrounding it. Plusle backed down. "Don't give up. Get a closer position to it, then thunder away!"

Plusle nodded, and jumped to the middle platform. Then it shot another electric attack at Gyarados. This time it made more of an effect, but not enough to knock it out of the match. It took its tail then smashed Plusle into the water. Plusle came back up on Christy's side Christy picked her up. Plusle was bearly breathing.

"Plusle, its okay!" Christy said, "You did your best. I guess that Gyarados was just too big."

"Christy encouraged us when we were having trouble," Axon said to David, "So lets give her the biggest bowl of encouragement."

"Right!" David nodded, "Come on Christy! Its not over yet! You can do it! Just concentrate."

"Maii maii maii nuhn nuhn!" Minun shouted as well.

"Charrr!" Charmander said. A tear rolled down Christy's eyes.

"We promised we would cheer you on and here we are." Axon encouraged.

Plusle jumped out of Christy's arms. It was ready to battle again. Christy stood back up with confidence. She wiped her face off.

"Aw, you look sad." Dalem taunted. Christy ignored him.

"Plusle, I want you to dive underwater." Christy ordered. Plusle dived under the water. Gyarados stayed still, not bothering to chase it. "Now thundershock."

Plusle's body began to spark, which sent a powerful electric current through out the water. Gyarados winced in pain but still did not fall. Plusle jumped back out of the water. Electric currents were still causing Gyarados not to move.

"Good, now aim a thunder at its face." Christy shouted. Plusle aimed and fired another electrical steak at Gyarodos' head. It hit right in its eyes. Gyaradods closed his eyes in pain. It began to go into rage,

"Uh-oh!" David said, "Gyarados better calm down."

"Whats that thing doing?" Ester demanded

"Well, you see. I think its dragon rage." Dalem said.

"Dragon rage?" Ester jumped up from her seat. The water began to turn into little whirlpools and the stadium began to shake. Gyarados was growing more and more angry.

"No, Gyarados stop!" Misty cried.

"Its okay Misty! Plusle, get Gyarados' attention." Christy said. Plusle ran up in front of Gyarados. After it spotted it, Plusle ran infront of the goon trio. Gyarados' mouth opened, and a huge beam of light began to form.

Plusle jumped away in a hurry, while Gyarados let out a powerful hyperbeam at The Goon Trio. They blasted out of the gym and into the air.

"Grr, we'll be back!" They all screamed. The remote fell out of Ester's hand, and Christy ran up and caught it. She pressed one of the buttons. The floor opened, and Axon and David walked out. The rings around Misty's ankles unlocked. Gyarados was still acting insane.

"That was great planning." Axon smiled, "It was good, how you counted on Gyarados' rage to free us from the goon trio."

"Thanks, but I still have a battle to win." Christy looked back over at Misty. "That Gyarados is unable to battle. That's one down for you."

"Wha- wait. I thought.." Misty sad confusedly.

"Unless of course you'd rather forfit." Christy smirked. Misty shook her head clear, then returned Gyarados.

"I only have one pokemon left." Misty said reaching into her pocket, "Lets make this a good one Oddish."

"I choose you Teddiursa!" Christy shouted. The happy teddy bear appeared in the middle platform. It played around happily until it turned around and saw who it was up against. The Oddish from the night before. A cold glare came across its face. Same with Oddish.

"Hey, Oddish and Teddiursa don't look well." David whispered to Axon.

"Oh boy," Axon rolled his eyes, "I bet I know what this is about. Remember how Poliwrath was in love with both of them?"

"Yea, but they both rejected it." David pointed out.

"That's true," Axon smiled, "But I bet part of them still liked it, and now they want to battle for him."

"This won't be pleasant." David sighed.

"Okay Teddiursa, Use swift!" Christy shouted. Teddiursa struck Oddish rapidly, with a series of blade stars from its forehead. Oddish bounced back onto the ground.

"Shake it off Oddish!" Misty encouraged.

"Oddiss, odd. Dish dish!" Oddish jumped back up and shook its head clear. It ran up and tackled Teddiurrsa back.

"Now use Pedal dance." Misty shouted. Oddish closed its eyes in concentration. Tiny flower pedals began to circle its body. It opened its eyes, and all the pedals flew over and struck Tediursa onto the ground. Teddiursa quickly got back on its feet.

"That's the spirit, Fury swipes attack!" Christy shouted. Teddiursa ran up to Oddish and began rapidly striking its claws threw its face. Oddish ceased the attack by bashing its head right into Teddiursa's stomach. Teddiursa got back up, this time tackling Oddish into the water.

The two rustled in the water with a variety of different attacks. From punching, to tackling, to poisoning, to scaring. Oddish and Teddiursa made two powerful attacks that blasted them both onto their sides. They quickly got back up, tired and out of breath.

"Are you okay Teddiursa? Take it easy!" Christy sympathized.

"You're doing great Oddish, calm down!" Misty said. The two pokemon stood in their place, staring at each other intently. They both were panting very hard.

"Whats going on?" Axon asked David.

"I think I know," David said, "The two were so fixed on beating each other, that now they're both too tired out to battle at all. It won't be long before one of them collapses."

Teddiursa and Oddish continued to stare at each other intently. After a few minutes, of gasping and panting, Oddish finally gave in and passed out on the ground. Oddish was unable to battle.

"I..we.." Christy was stunned, she bursted into a victory, "We did it! I won the challenge! I won the match! Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!"

"Pluh! Pluh!" Plusle cheered along side Christy. Christy picked up Teddiursa, and raised it into the air.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Ursa laughed. Misty returned Oddish into its poke-ball.

"Looks like we still have some training to do," Misty whispered into her poke-ball. She looked up and watched Christy cheer around with her pokemon. A smile came across her face.

Later that day, Axon and Christy waited for David to come out of the pokemon center. Joey and Misty were waiting with them. Soon, David came out with a smile on his face.

"You ready to go?" Axon asked him.

"Yeah, whenever you guys are." David smiled.

"Wait, you can't leave without these." Misty held out her hand. Three Cascade Badges sat in her palm. Axon and David both grabbed theirs.

"This is great!" David exclaimed turning to Charmander, "This is our second badge Charmander. We're well on our way."

"This is great, isn't it Minun?" Axon smiled.

"You too Christy." Misty said. Christy looked up at her, "You won the challenge, and the match."

"But, part of this doesn't seem right," Christy hesitated, "I'm sure you would've battled harder, but you were distracted by the Goon Trio."

"To tell you the truth," Misty smiled nervously, "I was battling harder than I ever have. After they threatened to destroy the gym, I became so mad, and I was battling harder than ever. Yet, you still won."

"Really? Well if you say so," Christy took the badge, "Yeah, my second badge. The second step to the pokemon league."

"So where are you guys headed next?" Joey asked

"Where ever the next gym is I guess." Axon shrugged.

"Then it sounds like you're headed for Vermillion City," Misty stated, "I've been there before, and it's a pretty long trip. Becareful."

"Thanks, but we have a stop to make first." David smiled.

"We do?" Axon and Christy both asked. They didn't realize they had anywhere else to go.

"You'll see," David giggled, "Thanks for letting us stay at your house Joey."

"You're welcome anytime." Joey nodded, "Good luck on your journey."

"Besafe," Misty waved, "and Christy, don't stop with that spunk you have. With it you'll beat any gym leader."

"Thank you," Christy smiled.

"Well we gotta go!" David said in a hurry. He began to run, the opposite way, and out of the city."

"Huh? Hey David wait!" Axon shouted as he chased him.

"Yeah, whats the rush?" Christy followed. Misty and Joey waved, until the three were completely out of sight.

So the three of them left the city, where they made two new friends. But where is this place David is so eager to get too?


	10. Episode 10: Whatever Floats your boat!

Pokemon: New Generations

Axon, Christy, and David, have done a lot of traveling since Cerulean City. After getting their second badges, they're all in high spirits, especially David. Axon and Christy struggle to keep up with him as he runs far ahead the gang.

"Hey, David!" Axon called out. "Would you mind telling us what the hurry is?"

"Yea," Christy said, "What are you doing, running a marathon? You've been running ahead of us all day. Whats the deal?"

"I wish I could explain," David said, "But it's a surprise. Come on, keep up. We're almost there."

"Almost where," Axon said to Christy as they ran next to each other, "Ever since he came out of the pokemon center, he's been acting weird. What could he be so excited about."

"Who knows," Christy shrugged, "All I know is he'd better have a good reason for making us run like this. My feet are killing me. Lucky for Plusle and Minun, they get to pitch a ride on our shoulders."

"Maii!" Minun cheered.

"Pluh, Pluh" giggled Plulse. David suddenly stopped and smiled. Axon and Christy caught up with him, and fell to their knees, trying to catch their breath.

"We're here!" David announced.

"We're where?" Axon and Christy both asked. David pointed to a small cabin by a river. There were boats tied to a dock. David walked up to the cabin door and knocked. In a few minutes, a short, stubby man, dressed in overalls opened the door. He had balding brown hair, and a mustache to go with it.

"David, you made it!" The man's face lit up, laying eyes on David.

"Hi Dad!" David hugged the man.

"Dad?" Axon and Christy both jumped. David hadn't mentioned anything about meeting his dad.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" David's dad said spotting Axon and Christy in the back round,

"Oh Dad, this is Axon and Christy." David introduced, "Guys, this is my Dad."

"Hello there," The man waved, "You can call me Sylvester."

"Nice to meet you sir." Axon and Christy both said nervously. David giggled a little bit.

"Guys," David continued, "This is my surprise. My Dad's going to let us stay here for the night. Right Dad?"

"Of course, any fiends of yours is a friend of mine," Sylvester smiled, "Come on in and I'll get dinner started."

Axon, David and Christy walked in the cabin. Inside, there was a couch and a Television set. Not far from a stove and kitchen table. Sylvester began to pull out some pots and pans when he spotted Charmander.

"Is this your Charmander David?" Sylvester asked.

"Oh yeah," David said picking up Charmander, "This is the pokemon I got from Professeor oak. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do," Sylvester smiled. He took a quick look at his watch, "Oh my, look at the time. If you don't mind, I have some business to take care of. You can come and watch if you'd like."

"We'd love too." Christy said.

"Splendid! Follow me then." Sylvester lead them out of the cabin. They walked down the river, until they came to the boats they saw. A couple of them looked like they were unfinished. Sylvester pulled out a tool box and began working on one of the boats.

"What are you doing?" Axon asked.

"Remember," David turned to him, "I told you my Dad runs a boat company. He builds boats and then sells them to ferry services."

"That's right," Sylvester nodded, "I was able to meet you guys here because there were some unfinished boats I had to fix out here, so I thought I'd come to my summer cabin and start working on them."

"Well, is there anything we can do to help?" Axon asked willingly.

"As a matter a fact there is," Sylvester stopped his working for minute, "Grab a wrench and start on one of the boats. David will show you how its done. It will go a lot faster if we work together."

So Axon and Christy took two wrenches out of the tool box, and walked over to one of the boats. David got down on his knees and began to show them how to work. Soon, they were all working together to fix the boats up into perfect shape. After about a half hour, Sylvester sat up from his working.

"Well I think dinner is just about ready kids." He smiled, "You've all worked hard so lets go and have something eat."

"Okay!" They all said. So they went back to the cabin. When they got in, Axon, David, and Christy sat around the table, while Plusle, Minun, and Charmander sat in a circle on the floor. Sylvester got out some plates, and served the food. He put out some pokemon food for the pokemon. They all sat happily eating their fill.

"So," Sylvester began to make conversation, "Axon, Christy, where did you say you two were from?"

"We're from Pallet town." Axon said.

"Oh, that's a nice little town," Sylvester smiled, "As a matter a fact. David and I, and his mother lived there for a little while. But, unfortunately we had to move away. For some…business reasons. But, I'm surprised we never saw you. Which part of town?"

"The very edge of it." Christy said, "Right near the forest. It's the huge house, near all the trees. You can't miss it. You'd probably see a bunch of trucks outside of it all the time."

"Hmm," Sylvester itched his head, "I think I know what your talking about. What trucks were they?"

"The trucks were carrying pokemon," Axon said, "For our dads company. The importing/exporting company."

"Importing/exporting?" Sylvester winced at the names. He stopped his eating. "Th-that's impossible."

"Whats impossible?" Christy asked.

"You two," Sylvester hesitated, "You two wouldn't happen to be the children of Paul, would you?"

"Hey, that's right!" Axon smiled, "That's our dad. You know him?"

Sylvester rose from the table, very slow like and walked over to the door. His back was turned to them, and his head was down. Axon and Christy looked at each other confused.

"Uh, is there a problem?" Christy hesitated.

"I want you two out of my cabin now!" Sylvester said firmly, but softly.

"What?" Axon and Christy both jumped.

"Dad, what are you saying?" David asked accusingly.

"David, I want your friends to leave this instant!" Sylvester said, in the same tone, "They are no longer welcome here."

"Why not?" David's eyes grew wide. He had never seen his father act like this, "Whats wrong with you dad? These are my friends."

"Do you have any idea who you've brought into your life?" Sylvester asked.

"No," David stood up from his chair, "Maybe you better inform me, because I have no idea what your talking about."

"These kids are the children of Paul Washington," Sylevester said coldly, "The man who fired me years ago, and forced our family to move away from Pallet town. Do you remember now?"

"You mean, their dad…" David hesitated.

"Is the reason your mother is gone." Sylvester finished his sentence. Axon and Christy both jumped again.

"Woah, woah woah," Axon shook his head, "My dad maybe demanding at sometimes. But, he'd never destroy a family. I think you've got the wrong man."

"How dare you!" Sylvester bolted around, "You have no idea of the troubles he has cost me and my son. Paul Washington is a stubborn, rude, errogant, dictator of a man, and I will not allow his bratty children to stay under the same roof as my son, or myself!"

"Hold on," Christy jumped up, "You can't talk about my dad that way. Or me or my brother. You take that back!"

"Can your father take back what he did?" Sylvester began to get angry.

"David, whats going on?" Axon turned to David.

"Guys…I…" David didn't know what to say. Sylvester swung the door open.

"Get out of here now!" He demanded, pointing out the door. Axon and Christy picked up their bags, grabbed their pokemon, and walked out the door.

"Wait," David shook his head clear and ran to the door, "Don't leave guys! What about the rest of our journey?"

"David, these kids are.." Sylvester was interrupted by David.

"You can't blame them for this," David turned to his father, "They knew nothing about it. It was their father, not them. Please, let them stay."

There was a long moment of silence before Sylvester let out along sigh.

"I'm sorry, no!" Sylvester said firmly.

"But dad.." David tried.

"They can sleep outside the cabin," He reasoned, "But they are not to step foot inside. That's my only offer."

"Fine," David sighed, "I'm sorry guys."

"It's fine," Axon said sadly, "We'll see you in the morning then. Good night."

"Goodbye," David closed the door behind them.

Axon and Christy walked to the side of the cabin, next to the river, and set up their sleeping bags. It was very cold. The only warmth was coming from the cabin, and that was barely any. Plusle and Minun cuddled to next each other to keep warm Christy took a blanket and covered them with it.

"Here guys, don't want you to catch a cold," She smiled lightly. Axon sat, befuddled, deep in thoughts.

"What could've been so bad," He said to himself. Christy looked over and saw the look on his face.

"Don't worry about it Axon," She assured, "Everything will be okay. David knows that we would never do anything to hurt him."

"Yeah," Axon sighed, "But he doesn't feel the same way about dad. What did dad do? You think he…"

"Don't ever think that." Christy said firmly, "Dad would never kill anyone. That's ridiculous. I'm sure this whole thing is just a misunderstanding."

"Well if not that, " Axon continued, "Then what did he mean by 'the reason your mother is gone'? How could dad cause something like that."

"I don't know," Christy shook her head, "but we're not going to figure it out tonight. Lets get some rest. Hopefully David will talk to his dad, and things will be better in the morning."

"I hope so," Axon slipped into his sleeping bag, "Good night."

The two slept uncomfortably and cold all night long. They were awakened the next morning by an enraged Sylvester. But, he was going on about something else this time. What could be wrong? Axon and Christy both sat up to see what all the commotion was about.

"**I KNEW IT!" **Sylvester screamed at them, "**I KNEW I COULDIN'T TRUST YOU KIDS! IT WAS A MISTAKE EVEN TO LET YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE."**

"Woah," Christy put her hands up, "What are you talking about? We've been asleep all night. Freezing, if I may add, but how could we cause any trouble while we were asleep?"

"Don't play games with me," Sylvester warned, "You kids stole my boats for your father didn't you?!"

"What?" They both jumped. Axon stepped up, "You need to calm down, why on earth would we do something like that? Why would our dad even need these boats?"

"Don't lie to me!" Sylvester grabbed Axon by the collar, "You know very well why your dad needs my boats. That little innocent kid routine may work on my son, but it won't work on me."

"Mr, Sylvester," Christy wagged her finger, "you put my brother down this instant. We know nothing about your boats, or your relationship with our family."

"Oh right," Sylvester rolled his eyes sarcatically, "Then I guess its just a coincidence that your father called me last week, after three years, out of the blue. Suddenly begging to have me back, and saying he needs my boats."

"What?" Axon itched his head, "Why would he do something like that?"

"You tell me," Sylvester turned back to Axon, "I'm not entirely sure, but I have a pretty good guess that he sent you two here with my son, to steal his boats for his precious little company. I bet he needs my boats to transport more pokemon."

"Our dad would never make us steal!" Christy was beginning to get angry. "You've better stop accusing us of stuff like that."

"Whats going on out here?" David yawned as he walked outside with Charmander, "Whats everyone doing up so early? Dad, did you bother them and wake them up?"

"Goodmorning David," Sylvester nodded to his son, "I'd just like you to know something about your little friends. This morning I came out to finish up my boats, but when I came out they were gone, and these two kids stole them."

"I told you to stop accusing us!" Christy shouted over at Sylvester. "David I promise you its not true."

"Dad, maybe you made a mistake." David suggested. Sylvester began to laugh.

"I thought so in the beginning son," Sylvester shook his head disappointedly, "But heres where I have proof. My boats were tied to dock with a lock. Last night I know I heard someone sneaking around inside the cabin, but I went back to sleep anyway. So this morning when I looked, the keys to the lock were missing, and where else should I find them, but laying next to little Axon's pillow."

"WHAT?!" Axon and Christy both jumped. Axon began to get angry, "This is getting ridiculous. I don't know the first thing about boats."

"You must've if you sailed away with them all after stealing my keys." Sylvester crossed his arms.

"I did not steal your keys." Axon retorted, "David, you believe me don't you? I would never do that."

"Honestly," David put his head down, "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"David, what are you saying?" Christy hesitated.

"I'm saying," David put his head up. There was a nasty glare on his face, "That maybe my dad is right. You guys really are bad."

"No, that's not true." Axon pleaded.

"Get off of my property," Sylvester snapped, "Now, before I call the police. My son doesn't want to see you anymore."

Axon and Christy got all their stuff together and began to leave. They turned to say goodbye to David when they saw he was still glaring at them. They continued to walk without a word.

"Did that really just happen?" Christy's eyes filled up with tears, "David's….not…traveling with us?"

"That's what it looks like." Axon sighed. "The way he looked at us, like he was disgusted. David was beginning to be one of my best friends."

"Axon," Christy hesitated, "What were those keys doing next to your pillow?"

"No Christy," Axon stopped, "I did not steal those keys. Don't ever believe that for a second."

"It doesn't make any sense," Christy was now crying, "Why Axon? Why would you do something like that? Now we lost a friend because of you."

"I DID NOT STEAL THOSE KEYS!" Axon shouted. Christy turned away and ran off into the trees sobbing. Axon sunk to the ground. Minun hopped down next to him, "What is wrong with me? How could I yell at her like that?"

"Maii!" Minun sympathized.

"But you have to believe me Minun," He continued to keep his head down, "I would never steal anything. I did not take those boats either. Who would do such a thing?"

"Aww, having a rough moment?" A familiar sly voice said. Axon looked up to see the leader of the Goon trio. "Ester!"

"JJ" The blonde boy jumped down next to Axon.

"and Dalem!" Dalem jumped down to the other side of Axon. The three all talked in unison "We are The Goon Trio, and you are in trouble!"

"What are you doing here?" Axon jumped up.

"Maii, Minun, Maii maii" Minun glared at all of them.

"We just saw that you looked down in the dumps, and wanted to see what was up." Ester smirked, "So tell us wittle Axon waxon, whats the matter?"

"None of your business!" Axon exclaimed angrily.

"'None of our business' he says," JJ laughed, "Good, cause I would hate for us to be responsible for those stolen boats."

"What?" Axon said suspiciously, "Alright, what do you know about those boats?"

"Oops," JJ covered his mouth, "Did I say that? What is wrong with me."

"I'm not in the mood for your games!" Axon began to get more angry, "Someone stole some boats and I need to find out who. If you know anything, you should tell me now, or else."

"You really are dumb aren't you," Dalem shook his head, "You idiot, we stole the boats, and framed you."

"W-what?" Axon jumped.

"That's right," Ester smirked, "We listened in on your little argument with Daddy Sylvester last night. So we decided, 'what better way to get our revenge on you nerds then to break the famous three up?'; and it looks like it worked."

"Y-you're twisted!" Axon began to get really angry, "Sylvester, David, and now my own sister all think I'm a criminal because of you! Minun, super thunderbolt."

"Maii," Minun nodded, "Maainuhn maiii!" A powerful thunder attack struck the three bandits. They all winced in pain, but didn't back down.

"Now tell me," Axon continued, "Where are the boats? Tell me now!"

"Grr," Ester stood up, "In case you haven't noticed, your in no position for demands. Your alone now!"

"Fine then," Axon glared, "If I beat you guys in a two on one battle, you have to tell me where the boats are."

"And if we win?" Dalem looked suspiciously.

"You can do whatever you want to me for your precious revenge." Axon smirked.

"Ha ha, deal!" JJ high fived Dalem. Axon turned down to Minun.

"Listen buddy," Axon whispered to him, "I know that this will be hard, but I know we can do it. Are you ready?'

"Maii, Maii!" Minun nodded confidently. It jumped out ready to face the other gang. JJ walked off to the side to judge the match, as Ester and Dalem walked to their side to begin the battle.

"This battle will be a two on one match." JJ announced, "Ester and Dalem will work as one team, as the **nerd **works alone. Now, choose your pokemon."

"I choose you Minun!" Axon stated.

"No surprise there." Ester rolled her eyes as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a poke-ball. "Fearow, get out here now!"

"And I choose," Dalem reached for his poke-ball, "Jolteon, show this twerp how its done."

"Let the battle begin!" JJ raised his hand, to signal to begin.

"Ha, this won't be much of a battle." Ester smirked, "Fearow, use wing attack!"

"Jolteon, quick attack!" Dalem shouted. Fearow swooped down after Minun as Jolteon charged as well. Minun backed up in wait for orders from Axon.

"Minun, dodge the attacks!" Axon shouted. Minun shifted to the side, letting Jolteon speed past it, and jumped clear over Fearow. The two pokemon both collided into a tree. Minun landed on its feet and turned around. "Now thundershock! Hurry!" Minun, aimed a thunder attack coming for Fearow and Jolteon.

"Fearow, dodge it!" Ester shouted.

"Jolteon, absorb it!" Dalem ordered. Fearow swooped up out of the way as Jolteon stood its ground and took the thunder attack, full on. The electricity faded into Jolteon and it was looking stronger than before. "Ha! Good job Jolteon. Sorry boy, but you're forgetting that Jolteon is also an electric type. Any thunder attack you send at us will just be absorbed making Jolteon stronger."

"Oh yeah?" Axon hesitated, "Well…then Minun will do just the same. You can't beat us."

"Oh really? Jolteon, thunderbolt, and send that puny pokemons power right back at it." Dalem smirked. Jolteon let out a huge and powerful thunder attack at Minun that knocked it down. Minun winced in pain.

"Don't forget about us." Ester laughed, "Go Fearow, wing attack!" Fearow swooped down as its wings began to glow into sharp blades that sliced against Minun, knocking it down once again. Minun let out a wail of even greater pain.

"Oh-no," Axon cried, "Minun, you have to get up."

"M-m-aii!" Minun shuddered weakly as it lifted itself off of the ground. It stood back up on its feet and shook the pain off.

"Maybe Jolteon can protect itself from our attacks," Axon plotted, "But Fearow can't. Go Minun, thunder at Fearow."

"Jolteon, protect Fearow and absorb the attack." Dalem shouted quickly. Minun shot a thunder attack hurdling at Fearow, but before it could hit, Jolteon jumped in front and absorbed the attack once again, protecting Fearow from any damage. "Now let 'em have it." Jolteon sent the attack right back it at Minun, knocking it down into its original position on the ground.

"Come on Minun! Try to get up!" Axon encouraged. Minun struggled to lift itself up. Once back up on its feet, it gently floated onto the ground once more. This time unable to move. Axon quickly reached for his poke-ball, "Don't worry buddy. Totodile, help me ou-"

"Ah ah ah!" JJ interrupted, wagging his finger tauntingly. "A deal is a deal kid. One pokemon, and one pokemon only, and it doesn't look like things are going so well for your little minun."

"Grr, fine then. I call off the match. You win!" Axon gave in.

"Ha! Sorry, I'm having way too much fun now. Lets finish this thing off for good." Ester smirked.

"No! Leave Minun alone. Please, its over!" Axon pleaded now down on his knees.

"Hmph. Sorry kid!" Ester shrugged.

"You did this to yourself." Dalem folded his arms. "The moment you began meddling into our plans. You should've stayed in daddy's house and worked for the family business. But now its over! Jolteon, thunderbolt!"

"Wing attack Fearow!" Ester ordered. Jolteon sent another thunder hurdling for Minun as Fearow zoomed with its bladed wings. The two attacks were just about to hit when suddenly a voice came from close by.

"Ariados, Spider web!" The voice said. Suddenly, a giant spider web appeared over Minun, trapping Fearorw in its tracks and reflecting the thunderbolt.

"WHAT?!" The Goon Trio shouted in unison.

"Huh?" Axon said as he ran and picked up Minun, "Hey what gives? Whats going on here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The voice said. Just then, the source of the voice appeared out of the trees. It was David with his Ariados along with Charmander. "Axon, whats happening? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Axon stood up. "Thanks a lot David. I owe you won."

"Don't go thanking me just yet." David crossed his arms, "This doesn't change what you did. Now whats going on here?"

"That's just the thing," Axon explained, "I'm not the one who stole your dad's boats. They are!"

"What?" David turned to the Goon trio, "Is that true?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." JJ rolled his eyes, "Now that we've played the blame game, I believe we had a deal kid. You didn't forget that quick did you?"

"Huh? What are they talking about?" David asked suspiciously.

"Our revenge you nerd!" Ester said angrily. "We beat you fair and square and we decided, that we want your Minun."

"Dream on Ester!" Axon retorted, "Theres no way your laying a finger on Minun. So why don't you go move on with your life and forget about it and we'll leave you alone."

"Fine then. But I guess that means you won't be needing these." Ester smirked (again). The three bandits moved aside, and pulled the bushes back, revealing the river, where Sylvesters boats were floating along side each other. Axon and David both jumped.

"Grr, You **do** have the boats" David said angrily, "And you made all of us think Axon did it. Give them back now!"

"Um…no!" Dalem said as the three all jumped into individuals boats. They started the motors and sailed away. Ester and JJ retrieved there pokemon.

"Maybe next time you'll play by the rules." Ester waved tauntingly. "Ba bye now!"

"Hey! Come back here Goon Trio!" Axon shouted, with Minun still weak in his arms. David began slashing threw the spider web along with Charmander. Once they cleared a way, Axon and David ran to the river. Axon pulled out a poke-ball.

"Go Totodile!" Axon threw his poke-ball over the water. Totodile appeared in the river. "Totodile, swim in the river as fast as you can after the Goon Trio. Do what ever you can to stop them. David and I will meet you as soon as we can."

"To to!" Totodile nodded, than began swimming downstream after The bandits.

Meanwhile, Christy sat along with Plusle on the side of the river. Her head down, feeling ashamed.

"I don't know what to do Plusle," She wimpered, "I want to believe Axon, I really do, but I-huh?"

Suddenly, Christy heard the sound of three motors. She looked up to see the Goon Trio speeding down the river, in three boats laughing and smirking with each other.

"Oh-no, What are they doing here?" She gasped. She looked down noticing the boats, and instantly recongnizing them. "(Gasp) Those are Mr. Sylvesters boats. The Goon Trio must've stole them. But that means…Axon was telling the truth."

"Pluh-Pluh-Pluh" Plusle nodded.

"I'll show them to frame my brother." Christy stood up, "Plusle, thunder attack!"

"PluuuuuhSLE!" Plusle let out a huge amount of thunder onto the team that sent them flying out of the boats and into the river. Just then Totodile came swimming up to Christy and onto shore. The Goon Trio resurfaced in about a couple of seconds.

"Whose the dead twerp that did that?" JJ spat out water.

"I am! If you know whats good for you you'll get out of here right now." Christy threatened.

"Oooooh, I'm so scared. Little Chissy's gonna get us." Dalem taunted.

"MY NAME IS CHRISTY YOU PIG!" She shouted.

"Hey Christy!" Axon shouted as he and David ran towards her.

"Axon, David!" She smiled running up to them, "Boy am I glad to see you. What happened to Minun?"

"Long story!" Axon itched the back of his head.

"Love to hear it, but I don't think this is the best time." Christy smirked jolting back at the goon trio. "We have to get back the boats and take care of these guys first."

"Right!" Axon nodded turning to David, "Listen, go back to your dad and let him know where the boats are. After that we'll meet up with you guys."

"That boy isn't going anywhere." Ester said angrily trudging out of the river, "and neither are you two. We **will** get our revenge."

"Looks like we're not done yet." David said, "Lets get 'em guys! They did two against one, so will do three against two."

"Right!" Christy smiled, "We've only been together for a few months, but we're a team."

"Yeah," Axon joined in turning to the Goon Trio "And not even you guys can break this team up. So it's time to battle."

"That won't be necessary." A deep voice said. David jolted around immediately knowing who it was.

"Dad!" David smiled.

"David, you and your friends stand aside." Sylvester ordered as he picked a poke-ball from his pocket. Axon, Christy, and David stood aside. "Farfetch'd, my old friend, give us a hand."

A brown duck like pokemon, with a staff type figure in its hand, appeared from the poke-ball.

"Woah a Farfetch'd!" Christ exclaimed. "David, you never told us that your Dad had such rare pokemon."

"Argh, JJ, Dalem, squash that little duck." Ester ordered.

"With pleasure!" They both said as they creeped towards Farfetch'd preparing to pounce.

"Farfetch'd, use quick attack!" Sylvester shouted. As Dalem and JJ both jumped up for a pounce when Farfetch'd quickly zipped away and charged straight into Ester. The two boys fell on top of each other as Ester was tackled to the ground.

"Aiiieee, get off of me you ugly bird!" Ester demanded shoving Farfetch'd off of her, "Dalem, JJ, what the heck is wrong with you? Take care of this thing!"

"We can't," JJ grunted sitting up off of Dalem, "That thing is mad fast."

"Yeah, and Jolteon's too weak to battle," Dalem whined.

"Well fine then," Ester turned to Farfetch'd, "I'll just take care of you myself."

"I'm afraid not little girl," Sylvester shouted, "Farfetch'd, use sword dance on all of these bandits!"

"Farfecth'd Far!" Farfetch'd called out as it took its staff and began rapidly slapping Ester across the face with it. Dalem and JJ tried to sneak away, when Farfetch'd saw them for the corner of its eye. It then began to use the same attack on them. Dalem and JJ began to run the opposite way along with Ester.

"You might have gotten, **ouch**," Ester called back to them as Farfetch'd continued slapping them all, "away this time, **ow**, but next time won't be so, **watch it**, easy!"

The three trainers watched as Farfetch'd chased the goon trio through the forest and out of site.

"Mr. Sylvester, Sir," Axon said nervously, "Don't you need to return Farfetch'd?"

"It will come back when it's ready." Sylvester said briefly as he turned around and began walking back towards his cabin, "Come on David, its time to go back home.

"Wait Dad!" David halted him, "I know you don't trust Axon and Christy, but you just saw for yourself that they're innocent. They even helped save your boats."

"With all do respect Mr. Sylvester," Christy said, "Axon and I really do love traveling with your son and we don't understand why that is a problem."

"Please, Sir, tell us what you know." Axon pleaded respectfully.

"Fine," Sylvester sighed, "You kids follow me back to the cabin and and then I'll explain."

Axon and Christy looked at each other and exchanged unsure looks, then followed David and his father back to the cabin. When they arrived, Axon, Christy, and David all sat around the table as Sylvester poured them all a cup of tea.

"You'll have to excuse me," Sylvester cleared his throat nervously, "I-I guess I just am not sure where to begin."

"Take your time Mr. Sylvester," Axon said, "I know this can't be easy for you. Its not easy for any of us."

"Dad, maybe you better start with when you started working for the company." David suggested putting his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Yes ok," Sylvester nodded. He let out a long deep sigh then began to explain, "When David was still a baby, we moved to Pallet Town to try and find a job. There we met a man named Paul, your father. I told him I was looking for a job and he offered me a position. Of course, without hesistating, I accepted."

"So, you worked for our dad," Christy said, "So what was the problem? Wasn't he nice to you?"

"Actually he was wonderful to me, and my wife," Sylvester continued, "He even came over to watch David sometimes. I had never met such an inspiring man. I made boats for him, and sailed pokemon to different regions with them. But, soon he started demanding more. He said I wasn't working fast enough. He gave me some extra money for supplies to make the boats bigger and faster, but there was too much pressure going on. David's mother was getting sick so she couldn't take care of him. It was like having two jobs.

"A few weeks later, Paul came knocking at my door," he explained, "He told me that I only had two days to have all of the new boats ready. I tried to explain to him that it would be impossible, but he wouldn't hear of it. He threatened me, that if I didn't work for him I would never find a place to work again. So I told him that if that was the type of person I was working for, then I had no buisness in his company. So he fired me. After that I continued looking for a job to get the money I needed to get my wife better. Everywhere I went people wouldn't give me a chance. Your father sent rumors all over about me, saying that I was a terrible employee."

"So…no one would hire you," Axon hesitated.

"I can't believe Dad would do something like this," Christy said astounded. Plusle and Minun looked down sadly, along with Charmander. David just sat there silently with his eyes closed.

"After that, I couldn't get the money for my Wife to be taken care of," Sylvester said, "..and eventualy….she, passed away."

"I-I don't know what to say." Axon shook his head.

"Well I do," Sylvester stood up. "I'm sorry. I blamed you kids for all of the wrong things. I never gave you a chance and for that I'm sorry."

"No," Christy said standing up, "Don't be sorry. You have every right to be angry with us. Our father did something wrong and there is no excuse for it."

"I guess we really shouldn't hang around with David," Axon said sadly.

"NO!" David finally spoke. "I don't want that. None of this is your fault. You guys are my friends and I trust you."

"He's right," Sylvester nodded, "You kids have good intentions, and if my son trust you, then I trust you too."

"But, our dad…" Christy started, "I…guess we just wish there was something we could do."

"Well there is on thing," Sylvester turned to all three of them, "For all of you. Never stop going after your dreams. Whatever they are, don't let anyone ever stop you from chasing them. That's how I came to own this boat company. It may not be much, but I will keep going until it becomes bigger."

"Right!" Axon nodded, "We won't ever stop going for our goal to the pokemon league."

"That's right, we promise!" Christy nodded as well.

Axon, Christy and David all got there stuff together and were waiting outside for Mr. Sylvester. Minun was now feeling all better and was up and healthy on Axon's shoulder. Mr. Sylvester stepped out to say goodbye to the three kids.

"So, where are you headed now?" He said trying to sound cheery.

"We're going to Vermillion City for our next Gym battle," Axon said.

"Well you, better get going if you want to get there sooner than later." He managed a smile, "and remember, your always welcome to stay here if you need a place to stay."

"Thanks Mr. Sylvester," Christy smiled back.

"Bye Dad," David hugged his father.

"Goodbye son, and take care of yourself." Sylvester wispered to his son. The three of them waved and began to walk down the river. Sylvester waved to them until they were completely out of site, then began work on his boats once again.

Axon, Christy and David all walked silently down the new route. Even Plusle, Minun, and Charmander weren't very cheerful.

"Ok, listen!" David finally broke the uncomfortable silence, "I don't want things to be akward all the time like it is now."

"We're sorry David," Axon stopped and turned to him, "but maybe it really is a bad idea for us to be traveling with you. Just thinking about all the terrible stuff that happened—"

"But guys, we got along just fine before." David interupted, "What happened back then has nothing to do with us."

"Yes it does David." Christy exclaimed, "Don't you understand? If it weren't for our Dad your mom would still be…..the point is we can't help but feeling guilty. We can't keep hanging around with you when we know what our family has done to yours."

"Well I can," David stated firmly, "If you guys want to keep feeling guilty about something you had no control over, than go on ahead, but I'm willing to put that all aside and be friends with you guys."

"Maii! Maii!" Minun cheered jumping over to David.

"Pluhh!" Plusle cheered as well jumping next to Minun.

"You see," David smiled looking down at Plusle and Minun, "Even these guys think its good that we keep traveling along side together. So what do you say?"

Both Axon and Christy's faces cracked into a smile.

"Yeah, you're right," Christy smiled.

"Lets put this whole thing behind us." Axon said as Minun jumped onto his shoulder.

"Alright then, now what are we for?" David smiled, "Gym battle isn't far away! So lets get going!"

So the three of them all began running happily once again towards Vermillion City. Today they made it through another very big part of a pokemon journey, trusting in your friends, and being able to keep moving through tough times. They now keep toward there goal of the pokemon league. No matter how far it may be, no matter what secrets may lie ahead, they'll never stop until they reach it.


	11. Episode 11: A new competition!

Pokemon: New Generations

Last time, Axon and Christy discovered a disturbing secret about there father. A secret so big, that it almost broke up the three trainers into separate journeys. But once again, the three overcame the tragedy and kept on going for their goal. Now, they have decided to take a little rest from there long days of traveling, in a small town off the side of route six.

"So what is this town anyway?" Axon asked looking around with Minun, as they walked through the entrance. There were people all over. They looked like they were getting ready for something big.

"This is Cosimo Town." David said looking in the guide book once again, "This will be good just for a little rest stop before we head off again to Vermillion City."

"This town is so small and quaint," Christy smiled holding Plusle in her arms, "Just like home in Pallet Town. Oh, I love towns like this, and everyone seems so busy too."

"Yeah, you're right Christy." David said putting his book down and noticing the crowded streets. "What's everyone doing? Its like there all gathering for some big event."

"You'd be right about that." A girl said from behind them. Axon, Christy and David all turned around to see a girl with green hair that was put up in Pig tails. She walked up to Axon and Christy, "Hi there, if you wouldn't mind, could I take a look at your Plusle and Minun?"

"Well…I.." Axon hesitated. Before he could even answer, the girl took Minun off of his shoulder and then took Plusle away from Christy's arm. Plusle and Minun didn't struggle but looked very confused.

"Hey wait a minute!" Christy exclaimed reaching out for Plusle, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"This will only take a second," She put her hand up, ignoring Christy. She set Minun and Plusle down and began examining them. She then let out a long unsatisfied sigh, "Looks like these two really do belong to you."

"Yeah, well what did you think?" Christy snatched Plusle away from the girl, "Did you think you could just come right up and take them away from us?"

"No, I guess I was just hoping for a miracle." The girl sighed again, "Plusle and Minun would have made great team mates for the competition today."

"Competition?" David asked, "What kind of competition? And what do you mean team mates?"

"Woah! Hold on!" The girl jumped, "You mean to tell me that you came to Cosimo Town and you don't know anything about the Pokemon Team Competition?"

"Totally clueless!" Axon shrugged picking Minun back up.

"Man, you guys need to read up more." She said standing up and begginning to explain, "Today is the day that the Pokemon Team Competition is held, and this time, we were lucky enough to have it held right here in Cosimo Town."

"I don't get it. Why is that such a big deal?" Axon shrugged.

"You really don't know anything do you?" The girl shook her head. She then stood up proudly. "Trainers travel all over kanto, searching for the various Team Competitions that our held throughout the region. They strive to collect the Pokefigures, and soon head to the Grand Gathering, where they compete for the Legendary Pokemon Trophy. And no doubt, I'm gonna win that Trophy and take home the title, Pokemon Team Leader."

"Wow, sounds pretty cool." David smiled.

"It sounds totally awesome." Christy said.

"It sounds…um…interesting I guess." Axon shrugged unenthusiastically, "But I still don't understand why you needed Plusle and Minun."

"Well, if I had a Plusle and a Minun then I could the get them to use helping hand," She continued, "It would boost my team up and we could win any competition."

"Helping hand?" Axon and Christy both itched their heads confusedly.

"You have got to be kidding me." The girl shook her head in dissappointment once again, "It's one thing not to know what a Team Competition is, but it's a terrible thing not to know one of the most amazing moves of your own pokemon. Its what Plusle and Minun are famous for in the first place. During helping hand they cheer on a pokemon, and sometimes, it boost the attack of the pokemon its cheering for."

"Woah!" Axon exclaimed, "All these years, and I had no idea Minun had that kind of power."

"Yeah, it would be really awesome to see it sometime." Christy smiled looking down at Plusle.

"Well good luck with that." The girl said begginning to turn around, "The competition will be starting soon so I have to get going. And a word of adive. Try to get out more."

"She sure had a lot of nerve." David said as the girl left the scene.

"Yeah," Axon turned to the other two, "So are you guys ready for some lunch? I'm starving."

"Yeah, lunch sounds great right about now. What do you think Christy?" David said looking over to Christy, but she wasn't paying attention. She was deep in thought as she watched the girl walk away towards a big crowd of people. "Uh…Christy?"

"Hey Christy?" Axon waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Christy, earth to Christy. Can you hear me?"

"Huh?" Christy finally looked up to see David and Axon, "Oh, sorry guys."

"Haha, whats on your mind?" Axon laughed.

"Um…nothing." She shook her head clear, "Lets just go and find a restaurant.or something."

"Uh…yeah. Sure." David shrugged. They all began to walk around town, ignoring the big event that was about to happen. They found a small diner, similar to the ones they found in other towns. They walked in and found a table for three. The waiter came in no time at all and they all ordered. Soon the food came and they began their meal.

"This is delicious!" Axon exclaimed while digging into the food, "Man, this is even better than the diner in Viridian where we had dinner."

"No way!" David laughed, also eating. "No one can beat those chicken wings. They were amazing."

"Oh yeah?" Axon joked along, he turned down to Minun who was happily eating with the other pokemon, "Hey Minun, isn't this food totally awesome?"

"Maii! Maii!" Minun nodded smiling.

"Oh really?" David then turned to Charmander, "Charmander, remember the food we had in Viridian? It was way better than this., wasn't it."

"Char!" Charmander agreed.

"Well let's see what Christy thinks!" Axon laughed, "Hey, Christy, what do you think of this food? Christy?"

Once again, Christy was deep in thought. She hadn't touched her food at all. She was staring out the window, ignoring the conversation completely.

"Hey Christy!" David snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" Christy looked up, "Oh sorry guys. Whats up?"

"That doesn't matter anymore." Axon said forgetting the debate, "Whats with you today. Its like you're in a completely different world or something."

"Its nothing." Christy shook her head.

"Come on Christy," David encouraged, "You can tell us."

"Well," Christy turned back to the window, "I was just thinking about that competition. What do you guys think its like?"

"Who knows." Axon shrugged not really caring, "Its not worth thinking that much over. Just enjoy your lunch."

"I'm not really hungry." She sighed sitting right in her seat.

"Oh, well in that case, I guess we're done." Said David. He turned down to the pokemon. "Hey, you guys ready to go?"

All the pokemon nodded. Minun jumped on Axon's shoulder, as Plusle snuggled itself into Christy's arms, and Charmander made a spot on David's head. They left the money on the table, then began walking the streets again. The town was basically empty now. They figured they had all gone into the arena to watch the competition.

"So, do you guys want to check in a pokemon center, and spend the night here, or keep going?" David asked as they walked on the sidewalk.

"Well, we're running low on supplies, so we should probably stop at the market." Axon said looking through his practically empty backpack, "But other than that, I don't see any reason why we should stay here."

"Alright, so lets go." David said beginning to walk with Axon when Christy stopped the both of them.

"Hold on guys." Christy halted the two of them, "Since we're in town, why don't we check out the Team Competition."

"What? Why would we want to do that?" Axon asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "You know, just to see what it's like. Who knows, it could be worth watching."

"Well, I don't see any reason why we can't." David said, "What do you say Axon?"

"Fine," He sighed, "But let's not stay long, I want to keep going on to Vermillion soon."

So the three of them headed into the Arena.

Meanwhile, The Goon Trio walk into the entrance of Cosimo Town with high hopes of getting there revenge.

"Well, look who it is." Dalem laughed, pointing at Axon, David, and Christy, who were walking into the Team Competition arena.

"Its those nerds again!" JJ exclaimed clenching his fist, "Argh, Those little lamos are starting to get on my last nerves. They're the reason why we had to walk here instead of being able to drive. If they hadn't completely ruined our truck, we would've gotten here hours ago."

"Hm hm hm," Ester began to laugh to her self, "All the more reason to plot our next plan to get them back."

"Now hold on." JJ turned to Ester, "I'm getting bored with losing to those punks. The first two times were okay, but last time we almost got pecked to death by a duck. Can't we just forget about them, and move on with our other schemes."

"So you're saying we should just give up, are you?" Dalem glared at JJ.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." JJ crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Listen to me JJ." Ester got in JJ's face, "Quitting is not an option. You wanna' quit? Then go back home, but keep in mind, you'll be the one we come after next time. Now are you going to come with us."

"Y-yes Ester." JJ gulped.

"Good, now lets get going. I have a plan." She said walking towards the Arena. Dalem followed her.

"Can't we atleast stop for lunch?" He whined.

"SHUT UP JJ!" The other two both screamed together.

Back in the Arena, Axon, David, and Christy are buying seat tickets at the front booth. They bought there tickets then found there seats. The seats were near the top, but they could still see pretty well. The Arena was full of people, who were all screaming and cheering.

"Man, that girl wasn't kidding." David said looking around at all the people, "This really is a popular competition."

"I hope there's a battle." Axon said excitedly looking at Minun. "I can't wait to see what these trainers got."

"Guys, look! I think its about to begin." Christy said begginning to get very excited. She was pointing at a man who had just walked onto the stage. The audience all began to quiet down. The Spot light was on the stage now.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome one and all." The man began to shout out to the crowd, "I am your talented, smart, and extremely good looking host, Billy Bobby!"

The Audience began to cheer even louder.

"Billy Bobby?" Axon itched his head confused.

"That's a joke right? Right?" David looked around for an answer. He looked at Christy, who was now jumping and cheering just like everyone else.

"Whoohooo!" She shouted, "GO BILLY BOBBY! AWESOME! Hahahhhahahhahaha!"

"Alright, now she's starting to scare me." Axon said.

"Welcome all to the Cosimo Town, team competition." Billy began again, "Today, we will watch as four trainers work together with their team of pokemon to get through various obstacles, and strive to win this," Billy held up a small very small, gold pokeball that shined in the light so everyone could see. "The Cosimo Town, Golden Pokefigure. And now, let's introduce four trainers competing in today's competition."

The announcer gestured to two big doors. They opened automatically and he began to speak again.

"Our first team, consist of all bug type pokemon. Please welcome, Team Critters, led by, trainer, and team Captain, Eddison."

A young boy ran out of the doors. He was wearing had a bug catching net, and a sun hat. He was also wearing a white, sleeveless shirt, and shorts.

"Hello everybody." He waved to the audience. He pulled out six pokeballs and threw them up in the air. "Now say hello to my team!"

Six pokemon appeared on the stage. The audience applauded as Eddison's pokemon appeared. There was a Heracross, A ninjask, an Illumise, a Beedrill, A Parasect, and a Pinsir.

"That's his team?" Axon exclaimed, "He's never going to win a pokemon battle with only one type."

"Hold on Axon, you don't know what's going to happen next." David said to him.

"Shush! Will you two be quiet. The next team is about to come out." Christy shushed the two of them.

"But Christy, why do you even care so mu-" Axon began.

"I think I just told you to shut up." Christy interupted him, putting her hands in his face.

"Next up," The announcer began once again, "we have a team with both both flying and water type pokemon. Give a hand for Team Victorious, lead by trainer, and team captain, Caitlyn!"

Another trainer, this time a girl, ran out onto the field. She wore her hair long and hanging down. She took out six poke balls and threw them up just like Eddison did.

"My friends, come out to play!" She shouted as her pokemon were released. A Swellow, a Squirtle, A Starly, A Marril, A Skarmory, and a Golduck, all appeared in front of Caitlyn. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet, Team Victorious."

The crowd began to clap again.

"Now we have a rather interesting team that has only, all fire type pokemon. Please welcome Team Fiery Flame, lead by trainer, and team captain, Eagen!"

A tall boy, with bright orange hair, walked onto the field. He pulled out his six pokeballs and threw them all up just like the other two.

"Get out here!" He ordered, not bothering to pay attention to the audience. Six fire pokemon appeared on the field. They were, Magmar, Charmeleon, Cyndaquil, Flareon, Growlithe, and Torkoal. He walked off with his pokemon to the side, with the other two teams.

The crowd began to Murmur.

"Gosh, he looks really tough." Christy whispered to Axon and David, "But, even in a team Competition, do you really think he can do that well with all fire pokemon?"

"I don't know." Axon said stubbornly, "I'm just shutting up remember."

"Well, he looks pretty determined. He must have something in mind." David answered Christy, ignoring Axon's weird attitude.

"And last but not least," Billy announced, "we have our final team. Please welcome Team Starfighter. Lead by trainer, and Team captain, Theresa!"

Suddenly, the girl the three had met earlier, ran through the doors and onto the field. She turned to the audience, and held out her six pokeballs so everyone could see. "Welcome my friends!" She called out to them proudly. "Glad to be here. Now, enough about me because it's time to meet my pokemon. Let's go everybody!" The six pokemon appeared. The pokemon were, Happiny, Aipom, Marowak, Gligar, Munchlax, and Poocheyena.

"Hey look!" Christy pointed, recognizing Theresa. "It's that girl we met earlier. I forgot she told us that she was in the competition."

"Yeah, and look!" David exclaimed looking at her pokemon, "She's using all normal-type pokemon. Awesome."

"Yeah, but it will sure put her in a disadvantage in the battle." Axon said to himself.

"Now it looks like all four competitors are here." Billy continued, "So now we can begin with our competition. Will our four teams please line up across the field?"

The four trainer with their pokemon spread out in a line over the field.

"Ok, now" The announcer began once again, "As we all know, during a Team Competition, four teams must make their way through three challenges. During these challenges, they will find clues, to where the grand prize, the Gold Pokefigure, is hiding. So now, here are our first clues." Four slips of paper, gently fell from the ceiling, one in front of each team. The teams began to step forward, but suddenly stopped when four huge fires, enflamed in front of them. "So, our teams will have to find away to put the flame out, before it burns up their clues to crisp. They have exactly five minutes to complete this first challenge. So let's countdown, and get ready to go!"

The crowd went wild and began the count down. "FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!" They all screamed. The horn sounded, and the four teams began to figure out ways to put the fires out.

"This is so cool!" Christy clutched to Plusle, "I wonder what Theresa is going to do to put her fire out."

"Pluhh, pluhh!" Plusle bounced happily in Christy's arms.

Team Critters, led by Eddison, surrounded the fire. "Ok guys, lets put the fire out now!" He commanded, "Wrap the fire up in string with stringshot!" The pokemon did as they were told and all sent a line of string at the fire. The fire became even bigger than before. The crowd began to murmur.

"Uh-oh," Billy laughed looking at the team, "it doesn't look like Eddison is using his head today. He better think of something quick, or he'll be going home without a prize."

Team Victorious, led by Caitlyn began to figure out a way to put out their fire. "Alright guys, this should be easy." She said to her team. "Swellow, Skarmory, Starly, use whirlwind!." The bird pokemon nodded and flew up in the air and began flapping their wings rapidly, until the whole arena became super windy. The fire began to flicker, and slowly got smaller. "Great job you three. Now take a rest." She shouted up to them. The three landed back on the ground. "Now, Squirtle, Marill, Golduck, use water gun!" The other three water pokemon nodded and sent three huge streams of water at the fire, which immediately began to get even smaller. "Yes!"

"Ha, great!" Billy continued to watch, "Looks like Team Victorious is really getting it together. They may be the first ones to get the fire out."

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Eagen shouted. "Alright, Team Fiery Flame, you're fire pokemon so absorb the fire now!" All of Eagen's pokemon took in a deep breath and sucked in all the fire with it. The fire was completely gone. Team Victorious put their fire out, just barely a moment after them.

"Woah! It looks like Team Fiery flame, just gave Team Victorious a run for their money." Billy shouted to the crowd, who began to loudly cheer, "Which leaves, Team Starfighter and Team critters. Whoever wins first could cost them the competition."

"That was amazing!" Christy continued to clap along with the rest of the crowd, "It was so smart of Caitlyn to make a team of half and half like that. She really had the advantage for this."

"Yeah," David clapped as well, "And did you see Eagen's fire pokemon? He must of really trained them well to get them to absorb the fire so quickly like that."

"Uh-huh, but I sure hope Theresa does something quick, or she'll lose." She said, turning her attention back to the field."

"Little do they know that I've got my secret weapon." Theresa said turning down to Happiny, "Ready Happiny, use Copycat!" Happiny nodded, then turned to the fire. Suddenly, it let out a huge stream of water that made the fire shrink, just like Team Victorious. Then Happiny stopped.

"Woah!" Christy exclaimed, "Now hold on a second. Happiny is a normal type, so how did it use water gun?"

"That move," David said, "Copycat. It's a move that repeats the last move used by a pokemon. Happiny must've been imitating one of Caitlyn's water pokemon. But it won't have as much of affect I guess."

"Wow, what a brilliant use of copycat." Billy continued, "But now that it has worn off, what will Team Starfighter do next?"

"Just watch Billy!" Theresa laughed, turning to her team once again, "Alright guys, Aipom, Gligar, I want you to use swift straight at the fire. Munchlax, as they're doing that, use defense curl, then use rollout. Now go!"

"Gliiiii!" Gligar shouted as he flew up into the air and shot stars down at the fire.

"Aipom pom pom!" Aipom shouted as well, as it jumped up, and shot the same bladed stars at the fire. The stars, slowly began to wear down the fire in certain places, in one place in particular. The spot around where the first clue was. Next, munchlax, curled up into a little ball. It's body began to shine in the light. It then rolled into the fire, making it worn down even more in the same spot.

"Now this looks like a crazy, and completely original technique," Billy itched his head in confusion, "team Starfighter is attacking with normal attacks. With only one minute on the clock, what will Team Starfighter do next?"

"What on earth is Theresa doing down there?" David said, with the same expression on his face as the announcer.

"I bet I know," Christy said excitedly, "She's probably wearing the fire down instead of just putting it out, so it will be quicker to get that clue."

"Hey you're right!" David smiled.

"Great! Now Poocheyena use dig!" She ordered. Poocheyena nodded, then burrowed it's way into the ground. "Ok, now Marowak, throw your bone right in that clear spot in the fire."

"Maroooowak!" Marowak shouted as it heaved it's bone into the fire. The bone landed stick up, in the ground, and stuck the clue right with it.

"Now Poocheyena!" She shouted. Suddenly, the bone was pulled under the ground, pulling the clue with it. The Poocheyena came digging out of it's whole with Marowak's bone and the clue in it's mouth. With only ten second's left, Theresa quickly took the clue from Poocheyena and held it up so everyone could see. The crowd went wild just as the ending bell sounded.

"And Theresa grabs the clue just as we're out of time!" Billy clapped his hands, "Which means it's time to announce who will move on to the next round. Audience, please turn your attention to the judging screen."

A big screen came down from the ceiling, and all the audience looked up at it.

"So, the judges have agreed that the first team moving on will be…" Billy pointed to the screen, and Eagen's picture appeared. The crowd applauded, "Team Fiery Flame"

"No surprise there." Eagen rolled his eyes.

"Our next team moving on will be…" He pointed to the screen once again, and Caitlyn's picture came up. The crowd clapped once again. "Team Victorious!"

"Thank you very much!" Caitlyn giggled as her and her team bowed.

"And now, our judges have decided, that this person showed the most teamwork throughout the whole round, should be the one to move on. That person is…" Billy pointed to the screen one last time. The crowd was now at the edge of their seats, when Theresa's picture appeared. The crowd went wild. "Team Starfighter!"

"That's so great!" Christy cheered. "Yay!"

" Yeah, but she didn't put the fire out. Is that really fair?" Said David.

"Well, she got the clue, which was pretty much the point." Christy explained, "Not to mention, her technique was so great, and figuring out the right way to work with your pokemon is the whole point of the competition, right? So she really did win fair and square."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." David smiled, "That's pretty cool."

"Booooooorriiiinnng!" Axon yawned in boredom.

"What?" Christy stood up from her seat. "What are you talking about? That might have been the coolest thing I have ever seen."

"Really, because it was the dullest thing I've ever seen." Axon rolled his eyes at Christy. "Christy, come on, they didn't even battle. How can you even begin to enjoy something like this?"

"Hmph," Christy sat back down crossing her arms, "You just don't know how to appreciate interesting things. There's more to pokemon then battles you know. Sometimes it's just nice to see trainers interact with their pokemon."

"Whatever, can we go now?" Axon whined.

"No!" Christy demanded, "We're going to sit here and watch the rest. See, even the pokemon are enjoying this, aren't you guys?"

"Pluhluhluh!" Plusle nodded.

"Char!" Charmander nodded.

"Maii maii!" Minun bounced happily.

"Aw, Minun not you too." Axon shook his head in disappointment.

"Atleast try to enjoy it, okay?" David said turning his attention back to the field.

"Alright then, if our teams are ready we will begin our next round." Billy said as the doors opened once again, "Will our three remaining teams, please come back out to the field!" Team Fiery Flame, team Victorious, and Team Starfifghter all came back out into the arena with their pokemon in their pokeballs. "Okay, now have all of our teams read their first clues?" The three captains nodded, "Good, now will you all please read them aloud?"

The three team captains spoke in unison, "At times you are able fly up in the air, in the dreams that you have found, but in this competition, the path to your dreams will be in the ground."

"Ugh, talk about weak poetry." David shook his head.

"Yeah, but it must have a meaning to it. I wonder what it is." Christy wondered.

"Alright then, our teams have five minutes to figure out this riddle, and that will help them to find their next clue." Billy said looking at his watch, "So let's begin the countdown!"

The crowd began to shout! "FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

"Alright," Caitlyn thought, "The riddle says our dreams will be found in the ground, so maybe that means the clue is underground somewhere."

"Ha! Thanks for the help team Idiot! You really helped me." Eagen jumped in front of Caitlyn pulling out three pokeballs. "Flareon, Magmar, Torkoal, let's go!" The three fire pokemon appeared from the balls, "Use flamethrower to burn through the ground and find that next clue!"

The pokemon nodded and began burning a whole in the ground.

"Hey! No fair!" Caitlyn jumped up to Eagen, "You stole my idea!"

"All's fair in Team Competitions!" He stuck his tongue out at her tauntingly.

"Fine if that's the way you want to play…Marill, Golduck, come on out!" She through her two pokeballs out, and the two water pokemon appeared. "Give those flames a good shower!"

"Mariiiil!" Marill shot a huge water shot at flareon.

"Gold duck duck!" Shot a powerful water blast at the other two. All three fire pokemon fell to the ground.

"Great! Now jump into that whole!" She shouted. The two pokemon nodded again then leaped into it. Just before Caitlyn followed she turned Eagen and stuck her tongue out, "Hope you don't mind us using this."

"Argh!" Eagen grunted, then turned to his pokemon. "Get down there and follow them!"

"Woah-ho-ho!" Billy laughed, "It looks like an all out war between Team Fiery Flame and Team Victorious!"

"It sure was smart of Caitlyn to use her water pokemon, since they're strong again fire-types." David said.

"Yeah, and it serves Eagen right," Christy nodded, "I don't like his attitude. Though, it sure is cool how you're allowed to interfere with other teams in this competition."

"Yeah, but I wonder what Theresa is going to do. She's just standing there."

"Hm, I bet she's thinking of what to do next." Christy said excitedly.

_Hmm, I know those other two think the clue is underground. _Theresa thought to herself,_ But that just seems to obvious. These clues are always different than what they seem, and this one says that our dreams are in the ground. Wait! That's it! In the ground, not underground. So the clue is probably sticking out of the grass somewhere._

"Okay then, let's go team!" Theresa threw up all six of her pokeballs, and all of Team Starfighter came out. "Alright guys, I think the clue is on the surface of the field somewhere so heres the plan. Poocheyena, I want you to skim the ground with a shadow ball so it will tear up the top of the field, then if anyone sees it, you need to run and grab it as fast you can. Alright?" All of her pokemon nodded. "Good, now Poocheyena, start skimming the surface with Shadow ball!"

"Oooch!" Poocheyena heaved a big black ball of power over the field. It ripped up the grass, making all of it fly everywhere. Nothing was coming up.

"Come on, it's got to be here somewhere." Theresa pleaded.

Under the field, Team Victorious crawled deep under the field in search for the clue. Team Fiery Flame was getting closer behind them.

"Come on guys, we have to keep going until we find that clue." Caitlyn encouraged the same two water pokemon from before.

"Oh no you don't, I'm going to find it first." Eagen ran up behind her with his three fire pokemon, "Flamethrower you guys!"

The fire pokemon sent a huge fire streak at all of Team Victorious.

"Ouch! That's it Eagen. I'm getting rid of you for good." She said shaking the soot off of her. "Marill, Golduck, use water gun now!"

"Stop it with Flamethrower!" Eagen ordered. The fire pokemon did as they were told and the water pokemon did as well. When the two attacks met there was a huge explosion. "Waahhhh!"

"Aiie!" Caitlyn screamed as the explosion sent her straight out of the ground and back up to surface. Marill, and Golduck landed right beside her.

"Oh wow!" Billy exclaimed, looking at the two plow out of the ground. "It looks like our two missing teams have just been found above the surface. And I must say, what an entrance it was."

Poocheyena was beginning to grow tired from the constant shadow balls.

"Alright Poocheyena, you can rest now." Theresa sighed. She sat down with her team, "I just don't get it guys, that clue is just nowhere to be found."

"Would you look at that," Billy announced, "it looks like none of our teams have found any of the clues yet, with only two minutes left on the clock."

"Weird," Christy said, "I would have thought one of the teams would find a clue by now."

"I guess there all just looking in the wrong places." David shrugged.

"Yeah," Christy sighed, "It sure seems funny though."

Suddenly, all the power in the stadium turned off. The lights, the screens, everything was now gone. It was completely dark.

"What's this?" Billy yelled out to the audience without his speaker, "It seems as if we are having some technical difficulties at the moment."

"Axon? David? Minun? Charmander?" Christy called out, clutching closer to Plusle, "Where are you guys? I can't see a thing."

"I don't know where I am. Tell me where you guys are." David called out as well feeling around for Charmander. He came across something round. "Charmander is that you?"

"Huh? Wha.." Axon snorted awake, from his long sleep, "Hey! Whose ever hand that is, would you mind taking it off of my face please?"

"Ooops, Sorry Axon. It would be a lot easier if someone had a flashlight or something." David said. Just then, a huge spotlight came over Axon, Christy, and David that was too bright for their eyes. "Okay, that wasn't what I had in mind. Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"Ha! I bet I know!" Axon stood up proudly, "I bet the Vermillion City gym leader came all the way here to challenge me to a battle and is using this for his entrance. Hey Gym leader, you can come out now! I'm not afraid of your challe-ouch!" Christy smacked him clean across the face.

"Why don't you go to sleep and keep dreaming? You're embarrassing us you big dummy." She yelled at him. She then cleared her throat nervously and turned to the audience, "We're so sorry for him. I'm Christy, and I guarantee you'll be hearing more about me and my famous life in the future."

"You're the one that's dreaming! Huh?" Axon was interrupted by a huge cage that fell around the three and their pokemon, "What is this? Let us out of here now!"

"Simmer down little boy and listen to us. Sit tight and don't make a fuss." Three familiar voices echoed throughout the arena in unison.

"Please, don't be them, don't be them." Christy pleaded. The three began speaking in unison once again as if saying a rhyme.

_Welcome one and welcome all!_

_Fear us, for we will make you fall_

_A team that's there to get rid of the mess_

_To sweep away annoyance and al l of the rest_

"Ester!" The sly voiced girl jumped down to the field with a spotlight over her said.

"JJ!" The blonde boy announced landing right beside her.

"And yours truly, Dalem!" The red head boy jumped down on the other side of Ester. They began to speak the same way once again.

_Goon Trio, coming upstream without a paddle,_

_Surrender now, you've already lost this battle!_

"I can't believe this." David rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes I know!" Ester bounced happily, "It's taken such a long time but we've finally gotten our motto down."

"All great bandits need a motto." JJ clapped happily along.

"This means we're official!" Dalem sang.

"Yeah, officially lamer than you were before." Christy smirked.

"Argh! Oh yeah? Well how's this for lame?" JJ pulled out a remote control and pushed a button. The cage that the three trainers were trapped in began to shake.

"W-oah!" They all trembled. The cage suddenly flung from the audience to the field. "WAAAAAHHHH!" They all feel flat on their faces, still inside the cage. They quickly got back up.

"Alright you three, what do you want this time?" Christy shouted angrily.

"I'm glad you asked." Ester began, "Haven't you noticed how hard this round has been? Those clues are just nowhere to be found. I wonder why. Oh yeah, now I remember. This is why." Ester held up the three missing clues in her hands.

"Argh, you had the clues the whole time." David shouted.

"You guys ruin everything." Christy glared at them, "Well, whatever your trying to do it won't work."

"Don't be so sure." Dalem started, "You see, I'm sure all these people in the stands want to see the rest of the competition, as well as the competitors, and when they find out whose responsible for the long pause in the show, I'm betting they're going to be pretty darn angry. And you guys are the ones responsible, Kissy."

"First of all, that'll never work," Christy clenched to the bars of the cage in anger, "and second of all, IT'S CHRISTY!"

"Oh really? You think it won't? Well then, let's find out," Ester smirked. She then turned to the crowd, "Hey everyone. I'm your lovely co-host, Ester, here to tell you that the competition will not be able to continue."

The crowd began to murmur.

"I know, you're all heartbroken, disappointed, and maybe a little bit angry." Ester pretended to be sad, "Which is why I feel it's only fair to tell you that it's all there fault." Ester shot her finger over at the three trainers trapped in the cage. The crowd grew furious and began shouting at the three.

"Argh, those little runts." Eagen grunted.

"Is it really their fault?" Caitlyn wondered.

"Great, now what do we do?" Christy sighed.

"The whole arena wants to kill us." said David.

"Well I'm okay with it." Axon said turning to Minun, "at least the goon trio is here for a good old fashioned battle. Minun, use thundershock!"

Minun let out a huge amount of electric energy, but it didn't even leave the cage. The attack came right back and struck all of them.

"Ugh, maybe this is a problem." Axon said sluggishly, feeling weak from the attack.

"Ha ha! You can't get us." Dalem stuck his tongue out at them. "We came prepared for any attacks you have up your sleeves."

"Grr, you are so not getting away this." Christy clenched harder, now sounding desperate.

"Ya, they kind of are." David sighed watching the crowds scream at them, "No one is on our side, we can't attack, there's nothing we can do."

"Maybe you can't, but we can!" A familiar voice said from behind the cage. Axon, David, and Christy all turned around, to see Theresa and her team of pokemon standing proudly, "I'm behind you guys one hundred percent."

"You are?" Axon said surprised

"You bet I am." She continued, "You guys couldn't have done this. Heck, you guys didn't even know what a team competition was until a few hours ago. There's no way any lamos like you could pull a stunt like this."

"Gee, thanks for the confidence." Christy said sarcastically.

"Now sit tight. We'll take care of those three." Theresa jumped on and over the cage with her pokemon and approached the Goon trio.

"Great, let me guess." Ester sighed, "You want to battle us, to free those three nerds, right?"

"I'm not going to just stand and watch you ruin these three." She stated firmly. Ester and Dalem stepped up and pulled out there poke-balls.

"This won't take long." Ester threw up her poke-ball, and fearow appeared.

"Jolteon, show this girl what happens when she bothers us!" Dalem threw out Jolteon. The battle began, "Don't waste anytime! Use thunderbolt!"

"Fearow, use wing attack!" Ester shouted. Jolteon let out a huge thunder attack, as Fearow charged for the team.

"Can Theresa really control all those pokemon at once?" David trembled.

"No way, it's totally impossible, right?" Axon said unsure of him self.

"Of course she can, she's a team captain. She has to do stuff like this all the time." Christy encouraged.

"Team, scatter!" Theresa shouted to her team. All of her pokemon, quickly dodged the attacks, and scattered around the two pokemon. "Awesome job guys. Now, Aipom, Gligar, use swift! Munchlax use Focus punch! Poocheyena, use shadow ball! Marowak, bonemerang! Let's go!"

All the pokemon sent their attacks at once. There was a huge explosion and the whole arena was clouded in smoke. When the smoke cleared, Fearow was glowing and Jolteon was unharmed, but Theresa's pokemon were all knocked out.

"Wha- no way!" Theresa exclaimed, astounded at the sight.

"H-how is that possible?" Christy jumped, "All those attacks, and there's not even a scratch on either of them. And what's Fearow doing?"

"I can't believe it." Axon's jaw was down to his shoulders, "Fearow, must've learned Mirror move. It's a move that sends an attack right back at the pokemon who sent it."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Ester cheered, "Fearow's not completely worthless after all. It finally learned a helpful move. Whoohoo!"

"Now what?" Theresa sighed, "All I have left is Happiny, and she'll never have enough power to beat a move like that."

"Don't worry Theresa, you just have to keep trying." Christy encouraged.

"I'll help!" Caitlyn shouted, running over from the sidelines. "I'm not sure what's going on here, but if beating these guys will get the competition started again, then I'm in. Same with Marill and Golduck here."

Theresa and Caitlyn, both with their pokemon, turned to the goon trio.

"Ha! You honestly think you can beat us?" Ester laughed, "We have an unbeatable move now. We're unstoppable.

"She's right," David said, "Even though it'll take sometime for Fearow to build up that move again, they're going to need a pretty powerful attack to stop it."

"I feel so helpless in here. There has to be something we can do." Demanded Christy. Suddenly, Plusle jumped from Christy's lap. Minun did the same. They both ran up to the edge of the cage. "Plusle, what are you doing?"

"Minun, what's going on?" Axon reached out. Both pokemon began jolting their fist forward, as if punching through air. They began to spark with power, than Happiny, Marrill and Golduck all began to glow. When the light faded, they looked stronger. "What was that all about?"

"Helping hand!" Theresa smirked.

"Helping hand?" All three said in shock. Christy spoke, "Wasn't that the move you told us about earlier?"

"Yup, and its just what I needed now." She turned to Happiny. "Happiny use pound on Fearow, and make sure it doesn't have a chance to regain that move." Happiny leaped up into the air, then slammed Fearow to the ground. The move seemed really effective.

"Alright, Golduck, Marril, help them out with your Water gun attack!" Caitlyn ordered her two pokemon.

"GOL!" Golduck shot out a long and powerful stream of water.

"MaarRILLLLL!" Marill did the same. The two attacks pelted down Jolteon and Fearow.

"Alright, let's get ourselves out of here." David said turning Charmander. "Charmander, use your Flamethrower.

"Char!" Charmander nodded then turned to the corner of the cage then shot a line of fire at it. "CHAARRRRRR!"

"Go Totodile!" Axon through out his pokeball and Totodile appeared. "Use Water gun on the bars where Charmander burned!"

"Toto!" Totodile nodded then soaked the place where Charmander had just burnt.

"Okay, now that it's worn down, everybody tackle!" Christy shouted. All the pokemon out, nodded and rammed into the corner of the cage. Soon the cage broke open and they all scrambled out.

"Okay Theresa, leave the rest to us!" Axon said as he retrieved Totodile. "Minun use thundershock!"

"Plusle, use thunderbolt!" Christy shouted.

"Charmander, help out with Flamethrower!" David ordered. The three pokemon sent out there three powerful attacks. When they hit, it caused a huge explosion and blasted the Goon Trio out of the arena.

"Argh! WE'LL BE BACK!" They all shouted as they drifted through the air. Ester's hand slipped open the three clues all began to flow out and back into the arena.

"Quick!" Christy exclaimed pointing at the clues. "Theresa, Caitlyn, you still have a chance. Grab those clues and you'll be able to move on to the next round." Theresa and Caitlyn both paused and looked at each other for a minute. They both nodded to each other than ran for the slips of paper. Theresa was the first one to jump up and get one. Then Caitlyn did the same.

"Got it!" They both said. The crowd went wild with applause as the power came back on and Billy came back into the field.

"Well, now that the power is back on," He began once again, "It looks like two of our competitors have just found two of the clues. Which makes them the winners of the second round! Please give a big hand for Team Victorious, and Team Starfighter!"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Eagen screamed, enraged as the crowd went wild with even more cheers and applause. "But, that's not fair. Those weirdo's interfered with the competition. Not to mention those three losers helped them out."

"Hey, who are you calling a loser, you big hothead!" Axon jumped at Eagen as Christy and David held him back and inched him away from the field getting back up to their seats. "Let me go! I can take him! I'll show him who the loser is around here! Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"I'm sorry son," Billy bobby explained to Eagen, "but, not only did these two get the clues before you did, but they also showed great teamwork with their pokemon, and each other."

"Yeah," Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at him, "Maybe if you weren't over in the stands thinking about yourself, and actually helped us out, you would've won."

So after a short intermission, the competition started once again, and the crowd quietly, yet excitedly, took their seats. Billy Bobby walked back out onto the field. "Let's welcome back our two teams onto the field once again." He announced, "Give a hand for, Team Starfighter and Team Victorious!" The crowd went wild as the two team captains ran back out on the field. "Alright, now would both of you please walk away from each other until I say stop." They both nodded and began walking to opposite sides of the field. Billy halted them, and they both turned around to each other.

"Hey Caitlyn," Theresa shouted over to her, "I appreciate you helping me out earlier, but I'm still going to have to beat you."

"Oh, I'm not worrying about that," She smirked back at her, "I was just worrying about how to say sorry when you lose."

Suddenly, two huge walls arose from out of the ground. One, in front of Caitlyn, and the other in front of Theresa. The two were both startled. Billy began to talk again, "Now, would you both please read the clues aloud?" Theresa and Caitlyn both unfolded there pieces of paper and spoke in unison.

" 'When stuck in the middle, the best thing to do is climb.' "

"Good," Billy nodded, "Now this time, instead of having to guess what that little riddle means, I will just tell you. In the middle of those two walls is the prize you both have been fighting for. The Cosmo Town Golden Pokefigure." In the middle of the two walls, appeared a stand, that held a pillow on top of it. One the pillow there was a tiny round golden pokeball. "The two teams will have to race up the walls and try to get to it before the other one does. Who ever makes it first wins the entire competition. Start the countdown folks!"

The crowd began to shout, this time including Axon, David, and Christy. "FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

"Let's go!" He shouted.

"This should be easy!" Caitlyn nodded and began running up the wall. She almost immediately slipped right back down. She quickly pulled out a pokeball. "Maybe not so easy. Go Skarmory!"

"Skarrr!" Skarmory chirped as it appeared out of the pokeball.

"Skarmory, help fly me up to the top of this wall!" She said. Skarmory flew over, and clipped its feet onto her back and began flying her up the long wall.

"It looks like Team Victorious is getting a good start, as Team Captain, Caitlyn catches a ride with Skarmory." Billy announced.

"Oh no," Christy said, watching from the stands, "The only flying pokemon Theresa has is Gligar, and its way too small to carry her all the way up."

"That's what this is all about," David said, "Working with your team of pokemon creatively. No matter what type they may be."

"I'm sure Theresa will think of something." Axon nodded, now paying more attention to the competition.

"I don't plan on climbing the wall." Theresa said as she threw out a pokeball, "Poocheyena, help me out!"

"Pooch!" Poocheyena bounced happily as it appeared from the pokeball.

"Poocheyena, use Shadow ball to get rid of this wall." Theresa ordered. Poocheyena shot out a big dark ball of power at the wall, which made three fourths of it blast into bits. The crowd wooted and cheered.

"Theresa is using her own methods as she blast away the wall and heads for her prize." Billy laughed.

"Nice job Poocheyena. Let's go get that pokefigure." She smiled as they both hopped the remains of the wall and ran straight for the prize. Just as they were about to make it something shot at them. It was Caitlyn's Skarmory. Team Victorious wasn't going to let her get to the prize. "What? Oh, so its you."

"Team Victorious isn't going to make it that easy." Billy said

"Who were you expecting?" Theresa smirked as Skarmory landed her on the ground on the opposite side of the pokefigure. "If you think I'm going to just let you take this without me stopping you, your about to be greatly disappointed. Skarmory use steel wing!"

"Poocheyena, protect yourself with Shadow ball!" Theresa ordered. Poocheyena shot a huge dark ball of power at Skarmory who blasted back onto the ground. "Shadow ball again!" Poocheyena did the same attack again, but this time on the ground, which created a big screen of smoke.

"Team captain Theresa has clouded herself in a cloak of smoke." Billy shouted.

"oh no, go Swellow!" Caitlyn threw out the pokeball, and Swellow appeared. "Hurry, and use gust to blow this smoke away!"

"Swellloooowww!" Swellow chirped as it rapidly flapped its wing, causing a super gust of wind to blow the smoke out. When it all cleared, Theresa was no longer in her old spot. She was now holding the small pokeball. "Gah! NO!"

"AND TEAM STARFIGHTER TAKES THE PRIZE!" Billy shouted to the crowd. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, OUR WINNER OF TODAYS COMPETITION IS NONE OTHER THAN TEAM STARFIGHTER!"

The crowd went wild with cheer and applause.

"Yes! I can't believe it, I won! I won! Great job Poocheyena!" Theresa picked it up and hugged it.

"I can't believe it. I lost! Swellow, Skarmory, return." She retrieved the two bird pokemon back into there pokeballs. "Congratulations Theresa."

"I can't believe that Theresa won!" Axon said clapping.

"And now she gets to keep that cool golden pokeball!" David clapped as well.

"YAY!" Christy cheered along with Plusle and the other pokemon, "YAHOOO! GO THERESA! WOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Later on after the competition, Christy searched almost all around town for Theresa. She finally found her on the outside of the arena. "Theresa!" She shouted running towards her, holding Plusle in her arms. "Theresa! Theresa! I'm so glad I found you."

"Hm?" Theresa looked up, recognizing Christy. "Oh, hi its you. I want to thank you for helping me out back there when I needed you. Your Plusle finally learned helping hand, and it really, well, helped."

"Haha, yeah!" Christy giggled. "Listen, I just wanted to congratulate you and tell you how great you were out there. I think what you do is so cool. And I was sorta' wondering, if I could see that cool golden pokefigure thing up close."

"Oh, sure." She said as she pulled out a rainbow designed case, and opened it up for Christy to see. There were three of the tiny pokeballs. The first one was red, the second was orange, and the third that she just got was yellow. "See, I already have three, and now only three more to go."

"Wait a minute. What happened to your new one? I thought it was gold."

"Oh, thats the cool thing about these special cases they give you when you register. All pokefigures start out as gold, but when you put them in your case, they turn a different color depending on the number. One turns into red, two turns into orange, three turns into yellow, four turns into green, five turns into blue, and six turns into violet. All the colors of the rainbow."

"Thats cool!" She smiled, "So, how many badges do you have?"

"Hm? What do you mean? I don't collect badges."

"What? You don't? Then how can you be on a journey?"

"Oh you've got it all wrong. There are so many different paths you can choose."

"There are? Like what?"

"Well, you could be a trainer, like you are. Or you could be a pokemon coordinator and compete in contest. Or you could be a pokemon watcher and sketch different pokemon and take pictures of them, a pokemon breeder and discover all different kinds of things about evolution, a pokemon researcher where you try to learn pretty much everything you can about pokemon, an ivestigator, where you try to discover different kinds of pokemon and many things about them. Or you could be a pokemon team trainer like me. And there are lots and lots of others."

"So, you mean, I could be a Team trainer, like you are?"

"You sure could. Its as easy as registering at the pokemon center."

"Hey guys!" Axon said running with David to catch up to the two. "Hey Christy, hey Theresa! Wow, Theresa you did a really good job in that competition today."

"Thanks!" She giggled, then turned the opposite way. "Well, I gotta go if I want to make it in time for the next competition. And Christy don't forget about what we talked about, okay? Bye everyone. I hope I meet you again someday."

" Bye!" Christy waved now deep in thought once again.

"See ya Theresa!" David waved after her then turned to his two friens. "So, I guess we better start moving too. You guys ready?"

"I am! Let's go!" Axon began to walk.

"We're not leaving!" Christy stated firmly.

"Huh?" Axon turned to her in disbelief. "What are you talking about. We're already way behind schedule. Besides, what reason do we have to stay here anymore. The competition is over."

"Because Axon," She put her head up. "because we're staying at the pokemon center so I can register to be in the next team competion!"

"WHAT!?!?" David and Axon both exclaimed.

"I'm going to be a Pokemon Team Trainer!" She nodded, then raced towards the pokemon center.

"Hold on Christy!" Axon chased her.

"Yeah, wait up!" David followed.

So, now that Christy has a new dream, the three run towards the pokemon center so she can register to be a Pokemon Team Trainer. But, does Axon approve?


	12. Episode 12: Scheme for the team!

**A/N. I'm baaacckkk with the corny like the anime story. This is my longest chapter yet, so please tell my what you think**

Pokemon: New Generations

Previously, Axon, David, and Christy arrived in Cosimo Town, where a very special competition was being held. The Pokemon Team Competition. Much to Axon and David's surprise, Christy showed almost immediate interest in the competiton. Naturally, the three decided to stay for the rest of the contest. After making friends with one of the competitors, Christy has now decided that she wants to be part of the next competition, and train as a Pokemon Team Captain.

"Christy, are you crazy?" Axon excalimed as Christy unlocked the room in the pokemon center, where they were staying, "You're not thinking straight. You know we have somewhere to go. Maybe you're sick. Here, let me feel your forehead."

"Axon, get your hands off of me!" Christy said as she pushed him away. "Look, I know it's sudden, but that competition was so cool, and I know if I was given the chance I could beat it easily."

"But Christy, we're already way behind schedule." Axon whined.

"He's right," David said looking in the guide book. "At this rate we won't make it to Vermillion City for another week or tw."

"We already had to stay because **you** wanted to see the team competition," Axon continued, "Now you suddenly decide that you want to compete in one, and we're just supposed to go along with it? How is that fair in any kind of way?"

"Look, can we just drop it?" Christy said, walking into the room and putting her stuff down on the single bed. "Nurse Joy gave us this room for the night. So since we have it, let's use it and talk more tommorrow. Now, you guys can talk all you want, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"Fine, goodnight!" Axon said stubbornly getting on the bottom bunk, then swooshing the covers over his head. Minun curled down on the bottom of the bed, as David and charmander climbed up to the top bunk. All three imediately went to sleep with mixed feelings about Christy's new found interest in Team Competitions.

The next morning Axon and David awoke to see Christy's bed empty and Plusle gone with her. "Hey where's Christy?" David asked climbing down the from the top bunk.

"Who cares?" Axon grumbled. "I say we leave Cosimo Town now before Christy comes up with another bright idea to keep us out of our way."

"Come on Axon," David rolled his eyes, pulling on his backpack. "I bet she's downstairs in the lobby waiting for us. Let's go!" So the two headed downstairs to the lobby where, as David expected, Christy was waiting in line. "See, there she is. Hey Christy!"

"Darn it!" Christy clenched hearing the two come behind her. She turned to the two, "I was hoping I could do this before you guys woke up."

"Do what?" He asked.

"Register for the next competition." Christy sighed holding Plusle.

"May I help you?" Nurse Joy called out to Christy, who was now next in line. Christy began to walk up, when Axon grabbed her.

"Wait Christy," He began, "You don't have to do this. If we leave now you can get to your third gym battle in two weeks." Christy ignored him and began to inch forward.

"You haven't forgot about that, have you?" David halted her. "Your gym battle? The entire reason you started this journey in the first place?"

"Ugh, I knew this would happen." She sighed then turned to them, "Listen, I wanted to do this alone because I knew how hard it was going to be to tell you this. Listen, I don't think I want to compete in the pokemon league anymore."

"WHAT!!!?" Axon and David both jumped almost ten feet in the air. Axon stepped up, "Christy, you're going too far now. This whole Team Competition thing was cute in the beginning but now it's spiraling out of control. I thought you wanted to be a pokemon master."

"Things change." Christy looked up briefly at Nurse Joy who was wondering what was taking so long, "Guys, can we please talk about this later? I have to register."

"No!" Axon demanded, "You're not registering. We're leaving right now."

"**You're not the boss of me**!" Christy said angrily back. "Jeez, why do you guys have to be waiting on me anyway. Aren't you capable of walking by yourselves? It's not that hard."

" **Grr, well if that's the way you feel, then maybe you shouldn't travel with us anymore!" **Axon blurted out.

"Woah! Hold it. Axon, I think you maybe overreacting a little bit." David tried to calm him down.

"I am not." Axon continued, "Even from the beginning Christy has been holding us down. If it wasn't for her, we probably would've had our new badges by now."

"**Well if I'm such a burden on you two then maybe you should just leave!" **Christy's voice began to raise.

"Fine then! Let's go David!" Axon began to turn around.

"**HOLD IT!" **David shouted stopping both of them, now getting angry himself. "**No one is going anywhere. Look, we'll wait for Christy to register and then we'll figure out a plan so everything evens out, alright? **Geez, it's so annoying when you two fight like this."

"Well well well," Christy folded her arms sarcastically, "Looks like little mr. perfect over here finally has something to say."

"Yeah David," Axon turned his anger on David, "Who says we have to listen to you in the first place?"

"I'm not saying that." David sighed. He then straightened up, "I'm just, I'm the only one being mature about this whole thing. I'm the only one ever being mature about everything we go through."

**"WHAAAAT!!?" **Christy shrieked in anger. "**Let me tell you something Mister, you****'****r****e**** no better or worse than either of us. Believe it or not, your know it all attitude get's annoying sometimes too."**

**"Yeah, and if you thought we were**** so**** immature than why didn't you leave us when you had the chance?" **Axon glared.

"**Grr, I honestly don't know**** anymore****." **David growled at the both of them. "**All I know now is tha—" **

"Aiiiiiieeeee!" A loud shriek came from the corner. The three turned around to see a girl run up to them in excitement. "I can't believe it's you, and you, and you too! It really and truly is totally you! This is just a dream come true!"

"Um…I'm sorry, can we help you?" Axon asked itching his head.

"OH! Golly, where are my manners." The girl straigtened up. She was wearing a red vest sleeveless shirt, green short shorts, a green belt, and had long curly brown hair with a green bandanna on top. "My name is Macy. I'm a pokemon investigator from the Pokemon daily newspaper. And gee whiz, I'd like to write a story about you, and you, and you too! Tee hee."

"Um….okaaaayyy." David hesitated, caught off guard by the girls overly peppy attitude. "Um….why us?"

"Oh please. Like you don't know?" Macy laughed, "I was in the stands yesterday at the team competition. I saw everything." The three sulked down, remembering the crazy day they had, "Not only were all your pokemon amazing, but I heard through rumors that the wanted Goon Trio is following you three in particular. So I was wondering if I could get an interview from you guys and get the inside scoop on that."

"Oh, well Macy, this isn't that great of a time—" David began.

"Oh no, it'll only take a second." She interrupted him and pulled out her tape recorder and notepad. "Something like this would really look good on my part in the newspaper. This could be the biggest story of the year. Now, where would you like to begin."

"Hmph," Christy crossed her arms. "Well Macy, I may not feel like talking about that story right now, but I have another great headline that'll put you right on the top of the charts."

"Oooooohhhooo" Macy giggled excitedly putting the tape recorder up to Christy's face. "And what would that be?"

"Famous trio breaks up!" She smirked. "Axon, David, and yours truly are no longer traveling together."

"W-what?" Macy studdered. "Heh, you can't be serious. You three….I mean, you can'……uh……you can't be serious."

"It's true. Right boys?" Christy turned to them.

"Erm….uh….y-ya." Axon hesitated not sure if this is what he wanted. Christy was smirking at him. He then wanted to get even. "Yeah! That's right. These two have done nothing but hold me down since the beginning, and I've had just about enough of it."

"Grr, held you down." David growled. He than began to get even also. "Yeah, I wouldn't be caught dead with these two lamos ever again."

"Well then, ...I-I guess this is goodbye." Christy said, trying to sound as brave and sincere as possible. She was a little sad inside.

"R-right, good riddance to both of you!" Axon said with the same expression as Christy.

"S-same here." David said clearing his throat. They all began to walk opposite ways. Christy towards the front desk, Axon and David to the doors, then turning opposite once again. They all stopped for a brief moment and looked back at each other. Then they kept going.

"Eh….erm…uh…wait!" Macy tried to call out, caught between who to chase after. She sunk to the ground and sighed. "Great, now what'll I do. I wanted them all to tell me the story together. Great time for them to decide to break up. That was such a great story, and now I'll have to go all the way back to johto and keep investigating that boring red gyarados story." She then got an idea. "That is….unless….unless I could find another story about them. One that's even better than that one. A story so big that they'll have no choice but to promote me. Yes, yes. A story about how I, Macy, single handedly brought the broken up gang back together. YES! It's Genius. Pure, genius!"

Later on, Christy had forgotten all about registering for the Team Competition. She was in the waiting room of the pokemon center, pacing back and forth, thinking nervously. "I don't need them," She said half confidently. "I can do this by myself. All those times Axon has said things to make me feel bad are behind me. Traveling on my own will be fine. And I've got Plusle to keep me company. Not to mention Teddiursa and Caterpie. Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Pulluuuhh!" Plusle moaned sadly. Christy picked her up.

"Oh don't be sad Plusle." She smiled. "This is a good thing. No more of those crazy boys telling us what to do. We're free to do whatever we want when we want, for now on."

"Pluhh Pluhh!" Plusle shook its head still looking sad.

"I know you miss Charmander and Minun, but they're just not traveling with us anymore. Cheer up. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"oh, oh, oh!" A voice whaled coming closer to Christy. She turned around to see the girl from earlier in sobs. "Oh, woe is me. What to do. It's over. ALL OVER! Boo hoo hoo!"

"Um…excuse me." Christy said walking up to her, "Um, hi. Are you okay? What's over?"

"Oh it's you." Her face lit up, "I'm glad to se you. Oh, well maybe not. You don't want to here my problems."

"Oh no,you can tell me, erm…Macy right?" Christy hesitated.

"Yes." Macy nodded, "I'm so sorry to had bothered you this morning. But, you see, you three were pretty much my last hope. Now, your broken up and it's all over for me."

"I'm sorry Macy, but it really is for the better of things. Why did you need us anyway."

"Well, I haven't written one good story ever since I was hired for the Pokmom Daily. I traveled all over Johto without finding anything. I finally came here, to the Kanto region, hearing about the Goon trio. I thought I could find some stuff out about them, when I saw you guys yesterday at the competition. I hoped that I could get everything you all knew. But it didn't work out that way. And now, if I don't get a good story soon, I'll be f-f-iir—FIRED!"

"Oh no, that's terrible Macy!" Christy patted her on the back along with Plusle.

"(Sniff) Yes. But I'm sure you have plenty of things to do. So I guess I'll go now." Macy began to stand up.

"Wait Macy!" Christy stopped her, "If you want, you could interview me, and I could tell you everything I know."

"Really? You mean it?" Macy's face lit up.

"If it would help. We'd be glad to. Right Plusle?"

"Pluuhhh!" Plusle cheered.

"That's just great! Thank you so so so very much!" Macy cheered up and down.

"So, are you ready now?"

"Um….no! Actually just sit right back down." Macy sat Christy back down a bit nervously. "I have some things to do first. Why don't you meet me in the park right outside of town in an hour? I'll be ready by then.

"Um…Okay. Sure I guess." Christy shrugged.

"Hmm hmm. Great, got you right where I want you." Macy muttered uncharacteristically.

"What was that?" Christy asked

"Um…I said the park is right where I want you. Hehe" She quickly covered up and began to run out of the pokemon center. "I'll see you there in an hour! Bye bye!"

"Um…bye?" Christy said a bit weirded out. "She sure is a weird one, and really young to be a pokemon investigator."

"Pluhh!" Plusle nodded.

Meanwhile, Axon walks alone, with Minun on his shoulder, not far away from Cosimo town. He wasn't entirely sure which way to go. Minun was sulking angrily beside him.

"Minun, I know your upset at me for making us split away from Christy and David," He said, "But I had to make an excecutive decision. They were being ridiculous. We had to go."

"Maii!" Minun pulled its head the opposite way, stubbornly.

"It's not that bad. I bet we'll even find some new friends." He tried to cheer up the mood. "Friends that'll be even better than those two."

"Maiii Maii!" Minun shook it's head.

"Guess there's no convincing you." Axon sighed. Just then, Macy came scrambling out of the bushes, falling right in front of them.

"Hey!" Axon ran to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes I'm fine." She stood up. "Oh, it's terrible. The most ferocious thing I've ever seen in my whole entire life."

"What are you talking about?" Axon asked her, trying to understand.

"I just ran into a crazy pokemon." She panted.

"Really? What kind of pokemon was it?"

"I don't know. My Pokedex couldn't read it." She explained. "But it was big. I mean, huge! The most biggest, and totally scariest pokemon I have ever seen in my entire life, EVER! There's no doubt that it's a mysterious, rare, and probably legendary pokemon."

"A LEGENDARY POKEMON?" Axon almost exploded. He than grabbed Macy, "Where did you see it? Please, you have to tell me!"

"I saw it in the park, right outside of Cosimo Town." She pointed down the path.

"You mean I have to go all the way back there?" Axon said in disbelief.

"Well, you can go back there if you want to. I'm running far, FAR away from that place." She said then took off the opposite way.

"You see Minun," Axon smiled, "We're having good luck already. Now we can go and catch that legendary pokemon and we'll be totally unbeatable."

"Maii" Minun sighed as they took off towards Cosimo town. Not that far away, Macy was behind a bush, watching Axon run back to Cosimo Town through a pair of binoculars.

"Yes!" She smiled as she took out her tape recorder and began to talk into it. "Phase 2 is now complete. Both Axon and Christy are now headed to the same place. Now we will commence with Phase 3, to get the third member of the party, David to meet up with them once again"

Meanwhile(again), not far the opposite way, Charmander sits on the top of David's head looking very sad and confused. "Well Charmander, I'm sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to your friends," David said, "But we have to start learning to travel on our own and take care of ourselves."

"Charrr!" Charmander sighed.

"Just look at it this way, now you don't have to share your pokemon food. Heheh." He tried to get a laugh out of Charmander. Charmander just sat there blankly. "(sigh) You're a stubborn one, you know that?"

"David!" A voice called to him from behind. He turned around to see the girl from earlier, Macy, running towards him. "Thank goodness I finally found you."

"Oh, I remember you!" David acknowledged, "But I'm not really in the mood for an interview right now."

"I'm not here for an interview." She stopped to catch her breath. "I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"There's a baby pokemon that's hurt and sick. I tried to help it up, but it shot fire at me and warned me to stay away."

"Woah! What pokemon was it?"

"I-I'm not sure. It looked a lot like the one right there on your head. I know I just met you, but I figured if anyone could help it would be you. It was probably foolish of me. But you just seem so noble and smart. Just the right person to help it. Maybe I should go get someone else."

"No, wait! Calm down! Where is it?"

"It's laying down in a park, right outside of Cosimo Town."

"Don't worry Macy, Charmander and I will help it." David said turning around and running towards Cosimo Town.

"Thank you so so very and truly much." She waved. When he was completely out of sight, she pulled out her tape recorder again. "Phase 3 complete. All three of trainers will soon be caught in the same place. Now we will Commence with Phase 4." She shut off the tape recorder and pulled out a Poke-ball. "Come on out Oinky!"

"Spoink!" A gray pokebaall with a spring for legs, and a pink pearl on it's head appeared. It was a Spoink.

"Listen Oinky," She bent down to it. "This is finally our chance to shine. If we can get this story, we'll be promoted."

"Spoink! Spoink!" Spoink cheered.

"Now, here's what I need you to do: Get the biggest and most ferocious looking pokemon you can find, and get them to come with you. Then, I want you to meet with me right outside of Cosimo Town. Got it?"

"Spoink!" Oinky nodded and began to hop away.

"Wait!" Macy stopped it, "You have to make sure it comes with you on it's own. Do not, I repeat do N-O-T, NOT, use your psychic attack to make it come with you. Understand?"

"Spoink Spoink!" Spoink nodded once again then set off to find a pokemon. Once it was out of sight, Macy turned around and headed back for Cosimo Town herself.

After wandering around town, doing some hard thinking with Plusle, Christy arrived at the park Macy told her about. The grass was green as ever and there were many trees along side of it. Christy found a bench to sit on as she waited for Macy to show up, "Well, it's been an hour." She said, "I hope Macy hasn't forgotten about us. Huh?" She turned to see Axon running into the park.

"Grr, What are you doing here?" They both shouted pointing there fingers at each other. Axon spoke, "Argh, I don't have time for you right now. I've got business to take care of."

"Oh, yeah. Failing to be a pokemon trainer can be pretty time consuming." Christy taunted.

"Grr, for your information Ms. Team Failure," He retorted, "I'm on the trace of a highly rare legendary pokemon, so you just stay out of my way if you know what's good for you."

"HA! A legendary pokemon. You've got to be kidding me." She laughed uncontrollably. She then saw he was serious, "Oh, wow you're serious. Okay then, where is this legendary pokemon?"

"For your information it's right here." He crossed his arms. He then looked around and didn't see it anywhere, "um….. it's supposed to be anyway."

"Ha! Your pathetic!" Christy continued to laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You made up an excuse, just so you could come back here and try to travel with me again. Well I'm sorry, but unfortunately for you I'm not looking for any traveling buddies right now."

"**I'd never come back to you, even if it meant dying first**." He shouted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!" Just then, David came bursting into the park, almost completely out of breath. Christy turned to him with a cold glare. "Great, it's you! Will the intrusions never end?"

"Well actually," David stopped to catch his breath, "Considering how this park doesn't even belong to you I can't really be intruding."

"Grr, what are you doing here anyway?" Axon said getting angry at the world.

"I'm not here for either of you two if that's what your wondering." David turned to him "Chamrander and I are here to help a sick baby fire pokemon."

"What? There's no sick pokemon here?" Christy stood up. "Now why don't you both just leave, I'm here for an important meeting."

Macy began to walk into the park as she talked into her tape recorder, "Phase 4 is in progress, and now I will begin with Phase 5 the fina-uh-oh!" She stopped in her tracks, seeing that all three of the trainers were already there. They all ran up to her. "Oh erm…heheh, hey, you're all here already. Well it's real swell to see you."

"Macy, where is that sick baby pokemon?" David asked, "I don't see it anywhere."

"No Macy!" Christy shoved David to the side, "We have to get to that interview right? "

"Forget about that!" Axon pushed them both over, "Tell these two about the big, huge, and rare legendary pokemon you saw here earlier. Go on, tell them!"

"Wait a second," Christy stood back up, "Macy's the one who told you there was a legendary pokemon here? She told me that she needed an interview."

"Now hold on!" David stood up as well, "Macy told you guys that stuff? She told me about the sick pokemon here."

"OKAY! OKAY!" Macy finally blurted out, "I admit it! There is no sick pokemon, there is no legendary pokemon, and I don't need to interview anyone. I just had to get you guys all in the same place."

"You mean, theres no legendary pokemon?" Axon's jaw dropped to the ground.

"So you lied to us, just so we could get together?" Christy crossed her arms.

"**and there's no legendary pokemon?" **Axon exclaimed still in shock.

"That was really wrong of you." David wagged his finger,

"**Hey! Hey! There really isn't a legendary pokemon?" **Axon continued to over react.

"AXON, SHUT UP ALREADY!" David and Christy both screamed in his ear. Axon backed away from the two. Christy turned to Macy, "Look, I know you were only trying to help, but the truth is this really doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Oh yes, I know! I promise you it will never happen again." Macy gave her a slight smile _Hurry up Oinky. Anytime would be good now, _she thought desperately. Just then, Spoink came hopping into the park, with a huge floating pokemon behind it. It looked like a giant turtle with cannons coming out of it's shell. It was a Blastoise. There was a blue force glazed over it's body. It looked as if Spoink was carrying it telepathically. _Yes! Way to go Oinky! Just in time. _

"Oh look," She walked over to Spoink and the Blastoise, "It's a cute little Spoink. And oh my, what is this? A Blastoise, and it looks like a huge and strong one, I sure hope it's friendly and doesn't attack us."

"Spoink!" Spoink giggled setting Blastoise down. As soon as Blastoise gained it self control back, it jumped up and sent a powerful hydro pump at Macy.

"BLAST!" It roared.

"Oh my, it's attacking me." She put her hand on her forehead dramatically, "What to do. If only there were three trainers who were capable of working together to stop this monstrosity. Ooohhhh noooo."

"You can cut the act Macy." David rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we're not falling for your tricks again." Axon crossed his arms.

"We can see right through this phony act." added Christy, "Which by the way, your acting could use some work. Well alot of work actually."

" Nooooo, really! Heeeelllp!" Macy tried to convince them, but her acting was getting even worse. "Oh well, it was worth a SSSSSSHHHHHHOTTTT!" She screamed as the Blastoise knocked her over to the side. She got up and turned to Spoink. "Uh…heheh. Okay Oinky, you can tell your friend here that it's over. It can calm down."

"Spoink?" Oinky turned it's head sideways in confusion.

"Oinky," Macy smacked her head on her forehead "please tell me this Blastoise came with you willingly and you DIDN'T force it to come here with your psychic!"

"Spoink! Spoink!" It cheered back. Macy could tell that was exactly what happened.

"Oh boy, than that must mean that this Blastoise is…" She slowly looked up at the Blastoise. It was looking even more angry than befor and inching towards her. "Uh….heh heh, okay Blastoise. I know my Spoink may have carried you against your will, but just calm down and I'm sure we can work something OUUUUTT!"

"TOOOOOIIIISE!" Blastoise shot another huge stream of water at Macy. It was going in a crazy rage. "BLASTOISE! BLASTOISEEEE!"

"WAAAAHHHHH! THIS IS NOT PLEASANT!" Macy screamed running around the park with Spoink away from the angered pokemon. She noticed Axon, David, and Christy all beginning to leave. "HEY! DON'T LEAVE! I KNOW I MADE A BUNCH OF STUFF UP BUT I'M SERIOUS NOW. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Fine, Okay Minun let's help her!" Axon turned to Minun. "Use thundershock!"

"MAIIIII!" Minun used all of its mite to release a large amount of electricity on Blastoise. Blastoise only flinched a little bit. It then continued in it's rage.

"BLASTOOOOOOIIIISEEE!" It shot a long stream of water at Minun.

"Mai!" Minun hopped away just in time for the attack to miss.

"Grr, looks like we're gonna' have to go a bit tougher than that." Axon clenched his fist looking at the Blastoise, "Alright, Minun go for a full on thunderbolt attac--"

"Plusle use Spark!" Christy interrupted him.

"Puluhhluuhh!" Plusle charged at an intense speed sparking with electic power surrounding it's body. It charged rite into Blastoise' stomach combining the power of both a quick attack and a thundershock. It did damage, but not enough for Blastoise to back down.

"TTTTOOOOOIIIIISSSEEEE!" Blastoise roared completely enraged.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Axon turned to Christy, "Minun was about to get that Blastoise down until you came along and ruined everything.

"Attacking from far away isn't going to cut it this time." Christy retorted. "We needed to hit it full on."

"Minun and I were doing just fine. **You made it more angry!"**

**"We did more damage than you did." **

"Charmander, take it down with your flamethrower!" David came between both Axon and Christy, tired of waiting.

"CHHAAAAARRR!" Chamrander shot out a large flame out of it's mouth that blasted back Blastoise. Blastoise got right back up, but still looking even weaker than before.

"Oh, real smart David." Axon rolled his eyes sarcastically, "You should know better than either of us that fire attacks don't do much of anything to a water-type."

"Well I didn't see your electric attacks working either." Retorted David, "So why don't you just back off and let me handle this battle."

"No way!" Axon got in David's face, "This Blastoise may not be the Legendary pokemon I was hoping for but I'm gonna' defeat it and catch it anyway."

"You're both wrong!" Christy came between the two, "I'm battling that Blastoise and catching it. Then I'm going to use it in my first Team Competition."

"**Enough about your dumb competition! Nobody cares!"** Axon shouted.

"**Shut up! There so much cooler than gym battles!"** Christy retorted.

"**Gym battles are much more challenging!" **David yelled. "**I bet that's why you quit too. Besides, both your battles have been pretty much easy passes."**

**"TAKE THAT BACK!" **Christy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Maii," Minun tried to shout to them over the screaming. It then turned to Plusle and Charmander. "Maiii Maaiiiii maaiii!"

"Pulllluhluhluh!" Plusle nodded.

"Charrrrr!" Charmander agreed as well. They all turned to the Blastoise letting out three powerful attacks. Charmander with it's flamethrower and Plusle and Minun with their thunder attacks. "CHHHHHAAAARRR!"

"MAIIIIIIIi!" Minun let out a powerful thunderbolt.

"PLUUUUHHHHHH!" Plusle did the same. Blastoise blasted back onto the ground. It didn't have the will to battle anymore. It got up, and ran into the trees away from the park. Axon, David, and Christy all turned to the three.

"Alright Minun!" Axon cheered, "You did it! Great job!"

"What are you congratulating Minun for?" Christy crossed her arms, "Plusle is the one who did all the work. The other two were just there for support."

"You're both wrong!" David jumped in, "It was all Charmander. It's power is much stronger than both of your pokemon."

"Charrr," Chamander sulked as the three continued to bicker with each other. It turned to Plusle and Minun once again. "Charr Charr maan?"

"Maaaii!" Minun nodded.

"Pluhhh!" Plusle nodded as well. The three turned towards the forest and ran off into it to play. The three trainers did not notice. The only one who did notice was Macy, who was standing on the sidelines, unoticed. She walked up to the three of them.

"Um….guys?" She said trying to talk over their fighting, which was getting louder and louder. "Er….heh…guyss…….hey….listen to me!... Hey! ...guys ….errrr ……hello? ...grrrrrrrrrrr **QUUUUUUIIIIIIIEEEEEEETTTTTT!" **The three finally quieted down, startled by the panting and angry girl. "Geez, have any of you three even noticed that your pokemon are gone?"

"What?" Christy looked down noticing that they were all gone. "Oh no! Plusle! Plusle! Where are you? Great, nice job guys! You lost the pokemon! Was it really so hard just to do one thing?"

"What? You weren't watching the pokemon either." Axon crossed his arms.

"Yeah? Well I think it's both of your faults!" David wagged his finger.

"**Well what makes you so perfect?" Christy shouted.**

"Grrrrr,' Macy growled as the three once again continued to fight. She then turned to Spoink, "That's it! Oinky, use psycic!"

"Sppppoooiiinnnk!" Spoink began to concentrate. Suddenly, Axon, David, and Christy became glazed over with a blue haze and began to float into the air.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They all screamed being lifted into the air.

"Now Listen up!" Macy walked up to them. "You're not going to find your pokemon by fighting more. So for now on until we find them, everytime you begin to bicker,Oinky here will take care of you. Now understand?"

"Yea-yea-whatever, just let us down." Christy whined.

"Quit whining Christy, she's just trying to help!" Said Axon.

"Don't tell her what to do." David shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do! What is she, your girlfriend?" Axon teased.

"I said…**UNDERSTAND!" **Macy Practically exploded.

"Y-yes ma'am." They all stuttered, startled by her outburst.

"Good, now Oinky, let them down now!" Macy's frown turned to a big smile. Spoink retrieved its psychic attack and all three trainers fell flat on their behinds. "Now, I think we'll get along just dandy. If you all cooperate that is. Hee hee."

"Guys, this girl scares me." Christy whispered over to Axon and David.

"Um…sorry," David stood up, "But what do you mean cooperate? Cooperate with what?"

"Oh, you certaintly are a silly one aren't you." Macy giggled. "I mean Cooperate when we go off and look for your three adorable little pokemon. So are you guys ready to get going?"

"Now hold on just a minute!" Axon stood up, "I already said there was no way I was going anywhere with these two ever again. Forget it! I'm going to look for Minun by myself."

"Argh, you are so selfish!" Christy put her hands on her hips, "Plusle and Charmander are both gone too, and you're not even going to help look for them."

"Hey! I don't need your help finding Charmander." David said, "I can find all three of those pokemon all by myself."

"**You're both getting on my last nerves!" **Christy began to shout.

"**Grrrr, just shut up! Both of you just close your mouths!"** David shouted as well.

"Oinky," Macy called to Spoink.

"Spooooiiiinnnkk!" Spoink used psychic once again lifting all three into the air.

"Waah! Not again!" Axon trembled.

"Let me make one thing crystal clear for the three of you," Macy began pleasantly. "**YOU'RE ALL COMING WITH ME TO LOOK FOR YOUR POKEMON, EVERYONE'S GOING TO BE HAPPY, AND THERE'S NOT**** A**** DOG****GONE THING ANYONE OF YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! **Tee Hee, got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" They stuttered, once again caught ff guard by Macy's spontainious explosion. Spoink let them fall down once again. Axon rubbed his back. "Ouch! Couldn't she had let us down a bit more gently?"

"Ok everybody! Chop, chop! Hurry up and get off your butts!" Macy clapped her hands. "Oinky and I will lead the way. Let's go now! It's time to find your pokemon." So the three stood up and followed Macy and Spoink into the trees, where they would hopefully find there pokemon.

Meanwhile, the pokemon played deep inside the forest, although they weren't at all sure where they were. "Puhluhluhluh!" Plusle bounced around Minun and Charmander as they continued their famous game of tag. Plusle was _**it**_ this time. It pounced onto Charmander, tagging it. "Pluhluhluh!"

"Charrr!" Charmander laughed falling onto the ground. The three pokemon decided to rest against a tree. It was then that Minun looked up and realized that they were completely lost.

"Maaiiii maiii!" It stood up looking around frantically. It then turned to it's friends, suggesting they start looking for away back. "Maii maii maii!"

"Pluhh!" Plusle jumped when Minun told them they were lost and then agreed. "Puluhh puluhh!"

"Charr!' Charmander nodded in agreement as well. Charmander and Plusle got up from their resting spots and began to follow Minun, who was playing as the leader of the three. They had been walking for about an hour when they heard something rustle in the bushes. They all stopped and turned around to see the huge water pokemon from before, explode out of the bushes.

"BLASTOOIISE!" It roared when it saw the three pokemon beneath it. Blastoise swung an angry claw at them. Plusle, Minun, and Charmander quickly dodged the attack and scrambled into different directions. They all surrounded the Blastoise. Blastoise looked around, wondering which one he should attack next. It was then that it spotted Charmander, a fire pokemon. A sly smirk came across it's face. Blastoise backed up, making it look like it was about to surrender, when it blasted a huge pump of water at Charmander.

"CHAAARRRR!" Charmander shrieked in pain, as the water blasted him back onto the ground.

"Pluh pluh!" Plusle quickly hopped over to help.

"Maii!" Minun did the same. Charmander couldn't move. It was almost passed out. Plusle and Minun quickly turned around, as the Blastoise cornered them into one spot. They held each other close, bracing themselves for a massive attack.

Meanwhile, Axon, Christ, and David continue to follow Macy through the long and mazeful forest, shielding their ears from more of her barking orders. "Let's march, march, march!" She ordered . "Come on you lamos, move your feet!"

"In about a second my foots gonna be moving on your face!" Christy muttered to herself. She began to whisper to David and Axon, "Come on guys! The three of us can take her out, and no one has to know about it."

"So like you to result to violence." David rolled his eyes.

"Grrr," Christy began to say something when Macy and spoink turned around. A cold, warning, glare on their faces. "Uh…heh, heh. I wasn't growling…er….it was…my stomach. Yah! That's it! My stomach! Boy am I hungry, ehheheheh!"

"Better tell your "stomach" to be quiet then." She smirked and then turned back round.

"Huh?" Axon quickly turned to the side. "What was that?"

"What was what?" David asked turning to Axon.

"There it is again!" He said. "It's coming from over there."

"Yeah!" Christy nodded, "I hear it now too. It sounds like…(gasp!)…it sounds like Plusle..a-and Minun too!"

"And Charmander's with them right?" David he ran up to them. "You can hear Charmader can't you?"

"No…I can't" Christy shook her head.

"Alright then!" Macy barked, "Then lead us to thy pokemon. " So the four of them headed into the direction where Axon and Christy heard the sounds of their pokemon. Their fast paced walks slowly turned into a run, as the sound became even louder. So loud that even David was beginning to hear. It wasn't long until they arrived at the source of the sound. Their pokemon themselves.

"Hey look! It **is **Plusle and Minun!" Christy pointed at Plusle and Minun who were being cornered by the giant Blastoise.

"And hey!" Axon pointed out, "Isn't that the same Blastoise from before?"

"Wait a second…..Charmander!" David exclaimed, spotting Charmander behind Plusle and Minun, "Oh, no! Charmander's hurt! We have to help him!"

"Then don't just stand there," Macy ordered, "Get over there and help them!"

"Right! Don't worry Charmander!" David pulled out a pokeball, "Ariados, go!"

"Hey guys, Teddiursa is on the way!" Christy tossed out Teddiursa's pokeball.

"And Pidgeotto will help out too!" Axon through a pokeball out in the air. All thee of their pokemon appeared. Axon attacked first, "Pidgeotto, quick attack, now!"

"Pidgeooott!" Pidgeotto flew at an intense speed coming straight for Blastoise.

"Blast!" Blastoise embraced the attack full on, then swung Pidgeotto off of it into the ait. It didn't do much damage.

"It's alright Pideotto. Get right back in there with wing attack!" He ordered.

"Piidddgg" Pidgeotto chirped as it flew into Blastoise, with it's wings turning sharp like blades. This barely hurt Blastoise either. It countered with a sharp swipe with it's claw, that knocked out Pidgeotto on the ground.

"Oh-no! Pidgeotto, return!" Axon retrieved his pokemon.

"My turn! Teddiursa, use fury swipes"Christy shouted.

"Teddi-urse!" Teddiursa charged, slashing it's claws back and forth. Like before, Blastoise coutered it with a block, and tossed it into the air.

"Swift, in the air!" Christy ordered.

"Ursa-urse!" Teddiursa shot bladed stars out of it's forehead, and onto Blastoise, while airborn.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise shielded itself from the attack, reducing the effect. Blastoise charged into the air, knocking Teddiursa out.

"Return Teddiursa!" Christy sucked Teddiursa back into the pokeball, "It looks like it's up to you now David!"

"Fine," David nodded, "Ariados, use spider web!"

"Arrr,tck,tck!" Ariados buzzed, as it shot a huge web, onto Blastoise. This time, Blastoise was caight in it's spot. It struggled to move inside, fussing and squirming in the web.

"Good, now follow it up with poison sting!" David ordered. Ariados sent, what looked like a purple needle, coming straight for Blastoise. It looked like it was all over for Blastoise, but just then, Blastoise ripped open the Spider web, and blasted the poison sting back with a hydro pump, and sent Ariados slamming back onto the ground.

"Grr, Ariados return!" David grunted sadly. "Now what? I'm all out of usable pokemon."

"It's not over yet you lamos!" Macy ordered.

"Listen Macy, we're doing the best we can!" Axon crossed his arms.

"No, you're not!" Macy got firm, "You listen to me right now! You've already forced your pokemon to run away by your constant bickerering, but you can't let them down twice. And if you give up now, that's what you'll be doing. Letting them down. **Again!"**

"So what'd you suppose we do?" Christy asked.

"Axon, Christy, listen!" She explained, "Plusle and Minun are still able to battle. Blastoise maybe a fully evolved pokemon, but it's also a fully evolved **water **pokemon. Helloooo? Electic type? Water type? Am I ringing any bells here?"

"Axon, she's right." Christy said, "Plusle and Minun would defintitely be strong against a water type like Blastoise."

"Then for now,maybe working together isn't such a bad idea.." Axon propsed.

"Right! Hey Plusle! Minun!" Christy shouted over to the two pokemon. Plusle and Minun looked over spotting their trainers. "Listen guys, I know we haven't been acting that great lately,"

"But," Axon began to finish her sentence, "If you wanna finish off the Blastoise for good, then you're just going to have to to trust us."

"Pluh!" Plusle nodded.

"Maiii maaii!" Minun did the same. The two both stood up, getting ready for their orders.

"Okay guys, lets start out with spark!" Axon shouted.

"Together!" Christy added in.

Pluhhhhhh!" Plusle charged up with energy.

"Maaaaiiiii!" Minun did the same. Once they stored up enough, they both charged at Blastoise, sparkng with power. They rammed right into it, combining the power of both a quick attack and a thundershock. Blastoise, stumbled back, looking weaker.

"Nice, now Minun use thunderbolt." Axon shouted.

"Plusle, thundershock now!" Christy ordred.

"Maaaiiiiiiiiiiii!" Minun released powerful electric surges out of it's body.

"Puluuuhhh!" Plusle did the same. Blastoise fell back on to the ground.

"Ch-charrmander…" Charmander began to wake up. David quickly ran over and helped it to it's feet.

"Charmander," David said as Charmander struggled to stay up, "Take it easy buddy. You're still hurt."

"Okay, let's make sure this thing doesn't decide to wake up again." Macy stepped up turning to Spoink, "Ready Oinky? Blast that blue monster away with psychic!"

"Spooooiiinnk!" Spoink concentrated, closing it's eyes. Blastoise began to rise, glazed over with a hazey blue. Then, Spoink tossed it way into the air, where it became smaller and smaller until it was nothing but a distant star.

"BLAAASSSSSSTTT!" Blastoise roared as it flew away.

"Yes! Good job Oinky!" Macy got down on her knees and hugged spoink.

"Spoink! Spoink!" Spoink cheered.

"Good job Spoink! You too, Macy!" Axon smiled, when suddenly he felt Minun jump into his arms in a big hug. "Haha, I didn't forget you either Minun. I'm so happy I've got you back now."

"Plusle! Come here you!" Christy giggled running up to Plusle as she hopped into her trainer's arms. "I'm so sorry we haven't been acting like very good friends lately, but please don't ever scare me like that again."

"Puluhh!" Plusle nodded in a promise. It then hopped out of her arms, as Minun did the same, running over to play with Spoink. Soon, Charmander found the strength to do the same.

"Hey guys.." David said walking over, "I know we've had our differences lately, but thanks for helping out anyway. Without you, I don't know what would've happened to Charmander."

"Hey, no matter what our problems are, we can't let the pokemon get hurt." Axon smiled, nodding.

"Yeah," Christy giggled. She looked over at the pokemon, who had just added Spoink to their game of tag. "Man, look at those guys. There such good buddies. All that craziness just happened, and they're still playing around like everything's just fine."

"Well duhh!" Macy rolled her eyes walking over. "Helloo? That's what friends do! They don't care what happen's down the road, they still stay friends no matter what. That's what** true **friends do anyway."

"Macy…" Axon began.

"I'm just saying." Macy interupted, "That if I had a good friend or two, I would make sure I never stop. I might even (cough cough) keep traveling with them (cough cough)

"Um…Macy…" David tried.

"No no," Macy continued, "If you guys really can't stick together, that's none of my buisness. I'm just saying, I'd never let anything like that happen. But of course, that's just me."

"Haha, Macy chill!" Christy laughed at Macy's silliness. "Listen, Axon, David. I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I don't want to stop traveling with you guys."

"Really?" Axon exclaimed, "I-I mean…me neither. I just said it, because you guys said it."

"No way!" David jumped in disbelief. "T-that's exactly how I feel. So…why don't we just pick up where we left off. I mean…It's getting kinda dark right now but.."

"Than heres the thing." Christy interupted. "We need to head back to Cosimo town, and spend another night at the pokemon center. I'm sorry that I'm pulling you guys behind schedule, but I'm going to be a Pokemon Team captain whether you guys approve or not. So it's up to you whether you want to still come or not."

"Christy," Axon said, "We're behind you. I don't think I've ever seen you this pationate about anything. And if it means that much to you, then I don't wanna miss it."

"Me too." David smiled.

"Thanks guys." Christy giggled. "Well then Macy, we're going back to the pokemon cen—Macy?" Christy looked around her. Macy was nowhere insight. Spoink was gone too. "Hey, where did Macy go?"

"I..don't know." David itched his head. "She was hear barely a minute ago. Hey, Charmander, Plusle, Minun, did you guys see what happened to Spoink?"

All the pokemon shook their heads.

"Well, maybe shes back in town." Said Axon, "Let's head back, okay?"

"Yeah!" Christy and David both nodded, picking up the pokemon. They all headed back to the pokemon center, where they had a good night's rest, feeling warmer than the night before.

The next morning, the three all woke up early, this time together, to give their pokemon a good healing session, and to get Christy first in line for her registery in the Pokemon Team Competition.

"Now," Nurse Joy said, "All I need to know, is your name and your hometown."

"My name is Christy," She smiled excitedly, "And I'm from Pallet town."

"Okay, now just wait a bit for you pass to come out." Nurse Joy said typing on the computer. In a matter of minutes. A pass with Christy's picture on it, and all her information, came out of a machine behind the desk. Nurse Joy handed it to her, as well as a sheet of paper and a case. "Here is your Team pass. It's the only thing you'll need to ensure you can enter the Team Competitions. This is a list of towns in which a team competition will be held within the next year. Make sure you enter as early as possible before the entry is full. And this is your pokefigure case. Once you fill this up with six different pokefigures, you'll be able to enter the Grand Gathering."

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy." Christy took all of the items, "I can't believe this. It's like a dream. But, which one should I head to first."

"Well," David looked at the map, and the list at the same time. "It looks like the next place the Team Competition will be held is in Crystal town, on Crystal Island. But this map….it only marks how to get to all the Pokemon league gyms. So, I have no idea how to get there."

"Oh, I can help with that." Nurse Joy walked around her desk and pointed out the window. "Just over those mountains, and further down the route, there's a port where a ferry drops by once a week, carrying any passengers in need to Crystal town. All you have to is hike up that mountain, and then it's about a day's walk to the port. You'll be in Crystal town by early next week, just in time for the Competition."

"Really?" Christy clenched her fist. "Normally I'd be upset about hiking up a mountain but I'll make an exception for this."

"Well then," Nurse Joy smiled, "Good luck to all of you."

"Thanks for everything Nurse Joy." They all waved, as she left into the back room to tend to the rest of the pokemon.

"Yoohooo! Trainers!" A familiar voice called running out of the elevator.

"Macy!" They all exclaimed running up to her. Axon spoke, "Hey, where'd you disappear to yesterday?"

"Well, to finish writing my story of course." Macy giggled, pulling out a newspaper. "Which happened to be a front page headliner!"

"Hey, congrats!" David smiled.

"Char!" Charmander cheered on the top of his head.

"Thank you very much!" She smiled showing them the paper. All of them were surprised to see an embaracing picture of them all shouting at eachother with the title "**AMAZING REPORTER GIVES TROUBLED TRIO ANGER MANAGEMENT!"**

"WHAAAATTTT???" Axon jumped at the picture.

"WHAT THE HECK!" David exclaimed in disbelief.

"MY IMAGE IS RUINED! THE SHAMME!" Christy covered her face up. All three of the pokemon fell off of their trainer's in laughter.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Macy rolled her eyes. "You guys got my mojo back. Now I'm at the top of my game. Besides, you guys were heroes in the story…well…..sidekicks more like it."

"SIDEKICKS?!!" They all screamed.

"Don't worry, only half of the Kanto region reads the Pokemon daily." Macy smirked. "Maybe this'll teach you not to fight so much."

"Ugh, guess you're right in some twisted way." Axon sulked. "Anyway, we're on ouy way to Crystal Island, so I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Actually," Macy suddenly became very nervous. "That's uh..heh, heh…kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Well ya see, I haven't gotten a good story in such a long time. And from what I understand, you guys face crazy things like this all the time. So I was wondering…sorta,kinda….for Professional reasons of course…if maybe, possibly..I could…"

"You're lonely aren't ya?" Christy gave Macy a "no nonsense" look.

"Heh,heh, yes." Macy looked even more ebarassed.

"Well, you did totally mess up our reputation." David itched his head, "But you also kept us inline when we lost our minds yesterday."

"So what David's saying is the more the merrier." Axon smiled. "Right Minun?"

"Maii!" Minun nodded hopping back on Axon's shoulder.

"You really mean it?" Macy shook in excitement. "Yes! Then let's not waste anytime then. I can't wait to meet the goon trio."

"Ha! Who needs them." Christy smirked. " Plusle, our first Team Competition is right over those mountains, so are you ready?"

"Pluhh!" Plusle cheered.

"Good, than let's go!" Christy lead the gang out marching out the pokemon center.

So now, with a new member to the team, the gang sets off towards the mountains, where new adventures await them once again.


	13. Episode 13: Mount Fiery

Pokemon: New Generations

**A/N: It's been awhile, and I know you probably don't care. I guess I'm just writing for the sake of writing these days. (sigh) please review.**

Today, Axon, Christy, and David are hiking their way over a tall mountain top. They are now joined by a new friend, Macy, a pokemon investigator, who helped the gang out after all seemed lost. They all are now hiking over Mt. Fiery, and will soon head to the port off the side of the route. There, they will board the ferry, which will take them to Crystal Island, and Christy's very first team competition. "This is Macy here!" The chipper reporter, spoke into her tape recorder, "on her first day traveling with the famous, Axon, David, and Christy. Everything is going swell so far. The sky is blue, the birds are chirping. All except for one tiny little detail. THIS IS TOTALLY KILLING MY LEGS!"

"Macy," Axon rolled his eyes. "Would you give it a rest already. You've been complaining since we left this morning. Besides, it's just a little hike."

"We passed a 'little hike' about 3 hours ago." Macy continued to whine. "I feel like I'm climbing the empire state building, and the elevators are broken. Come on guys, what do you say we ditch this never ending climb, and go look for the goon-trio."

"No way!" David exclaimed, "For the first time in like 2 months, we've gone a day without seeing those guys. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Yeah, and besides," Axon shrugged, "it's not like we can just make them appear when ever we feel like it."

"Sure you can," Macy encouraged them, "all you have to do is do something really outstanding and noticeable, that'll catch their attention. Then I bet they'd come running."

"Ugh," Axon turned to Minun on his shoulder, "it's going to be interesting traveling with this one."

"Hey guys!" Christy called back, Plusle on her shoulder, about 30 feet ahead of everyone else. "Quit yapping, and let's get going. You're dragging behind real bad today. Let's go already!"

"I'm moving as fast as these feet can carry me." Macy sighed, she turned to David and Axon. "Is she always like this?"

"No, I think she's just excited to get to crystal town." Axon shrugged once again. The three caught up to Christy and began walking at a leveled pace. Macy was still sulking though. It wasn't long before David stopped and turned his head. Christy rolled her eyes.

"What is it now?" She said.

"I…I think I just heard something." David said, itching his head and looking around for the source of the noise. "There it is again. It…sounds like it's coming from inside the mountain."

"Hey, I think I hear it too." Axon put his ear up to the side of the mountain. "It's definitely coming from inside the mountain. It almost sounds like something is screaming inside there."

"Ooooohhh!" Macy quickly ran up, putting her ear up to the mountain as well. "There could be something going in here. Maybe something even news worthy to the pokemon daily. Oh boy oh boy! Let's find out what it is!"

"Okay, let's climb up a little higher." David nodded, using his hands to pull him up on the side. Axon and Macy followed him doing the same. Christy and plusle stayed on the ground. "Weird…it's like the surface is getting hotter as we climb higher."

"er….hold on guys. I'm not sure this is such a bright idea." Christy hesitated a bit.

"Christy, I know you're excited for your competition and everything," Axon said continuing to climb higher, "But just because you're impatient, doesn't mean we should stop exploring other pokemon stuff."

"Hmph, FYI, I wasn't even talking about that." Christy crossed her arms. "Something about this whole thing seems a bit…I don't know….wrong."

"Hold on, what do you mean?" David stopped to look down at Christy.

"Well, it just feels bad." Christy looked around with a paranoid look. "It's almost as if someone is watching u-"

"Hey you kids!" Christy was interrupted by a stern loud voice coming up the mountain. It was a man dressed up in a red uniform. Besides him a was a ferocious looking dog pokemon that was barking loudly. "Get down from there this instant! I'm placing you under arrest for trespassing."

"WAH!" They all screamed, jumping down. Christy was already turning around. "See, I told you, let's get out of here now!"

"Hey, get back here. Sick 'em mightyena." The man shouted. The dog pokemon began chasing after them at a high speed. The four were running faster than they could ever imagine. They took every twist and turn around the mountain as possible. Stumbling over rough places, and kicking up lots of dirt and dust each time their feet hit the ground. Soon they came to a much more narrow part of the mountain. Axon, Christy, and David all stopped. Macy was wondering what the hold up was.

"Um…hello?" Macy shouted. "Crazy man-eating wolf pokemon right behind us. Move already!"

"In case you haven't noticed, there's not much room to move to." Christy said, hesitating to move forward.

"We can get across, but we're going to have to move steadily." David said thinking hard of how to get across in one piece. Macy looked back behind them. The man and the ferocious pokemon had spotted them and were about to catch them.

"Unless you want to die, we're not going to have time for that. GO NOW!" Macy cried desperately. They all began to move as fast they could across the narrow edge. None of them were paying attention, all too afraid of what would happen if they paused for even a second. It was then that Christy tripped over a rock, knocking into Axon, who fell into David. The three all fell off the side of the mountain

"AUUUGGGHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as they fell through the air. Would they make it?

"Uh-oh! Oinky hurry!" Macy quickly threw up her poke-ball. Her spoink, Oinky, appeared out of a strong gleam of light. "Don't let them fall! Use psychic!"

"Spoink!" Spoink closed it's eyes in concentraition. It became glazed over with a blue haze, and in a matter of seconds, the same happened to the three falling trainers just before they hit the ground. They sat hovering the air in fear.

"Good, now bring 'em up high!" Macy ordered. Spoink raised it's arms, it's eyes still closed. Axon, David, and Christy were all thrown up in the sky, passing Macy and her Spoink. "Gah! Not that high Spoink!"

"HELP US!!" Axon and Christy cried, closing their eyes. Macy and Spoink looked like a small dot from where they were. David looked distracted. His eyes were wide open, and he was looking down at the mountain. From the top, David could see what looked like an opening, and a small red figure sitting in it. He tried to get a better look when he felt him self being pulled down by Spoink. He landed next to Macy along with Axon and Christy.

"Are you guys okay?" Macy bent down to them.

"Just dandy," Christy said sarcastically rubbing her back. "Oinky, you need to work on your landings."

"**Halt! Put your hands up now!**" The ranger had approached them, with his pokemon growling angrily. All four put their hands up without a word, afraid the dog would suddenly pounce. "You kids are under arrest for trespassing. Any sudden movements and Mightyena here will take care of you. Understand?"

"Please sir!" Christy tried to rationalize. "We're just trying to get over the mountain. We were told that we could cross it, and get to the port on route 11."

"It's true." Axon spoke, "We had no idea it was a private area. Honest, we didn't."

"Hmm, calm down Mightyena." The ranger said. "Well, you don't look like out right criminals to me. I guess I could let you slide off with a warning. I'm sorry I accused you."

"It's okay. We understand." Christy shrugged. "You were only doing your job. But unfortunately, that little chase seems to have gotten us completely off track. I think we may be lost. Is there anyway you might be able to help us?"

"Well, there's a lot of paths that can get you to route 11, but I'm not sure I know the best one." The Officer thought hard. "Hey, I know. If we head back to my ranger station, I bet I could find the best pass through the mountain that can get you down there."

"Ha! You'd really do that for us?" Axon's face lit up.

"I'd be happy to help in anyway I can." The ranger smiled. "I'm ranger Jonathan, and this here is my mightyena."

"Nice to meet you." Christy nodded, getting ready to introduce everyone. "My name is Christy. This is my brother Axon, And our friends David and Macy. These are all our pokemon, but I'm sure you already know there names. We're all traveling together."

"That's grea--"

"Not so fast!" Macy suddenly appeared next to Jonathan. She stroked her chin in suspicion. "Don't think I'm just over looking this. I'm a pokemon investigator, and exposing crooks like you Is my job."

"Crook?" Axon, Christy and Jonathan all exclaimed in confusion.

"That's right. I didn't stutter did I?" Macy began to circle the Ranger. With her eyebrow raised, and her right hand still stroking her chin she said. "Do you expect me to believe that you just happened to be roaming this side of the mountain, exactly where four innocent little kids are walking. From the sounds of it, it doesn't seem like you get a lot of people up here. So why exactly are you patrolling here. Perhaps you were going somewhere? Could it have anything to do with why that side of the mountain felt so hot?" The ranger began to look sweaty and nervous. "You may think you have us fooled but I see through you. You want us to think you're taking us into your humble police station when in actuality **you're really taking us to your tribe of KILLER POKEMON, WHO ARE GOING TO SACRIFICE US ALL!"**

"Er…what?" Jonathan cooled off.

"Hey," Christy grabbed a hold of the end of Macy's bandana, and pulled her head up to her mouth. "You want to come up with conspiracy theories, I suggest you find some facts to back it up."

"Heh. Let's just hurry to the cabin." Jonathan smiled. So they all made there way down the mountain. It felt like they had just backtracked all of their hours up the mountain, but before long, they arrived at a wooden house in between a pile of rocks. Jonathan unlocked the door, and walked in, the rest close behind. Inside, there was a front desk with a computer, a couch for sitting, another room to the left, and down the hall there was a cell, most likely used for any criminals the ranger found on the mountain. "Please, make yourselves at home on the couch, while I go look for my map." He said, before he disappeared into the next room. The gang sat down on the couch with their pokemon. Christy looked over at David and noticed his nose buried in the pokemon guide book.

"Hey, David." She called his name. He suddenly looked up, as if snapped out of a trance. "Erm…sorry, but what's going on with you? You haven't said a word since…well….since Ranger Jonathan stopped us. His mighteyena didn't scare you that bad, did it?"

"Oh! No way!" David exclaimed. "I just can't shake this feeling I have. Ever since we felt the side of the mountain, I've been trying to find out everything I can about Mt. Fiery in the pokemon guide book. Something's just aren't adding up."

"Like what?" Axon asked, confused with Minun on his head.

"Well for starters," He said taking another look at the guide book, "This mountain isn't private property. There's no mention in here about a pokemon preserve for miles."

"I told you he was hiding something." Macy said with her arms crossed. "Look, I know the whole pokemon killing thing seemed a bit over the top, but you still got to listen to me when I say something's wrong. I'm 10, but when it comes to investigating and snuffing liars out, I know what I'm talking about."

"Alright, so Jonathan lied." Axon sat deep and thought, "But, what do you think his intentions are?"

"I don't know, but we have another problem." David closed the guide book. "There's no ranger station plotted on this mountain. This isn't a ranger station. I'm not even sure if Jonathan's a ranger."

"WAH! Then what do we do?" Christy quickly stood up along with Axon and Macy.

"I don't think we have a choice, we have to attack!" Axon nodded to her. The four all lined up side by side. Minun, Plusle, and Charmander lined up in front of them, ready for when Jonathan walked out of the room.

"I'm not sure If this map is too outdated but--huh?" Jonathan jumped startled seeing the furious looking trainers, and their even more ferociously looking pokemon. Mightyena beside him began to growl. "Just what do you kids think you're doing. Stand down or I'll have you arrested for assault of an officer."

"Stand down, or we'll have you arrested for impersonating one." Macy smirked.

"Wha--" Jonathan's face turned read, looking guilty. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Perhaps you'd like to explain why there's no pokemon preserve anywhere near this mountain pass." David said firmly, "Much less a ranger station. My guide book is the newest edition so I know it's not outdated. You lied to us!"

"I-I-I…." Jonathan backed up in fear. He finally let out a long heavy sigh. "You're right…I did lie."

"Why?" Christy asked.

"Because…I was trying to protect something." He said down on his knees. "Something very important to me. Something important to nature."

"Yeah right! Enough of your lies!" Axon said angrily.

"Hold on!" David said, stepping forward, and picking up Charmander. "I'm not sure he's lying this time. Jonathan, this 'something', does it have anything to do with that side of the mountain being so hot. And the screaming we heard?"

"Yes, yes it does." Jonathan continued to confess.

"When I was up there…" David said, while thinking hard, "when Oinky accidentally took us up real high before, I could've sworn I saw an opening at the top of the mountain, and a red figure standing in the middle of it. Does it have to do with that too?"

"Yes! It sounds like you know a lot."

"Just explain why you did all this." Said Axon.

"I will. But I'll have to take you up to that opening so you can truly understand." Jonathan stated standing up again with confidence. "Of course that means you'll have to trust me."

"Gee, I don't know, but it seems like we're running a little on trust with you right now." Macy rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I think we need to trust him. I want to see." David nodded. Axon and Christy nodded along with him. They all turned to Macy who wasn't budging.

"Ugh, fine. But if we get eaten by pokemon I'm blaming you guys." Macy gave in. Jonathan walked passed the four, and lead them out of the cabin. Once they were outside again, they headed back up the mountain, taking a different way this time. As they walked, Jonathan began to tell them about how he came to be on the mountain.

"I found an abandoned Ranger station up here." He explained, "It must've been almost a year ago. There was still a cell inside, and some Ranger uniforms left over. So, I spruced the place up to look like it was still in use, and put on this Ranger uniform to make people think that I really was one."

"But why?" Christy asked, "did you really want to be a ranger that badly?"

"No, not at all." Jonathan continued, pointing to a pile of rocks. "But I had to protect this place in anyway I could."

"This place?" Axon itched his head in confusion. "It's only a pile of rocks. You brought us up here to see a pile of rocks?"

"Haha, not exactly. Mightyena, use shadow ball!" Jonathan smirked, looking down at his pokemon. Mightyena took in a deep breath. A dark purple sphere of power began to form in it's mouth.

"RARRWWWGGHHHHH!" It roared as it let the ball free, and crash into the wall of rocks. There was an explosion, that created a large cover of smoke. Everyone held onto each other, except for Jonathan who seemed to be expecting it. When the smoke cleared, the rocks were gone, and a path was revealed.

"Follow me, and don't make a lot of noise." Jonathan said beginning to step forward. The four followed him single file, anxious to see what exactly it was Jonathan had been trying so hard to protect. As they climbed higher and higher, they finally came to what seemed like the highest point on the mountain, They turned to the left and there they saw something amazing. Something David recognized almost immediately. It was the opening at the top of the mountain he saw when he was in the air. And inside of it, what seemed like an entire family tree of fire pokemon. Flareon and Torchic to Slugma and Chimchar. All living in harmony together.

"There all fire pokemon." Axon said astounded. "Look at all of them, they look so happy. There must be one of each fire type in here."

"Now I see." David nodded, turning to Jonathan, "You saw how many fire pokemon there were here, and how happy they were together. You were afraid that if trainers came by and saw this, they would try to capture them."

"Exactly." Jonathan nodded back to him, "You see, I was a trainer just like you when I stumbled onto this place. I was with Mightyena here when I almost fell into this pit. One of the fire pokemon saved me. Ever since then, I realized that my goal in life wasn't to catch pokemon, but to protect them. So I decided to start with this group here. I disguised myself as a pokemon ranger, and made others think this place a pokemon preserve to scare others away."

"So you were only trying to protect nature." Christy said deep in thought.

"That's right, but I don't want to keep lying to people." He continued, "Which is why I've decided that the best way to protect these pokemon is to seal them in."

"Seal them in?" Macy jumped, along with the others. "You mean as in, trapping them in the mountain for all time?"

"Well, basically…yeah." Jonathan tried to explain, "There's lot of room down here in this pit, so if we pile rocks, rite at the top, it'll be just like a roof to there home. That way, no one will know they're here, and the pokemon will still be safe."

"But--" David began to say but was interupted.

"That sounds like a great idea." Christy said. "You should protect these pokemon in anyway possible. And we want to help you do it, right Plusle?"

"Puuhh!!" Plusle cheered.

"I'm glad. It would take me forever if I had to do this by myself." Smiled Jonathan. "Okay, well there are rocks everywhere, just move them up here, and we'll begin to pile it over the pit."

"Okay." Macy, Axon, and Christy all nodded. David muttered a bit unsure of himself. "Yeah…okay…."

So they all got right to work. Searching the mountain for the biggest rocks they could find. Everyone worked together to get as many as they good back up to the mountain top. At some points, taking a break, to hang around with the fire pokemon. Everyone seemed to be determined at what they were doing. All except for David, who was still gluing his eyes to the guide book. Jonathan noticed and walked up to him. "Hey," He said, "We're about to get started again. Are you ready?"

"Oh right, sorry." David shook himself out of the book, and closed it.

"Look, if I haven't said it enough, I'm sorry." Said Jonathan, "You seem a bit hesitant, and I think it may be because you still don't trust me fully."

"What? No of course I trust you." David said, "It's just this pit I've been thinking about. It's huge, it looks like it goes down forever. Have you ever been to the bottom?"

"Um….no. Now that you mention it, I've barely gone down there. Other than the time I almost fell."

"Well then, I can't help but wonder. Where did this opening come from? And why did the fire pokemon choose to live here out of all places?"

"It doesn't matter." Jonathan stated. David looked up at him confused. "Soon, these pokemon are going to be safe, and you won't have anything to worry about."

"R-right, let's get back to work." David shook his head clear. The gang worked until it got dark, and then headed back to the cabin. They were all more tired then they had ever been before. "Well" he said, "I'm tired. You guys can sleep here in the living room. Thanks for everything guys. Those pokemon are almost safe. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Everyone said. They all began to pull out their sleeping bags and got right to sleep. In the middle of the night, Macy woke up to see David on the computer that was behind the desk. She looked at the clock, it was barely 4:00 am yet. Macy walked up beside him without him noticing. She spoke, "You know, the internet still works in the day time."

"Yikes!" David jumped out of the chair startled. "Oh, Macy it's you. Don't scare me like that."

"Yeah, whatever." She said, looking on the computer screen. "Why are you searching Mt. Fiery at 4 o' clock in the morning?"

"The guide book won't tell me enough about it. I need to know more."

"Whatever. Time to go back to sleep." Macy said heading back to her soft spot on the floor.

"Wait a second Macy." David stopped her in her tracks. "I think I may need your help."

"My help? What for?" Macy turned around.

"You're a pokemon investigator. You know how to figure stuff out real well. Well, there's something strange about Mt. Fiery and I want to know what it is. If there's anyone who knows how to find that out it's you. Will you help me?"

"Move over." Macy pushed him out of the computer chair. "I'm going to need coffee, lots of coffee."

"Coffee?" David exlaimed with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yes, I'm tired, and I'm going to need lots of energy for this." Macy stared at him. "**Well, don't just stand there! Do you want me to get this done or not? Jeez!"**

Macy stayed hard at work straight through until the sun came up. Using every skill she knew to hack her way through information on Mt. Fiery, and drinking almost 7 cups of coffee. David stayed by her side the whole time. It was noon when Jonathan finally came out of his room. "Hey guys." He smiled, "I think we may be able to finish up today. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure." Axon and Christy both smiled.

"Actually, Macy and I…are…um…..emailing our parents." David lied nervously, "Yeah. We'll just meet you up there."

"Erm…okay. We need your help though so don't take too long." Axon said, walking out the door.

"We won't!" David put on a fake smile. The door closed behind Axon, and David let out a sigh of relief. "Man, if they found out what we were really doing they would've made us come with them for sure."

"Emailing parents, though?" Macy laughed a bit, "Pretty lame lie don't you think. Look, you haven't slept. Why don't you go get dress, and rest a bit."

"Okay, if you say so, if you find anything, please tell me." David said, walking into the bathroom with his backpack. He got in the shower, washed his clothes, and brushed his teeth. After about two hours, he heard Macy call his name. He quickly ran into the room. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Well, I finally found something that you might want to see." Macy said gesturing to the scream. "I researched articles on how Mt. Fiery got it's name. It turns out there was an explosion almost years ago. Fire and ash, piled and formed, and eventually created the mountain."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with the name?" David asked.

"Well, it turns out that opening with all the fire pokemon isn't a pit inside a mountain." She continued, "It's the mouth of a volcano."

"Wait! Than that means, Mt. Fiery is a volcano!" David almost jumped 10 feet in the air. His heart was beating faster than ever, but piece by piece everything began to make sense. "Jonathan said he had never been to the bottom of that pit. Which means he never saw any sign of lava. And those fire pokemon, they were drawn there because it's a volcano. And that side of the mountain was hot, not because of the fire pokemon, but because of the lava! Well, I don't know if we have much to worry about right now."

"Uh, ya we do!" Macy bumped David on the head. "Have you forgotten that Jonathan and the others are up there right now, sealing a bunch of pokemon into this volcano? We have no idea when it's going to erupt. We have to stop them now."

"WAH! Right." David said. He turned to Charmander, "Charmander, fire pokemon are in trouble. We have to hurry."

"Char!" Charmander nodded. They all ran out of the cabin and up the mountain as fast as they could. As fast as they were running it didn't take them long to reach everyone else. When they got there, they were still busy, piling rocks over the whole.

"Hey, you're finally here!" Jonathan smiled at them. "Grab a rock, and start piling, we don't have much more to go."

"Wait, you have to stop!" David said. Axon, Christy, and Jonathan all stopped. "I know you've been working really hard, but you have to stop and move these rocks now!"

"What are you talking about? We need to protect these fire pokemon." Jonathan dropped the rock he was holding.

"It turns out that this won't help. Mt Fiery is really a volcano." Everyone jumped when David uttered these words. "We did the fact checking and everything. If you seal them in there, you'll be sending them to their own doom."

"Liar!" Jonathan suddenly shouted out. "I know you're type. You're trying to stop us so you can capture these fire pokemon for yourself. I'm going to protect them from you."

"You're one to talk!" Macy shouted back at him, "You've been on this mountain for almost a year now, and you didn't even bother doing any research did you? You want to help these pokemon? Than I suggest you listen to us."

"I won't listen to you--wah?" Jonathan was interupted by a large boom sound. The entire mountain top began to shake.

"Oh no! It can't be happening, not now!" David said in fear. The tremor died down. "Was that enough proof for you? This volcano could erupt at anytime now. Are you really just going to leave these pokemon to die."

"What? B-but I-I." Jonathan looked confused and nervous. Axon and Christy took a look at him, then ran down to David.

"David, what can we do to help?" Axon asked.

"Release all of your pokemon! We're going to need lots of help to get everyone out of here safely." David answered.

"Okay then," Axon quickly reached for his poke-balls. "Ready, Totodile, Pidgeoto come help us get these pokemon out of here!"

"Teddiursa, Caterpie, you guys too!" Christy threw up her poke-balls. The four pokemon appeared ready to help. Axon and Christy ran with their pokemon, and disappeared into the pit.

"Let's get going too Macy." David said pulling out his poke-ball. "Ariados, you've got to do what you can!"

"Oinky, we're going to need your psychic attack." Macy shouted as she released Spoink from it's poke-ball. The two ran for the pit with their pokemon. Macy dived into help. David was about to do the same when he saw Jonathan on his knees with his head down.

"I…I don't understand…I let this happen…how could I?" He whispered to himself.

"Jonathan!" David shouted over, "I know how you're feeling right now. You feel like you've failed. But you can make it up. You can help us. You can help these pokemon!"

"Y-you're right!" Jonathan shook his head clear, and ran up next to David with Mightyena. He turned to David before he jumped into the pit, "We'll do whatever we can do to help." A smile came across David's face, turning to Charmander and nodding. The two both jumped into the whole together. Once they were in, the heat was almost unbearable. The air seemed thicker, and the smell started to change. They looked around at their friends who were sweating, and tired.

"Okay, the heats getting bad." David said wiping his forehead. "Axon, you and your pokemon, take that section off on the right. Christy, you guys on the left. Macy and Jonathan, you and your pokemon need to start moving all these rocks out of the way, so its easier to move around. Charmander and I will help guide the pokemon out. Okay, lets start." The job began. It wasn't hard to gain the trust of the fire pokemon once they explained what was going on. Axon and Christy were sure to bend down at eye level, and talk with an open heart. Once they were trusted, they took the pokemon to David, who would guide them out, and to a certain spot on the mountain, where they were told to wait until everyone was out safely. Charmander, did the same. The pit became hotter and hotter as the minutes went by. Christy was helping a baby Magby, when she noticed something bright orange rising through the rock she was standing on.

"LAVA!" She screamed, quickly picking up the Magby and, running to David with the rest of her pokemon. "David, Lava is starting to rise through the upper part of the opening." She said just before another tremor was felt. The volcano would erupt soon.

"Alright, get out now. Axon, take the pokemon you have and get them out." David shouted, "Macy, Jonathan, stop what you're doing and just try to get the rest of the pokemon out. We don't have a lot of time left!" Macy and Jonathan quickly dropped the rocks they were holding, and carried as many pokemon as they could out of the crater. David did the same. It seemed as if everyone was out. "Okay, everyone down the mountain no--wait, Charmander, where's Charmander?" David quickly stopped, letting the other fire pokemon down the run for themselves.

"David, what are you doing, we've gotta go!" Axon shouted, from down on a lower level. An explosion was felt. The eruption was seconds away. "Hurry!"

"Charmander is still down there, just get yourselves out of here." David called out, right before he disappeared back into the pit.

"No, what are you doing?" Christy cried, when she felt Axon take her hand.

"We don't have time, come on!" Axon said pulling her away, yet still worried about his friend. David was climbing carefully down the crater. He could see more and more lava starting to rise. Soon, no rocks were seen anymore. Just a pool of orange. He started to get nervous when he saw Charmander, desperately trying to climb out of the crater as well.

"Charmander!" David quickly jumped from his spot to where Charmander was. He embraced his red friend in a hug. "I'm so sorry I left you. I thought you were safe with everyone else."

"Char!" Charmander let out a weep as it hugged it's trainer back. Another explosion was felt, and they could see the lava starting to rise again. Charmander clutched on to David's shoulder as David began to climb out. They were almost out when there was another tremor that forced David from the side of the crater, and to fall to the lava.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed along with Charmander. He closed his eyes, holding tight to Charmander when he felt something grab him.

Meanwhile, Axon, Christy, Jonathan, and Macy were all running down the mountain with their pokemon, and the group of fire pokemon. Christy happened to look back when she saw the final explosion of volcano, and the lava beginning to shoot out of the top. "Guys look!" Christy pointed at the top of the mountain. Lava started to pour all down the mountain, and was coming for them. They all began to run even faster. They had no idea where they were going but, they took every twist and turn they could to avoid and evade the lava. Soon, they saw what looked like grass. They had made it to the bottom of the mountain.

"We're safe now right?" Macy stopped to take a breath.

"I don't think the end of the mountain is going to stop that!" Jonathan pointed. A large wave of lava was rushing towards them. They all huddled together thinking it was the end, when suddenly, a blast of fire shot in front of them. They moved back quickly. The fire blast distorted the ground in front of them creating a ditch. The blast stopped, and the lava filled into the ditch, stopping it from going any further.

"We're safe, but what was that?" Axon said, on the ground. Everyone looked up. A large figure was flying towards them, with large claws, pointed ears, a tail and large wings. In the clutched of its paws was something hanging down. It was David, holding Charmander in his arms. And the figure carrying him was none other than the one and only, Charizard.

"Charizard!" Everyone exclaimed. Axon spoke, "And David too!" The Charizard landed in front of everyone, with the scene, of lava flowing down the mountain behind it. It let David down, and David ran to his friends in a big hug.

"David, we really thought you were done for." Christy said, leaning out of the group hug. "But Charizard saved you? I didn't even see a Charizard down there."

"Neither did I." David smiled looking up at it. "I don't think it was inside the crater. I think this Charizard maybe some kind of guardian of this tribe of fire pokemon."

"Speaking of these fire pokemon," Macy said turning to the large group of red and orange pokemon, "There home has been destroyed. Where will they go?"

"Oh no! Jonathan, you're home too!" Christy exclaimed looking back up at the mountain "Everything on that mountain is gone! What will you do?"

"First, I'm going to go back Cosimo town, to make sure everyone is okay." He began, "I'll confess to them what I have done, and if they let me go…Then I'm going to devote myself to find another good place for these pokemon to live in."

"That's amazing Jonathan." Christy smiled back at him.

"No, it's not. It's just what I'm supposed to do." Jonathan shook his head, walking up to David. "What is truly amazing is you David. I've been here for a year, trying to figure out how I can protect these pokemon. You we're for barely 24 hours and you did it. Thank you so much for helping them. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"You're welcome Jonathan." David smiled. He then walked over to Charizard, "and thank you Charizard. Please continued to look after and protect this group of fire pokemon. They need you." Charizard gave a growl and a nod, then flapped its wings and flew off. A warm feeling came across all of them as they watched it fly off into the sunset, as the eruption died down, and the mountain came back into view.

So, the gang seperated from Jonathan, and the rest of the fire pokemon, and continued down the road. "Um…guys, do we even know where we are? How do we know what side of the mountain we came off on."

"Ha! Does that answer your question." Macy happily pointed to a sign on the road path. It was a wooden sign that read "route 11 - .5 miles." with an arrow pointing straight ahead. "Yes! No more hiking! We're almost there!"

"Ha, then its time to start moving again everyone. Come on plusle." Christy said with an enthusiastic smile on her face. She began to run far ahead of anyone with Plusle by her side. The rest followed, as they left behind the legendary mountain that held the secrets, only they, and their new friend Jonathan would ever know.


	14. Episode 14: Tape Recorder Diaries

Pokemon: New generations

Axon, David, Christy, and Macy are still hot on their way, as they head to the port on Route 11, where they will hop aboard a ferry and continue to Crystal Island. The gang is getting closer and closer to their destination. Now, it's out of the backpacks and into the swimsuits, as they take a rest on the beach. "The Beach!" Christy squealed with excitement. "All this water must mean we're getting closer to the port. It won't be long now Plusle."

"Puhh-luhh!" Plusle cheered, plopping down in the sand.

"This sand is so soft," David said on his hands and knees, fiddling with the sand. "And perfect for a good night sleep tonight. We picked a great spot."

"Who cares about sleeping?" Axon shouted running out in his swimming trunks. Minun was running by his side. "Let's go swimming!" The two of them dived head first into the waves, laughing and splashing in the water. David and Charmander began building a sand castle together, as Christy set up a towel for her and Plusle. Christy looked over to see Macy with her tape recorder up to her ear, while writing something down on a notepad.

"Hey Macy, what are you doing?" Christy asked beginning to relax.

"Hm? Oh I'm starting my rough draft for my article on Mt. Fiery." She began to explain. "This way I can start typing it and get it published as soon as we get to Crystal Town".

"That's so smart. You're preparing so well."

"Yeah I know. Speaking of which, how are you prepping for your competition?"

"Oh well I—I uhh…" Christy was at lost for words. She had been so excited about getting there, she hadn't even thought of what she would do once she was there. "Any ideas Plusle?"

"Pluhh." Plusle shrugged, now covered in sand.

"Wow. Uhmm, maybe you didn't get the memo that says you actually have to train to win a competition." Macy snickered a little bit.

"Look, I get the point ok." Christy retorted. "Ugh, I've wasted so much time. Now what am I going to do?"

"Well don't just sit here and whine about it. Get out your poke-balls and start training already!"

"You're right." Christy nodded. She grabbed her two poke-balls, tossing them up in the air. "Teddiursa, Caterpie, it's time to train."

"Piieeee" Caterpie yawned as it emerged from the ball.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Teddiursa cheered, excited to be on the beach.

"Listen up guys!" Christy said. "We'll be in Crystal Town sooner than you think, and then, it'll be time for our team competition. So that means we have to start training now. Got it?" All three pokemon nodded.

"Good. Now let's get started. Let's all run laps across the beach. Ready, 1,2,3, go!" Christy and her pokemon began running back and forth across the sand. "Caterpie, you have to keep up. Teddiursa slow down! You have to make sure you're all in perfect sync. Everybody stop!" The pokemon all stopped running. They seemed confused. "Listen guys, in a team competition everything is different. You can't think like 3 different pokemon. We're all one team now. Every move that you make, every thought that you think, has to be done together. Understand?"

"Hahahaha." Macy was laughing in the corner.

"Hmph, what's so funny?" Christy crossed her arms.

"Oh, nothing. It's just you really think they're going to listen to that little inspirational speech? I mean, you're basically telling them to get rid all of their individualism."

"Well FYI, that's kind of what you have to do in a competition like this." Christy retorted once again. "If we don't all think as one, our moves will turn up as scattered and uncoordinated."

"Okay, sure that's true if these were all fire pokemon, or all water pokemon." Macy began to stand up. "But look at what you have here. An electric type, a normal type, and a bug type. Not to mention you still have three more to catch. They all have unique qualities that you can't just ignore."

"Hmph. Look, not that I don't appreciate you're ongoing commentary, but maybe you better just stick to your articles, kay?

"Fine. Good luck getting along without my help." Macy smirked putting her tape recorder back up to her ear.

"We'll do just fine!" Christy's fist clenched with anger. She quickly kneeled down and began to form a pile of sand. "Alright guys. Imagine this big heap is your opponent. I want you all to find away get it down. Okay?" The three pokemon all looked at each other. Without hesitating, Teddiursa dived into the piles, destroying it completely. "No no no no! You all have to do it together. Find out what your teammates are doing, and then do it with them. Now here's a new pile. Try it again."

The three pokemon looked at each other once again. This time they all ran straight at the pile squirming and tackling each other in the sand. Christy was getting frustrated. "Ugh, okay you did it together this time, but there was no form! No plan! This time, I want you guys to think exactly what it is you're going to do. Try it one more time!" Christy formed another pile of sand.

Plusle, Caterpie, and Teddiursa huddled together. Teddiursa began to propose a plan, which Caterpie seemed to refuse to. Caterpie gave another idea, which neither of the other two agreed with. Teddiursa and Caterpie began to bicker back and forth over whose plan was better. Fed up with the waiting, Plusle began to charge up a spark attack. "Plusle, no!" Christy ran to stop Plusle, picking it up. Plusle accidentally released the attack, shocking Christy and knocking her to the ground. "Ehh….maybe…we should try something a bit different."

"Hahaahahaha!" Macy was clapping and laughing. "Oh wow. Thanks for the show guys!"

"Argh, why don't you just keep the snarky comments to yourself?" Christy was getting more and more angry. "Let us learn by ourselves."

"I'm sorry, but you're doing it all wrong. Maybe you're forgetting but the team captain is supposed to be part of the team too. You have to help them. You can't just expect them to get it all on their own. It defeats the whole purpose."

"Look 'Ms. I know everything in the world!' We can do this just fine without your help. We're learning how to form our team, our way, right guys?" Christy turned to her pokemon for support. They all gave unsure looks.

"Oh yeah, that was convincing." Macy rolled her eyes.

"ARGH! That's it! Come on guys, let's go over there where we don't have annoying bugs flying in our ears the whole time." Christy stormed away, her pokemon trotting close behind her.

"Let me know when you actually get somewhere." Macy called after her tauntingly. Christy spent the better half of the day training. She tried to motivate her pokemon over and over but nothing seemed to get them to move the way she wanted. The sun was setting, and the pokemon were all tired, sprawled out over the beach. Christy could barely keep her eyes opened either.

"Okay guys…" She yawned. "It's time…. to get up and test that move out agai….zzzzz."

"Hey where's Christy?" Axon said grabbing a towel and he and Minun walked out of the water. David and Charmander were putting their finishing touches on their sand castle.

"That whiney kid is over there somewhere slave-driving her pokemon." Macy shrugged it off, soaking in the last bit of the sun that was left. Axon began to walk over to his sister.

"Hey, Christy wake up!" Axon shook her awake.

"N-no, not like that Caterpie.." Christy said half asleep. She finally opened her eyes all the way. "Huh? Axon?"

"Haha, what have you been doing all this time?" Axon laughed a little at her delirium.

"OH NO! We fell asleep!" Christy panicked, jolting herself up and off the ground. "Plusle! Caterpie! Teddiursa! Everyone, wake up! We have to get back to training."

"But…the day's over." Axon scratched his head in confusion.

"What?" Christy jumped. She looked over at the sun beginning to set. "Argh! We blew it!"

"What are you talking about? You'll have plenty of time to train tomorrow."

"But, we didn't get anything done today! Everything we tried to do was wrong. And now Macy over there is probably feeling all self-righteous and stuff. Argh, she makes me so angry!"

"Calm down. Look, just put your pokemon back and let's get some rest. David says we have a lot of traveling to do if we want to make it to the ferry port by tomorrow."

"Fine." Christy sighed, picking up her poke-balls and retrieving Teddiursa and Caterpie. Her and Axon walked back to the others. They began to set up their sleeping bags. The pokemon all nestled inside the sand castle that David and Charmander had made.

"So," Macy began to speak putting her head on her pillow. "How was training Christy?"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Christy stopped fidgeting with the zipper on her sleeping bag, and turned to Macy.

"Oh good golly, I was only asking a simple question." Macy blinked her eyes lashes trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I'm not falling for it Macy!" Christy began to stand up, "And if you're trying to say that you were right, than you can stop, because you weren't right. You were completely wrong! So ha!"

"Oh really? So tell me all about it!"

"I uhh…and just how is this any of your business?" Christy said frustrated with both herself and Macy.

"Ha! Thanks for proving my point." Macy said, revealing her tape recorder.

"What the—were you just recording this?" Christy's eyes widened.

"Yup. I've been thinking about making an article on the minds of Team Captains. You'll be used as the bad example."

"YOU MUST BE CRAZY!" Christy tackled Macy. "Give me that thing right now!" Christy and Macy rolled around in the sand. Christy fighting to pry the tape recorder out of Macy's hands.

"Don't you think we should stop them?" David hesitated.

"Do you REALLY want to get in the middle of that?" Axon said, backing up a little bit. The two watched as Christy and Macy rustled on the ground, toppling over each other, until finally Christy escaped from the fight pile. She managed to get away along with the tape recorder.

"Ha!" Christy barked with a smirk on her face. "Try to blackmail me? Yeah, right. Better luck next time hon." Macy charged at Christy, as Christy backed up, holding the tape recorder up high where Macy couldn't reach it. Suddenly, she felt the tape recorder swiped out her hands. She looked at Macy who didn't seem to have it in her hands either. Looking up, she saw a fearow, with the tape recorder in its beak. "No…no it can't be."

"Does that Fearow look familiar to you guys too?" David said, with a certain worrisome in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Macy was separate than the rest, and was getting angrier. "Just get me back my tape recorder right now!!"

"Awww, that's just too bad." A sly familiar voice said coming from behind them. The four of them all turned around to see the gang of bandits, the goon trio. Fearow turned the tape recorder into Ester's palm. They began to speak in unison.

_Welcome one and welcome all_

_Fear us, for we will make you fall_

_A team that's there to rid of the mess_

_To sweep away annoyance, and all of the rest_

_Ester, JJ, and yours Truly, Dalem!_

_Goon Trio, coming up stream without a paddle_

_Surrender now, you've already lost this battle_

"It's…It's you!" Macy cheered in reaction to the poem. "It's really, truly, and totally you! This really is a dream come true!"

"A fan?" Dalem stroked his chin curiously. "Not that I'm not flattered, but don't the nerds usually hate us?"

"Oh Please. Who isn't a fan of the great Goon trio?" Ester said proudly. Axon quickly pulled Macy away.

"Listen up Macy, you don't want to idolize these goofs." Axon warned her. "They're bandits, and they're out to pretty much make our lives miserable. We need to get out of here, now."

"Oh Axon, you worry too much." Macy pushed him aside and continued to talk to the trio. "Hello. My name is Macy and I, believe it or not, am a reporter for the Pokemon daily. I have heard oh so much about you, and would just love to do a story on you. You'd be famous."

"Hmm…are we really ready to go public?" JJ asked his two companions.

"Depends on what kind of publicity we'd be getting." Ester sat deep and thought. "Good or bad, little girl?"

"When you think about it, is there really any such thing as bad publicity?" Macy asked with a sweet and innocent look on her face. Christy rolled her eyes at it all. "But of course, in order for all this to happen, I'd need my tape recorder back."

"HAAHAAHHHAHA" The Goon trio held their sides in laughter. Ester gave the girl a smirk, "Just how dumb do you think we are? We'd never fall for that."

"Look, there's nothing on that tape recorder that can incriminate us, so you might as well just give it back." David said angrily.

"Oh really?" Dalem made a pretend clueless face, looking at the calculator. "Guess it's worthless then. Might as well erase the whole thing."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A BUTTON!" Macy suddenly exploded. "You have two seconds to drop my tape recorder before I go Kill bill on you!"

"Don't you get it?" Ester continued laughing. "This is simply what you get for joining up with these three. They deserve the worst, and any friend of theirs, is an enemy of mine! Say goodbye to your precious recordings."

"I'm not playing this!" Macy quickly pulled out her poke-ball as if it were a reflex. "Spoink, show them what happens when you mess with our career!"

"Spoink!" Spoink emerged from the poke-ball. It began to glow a bright misty blue, as did the Tape recorder, beginning to lift out of Ester's hands. The Tape recorder floated directly down onto the top of Spoink's head. Ester was completely caught off guard and the smirk on her face quickly turned into a glare.

"Fearow, fury attack now!" Ester shouted. Fearow zoomed down to wear Spoink was and began jabbing it's beak furiously at it's skin. Spoink fell backwards, tipping the tape recorder off and knocking it back into the air.

"Catch it Charmander!" David cried, seeing that Charmander was the closest to the tape recorder's falling point. Charmander ran as fast as it could on it's legs and grabbed the device between it's claws. Just as it thought it was safe, Dalem came up behind it and snatched the recorder up out of its grip.

"Better luck next time." Dalem laughed confidently as he ran down the beach when he felt a surge throughout his whole body that caused him not to move. Minun had just sent a thunder attack to stop him from escaping.

"Thanks for the wishes Cuz." Axon followed up, knocking Dalem over and snatching up the tape recorder. He and Minun were running when JJ quickly scooped up a handful of sand and tossed it in the direction of Axon's face. "Ah! My eyes!" Axon couldn't see and accidentally tripped over Minun, causing the tape recorder to fly into the air once again. It landed in the soft sand.

"Christy quick, get it before they get to it!" Macy cried to her in desperation. Christy looked up and saw the tape recorder only a few feet away from where she was.

"Let's go Plusle!" Christy called out as she sprinted toward the device with her pokemon. She had began to reach her hand out when the Fearow swooped it up in its beak before her eyes. "What? No!" Christy stopped dead in her tracks. The goon trio huddled together as Ester pulled out a rope and tossed it around Fearow back. They began to fly away along with the pokemon.

"Someone stop them!" Macy cried out desperately. All of the trainers ran toward the direction of fearow, but the swift bird pokemon was too quick. It was already high in the air, carrying the goon trio where they could not touch them. Ester let out a devilishly evil laugh.

"I'm Sorry Sweetie, I feel just terrible." She pouted tauntingly. "Maybe next time you'll choose your friends a little wiser. Hahahahahaha." They all laughed as Fearow pulled them off into the mist until they were nothing but a small dot. Macy was frozen. Her face emotionless. Spoink bounced to her side, tugging on her leg. Her mouth opened slightly. "D-did that really just happen?"

"Man, I'm so sorry Macy." Axon sighed, picking Minun up. "Is everyone okay though?"

"Charmander's fine, and I'm still in one piece." David said, examining his surrounding, to be sure everything was in order.

"No scratches on Plusle. We're fine." Christy did the same as David. Macy began to shake, growing angrier and angrier.

"Grr! Well I guess we should all be glad that none of you got a mark on your pretty little faces!" She snapped at the both of them. "Can we all just pretend for a second that we care that weeks of my work have just gone down the drain? You guys are so insensitive."

"Look Macy, I know you're upset but I think the most important thing is that no one got hurt." Axon tried to sympathize.

"He's right." David added in, "We know your job means a lot to you, but out of everything those guys have ever tried to do to us, I think that was the least they could do. You still have your memory to write your article at least."

"You would say that!" She retorted. "After all, nothing actually happened to you! It's not about what was on the tape recorder. My mom gave me that tape recorder when I was only 7 years old. It's the oldest edition, and I promised her I'd never let anything happen to it. It's special to me."

"But….it's just a material thing." Christy tried to sympathize as well. "It can always be replaced. I'm sure your mom would understand if you explained to her what happened."

"And she speaks." Macy rolled her eyes. "I was waiting for you to say something to sweep this under the rug. After all, this is your fault!" Christy eyes grew wide. She opened her mouth the retort, but Macy didn't her the chance. "Don't even try to look surprised. You're the one who had her open palm in the air that let Fearow get the chance to grab it. And then when it was your chance to get it back, you couldn't maneuver yourself, or your pokemon to help!"

"I—you—" Christy couldn't find the words to fight back. Macy was right. She did let this happen.

"Calm down, it's no one's fault." David butted in. "Macy, I don't know what you want us to do. The tape recorder is gone, and the goon trio is probably miles away from here by now. I think we should all just get some sleep and be grateful that those guys are finally satisfied with their revenge."

"You guys are unbelievable!" Macy almost shouted as she got into her sleeping bag, turning her head so no one could see her. The rest of them got into their sleeping bags as well. Before Christy rested her head, she looked at Macy sadly and said, "I'm…really sorry Macy." Macy did not respond. Christy assumed she was already asleep and decided it would be best if she tried to do the same. It wasn't long before everyone was fast asleep. Or so it seemed. Around an hour later, Christy opened her eyes to find Macy's sleeping bag empty. She was standing up, and packing her backpack.

"M-Macy? What are you doing? What time is it?" Christy looked at her watch, but Macy barely paid her any attention.

"Go to sleep Christy." She answered briefly, beginning to walk off down the beach. Christy jumped out of her sleeping bag. Plusle jumped up at attention as well.

"Hold on! Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm getting my tape recorder back, and nothing you can say is going to stop me."

"You heard David, they're probably miles away from here. It would take forever to catch up to them."

"I don't think so. Lazy bandits like those guys wouldn't want to travel too much at once. Besides, if they were watching us, they'd have to have a place nearby. I bet you they have a base or a hideout somewhere on the beach."

"And you're going to go find it?"

"I'm not coming back until I do."

"…Then let me come with you! I can help!"

"You? No, you'd just get in the way. Besides, I wouldn't want you to break a nail."

"Listen, you have every right to be mad at me, and I want to make it up to you. You only have Spoink, and you're going to need backup. Let me help." Macy stared at her, thinking hard. Finally she let out a sigh.

"Fine! But you do exactly as I say. I get to be the leader. Deal?" Christy and Plusle, both nodded at this. Christy gathered all of the necessary things, and then set off down the beach with Macy. Axon and David were left fast asleep, clueless to what was going on around them. The walk was quiet and awkward. The only things that could be heard were the waves, crashing down on the shore. Plusle was snuggled, almost asleep in Christy's arms, feeling the soothing ocean winds. Macy was concentrating hard on the road ahead. It was as if she had completely forgotten Christy was there. Finally, Christy cleared her throat and tried to make conversation. "So…How Far do you think this place is?"

"What?" Macy looked up. "Oh. It'll be hard to know for sure, but maybe another mile or so." Christy thought it funny how Macy always hated walking long trips, but when it meant getting her Tape recorder back, she couldn't care less.

"Oh! What's the plan when we get there then?"

"I get in there, kick those guys to the side, leave with my Tape recorder, and a new story." Macy smirked with confidence.

"Hm, yeah." Christy only half smiled. She wanted to say she would do something to help too, but the truth was she wasn't sure she'd be able to. "Macy…I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you when you were trying to help me. A-and I'm sorry Plusle and I couldn't get to your tape recorder fast enough. We just don't know how to work our team yet."

"That's all I wanted to here." Macy smiled back at her. "The thing is Chris, you just have to remember what being a team is. It's not just working as one, but it's treating every single individual importantly. You have to remember that you have 3 different pokemon, with 3 different advantages and disadvantages. They all think differently by nature, so you can't expect them to think the same. All different attacks and powers together is what create the illusion of a perfect combination. Got it?"

"Yeah." Christy was beginning to finally understand what Macy was saying. "I think I do." They continued walking, now both in higher spirits. They talked and laughed, as Macy told her all the different stories and adventures she'd been through, while Christy told the ones of the adventures her Axon and David had so far. It wasn't long before they came to what seemed like a house. Macy quickly gestured to Christy to crouch down so they wouldn't be seen. "Okay, this is it." She whispered.

"How can you tell?" Christy asked. Macy pointed in the window, and sure enough, there was Dalem, keeping a watchful eye out. "Dalem! Alright Plusle, time for a little shock—"

"Don't!" Macy quickly interrupted her. "Just stay low, and stay quiet. If they see us coming, they'll attack, and we don't want all that. I'm just gonna get in and out before they even know I'm there." Christy gave a look of protest. "Trust me, I have plenty experience with sneaking. Now stay put!" And with that, Macy sprinted across the sand, careful that Dalem wouldn't see her. She inched over to the front door, making three knocks on the door.

"What is she doing?" Christy whispered to Plusle. Still looking in the window, Christy saw Dalem walk away from the window. Next thing she knew, the door was swinging open, but Macy was no longer there. She was now climbing through the window. Christy smiled, at how sneakily genius Macy's plan was. Dalem looked up and down the beach in confusion, then returned inside.

Inside, Macy fell to the ground as she came through the window. She heard Dalem on his way back, and quickly dived under the table. She could see the feet walking. Looking around for a way to escape, she spotted a door. Maybe her Tape recorder was in there. Making sure Dalem couldn't see her, she crawled her way into the door. It was a small dark room, but she could faintly see something in the corner. Shining in the moonlight, was her Tape recorder. Macy only laughed at how dumb the Goon trio could be. She reached out for it when suddenly the lights turned on. "We knew you'd come running sooner or later." Ester laughed. Macy could feel her smirk, even when turned around.

"Look, I'm leaving with my Tape recorder, whether you like it or not!" Macy stated firmly. JJ was at her side.

"Oh we could care less about the Tape recorder now." Said JJ. "We're after a much bigger prize now."

"And what would that be?" Macy asked, trying to distract them as she discreetly reached for her poke-ball.

"You!" A voice said from behind her. She suddenly felt a shocking surge of energy go through her body. She fell to the ground, and feeling paralyzed. Spoinks poke-ball fell out her hands. "Nice work Jolteon." Dalem petted his yellow dog pokemon. JJ quickly began to tie Macy up, as Ester grabbed her Poke-ball, and her Tape recorder.

Christy was still waiting patiently outside with Plusle. Well, almost patiently. She looked at her watch. "Something's not right. Macy said she'd be in and out. She should be out of there by now." Christy gestured to Plusle for them to move closer to the window. The two of them both crawled, and looked inside. Their eyes grew wide at what they saw. Macy was tied to a chair, looking almost unconscious. The Goon Trio surrounded her.

"W-what's the big deal?" She asked, sounding short of breath. "Holding me for ransom?"

"I guess you could say that." Ester shrugged. "We knew if we took your Tape recorder, the rest of the group would think they'd seen the last of us. Please, that was child's play. We were counting on you, my little headstrong reporter, to come here and try to find your dear sacred device. And you did. And when they realize you're missing, they'll come running, but this time we'll be prepared."

"We're finally gonna get our revenge on those stupid little brats!" JJ gritted his teeth, almost psychotically.

"It'll never work." Said Macy. "Your plans never do. What makes you think today is any different?"

"We've been training." Dalem continued. "You felt how strong that thunderbolt was. Plus, Ester's been training Fearow to work on that mirror move. There's no way they can win." Christy put her hands over her mouth in disbelief. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go get Axon and David, because the Goon Trio was expecting that.

"We don't have a choice Plusle." She took in a deep breath, taking out her two other poke-balls. She let out Caterpie and Teddiursa. "Guys, Macy is in trouble, and right now we're the only ones who can help her."

"Puh-luhh!" Plusle nodded.

"Alrite, let's test this out." Christy continued, remembering what Macy told her. "We're a team, but we're all different. Teddiursa, I want you to use Swift to bust us in, once we get in Plusle, I need you to go after Ester. Don't let her get a chance to get out Fearow. And Caterpie, I'm counting on you to take care of Jolteon. You have to cover up its face with your String shot. It won't be able to aim if it can't see. And as for me, I'll free Macy. This is only going to work if we all stick to our jobs. Are we ready?"

"Ursa!" Teddiursa threw a fist in the air.

"Piee." Caterpie nodded.

"Puhluhh!" Plusle smirked showing it was with Christy all the way.

"Good, now Teddiursa, use swift!" Christy commanded. Teddiursa's forehead began to glow, as bladed stars began to shoot out of it. All of them against the wall caused an explosion, creating a gust of smoke. The Goon Trio looked up in surprise. "Everyone go, now!" Christy said diving into the smoke, along with the rest of her pokemon.

"PUHHLLUUHH!"" Plusle let out a huge thunderbolt on Ester.

"AIEEE!!" Ester screamed, dropping to the ground, unable to move. She twitched as electricity continued to move through her body.

"Jolteon, use thunderbolt!" Dalem shouted. Nothing responded. Dalem looked and as the smoke cleared, he could see that his pokemon was now almost entirely covered in sticky string. "Jolteon! Argh, use thunderbolt now!" Unable to aim, Jolteon shot a thunderbolt directly at Dalem, knocking him down. Christy smiled, as the plan seemed to be going into action perfectly. She ran towards Macy. Suddenly she felt something kick her at her side. It was JJ.

"You dumb twerp!" He scowled. "You think you can just get away with—AHH!" He was knocked over as Teddiursa jumped at his face, and began rapidly scratching. Christy quickly got up and began untying Macy as fast she could. As soon as she was free, she hoisted her arm around her shoulder and did her best to help her out of the room.

"C-Christy." She said weakly. "The tape recorder! Get the Tape recorder please!"

"Oh!" Christy looked around the room. The Tape recorder was in the corner. Ester was inching towards it. "Plusle! Get the tape recorder, hurry!"

"Pluh!" Plusly leaped over to where the Tape recorder was, knocking Ester out of the way. It grabbed the Tape recorder between its two paws.

"Great job, now everybody out!" Christy called. Teddiursa and Caterpie jetted out of house, as Christy helped Macy out of hole in the wall that they had created moments before. Once they were safe outside, Christy placed Macy down against a rock. "Where's Plusle?"

"I think she's still inside." Macy said looking back. Without a word, Christy ran back in, Caterpie and Teddiursa following. "Christy, wait!" Once inside, Christy could see that Ester had Plusle in her clutches. Without waiting for a command, Teddiursa let out a swift attack, directly at Ester. Plusle along with the Tape recorder were knocked out of her hands. Caterpie proceeded to spray the room with String shot, trying to throw the bandits off guard. They were almost out when they heard Dalem shout out in frustration, "JOLTEON USE THUNDERBOLT NOW!"

At these words, Christy scrambled for all her pokemon as quickly as possible. Scooping each and every one of them up, she dived put of the house, rolling the sand. They heard the sounds of static bouncing off the walls, and then a loud BOOM. The Goon Trio was now soaring through the air. "ARGHH, YOU BETTER BELIEVE WE'LL BE BACK!!!" Ester shouted in rage, as the force of the blow carried her away. Christy let out a sigh of relief and dropped to her knees.

"Pluhh!" Plusle handed the Tape recorder to Christy. Christy smiled and nodded.

"Here you go Macy." She smiled, passing it to Macy. Macy almost snatched it, and embraced it in a big hug, as though it were a child who had just run away from home. She looked over at Christy, and wrapped her in a hug as well.

"Thank you Christy. I have no idea how I'll ever be able to repay you for this."

"I should be the one thanking you." Christy leaned out of the hug. "If it weren't for you, me and my pokemon would have never learned how to maneuver like that." Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, Christy could see something begin to glow. She turned around to see Caterpies entire body, engulfed in an almost blinding light. "Caterpie? What's going on, are you okay?"

"It's evolving!" Macy said excitedly, gaining her energy back. Caterpies shape began to change, into what looked like a quarter moon. The light faded, and a new pokemon was revealed. Metapod.

"Metapod." It croaked. Christy got out her poke-dex. The computerized voice analyzed the pokemon and began to speak. "Metapod: The Cocoon pokemon. A steel hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolutions."

"This is great!" Christy bent down, and picked her new pokemon up. "We learned how to work combinations, beat the Goon Trio, and now Caterpie has evolved."

"Yup, and now we can go back to camp, and pretend nothing happened." Macy added. "Everything worked out fine—"

"Ahem." A suggestive cough came from behind Macy. She turned around to see Axon and David, standing there with their arms folded, looking less than happy. The sun was beginning to rise behind them. "Where have you guys been? We've been up all night trying to find you!"

"Uhh..well." Christy tried to think of an excuse.

"We got kidnapped!" Macy blurted out. Christy looked over at her in confusion. Macy gave her a look, letting her know she would take care of it. "The Goon Trio came back, and dragged us away. They were trying to lure you guys into a trap, but luckily, Christy fought them off."

"Oh…really?" David looked taken aback. "We thought you guys might have run off to get the Tape recorder. We were getting all mad. Haha."

"Well I guess you wasted your energy being mad about nothing." Christy winked over to Macy. "But, we're both fine. Since it's morning and everyone's up though, do you want to just keep traveling until we make it to the Ferry."

"I guess we're going to have to." David said looking at his watch. "The Ferry leaves today at noon, and we were planning on leaving camp at 7 anyway. So let's get going I guess." David and Axon began to walk ahead, as Christy and Macy stayed behind, giggling to each other about how easy they just goofed the two of them.

Hours later, the sun was all the way at its highest point in the sky. The gang had been walking now officially for 4 hours straight. They were all just about ready to drop down, when Axon spotted something. "Is that..is that a boat?" He asked. Christy ran up past him.

"That's it! That's the ferry! We made it guys!" She shouted ecstatically. She began to run ahead of the group.

"Ugh, shouldn't this mean that we can catch a breath." Macy groaned as she began to jog to catch up with everyone. The gang ran the rest of their way to the Ferry. Christy was feeling great, now finally knowing how to maneuver her pokemon the correct way, she could ride the Ferry to Crystal Island in confidence. As for Macy, this little adventure had brought her closer to her new friends. With the Team Competition only days away now, it looks like a lot lies in store for the group.


End file.
